fixing the past to save my family
by Kalynnblack
Summary: Holland Potter was trying to save the magic that was not only dying from the land but less witches and wizards were being born. Holland was also trying to keep the balance between light and dark as the magical creatures were being discovered and destroyed by unchecked hunters, and muggles who discovered the supernatural and magical world. Holland Potter and her friends Luna and He
1. enacting the ritual

_**"Shoot them Harris!"**_

one of the hunters yelled Holland potter, Luna Lovegood and Hermione Granger were running through the woods away from the group of Muggle hunters they were using guns couldn't kill them with the wiccan herbs that killed them because they were a different kind of witch and they had potions that could heal them and natural healing magic because of their cores natural defense it wanted to live and expand and save it's host. the shot rang out and Hermione lifted her hands and yelled out

"_**Protego" **_

the shield expanded so that the three friends were covered Luna grabbed Holland and Hermione and twisted on the spot and apparated away.

_**"Dam it you didn't shoot fast enough, we have to find a way around their magic since they learned to wield it with out their wands."**_

the other hunter nodded as he wiped the sweat from his forehead, he bent over trying to catch his breath, they weren't like the other supernatural hunters they were just human trying to cleans the world of the un-naturalness that lived with in it

_**"I don't know what to do, we should probably talk to the other hunters, see if they have had any success, there aren't any other older witches and wizards around any more and the younger ones are adapting better, they probably have some ritual that they are doing to protect themselves."**_

Harris said Sheridan nodded as well and they turned and headed back the way they came since they wouldn't be able to find the witches since they popped away.  
Luna, Hermione and Holland landed in an abandoned building Luna let them go and walked around looking out the windows while Hermione and Holland started setting up the ritual Hermione set up the candles and the incense while Holland cut her hand open with a ritual athame and catching the spillage in a obsidian bowl once it was filled as an offering of blood and magic she set it at the northern point she then grabbed a brush and painted the rune for the goddess of Magic she then moved to the south and in a crystal bowl she put pure water and then she stirred salt in the water as a Symbol of the purity of the request then she painted the rune of journey

"_**Make sure they are place on the true compass points."**_

Hermione reminded her Holland nodded then she took out a wooden bowl she put on the western point Luna handed her the time turner they had stolen during the early days of the war so that they could try and prevent things from going wrong she then painted the time rune then on the Eastern point she took a white candle and lit it and drew the rune for knowledge and guidance and power Luna drew containment runes on the four walls then she placed anti-muggle wards and notice-me-not wards Holland then sat in the middle of the circle Hermione came around and painted runes on Holland's forehead and wrist's for wisdom, desire, strength.  
Hermione stepped back out of the circle and then looked over to Luna and nodded her head then she looked at Holland.

_**"Ok Holland the ritual is prepared all you need to do in put yourself in a trance then start the chant then hopefully if your found worthy and your sacrifice is good enough hopefully we'll get some answers on what to do."**_

Holland nodded.

_**"Right, ok lovelies let's get this Zen thing going hopefully this will work."**_

she closed her eyes and started breathing deeply she listened to Luna dreamily humming softly lulling her into a trance once she reached the point where her senses were stretched out she felt the power building she then started the chant.

"_**Great lady Hecate I call on you and offer my blood as a sacrifice, I request your blessing I offer you the pure water and salt of the earth that your magic permeates, I offer you the time turner as an offering to do with as your will directs, our world is dying the balance is being destroyed I ask to know what I must do to bring back your ways I ask your guidance great lady."**_

the magic swirled around her and it heighted more then what she thought her body could handle and just when she thought she was about to burst and that her offering wouldn't be accepted she heard a voice.

_**"my child I accept your offering, you are correct the magic of the world is dying and I am dying because my ways are not being honored because of fear, the earth requires blood, rituals, and magic. this must be done, you must save magic and my creatures you will be my judge you will have the ability to control the wiccan witches they have an inflated sense of themselves they don't know what true balance is they defy me; their magic is not true magic you must teach them you are my blessed! you are my champion you have also become the champion of Thanatos god of death those whom you judge you will also judge between life and death of the supernatural hide them and hide the evidence of my creations I will take you to the time and place where discovery first started since your family and their enemies are at the center of it."**_

Holland was flabbergasted her family, she didn't understand she didn't have any family left so she questioned it

_**"My family, I don't understand I wasn't aware that I had family left.**_"

she stated curiously.

_**"they are the very first vampire that the tainted wiccan earth magic created your ancestor is Named Elijah Michaelson, before he was seduced and tainted by the binding magic of the doppelganger he loved another woman, her name was yajna Leifdotter they had relations which produced an heir and then that love was stripped from Yajna and turned to Tatia Petrova she bewitched Elijah and Nicklaus as a siren would to a ship of sailors, she had a destructive personality it is the balance that she pays for having binding blood she will always hurt those that are close to her she cant help it, Yajna left when she discovered her condition and Elijah started running around after Tatia she made her way to England and she married a noble wizard in the Druidic community there eventually the descendants produced the man who married Rowena Raven-claw who eventually that produced Helena Raven-claw and she had a child with a wizard in Albania before she was murdered by the bloody Baron that child's descendants produced the Peveril's then eventually culminating in the potters and finally you."**_

Holland was astonished she was related to one of the founders of Raven-claw and apparently one of the original Vampires, it was pretty incredible but her nerves were picking up.

_** "will I be able to do this, I mean the whole world depended on me with Voldemort will I be able to do this when every magical person and creature depends on me I don't want to screw it up."**_

Hecate pulsed her comforting magic to Holland and it filled her with warmth and confidence.

_**"you will be able to do this as long as you remain balanced your family will help you and I have given you the power to complete this task Holland you are my chosen and one of my children this is what you desired, will you accept or will you let the magic die? will you let the creatures that give this planet life die as well? you must understand the consequences as well once I take you to that place and time you must stay there."**_

Holland didn't know that would have been asked of her but it made sense she had to stay to make sure everything went well and stayed on track.

_**"I'm ready my lady."**_


	2. arriving at the correct point in time

Holland landed noiselessly in what looked like an abandoned house she looked around she had no idea where or when she was, she went to move off in a direction when she heard voices in another place; before she walked over to the other room she closed her eyes and wished for the power of the invisibility cloak it would hide her from the senses of vampires since they were dead the cloak hid her from death. as she walked forward and peered into the next room she saw a man in a very nice suite walking through the front door and a woman who was dressed in normal street clothing she had short red hair she that kind of reminded her of Tonks and the Man reminded her of Lucius Malfoy very suave and she could tell he was sneaky  
_**"Oh, when you called and invited me into this armpit of civilization, which is a mere three hours from the town we know as Mystic Falls, I surmised it had everything to do with Katerina. Do you have her in your possession?"**_ the man said closing the front door behind him.  
"_**No, but I have better. I have her doppelgänger.**_" the woman said as she tensed she didn't want him to kill her because she didn't have Katerina with her.  
_**"That's impossible, her family line ended with her. I know that for fact."**_ he said sternly it couldn't be true he thought in his mind Katerina wouldn't lie to him but she continued to do so and he continued to love her.  
_**"The facts are wrong."**_the woman stated plainly.  
_**"Well, show her to me."**_he said as he striated his sleeves and suite jacket.  
_**"Elijah, you are a man of honor, you should be trusted but I want to hear you say it again."**_ the woman moved from foot to foot in anxiety.  
_**"You have my word that I will pardon you." **_ He said as he motioned for her to move and show him the Doppelganger Holland couldn't help but roll her eyes at his words she noted the subtlety of them and she could feel other people in the building so the least she could say was the woman her self had secured her life.  
_**"Follow me."**_  
The woman said as she turned and led the man down the hall they past the unseen Holland, and walked into the lounge; Holland silenced her footsteps before she began moving to follow the Man and woman, They arrived at the main room. Holland saw another vampire and a muggle girl She's looked scared from the way she held herself stiff and coiled ready to try and run then she turned her head Holland had no Idea what a Petrova Doubleganger looked like but when she glanced at Elijah he looked surprised and his eye's lit up in recognition he rushed over to her he took a minute to look at her then he leaned down and then to her and Hollands surprise he smelled her neck then said.  
_**"Human. It's impossible. Hello there, what is your name?"**_  
the girl stood there wide eyed and trembling for a bit before she came to her senses and answered the man.  
_**"Elena...I'm Elena Gilbert."**_  
Elena rubbed her hands on her pant legs she was nervous and her palms were sweaty.  
_**"And I am Elijah, come we have a long journey head of us. We should be going."**_  
Elena looked at Rose pleadingly, at any other time Holland saving people thing would have kicked in full force, but the after math of the blood war with Voldemort and the war with the no-mage's and hunters she had learned you couldn't save everyone and some destinies weren't to be denied that you needed both light and dark in the world and she was not one or the other but a combination of both using all of Lady magic's resources in the correct way by asking and not just doing, which had gotten the wiccans in a lot of trouble since the beginning thinking they didn't need to follow the old ways; so she no longer just went in for the save, she watched and waited to see what was useful and what wasn't. She also became opportunistic and took advantage of things that would help her in the long run, so she stuck with the tried and true method; she waited and listened.  
_**"Please, don't let him take me."**_ she said as she tried to struggle out of his grip.  
_**"One last piece of business and we're done."**_  
He stated as he walked towards Trevor as if he was ending a business deal, which he was of a sort.  
_**"I've waited so long for this day, Elijah. I'm truly, very sorry."**_  
the Vampire said lowering his eyes and head in submission acknowledging Elijah's power and age also in contrition for the wrongs he had committed.  
"_**Oh no, your apology's not necessary."**_  
Elijah said as he circled his the vampire that was once his minion he subtly watched Rose incase she reacted to his punishment of Trevor, and then his glance moved to Elena to she how she was taking everything in, and unknown to him Holland was watching all of this she could feel the subtle tenseness in his muscles she figured them male Vampire was not going to last long she looked into his soul and found that if he had done his job a lot of destruction could have been avoided the Hurricane that was Katerina Petrova would have been eliminated and thus the discovery that was happening in the future might have been avoided, so she judged the death worthy and her ancestor was right to take it.  
_**"Yes... yes it is. Y...ou trusted me with Katerina and I... failed you."**_  
Trevor said shaking slightly his voice trembling causing him to stutter a bit as he stood before his Sire.  
_**"Oh yes, you are the guilty one and Rose aided you because she was loyal to you now that I honor. Where was your loyalty?"**_  
Elijah asked as he came to a stop in front of Trevor looking at him strait in the eye.  
_**"I beg your forgiveness."**_ he looked strait back into Elijah's eyes showing his honest request.  
Holland waved her hand towards Elijah infusing him with the knowledge that the lord of death had agreed with his decision to kill Trevor with out giving away that she was acting as Lady Magic and Lord Death's champion and with that knowledge that he knew not where it came from Elijah answered.  
_**"So granted."**_  
Trevor smiled but before he could do or say anything at all Elijah smacked Trevor's head clean off his body, which caused Holland to Grimace at the brutality of it and Elena to gasp at the suddenness of the action and Rose cried out in Agony for her lost friend.  
_**"You...!"**_  
Rose hissed at Elijah just as she started to crouch to spring herself at him.  
_**"Don't, Rose, now that you are free."**_  
Elijah said as he raised his hand imperiously at her showing her the blood that still stained his hand indicating that he had the power and ability to end her the same way he killed Trevor, it was a warning that she took heed of and silenced herself; But she was seething and grieving on the inside. Elijah wiped off his hand and placed the dirty handkerchief in his inner pocket of his suit Jacket then he turned and looked at Elena.  
_**"Come."**_  
he said as he held out his cleaned hand out to her, Holland had to admit he was being gracious for a thousand and something Vampire he really didn't have to be but he was being kind to the No- Maj girl and that increased her respect for her ancestor she was having more hope that her mission would become a success.  
_**"No!"**_  
Protested as she stepped back from Elijah and crossed her arms over her chest defensively, Holland gaped at Elena's nerve she remembered when that was her standing up to what she thought she knew was the big bad Both Voldemort and Dumbledore were the big bad, Voldemort wanted her dead because she could defeat him, and Dumbledore was the big bad because he was abusive in his own way and wanted her to die at the right time instead of leaving her fate to lady Magic as he should have he took control and death and Chaos and hurt ensued.  
_**"what about the moonstone?"**_  
she hedged hoping her delay tactic would work and give her friends that no one knew were coming time to get here, and it worked Elijah walked to her and looked her in the eye intimidating the girl.  
_**"What do you know about the moonstone?"**_  
he asked sternly but again not unkindly, Holland wondered what the Heck was going on she had come into this in the middle of the story so she was understandably confused.  
_**"I know that you need it and I know where it is."**_  
she continued as things were flying through her brain, Holland had to admit for a No-Maj she would have fit very well in Slytherin she was very cunning.  
_**"Yes?"**_  
he urged her to continue he knew that she was trying to manipulate him and he was willing to let her pretend that it was working for now, for you see he was also cunning and manipulative and opportunistic and he would wait for her to inch closer to his trap.  
_**"I can help you get it."**_  
There that was what he wanted he wanted her to want to help him for the safety of those around her he knew more than she thought he knew he had done his research and his witches had filled him in on the on goings of mystic falls when Rose made contact.  
_**"Tell me where it is."**_  
Elijah asked, again Holland was stunned that he just kept asking her nicely she wondered how long it would take for him to get exasperated with her and just compel her.  
_**"It doesn't work that way."**_  
she said as she straitened her back and lifted her head and jutted out her chin defiantly, Holland giggled internally Elena was so like her in the past recklessly brave unable to pick her battles she giggled at how she must have looked each time she defied the great and Terrible Lord Voldemort.  
_**"Are you negotiating with me?"**_  
Elijah was stunned admiration grew in his chest just a bit but not enough to tolerate this girls insolence, He turned he body sideways and looked at Rose quirking his eyebrow in question of her knowledge of things.  
_**"It's the first I've heard of it."**_  
Elijah had finally had enough of Elena's attempts at securing her safety which unknown to her he was already going to ensure. he looked into Elena's eyes as he tried to compel her but it didn't work there was not tale, tale Glazing of the eyes or gentle relaxing of her body as her mind submitted to his will. He looked at her necklace.  
_**"What is this vervain doing around your neck?"**_  
He had not known that she knew about the debilitating power that the plant had over him and others of his kind he would have to question her further on what she knew and did not know, He pulled the necklace off her neck and threw it off in a corner somewhere. He grabbed her head as she tried to turn away but she was mortal with the weakness and frailty of a mortal so when her eyes met his he compelled her.  
"_**Tell me, where the moonstone is."**_  
he said tone hard and Demanding making sure the command ran deep into her brain so it couldn't be fought he had met humans and others creatures that could train their mind to resist compulsion. Holland noted the tone and the power of the compulsion she wondered weather it would work on her she had trained in occlumency after the blood war with a teacher that was a lot better then Severus but she could admit that the headmaster had probably taken advantage of their tenuous relationship she had with the professor to make her mind weak so she would have another go at dying at the opportune moment at the department of mysteries, she had forgiven Severus for past wrongs she probably should summon his spirit at some point and let him know and ask for his forgiveness as well so they could both emotionally move on she shook her self out of her musings and re-attuned to listening to what was going on.  
_**"In the tomb, underneath the church ruins."**_  
she said automatically, Holland was impressed it was like the Vampires had the mental ability of Imperious curse and Veritaserum combine.  
_**"What is it doing there?"**_  
he wondered allowed, really only to himself but he didn't mind if Elena answered his spoken thoughts  
_**"It's with Katherine."**_  
she said unable to do anything but answer to a verbal question.  
_**"Interesting."**_  
just then Holland walked out of the room because her senses alerted her to two new vampires interrupting the verbal by play between Elijah and the Doppelganger Elena, she walked to the stairs and leaned herself against the wall to observe what was going to happen, a moment passed and then Then there was a sound of breaking glass from upstairs she cast a charm to enhance her hearing ability so she could listen to what was going on in the room she had just left.  
_**"What is that? "**_  
Elijah questioned aloud, in his mind he rolled his eyes and cursed in three different languages how could he forget again, the Doppelgangers always had hero's waiting in the wing to Wisk her off and delay her fate or in Katerina's case change her fate.  
_**"I don't know."**_  
she warily answered.  
_**"Who else is in this house?"**_  
he asked Rose even though he was looking at Elena, he narrowed his eyes in suspicion because he was seeing the subtle hints of relief that she was giving in her minute facial expressions.  
_**"I don't know."**_  
she ground out all of this tension was making her edgy and she wanted to Flash to her car and drive the heck out of here. Elijah grabbed Elena and he drug her to the front entry of the house where Holland had been waiting for them and the New comer's she placed a tracking spell on rose and Elena having figured that these two vampires where the rescue team. she charmed her eyes so she could follow the two new Vampires as they maneuvered around them with their super speed. Elijah threw Elena in Rose's arms the said in a tone that was not to be mistaken as an order to tell him what she knew if she knew who they were.  
_**"Rose."**_  
_**"I don't know who it is."**_  
she said shakily.  
_**"Up here."**_  
Elijah flashed up the stairs and then stopped when he found nothing, he couldn't believe he one of the originals were being Taunted that's when he heard the other voice.  
_**"Down here."**_  
This voice was darker, the tone carried a note of taunting and a hint of teasing like come little fishy I have a nice big worm for you, and that made Holland warry those tones were filled with dark and nefarious desires, Elijah flashed down the stairs where he received a stake in his hand from the dark hared vampire. Elijah removed it and tossed it to the side he turned around and saw that Elena and Rose had disappeared. Holland could see that Elena was with the Blond Vampire. He motioned with his hands to tell her to be quiet, he handed her a glass jar with a clear liquid in it, Holland looked to the other side to see the dark haired Vampire was with Rose. that Vampire had his hand on her mouth and gestured for her to be quiet as well.  
_**"Excuse me. To whom it may concern, you're making a great mistake if you think that you can beat me. You can't. Do you hear that?"**_  
Holland waves her hand again and placed an imperturbable charm around Elijah so he couldn't be hurt again she noticed that Elijah broke the metal pieces off of a wooden coat rack and then broke the top of it into a point so it was turned into a stake.  
_**"I repeat, you cannot beat me. So I want the girl, I'm gonna count to three or heads will roll. Do we understand each other?"**_  
Holland Smiled at her Ancestors Smart-alecky comment, she was liking him more and more underneath his cool cunning and ambitious outer shell was a warm regular guy, she could feel that as she read his soul through the power of the resurrection stone. Holland returned her attention to Elena who appeared at the top of the stairs, Holland could see the jar she was hiding with in her folded arms, she thought about banishing the jar but that would alert everyone to her presence so she just stood back and watched sure that Elijah wouldn't be too terribly hurt.  
_**"I'll come with you, just please don't my friends, they just wanted to help me out."**_  
she said in a pleading tone. Elijah rushed up the goes up the stairs with his super speed, he was done being handled and asked her threateningly.  
_**"What game are you playing with me?"**_  
Elena didn't answer what she did was throw the Jar in his face It exploded covering him in the clear liquid Holland wanted to make her presence known and help him but she couldn't risk being found right now Elijah clutched at his face hissing in pain as his skin burned after about thirty seconds of pain he begins to heal. He goes toward Elena in an attempt to grab her and leave, but the blond vampire whooshed in- between them and started shooting him with the compressed air weapon. the Stakes bounce off the barrier that Holland had put on him which surprises not only the blond vampire but Elena and Elijah as well now that they know they couldn't hurt him that way Stefan throws the weapon and rushes at Elijah tackling him; which cause them to fall down the stairs. Elijah gets up immediately unfazed my the tumble and ignoring the obvious magic that kept the stakes from damaging him, he noticed that Stefan was still on the floor He moved toward Stefan intent on breaking his neck or lobbing it off he was sure just at the moment but Dark haired Vampire appeared with Elijah's coat rack stake pushes him against the door seeing that it did nothing he threw Elijah into the wall and vamped away taking Elena with him they met the Blond Vampire Holland focused the hearing charm on what they were saying in the car the dark haired vampire turned to the blond and said.  
_**"we gotta move that guy has a witch on his side and he's not dead.**_"  
Holland walked back inside and found Elijah pulling himself out of the wall she closed her eyes and willed away the power of the invisibility cloak she appeared in front of him, she held out her hand and helped him up.  
_**"Thankyou for your assistance in extricating me from the wall."**_  
he started brushing off his jacket from the plaster dust, she waved her hand and banished the filth from his clothing and cast a repairo so that the tear's fixed themselves, he looked up at her and quirked his eyebrow in question she wiggled her fingers while smiling and said.  
_**"I'm a witch and your welcome."**_  
as to say duh it was magic I just did not knowing that he had never been in contact with core magic witches before, his eyebrows raised astonishingly high in surprise she had done non verbal magic he hadn't seen that before even the wiccan witches needed incantations he looked at her suspiciously he was not going to attack her, if she had such unknown power he was better to make friends for the moment rather then enemies.  
_**"How long have you been here and I assume that it was you who protected my body from the stake gun?"**_  
Holland motioned for him to follow her as she sat on the stairs it was quite the story and she had been standing for quite a while before bedlam broke out.  
_**"well I was magicked here just when you walked in the door so I've been here as long as you have, and I put an imperturbable charm around you so you wouldn't die."**_  
Elijah quirked his eyebrow and smirked, thinking in his head that she obviously didn't know who he was.  
_**I can't die I am an original Vampire, my Name is Elijah Michaelson; what is your name?"**_  
Holland potter shook his hand and let a bit of her master of Death magic seep into him desiccating his hand once she let go the desiccation went away.  
_**"I'm Holland Potter and you can die maybe not like your descendants but I am the Champion of Thanatos and Hecate they have given me the blessing to be mistress of death and my Lady has charged me to oversee magic here because from the place I come from she's dying, magic is dying and to many humans and magical creatures and magical population are dying because we aren't obeying the old ways any more the balance is upended, while i was on the run from the NO-Maj hunters my friends and I unearthed a lost ritual to speak with my lady it required that I give of my blood and the sands of time and also a candle as a guide and a bowl of salt water for the purity of the request. when I was able to speak with my lady I informed her of the situation and she said that she would grant my request that's when she charged me as her and Thanatos's champion because I had already fulfilled the measure of my creation previously so I was an open vessel for them, she told me that I would be sent to the time and place that the supernatural and magical world was discovered because and it would involve my family and their enemies"**_  
with that she turned to Elijah and looked him strait in the eye and said.  
_**"Hello Elijah Michaelson blood of my blood I greet thee."**_


	3. the Explaing part begins

The two vampires and the Gilbert Doppelganger arrived at Elena's Residence, Bonnie was busy sleeping in Jeremy's bed exhausted from the messenger spell she used to tell Elena that she was being rescued. Jeremy was gazing at her when he heard the front door open he jumped off the chair he was sitting in while he was drawing a picture of a werewolf.  
_**"Elena?"**_  
He woke Bonnie up and they both rushed out the door. Elena was going up the stairs. Bonnie rushed over to her and embraced her, Jeremy looked his sister over to see if he could find any more damage then he asked  
_**"Are you okay?"**_  
Elena gave him a small smile that was just shy of being a grimace.  
_**"I'm okay. I'm okay."**_  
then She looked at Bonnie and held her hand tightly and explained that she got her message, Bonnie cried in relief and embraced her again. Jeremy embraced his sister again and kissed her on the cheek. then Jeremy led Bonnie back down stairs he watched Bonnie get into her car and leave.  
while Elena was showering and changing into her Pajamas, Damon was at the Boarding house pouring himself a glass of scotch he was in the middle of a gulp when Stefan arrived he walked down the steps and leaned up against the railing. Damon turned to him and questioned  
_**"Where's Elena?"**_  
Stephan took the drink from Damon's hand and swallowed the remaining finger of alcohol then answered  
_**"She's home."**_  
Damon, glared at the glass that Stephan had taken from him so he wouldn't have to glare at his brother he was trying to be all noble and crap but he was irritated at the moment with Stephan's territorial attitude then asked defensively.  
"_**And you're here why?"**_  
Stefan looked off to the side he would rather be over there with her but she had asked for some privacy and time with her family for the rest of the night.  
_**"Because she wanted to be with Jeremy."**_  
Damon nodded and grabbed decanter that was full of scotch and filled up another glass for him.  
_**"Here."**_  
then he turned to Stephan and filled his glass again Stephan smiled in gratitude he took a drink the paused for a minute gathering his thoughts.  
_**"Listen, um, what Rose told Elena about the curse..."**_  
Damon stopped him before he could hear more of Stephan's sentimental platitudes, replacing it with one of his own.  
_**"I know, we'll keep her safe."**_  
with that he threw back the rest of his drink and headed up the stairs to go to bed but before he could Stephan stopped him  
_**"You know, the only way we're gonna be able to do that is if we're not fighting each other. We let Katherine come between us. If we let that happen with Elena, we're not gonna be able to protect her."**_  
Damon sighed in slight exasperation with his little brother  
_**"Yes Stefan, I heard it all before."**_  
Damon started to move again when Stephan grabbed he wrist to stop his progression again he looked up with a contrite look in his eyes.  
"_**I'm sorry."**_  
he wanted Damon to really hear him when he said what he wanted to say.  
_**"About what?"**_  
he asked warily not liking the feelings that were being oozed out all over the place  
_**"For being the guy who made you turn 145 years ago."**_  
Damon shivered in disgust and anger that was the one topic that he hated discussing.  
_**"Enough Stef, it's late. We don't need to rehash that."**_  
Stefan nodded acknowledging his brothers rising temper but that was one thing Stephan excelled at pushing buttons as younger siblings often did.  
_**"You know what? I've never said it out loud. I guess I just need to say it and you need to hear it. I'm sorry. What I did was selfish. I didn't want to be alone. I guess I just needed my brother."**_  
Back at the abandoned mansion in Reidsville, North Carolina, Elijah sat there stunned looking at Holland like she was crazy he had no descendants, he was a vampire and couldn't have children.  
_**"I think you need to Explain Ms. Potter I don't think that I quite understand your statement of blood of my Blood that is usually only used in a familial setting."**_  
Holland crossed her legs and leaned up against the broken banister and looked at him trying to decide how to explain.  
_**"Well let me take you back to uh... roughly one thousand and some odd years ago there was you and your family before you were turned into vampires you loved a woman and be cause you loved her you laid with her do you recognize the name Yajna Leifdotter, do you remember her?"**_  
she closed her eyes and called up on the resurrection stones power to show him the shade of Yajna, he looked at the shade in astonishment he remembered her quite fondly he also remembered that she left shortly after Tatia Petrova moved to the village he never knew what had happened to her.  
"**Yes, of course I remember her she was the first woman I had ever lain with, she was brave and kind a strong fighter a true shield maiden of our village, continue with the story please." **he begged he, Elijah Michaelson second son of Michael, Original Vampire begged. "_**It's not your fault you left her Elijah that is a curse of the doppelganger she is a thing of chaos it's her balance for being burdened with binding blood she will latch herself to the strongest of two men and they feel her pull like a Siren to the sailors on a ship, she pulls you in and dashes you on the rocks and revels in your brokenness, you saw it with Katerina she could not choose between you and neither could Tatia and because you were in the midst of bewitchment Yajna left and traveled to England where she married a druidic wizard and bore your child and raised him in the workings of magic."**_  
she pulled the shade of that man and the child that she bore he looked at his son he had chestnut brown hair that was shoulder length he was broad like him he was tall all around he had a good build.  
_**"his name was Ferher, he want on and had children."**_  
She call up the shade's of her for fathers so he could see his lineage there were many sons and daughters that came from his blood and he was filled with a longing to know each and every one of them.  
"_**Eventually a child of your line married a Core witch Named Rowena Raven-claw and they had a Daughter named Helena Raven-claw and she was jealous of her mothers fame for being the brightest and most intelligent witch of the age she was renowned for her knowledge and her skill divination, history of magic, magical creatures and charms, her daughter stole her diadem which was suspected to be enchanted to give the wearer wisdom and foreknowledge she ran away to Albania and married a wizard there and had a child and when Waldo came to bring her back because Rowena desired to see her one last time before she died, Helena refused she did not want to leave she left her child with her husband and ran but the bloody baron found her and killed her by accident and in his grief he killed himself they are now ghost's at the Magical school in Scotland, any way her child grew up and had children of it's own and the line eventually changed names to the Peveril's which produced three male heirs the eldest brother died with no heir and the second brother died later after his beloved died and left his children fatherless the third child lived to a ripe old age culminating in the family name being changed to Potter and that is where I come in to the family tree I am the last of your line Elijah the last living descendant."**_  
she looked at the shades that she had called up it reminded her of the Mirror of Erised in her first year she had seen these shades before but she didn't know what it all meant back then and she was barley grasping the scope of it now she was part of a linked chain of family going back to many different relevant times in magical and world history she was linked to the three Peveril brothers Rowena Raven-claw and finally the Original Vampires it was quite the history to live up to and with what she had to do now she had already earned her place in the history books from the blood war now she would be changing the world once again. Elijah looked upon his family he grieved that he hadn't been able to be apart of his son's life because he was caught in the beguiling enchantment that was the Doppelganger and to his consternation it had happened twice he caught the last thing Holland had said and turned to her and asked.  
_**"you said you were the last living descendant why are you the last?"**_  
Holland sighed and ran her hands through her shoulder length black hair and rubbed her neck, then went on to explain.  
"_**As you know my father comes from a long line of magical parentage he was one of the purest pureblood wizards left and when he was 11 years old he got his acceptance letter to the magical school his ancestor Rowena helped build at the time the political climate was harsh the magical world had just finished recovering from a war with a Dark Lord Grindelwald his belief was that core wizards were above the Non Magical's and that appealed to the fanatic pureblood families in Europe and America this was in-between WWI and WWII and he had a slogan "For the greater good" and his once friend and companion Albus Dumbledore had become reluctant enemies for as I found out later that Grindelwald and Dumbledore had the same values at one time to make the non-magical's submit to there dominance and superior power anyway once Dumbledore rejected those beliefs he chose to become a teacher even though he was hailed the most powerful wizard of the time the world was calling on Albus to do something about Grindelwald but they had made a blood pact that they would not fight each other so until that was broken Dumbledore could do nothing he had his order of the phoenix track him and eventually the blood pact was broken and they dueled and Dumbledore won and in doing so locked in his place of power."**_  
Holland pulled out a paperclip from her pocket and transfigured it into a cup and cast a cutting spell on her wrist and bled into the glass once it was half full she cast a healing charm and handed it to Elijah then transfigured another bobble she had in her pocket into a glass and cast and aguamenti and filled her cup up and the sat for a moment in silence drinking their beverages, Elijah had to admit Holland's blood was filled with so much power he felt like a live wire crackling away; once they were done she banished the glasses and started her tale again.  
_**"it wasn't until the late 50's and 60's that another Dark Lord was on the rise and his beliefs were that any one that was not a pureblood was not worthy of magic oh he had his half-bloods that were powerful and were let into his Knights of Walpurgis who were eventually renamed as death eaters anyway when my father was eleven they boarded the train to Hogwarts and sorted into the four founders houses Gryffindor for the brave and chivalrous, Raven-claw for the intelligent and clever, Hufflepuff for the loyal and hardworking and the last was Slytherin for the cunning and ambitious. at the time most of the supporting families that were the most outspoken were from Slytherin of course there were supporters from almost every house but since the Dark lord was the last living heir of Salazar Slytherin they got pulled into house rivalry with Gryffindor the most and my father was sorted into Gryffindor house and since he was the only Heir to the Noble and ancient house of potter he was spoiled and entered Hogwarts with a fat head and an inflated sense of self."**_  
Holland remembered what she saw of her father in professor Snape's pensive and that made her cringe she had grown up just as Severus had Hated and abused not allowed the simplest of joys she was never more disappointed in being the daughter of James Potter then she was at that time in her life.  
"_**well my mother was a muggle-born witch which is a person that has magical ancestry coming from either two squib lines intermarrying and combining the right genetics for the magic to come back into that person or from a squib and non-magical marriage where the fresh genes are able to produce a child able to harness a magical core."**_  
Elijah raised his hand to stop her for a moment.  
_**"excuse me Holland, but clarify what a squib is for me please I am not familiar with the term."**_  
Holland blushed she was sure he was overwhelmed with all the information that she was giving to him.  
_**"Sorry, a squib is a person born into a pureblood line that doesn't have or can't access their magical core most think its because of the excess of inbreeding like in the No-Maj world birth defects happen the gene pool is too close in relation, so anyway those who are found to be squibs are thrown out of our world and disinherited like trash but once the gene pool gets substantially wider then the magic is able to become dominate again, anyway that is where my mother comes from and James fell in love with her at first sight but get this she hated him because as she called him he was an arrogant toe rag."**_  
she giggled and Elijah smiled at her she was so full of life but there was also pain there._** "James made the mistake of making fun of her best friend and called him a slimy Slytherin, her and Severus had known each other since they were eight and he was a half-blood his mother was a pureblood and his father was a No-Maj and his father was abusive and his mother was not a very powerful witch she was just as close as you could get and not be a squib but she excelled in potion making and that is what she taught her son. any way so the first five years at Hogwarts James did everything he could to humiliate and try to destroy their friendship and it never worked until James used one of his own created spells against him and held him upside down so his robes fell over his head so he was dangling in the air in nothing but his shorts and when my mother came up to defend him it was all he could take and he told her he didn't need help from a mud-blood and that's a really foul name to call some one from muggle parentage it was like calling a child a bastard back in the day when the name actually meant to hurt someone."**_  
she could see Elijah wince she wondered if he was thinking of his son because technically be considered a Bastard, not knowing it was that and that as well as he was thinking of his brother Niklaus as well his father always called Nik a bastard reminding him that he was not his son.  
_**"anyway when that happened my mother broke off their friendship, I think she was an idiot he stayed outside her common room all night in hopes that he might apologize for what he said in anger and humiliation but she couldn't see past it and he ended loosing the one thing that might have kept him from the Dark Lords grasp my parents started dating in their seventh and final year at Hogwarts and once they graduated my father joined the auror's its the equivalent of the No-Maj Police and my mother was working on her charms mastery when a prophecy was spoken they had just found out they were pregnant with me."**_  
Elijah held her hand he could sense that she felt responsible for what had happened what ever it was he could see the weight of the world that had been on her shoulders and he wanted nothing more then to remove that burden from her.  
_**"any way the prophecy stated that The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark her as his equal, but she will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies. there were two children born as the seventh month died Nevil Longbottom was born of the 30th of July I was born at midnight on the 31st Voldemort only herd the first part and he went after me he killed my father first and my mother fled with me up stairs they didn't even have their wands with them they thought they were safe he blasted the door to my room open and told my mother to stand aside but she didn't three times he asked but she wouldn't and so he killed her Dumbledore thought it was love that saved me that night that she and invoked an ancient charm that blocked the unlockable curse I... I don't know but the curse rebounded and left me with this scar."**_  
she moved her bangs and showed him, he was astonished it was a rune the Sowulo rune he would remember the Elder Futhark writing anywhere and this particular one meant the power of the sun the Energy, Potential- Success Manifested. wholeness, victory, Manifested Victory and Happiness, he wondered if she had been happy she seemed a happy person at the least.  
_**"After that night my life ended up in the crapper I'm not going to go into it moaning and groaning about what happened it was Bloody awful and I don't like talking about it but when I turned 11 I received my letter by Half giant while other received it by owl post and I got my first visit to the British Magical world I got my first gift and all my school supplies and my wand, I was a very happy camper that day and I wouldn't let anyone ruin it for me I was just to glad to be gone from my relatives that day since it was my Birthday and all, and well I had Hogwarts to look forward to well to make the story shorter each year I was met in combat with either the dark Lord as a spirit possessing one of my professors or a memory and a giant basilisk after me or the man that I thought betrayed my parents who was actually innocent and because I was the bloody Gryffindor hero that I was and had a saving people thing I actually ended up causing the traitor to get away from us and the next year the traitor ended up helping said big bad ponce gain a body again and he ended up killing a school mate of mine because he could hurt me when he was near me and in my fifth year the ministry of magic were complete idiots they did nothing to prepare the people that Voldemort was back and sent one of the ministers shoe lickers to teach us ministry approved method of dealing with a dark lord by killing him with theory instead of practical spells and because Dumbledore needed me to die by the dark lords hand I was to learn Occlumency its like vervain for witches and wizards except it's not an herb its training your brain to block mental penetration from a legilimency which is reading and manipulating the mind like your compulsion sort of any way instead of it working it weakened my mind because Dumbledore had Severus Snape teach me and we hated each other, He hated me because of my father and I hated him because he was cruel and harsh to me so you can see I wasn't keen to learn the craft very well and I thought it was a brilliant idea to not do my study on the craft because everyone was keeping secrets from me."**_  
she suddenly stood up pacing around agitated even after so many years she still fumed at the manipulation and games that were played with her life.  
_** "And I thought hey I'm the bloody girl who lived I should know what I'm dealing with so I didn't close my mind thinking that I could get one up on bloody snake man and he ended up manipulating me to seeing a fake vision of him torturing my god father and because I had a saving people thing because that's what good little golden saviors are suppose to do I went to the bloody ministry of magic and took the bloody prophecy and that's exactly what Voldemort wanted me to do so my godfather who was innocent of the crimes he was accused of came out of hiding to save my bloody hide and that of my friends and he ended up falling through the veil of death for it, then snake man possessed me and the only way I could push him out was to think of my friends the only thing good I had in my life Dumbledore dueled Voldemort the Minister finally acknowledged that he was back, and when I went back to school I was so bloody angry and grieving because I had lost my godfather Serius Black and finally told what the bloody prophecy was all about and I blew up Dumbledore's office and then then my sixth year I learned that the reason the darkest Lord of the age didn't like die, die was because he made Horcruxes which is an ancient dark Magic that when you commit murder and after a ritual is performed you can tear a piece of your soul and store it in an object for safe keeping, keeping you from death for eternity with out the usual way of becoming immortal. and so by the end of the year we discovered that he made 7 of them and I had destroyed one unknowingly in my second year and the headmaster destroyed another earlier that sixth year and so I had five left Tom was an orphan you see his mother was a squib who used a love potion to get a muggle to love her and they conceived Tom the muggle left his mother when the bewitchment wore off after she stopped dosing him and she died in child birth so he learned to be a thief and a liar and a killer from a young age he stole Hogwarts treasures and made them into Horcruxes Hufflepuff's cup of healing, Salazar Slytherins family locket, Rowena Raven-Claws Diadem of knowledge his snake familiar Nagini and last but not least me!"**_  
she yelled out the last bit.  
_**"And Bloody Dumbledore actually let Severus kill him because there was a curse on the Horcrux he destroyed and because he was a total idiot he went and touched it and it was a flesh desiccating curse he was going to die and leave me with no instruction no clue on how to find them and only a snitch and legend of the Deathly hollows to help me find the remaining ones I spent my whole seventh year camping out in the forest of England Scotland trying to do the impossible and some how we did me and my friends Ron and Hermione we rescued Luna and Mr. Olivander and Griphook but we lost Dobby the house elf and by the time we came to the end I find out that Severus was a spy and not the ruthless man I believed him to be and he saved my life many a time and at the last he died for me as well giving me the last memory that I needed just when I needed it and it told me that he loved my mother so much his whole life was nothing but in redemption of calling her a Mud-Blood and for having joined the dark Lord for a year and some how being the one to intercept and give the dark Lord the first half of the prophecy but if it hadn't been for my father being the Ass he was who knows Severus might have been my father but in the end the in the memory Dumbledore told Severus that he had led me like a lamb to slaughter, teaching me nothing, giving me to abusive relatives so I would cling to the first bit of kindness I received and be willing to sacrifice my life for a world that hated and loved me in equal measure and one that I wanted to stay in because it was better their some how I had magic and it was nothing but wonder and discovery most of the time except for when it was complete Hell so that was what he left me with Holland you must willingly give your self to lord nasty and willingly accept death because your the true master of the elder wand and I just handed you the resurrection stone in the snitch and you already have the invisibility cloak so go and head Holland it's time to die for people who don't care because your just one girl and it's your destiny to vanquish lord ass hat so hop to chum and good luck, and I did I died for just a moment but I died there was no roar of grief no beating of chest's and rending of clothing for me, nobody would burn the world for me they would die for me yes but no body would cry vengeance for me because before I was born I was on my way to Death and that is why I am the last of your living kin."**_  
she was huffing trying to catch her breath trying to regain herself she couldn't belief she exploded like that to him, Elijah Michaelson, Mr. Original Vampire slayer of foes and lobber of heads; but hey if you couldn't rant and rave to family who could you do it with. once she was suitably calmed down she turned back to him and cleared her throat and then asked.  
_**"Was that suitably dramatic enough for you because I could probably go bigger and bolder if you like give me a chase lounge and I'll probably even faint for you too add to the effect it would be bloody brilliant." **_  
he looked up at her incredulously and huffed out a laugh then gathered her in his arms and hugged her she was family always and for ever and he would make sure she lived and experienced life and he would make sure that his family helped her with her mission to regain secrecy and balance.  
"_**Well you certainly get your dramatics from my sister and theatrics from my brother Kol and Niklaus but seeing that its quite late Holland and you have just magicked your way in here I suppose you didn't make sleeping arrangements?"**_  
she shook her head  
_**"well we will have to get to a hotel for the night and then we will start as we intend to go on and figure out what we need to fix our discovery problem and magical problem ok?"**_  
she nodded in the affirmative  
_**"Um what do I call you, I mean I can introduce you to people like hello my name is Holland Potter this is my ancestor Original Vampire Elijah Michaelson or maybe like this is my great many generations past grandfather Elijah Michaelson don't mind him he the original Living Dead. which would you like?"**_  
he was chuckling now he couldn't hold his composure around her antics.  
_**"well even though I am your many generations past grandfather that just wont due for secrecy sake you may call me Elijah for now but I wouldn't mind Father at a later time if you feel like you can call me that since we are family only when you feel your ready Holland But I will be introducing you as daughter to my acquaintances." **_  
Holland was stunned, could she do it replace a man she never knew with a man she had just met even if he was family? did it matter what her father thought since he'd never been around anyway and did you really have to take the thoughts and feelings of dead people into consideration when you never really could know how they thought and felt about a thing and wasn't she done living her life for what her parents would want she did that for the first part of her life did she need to do that for the rest of it? she felt a wave of affirmation she knew it came from the resurrection stone her parents or Thanatos was telling her she was right to seek out a parental figure and there was on one better suited to it than Elijah.  
_**"I would very much like that father."**_  
Elijah beamed at her actually Beamed at her and then wrapped her arm around his as any gentleman would and escorted her out to his car and they made their way to the nearest hotel for the rest of the evening.


	4. The Explaining part begins Part 2

At the same time Holland was doing her explaining at the mansion she was magicked into, Caroline had taken Tyler to her house to explain things to him about who he was as a werewolf or at least what she knew while Tyler was sitting on the couch Caroline was busy opening her mothers liquor Cabinet she grabbed a bottle of alcohol and two glasses she turned to him and offered a glass as the opened the bottle and started pouring both herself and him a generous amount  
_**"You know, this sounds crazy but alcohol helps or at least it helps me. You know, with all that inside jittery stuff."**_  
she said as she took a drink, Tyler did as well but he was not feeling what she was describing.  
_**"I'm hot. It's like my skin is on fire."**_  
Caroline shrugged thinking that it was one of the differences between them.  
_**"Really? I never had any of that. I guess wolves are different. At the beginning, I was very, very emotional. Everything was heightened."**_  
he then pointed out his sever anger issues before he killed Amy.  
_**"I had that before I killed Amy but ever since it's been leveled up like big time I just don't get how can you be a vampire?"**_  
she shrugged not sure what to say to him.  
_**"How can you be a werewolf? obviously it was in your bloodline Mason told you that much as for me I don't know the history of Vampirism."**_  
Tyler nodded in understanding he didn't know the history of Lycanthropy either other then the myths and movies out there he then looked at her if he had a whole sire line of wolfs in his ancestry what else was lurking in the town  
_**"Who else is like you?**_"  
she shook her head running on instinct that she didn't want Damon to kill her just because she had outed them with out meaning to put them in danger.  
_**"Just me. It's a really long story we can share another time. How many other werewolves do you think there are in town?"**_  
Tyler gulped the rest of his drink and placed the glass down on the coffee table.  
_**"As far as I know it was Just me and my uncle Mason but since he left town I have no clue."**_  
Caroline sat up straight and locked her gaze on to Tyler in a serious sort of way.  
_**"Look, Tyler...You can't tell anyone, okay? Not about you, not about me. No one will understand."**_  
He nodded in understanding all the while not knowing that there were people that would understand but they would not be on his side; but he trusted her she was his friend... Right?  
_**"I know."**_  
Caroline sighed out in relief her half truths were being bought she didn't like lying to him but as Wolves were natural enemies to Vampires she was also thinking that she wanted to stay alive.  
_**"I want to tell you about my mom and yours and the founding families and the council but I need you to promise me no one will find out about us. This is life and death, Tyler."**_  
Tyler shuddered that he didn't have anyone to help him through his first full-moon and Mason had gone and left him again and he was feeling guilty about how he had manhandled her earlier that day he looked into her eyes and he didn't see the Vampire at that moment just his friend.  
_**"I have no one else to tell. I'm sorry about earlier. It's just, I'm alone with this. It's gonna happen to me. On the next full moon, I'm gonna turn and I won't be able to stop it. I'm scared."**_  
his body was wracked with shudders and tears were cluttering the corners of his eyes until they spilled down his cheeks, Caroline left her chair and knelt in front of him and embraced him.  
_**"Tyler...No...I..."**_

she felt terrible that he was going through all of this she made up her mind right then she was determined to help him all she could.

Elijah pulled up to hotel that he had found that was thirty minutes away from the Manson that they met at, he had tried to get Holland to look up Hotels that were nearby on his cell phone but she had confessed that she didn't know how to use one and when he tried to explain her how to use one the devices suddenly responded to her natural ambient magic and it caused the electronic device to overload and break down, he had calmed her down after she had started to profusely apologize for breaking his phone and possibly loosing all his information that he had stored on it, he waved her apology away and asked her what had happened she had told him that it was her magic since she was a core witch all that magical energy didn't hold up well around electronics and that was why the magical world kept so secret as the world progressed around them she explained that if a large congregation of magical's were to gather in one place that had No-Maj technology it would cause a massive electrical explosion that's part of the reason they hadn't been caught until her the time she came from because the No-Maj technology hadn't advanced to the point were they could break through the ward energy barrier and that's part of the muggle born double edged sword, yes they could help the magical community advance and adapt their magic to some things but they also made it possible for the No-Maj population to find out about magic because they were able to go back and forth they wouldn't fully accept the world they came into at 11 years old even with the statute of secrecy if the Muggleborn married a No-Maj they would end up finding out about the magical world it was a slippery slope they needed to find an easier way to keep advancing but stay hidden as well. So after that happened he stopped at a restraint and they ate dinner and after that he led her to a cellular phone company proceeded to buy a new cell phone as she waited outside for him she didn't want to mess up any of the devices in there then they proceeded to find a place for the night.  
_**"We will have to find you a suitable wardrobe tomorrow you can't wear those clothes for day's at a time I'm sure you've already been wearing them longer then you should."**_  
indicating but not saying outright that he could smell the many days worth of wear on them, he didn't want to embraces her, truly she had nothing to be embarrassed about she had been on the run and it wasn't like he didn't have experience in wearing clothes multiple days at a time when he had been human they simply just didn't have the recourses available like they did now; she nodded her head but reluctantly, she never did very well with people doing things for her and he wanted to be her father even though she was 33yrs old. But Holland was in the past and she felt like a how she thought a normal teenager should feel about a father doting on his daughter.  
_**"If it's not any trouble, I can always transfigure some clothes until we have more time on our hands father."**_  
he looked at her fondly he loved hearing her call him father it made missing out on his own child's life a little less hard and hurtful for him.  
**"**_**it's no trouble at all my dear, but I wonder about our communication problems if you can not use technology how are we to contact each other if we are separated?"**_  
she turned to him and smiled with a glint in her eye.  
_**"we are going to take a page out of Snow white and the evil queens story and I am going to charm a compact mirror for me and a pocket watch with a mirror for you and we'll be able to talk that way they're called two way mirrors my father and godfather had a connecting pair when they were auror partners so they could keep in contact with each other I will have to go the nearest magical community near hear and go to the Gringotts bank and have them link my account from Brittan to here and see what the Goblins can make up for me then I will charm them so that we will be the only ones to be able to use them and have a tracking charm placed on them so we can find each other and an anti theft charm and unbreakable charm and a privacy charm so only you and I can hear what the other is saying it will be totally awesome Papa...uh sorry Father."**_  
his lips twitched at her enthusiasm, and he had to admit his interest was peaked, and his heart warmed at the casual and comfortable Name of Papa he was used to calling his own father that because he was so stern and harsh there was no desire for warmth and comfortability.  
_**"you may call me Papa in private but when we have company I must ask you to address me as father, how will you find the nearest magical Community?"**_she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek just like a doting daughter would do she thought, she didn't have any understanding how daughters were suppose to behave since she'd never had a father or in the least a kind father figure and she only knew Serius for a year and a half and hardly ever saw him anyway the closest she had come was Mr. Weasley but he wasn't her father and she could never do what she had just done with Elijah it would be just to weird. **"****_Uh I believe the closest one here is New York I will have to Register at MACUSA."_**Elijah quirked his eyebrow in question, what in the blessed earth is MACUSA? she blushed again there was so much they each didn't know about each other and the worlds they came from it was going to be an adventure.  
_**"MACUSA is the Magical congress of the USA it's the equivalent of the British Ministry only Magical our laws are made there along with other departments to keep the Magical world working and secret; its the law that you register your magical signature so that they are aware you are in the U.S. just incase you end up causing trouble they can find you and send Auror's or Memory Modifier's for clean up."**_  
Elijah hummed then questioned.  
_**"What is the difference between memory modifying and compulsion?"**_  
Holland brushed her hair out of her eyes and then answered.  
_**"well compulsion is pushing into their mind what you want them to remember or not remember and do what you want them to do but in your vampire species case, I assume when a vampire dies the compulsion breaks and the human remembers what you told them to forget and stop doing what you told them to do?"**_  
Elijah nodded in agreement and Holland continued to explain.  
_**"With a memory modifier the memory is permanently changed or its completely removed. when you compel someone your using a combination of what we call the Imperious curse and Legilimency when Witches or Wizards place the imperious curse on someone it gives them complete control of that other persons body you can make them do pretty much anything you want and unless their mind is strong and disciplined enough to throw it off the cursed person is trapped until the curse is removed, fortunately I am one that can throw that particular curse off it's one of the three unforgivable's to use them on Magical people is a one way trip to Azkaban our jail it's because so many have abused those three curses but that's not to say they can't be used for good such as the killing curse to give a merciful and quick end, in certain conditions the cruciatus curse can stimulate the nerves and promote healing, and the imperious curse can be used to help some one learn to walk again when they have been in a trauma it can be used for other medical usages as well I'm sure. All magic can be used for good and bad it depends on the user and their intent truly the only restrictions are black magic which is used to fundamentally change someone's nature it's messing with death and magic and it should only be used when Lord death and Lady Magic give you permission and guidance there are rules for a reason to keep things running smoothly I was told that Obedience gives you power and power leads to freedom and we need to relearn and adhere to those rules Papa or we will all die." **_  
she beamed to herself having someone to call Papa it was a new and exhilarating experience. They pulled in and parked the car in the underground parking of the three star Hotel; Elijah checked in and requested a room with two double beds, he was given the key and he started down the hallway; Holland followed him Elijah opened the door and waved her in; once in the room she took off investigating all around she peeked in the closets and opened the mini fridge, then she moved to the bathroom it was certainly a lot better then what she had experience with, she had never been in a hotel before and the closest thing that came to this in the Brittan was the Leaky cauldron and that place was filthy; she took her time showering she washed her nickers in the sink and cast a drying charm on them then put them back on she then transfigured the bathrobe into a set of flannel Pajama's. she came out and walked right over to the double bed that was closest to the door it was what she was used to because of being on the run she was able to react the fastest and either protect them or defend them so she took up what she knew, after flopping on the bed and turned to her father and asked.  
_**"Would you like me to transfigure the bathrobe into a pair of Pajamas for you as well?"**_  
Elijah handed it over and she waved her hand and they changed themselves into a nice pair of silk Pajama pants and a Pajama shirt.  
_**"Thankyou Holland, best you get to sleep we will be busy tomorrow."**_  
he went over and kissed her on the cheek, she smiled at him then laid down and drifted off to Morpheus arms; Elijah showered and changed into the transfigured clothing he was amazed at the magic his descendant turned daughter was capable of, she was a wonder everything she had said and been through was truly amazing, she was his family and it made him proud. he pulled out his Cell and made a call he informed his witches that he would see them tomorrow and to be ready for him also that he would keep in touch with them and let them know when he was were close.

In the mean time at the Salvatore Boarding House, Stefan was in the library sitting on the couch relaxing with a scotch in his hand he jumped to his feet when he heard a noise he sensed a vampire was running around him. He grabs a stake from the desk drawer that he and Damon had taken to placing wood stakes in random hiding places incase they needed it, he stood defensively with the stake ready to plunge into the intruders chest then he called out.  
_**"Who's there?"**_  
Rose showed herself holding her hands up in surrender she walked down the stairs into the living room then said.  
_**"I'm not here to hurt you, Stephan."**_  
He didn't relax his stance he was still wary of her since they basically made her an enemy of Elijah but she was the one that had kidnapped Elena so he didn't know if she was an enemy or friend at the moment.  
_**"How do you know my name and Why are you here?"**_  
she sat on the arm of the couch and lowered her head in sadness then answered his question  
_**"Lexi once told me that you're one of the good ones."**_  
Stephan was stunned he didn't know many of Lexi's friends he didn't do well among other vampires their eating habits tempted him so he preferred to be on his own.  
_**"You knew Lexi?"**_  
she nodded then continued her explanation for why she was here.  
_**"Trevor was my best friend. For 500 years I have lived with one person and he's gone and I don't want to run anymore because I don't have anywhere else to run to."**_  
Stefan certainly felt sympathy he could understand her sadness and loneliness he felt the same way when Damon killed Lexi but not enough to do anything for her.  
_**"Well, I'm sorry but I can't help you."**_  
Rose shook her head she didn't need to be taken care of or looked after she was a strong independent woman.  
_**"I don't need your help but I think you need mine. Elijah is obviously not dead he was protected so this isn't over."**_  
That visibly startled him he walked closer to her intent on getting answers.  
_**"What do you mean "it's not over?"**_  
she looked him straight in the eye and stated plainly.  
_**"It isn't over. The originals, they'll come for her. They have to. They're doing it for him."**_  
Stephan shook his head in confusion because he had never heard that name before as far as he knew.  
_**"For who?"**_  
he questioned, Rose shivered just thinking about him he was crazy and vicious.  
**"**_**His name is Klaus."**_

Damon had walked out of the house after Stephan and his little heart to heart he had Driven back the tree hours to the mansion and scoured the whole house to find the necklace that she had lost there he had intended to give it back to Stephan to give to Elena but he was feeling a little vindictive from Stephan's righteous attitude plus he couldn't get Elena out of his head he had loved Kathryn but she had hurt him deeply and now he was falling for Elena he was getting a double dose of the Doppelganger whammy and it was seriously throwing him off kilter, so he snuck his way into Elena's room and sat on her window seat she walked into her room from the Bathroom dressed in boxer shorts and a tank top it was obvious that she hadn't seen him when she first entered so he made his presence known.  
_**"Cute PJ's."**_  
Elena jumped and whipped her head up she placed her hand over her beating heart trying to calm herself down once she got her heart rate back under control she sighed as a wave of exhaustion came over her she just wanted to go to bed.  
_**"I'm tired, Damon."**_  
Damon got up off the window seat and walked towards her as he went he pulled out the Necklace that Elijah had ripped off of her neck.  
_**"I brought you this."**_  
Elena gasped in shock she looked at him and feelings started bubbling up in her chest feelings that she didn't want to acknowledge because she loved Stephan but she couldn't deny that what Damon had done was incredibly sweet.  
_**"I thought that was gone. Thank you."**_  
She tried to grab it but Damon moved it out of her reach which set her on edge because he was emotional and Volatile when he was emotional.  
_**"Please give it back."**_  
Damon stepped closer to her he wanted to just reach out and run his hands through her silky brown hair but he restrained his desires he looked into her eyes then said  
_**"I just have to say something."**_  
Elena folded her arms over her chest she was feeling slightly worried and defensive.  
_**"Why do you have to say it with my necklace?"**_  
Damon sighed he didn't want her getting all worked up over this he just wanted to say what he wanted and have it out of the way and off his shoulders.  
_**"Well, because what I'm about to say is...probably the most selfish thing I have ever said in my life."**_  
this discussion was making her completely uncomfortable and she wanted him to stop.  
_**"Damon, don't go there."**_  
he walked forward and grabbed her by the shoulders so she wouldn't turn away from him he had so much he wanted to say and confess, but he was going to be the good big brother and try to be a good friend so he took a breath and began to speak.  
_**"No, I just have to say it once. You just need to hear it. I love you, Elena and it's because I love you that...I can't be selfish with you. Why you can't know this. I don't deserve you but my brother does."**_  
He handed her the Necklace then he kissed her on the forehead then turned and walked out of the bedroom and out of the house and drove home.


	5. Death & Magic announce their Champion

Holland woke up at six O'clock in the morning like she always did, she turned from her side on her back she stared at the ceiling for a minute letting everything that had happened yesterday come back to her. She blinked her eyes trying to get the sleep out of them so she could Focus she then sat up and stretched then folded her legs Indian style and began to meditate and strengthen her occlumency barriers she went through each memory, she had been magicked into the middle of a hostage transfer she watched as two young vamps tried and failed to kill her ancestor, the when that drama was over she had shown herself and explained the situation, and said ancestor Elijah Michaelson, old as dirt Original Vampire had basically adopted her; she ranted and raved about her anger at Voldemort and Dumbledore, like any daughter might do and he just listened like any good father would. it threw her until he had staked his claim and announced that he would like to be her newly adopted father because she was the last living relative of his, and she had never had a father so he might as well fill that role since he couldn't do that with his own son way back in the day, and finally that he was going to be helping her with her mission. Holland placed the memories in their proper place and retreated from her mind scape she looked over and saw that Elijah was out she walked over to the table and picked up the folded note and read it.

_ Holland- _  
_I have gone to feed and will be back in an hour, Please transfigure clothing for yourself. When I get back we'll go to breakfast then shopping for a wardrobe for you; We must meet my associates later today. we'll talk more when I get back._  
_My Love. _  
_Papa_

She smiled, he was so prim and strait to the point there was no beating around the bushes with him it reminded her again of Lucius Malfoy no messing around where he was concerned. she giggled this man that she was starting to love more and more every minute he just made her smile. she dropped the note into the bin and headed off the bathroom she washed her body again and charmed her hair clean and charmed the hair off her legs and under her arms she would have to buy toiletries she could get away with not using deodorant for one day at least she might have to cast a refresher charm if she started to smell and it was likely with this humidity that was here in the south that or casting a cooling charm on herself, she applied a beauty charm to add some tint to her lips and eyeliner and eyeshadow she was never very heavy into makeup she didn't have the time or need for it but Ginny Weasley had insisted on teaching her anyway and with Hermione as one of her best friends and Ron as the other Ginny ended up being the only Girly girl in her circle of friends that didn't include Luna because she didn't care much about that rubbish either and her only beauty addition was her radish earrings and her bottle cap necklace. she waved her hand and had her Flannel pajama's transfigured she now was wearing black cropped ankle pants a button up sky blue long sleeved dress shirt that she tucked into the waist of her pants she took a face cloth and transfigured it into a skinny gold belt and another face cloth into a silk black and white polka dot scarf she wrapped it around her neck she walked out of the bathroom and sat on the bed and grabbed her shoes and transfigured them into a gold pair of wedged ankle boots then she flipped on the room tv and watched and waited for Elijah to come home.  
Holland flipped through the channels randomly staying on one channel or another for brief periods of time it wasn't something she enjoyed because she never had the opportunity to watch tv at the Dursleys and she felt restless she flipped it off and looked around the hotel room it wasn't messy because they didn't have anything to be messy with she got up and made the bed that she had slept on even though she knew that maid service would strip them and remake them for the next occupants, then she walked over to the built in desk and took the pad and paper and started jotting Ideas on how to go about hiding the magical world and the supernatural world and it's people and creatures. she would have to delegate a lot because a whole world to run was just to much for one person.  
create high archery of one specie leader each in a council.  
-_ as Lord Death and Lady Magic's champions final decisions go through me after I seek the gods council and guidance _  
_ *Luna for seer and augur?_  
_ \- magical and sentient creature Council will be under unbreakable vow to uphold the law and dole out Justice. _  
_ -faction leaders: clear set of rules each taking an oath to follow those rules and having each faction receive an oath bound by blood and magic that each would keep their people to the rules._  
_-Ward stones around the city_  
_ -wards of intent _  
_ \- wards to keep people docile_  
_ -protection wards _  
_ *an marauders world map that showed name and species ? if possible._  
_Wicca witches will have magic bound until they start practicing the original magic that Hecate gave which was earth magic it will unbind a bit with each ritual until they earn their full power back._  
_ -Must find books on old ways to teach wicca witches._  
_Vampires must infiltrate high level government positions in groups to keep eyes on the status of discovery and take action where needed._  
_ -must get a vow from each vampire to not abuse their position._

Holland was still jotting down Ideas, when Elijah walked in, in a brand new suite she looked at him and smiled then said.  
_**"Finally I was going a bit stir crazy, I'm not used to having time on my hands, I'm used to being on the run and doing something most of the day."**_  
Elijah chuckled he would have to help her learn to slow down a bit and enjoy the world and its wonder and beauty he knew she hadn't had the chance to so it was something he was determined to do.  
_**"Well my dear daughter I will just have to show you something magnificent so you will want to be still for a while and just enjoy it, but for now come to breakfast then shopping."**_  
Elijah offered her his elbow she took it and they made their way to the front desk they checked out and then drove to a quaint little bakery that served muffins and baked goods and tea's and coffee, Holland looked at the offerings with wide eyes this was delicacy she wasn't used to, back home she was used to bangers and mash or a full English breakfast consisting of fried beans egg's, bacon and sausage, black pudding and Tea or pumpkin juice; or porridge and toast. she turned to Elijah and whispered so only he could hear.  
_**"Uh...I've never had any of this kind of stuff, what do I order besides tea I always had a cup of breakfast tea."**_  
Elijah was stunned did they have nothing like this in the wizarding world?  
_**"do you not have cafe's in the wizarding world?"**_  
she shook her head negatively.  
_**"no we have the three broomsticks that's like a half bar half restaurant, the have meat pies and stew and butter beer, fire whiskey and there's the Hogshead but that place is a dump I guess there's Madam putty foots tea house but that's where kids take first dates and Valentines dates and stuff and I've only been there once it was awful pink doilies every where, um then there Florian Fortescue's ice cream shop and Honey Dukes candy shop but no, no Cafe's"**_

Elijah squeezed her hand which was still in the crook of his elbow and then turned to her and imperiously announced that he would be ordering for her and that she would eat every bite and enjoy the new experience, she covered her mouth and giggled even though she was 33 years old she looked like she was maybe twenty and she was a petite little thing standing 5'5" tall with out the wedged boots adding two inches so she didn't look like his wife or girlfriend she hoped, she was just fine with being his daughter thankyou very much and she hated when people assumed things about her it was a bloody nightmare. When their turn came up to order Elijah ordered two earl grey teas and two croissants with a side of fruit and yogurt on the side he figured that, those items would be something familiar to her at least, they sat and Holland cast a muffliato jinx around the table so they could talk freely and informed Elijah what she had done and he started asking her more questions about her world.  
_**"Holland, I'm not sure we will be able to make the eight hour trip to New York for a while it's just... we must Deal with the Doppelganger issue and my brother Niklaus will I'm sure be on her trail quite soon and if he performs the ritual that will release him of his curse then I will not get revenge on him for throwing my Siblings into the ocean and this is an opportunity I can not waist, and I would not like to part form you just yet to be in this world on your own with no guide, and you are in an unfamiliar time I hope you can forgive me for the delay."**_  
she was stunned Elijah's brother had thrown their siblings in the ocean for 1) who would do that, 2) how did he do that, and three Lord death was giving her a feeling that what Elijah believed was not accurate.  
_**"well first off I can have us in New York in like 30 seconds and secondly why would your brother do that to your family? and thirdly I have to look at every situation and see whether it will help or hinder the effort before anything can be decided, Papa I don't want to sound like I'm taking charge here because you know more than I but Lord Death is giving me the feeling that what you believe happened to them is not actually what actually happened to them if you can give me a bit of time I might be able to find your brother and your siblings for you."**_  
Holland bit her lip hopping that she hadn't gotten him angry but she couldn't tell what he was thinking he had a perfect Slytherin mask he sat there and thought about what she had said while he knew she was stewing in anxiety it was wafting off of her like a fine perfume infusing his senses with it but he was thinking things through and if what she said was right then he would have the chance to gather his family back to gather sooner then he anticipated minutes went by as he sat just stirring his tea then he looked up and smirked at her looking at him like he would Dash all her hopes and dreams against a brick wall he finally cut her some slack and said.  
_**"alright my Daughter, How is that you plan to get us to New York in 30 seconds then I will bow to your suggestion but we again must see to my associate's before this evening is that possible?"**_  
Holland Visibly relaxed she thought for sure she would have to go all I'm the chosen one on him to get him to have things done the way she felt needed to be done, of course she wanted his suggestions and input but she was also being guided by her patron god and goddess and she felt good about this course of action.  
_**"Of course Father, I can apparat both of us to New York, Apparition is the ability to disappear in one location and reappear in another instantaneously and I will side apparat that means I will be taking you alongside me as I travel, once we get there we should be done with Gringotts and MACUSA in about two hours I think; then we can go to your associates. then I will see what I can do find Niklaus and your siblings."**_  
Elijah was distracted again about what he was learning about all Holland could do and it was just so surprising and wonderous. they finished eating after leaving a generous tip he offered his elbow once again and they made their way to a side alley and she turned to him.  
_**"Do you perchance know the street address of an abandoned building that I could use as an arrival point?"**_  
he nodded and gave her the address  
_**"Yes Loews its on 46th street it's an abandoned Theater and has been so for nearly 90 years."**_  
Holland nodded and then gave him further instructions.  
_**"Since your a vampire I don't expect this will be as disorienting and uncomfortable for you as it is for any other side along passenger, but you should know if feels like your being squeezed through a straw and it's best to close your eyes so you don't get dizzy, ok?"**_  
he indicated that he understood and waited patiently for what ever she was going to do, she then took a breath and turned on the spot and with that they vanished with a pop and suddenly they were gone and just as suddenly they appeared inside the Loew's theater, Holland no longer stumbled when she landed her apparition it had taken her a bit to get it down but with all the practice her and her friends had while they were on the run was enough to teach her how to do it right, she looked over to Elijah who looked astonished to be at the address he gave her like he didn't really think that she could do this it was funny to try and see him work out the physics involved with it he was probably thinking that the wizarding world had discovered Einstein Rosson bridge heck maybe he was thinking that Einstein was a Wizard he looked at her to explain and she shrugged and said.  
_**"When I learned how to apparat it was all about the three D's Destination, Determination, and Deliberation, and keeping that in mind as you wrap your magic around yourself and your partner if your side apparating some one then you just turn on the spot and off you go, It's a good thing I've had so much practice while escaping supernatural hunters and No-Maj hunters or you might have ended up splinched, that's when you or your partner leave pieces of yourself behind because you screwed up one of the D's but seeing as your a vampire you probably would have just healed right up."**_  
she then bent down and picked up a small piece of wood and laid it in her hand and said Point me MACUSA and the wood started spinning in her hand toward the direction they needed to go and she and Elijah headed off it didn't take that long for them to find the Woolworth building that Housed MACUSA once Elijah walked in Holland followed he was surprised he was able to see the entrance since the wizarding world was so well hidden he wondered why he had never noticed before they walked up to the front information desk Holland waited patiently for her turn in the que once she got up to the front, the desk clerk looked up with a smile and said.  
_**"Welcome to MACUSA where can I direct you Ms.?"**_  
Holland smiled politely back and asked for directions to resident registration she was directed to a lift and told what level to get off on and that before they got to the main atrium they would have to go through security, Elijah thanked the clerk for their help and lead Holland towards security when it came to their turn Elijah went through Declaring himself a Vampire when they asked for a wand, they gave him a visitors badge and he waited for Holland expecting her to go through the same process, the clerk looked at her and said  
_**"wand please."**_  
Holland shifted her on her feet then replied  
_**"I don't use a wand anymore."**_  
the Security officer narrowed his eyes in suspicion.  
_**"Ms. Exactly what do you mean you don't use a wand anymore?"**_  
Holland lifted up her hand and called out a verbal Lumos and the palm of her had lit up she cast a verbal finite incantatem and the light went out, the security personnel were so stunned that they first didn't react and by the time they got their mental faculties together she was surrounded my a crowd of people oohing and aweing at her wandless abilities they had never seen someone that had that kind of power in their life times, Holland was being so crowded that Elijah was physically picking people up and moving them out of the way so they didn't trample her.  
_**"Ms. Excuse me, Ms.?"**_  
the Security guard tried to speak to Holland but the Chaos was mounting he finally gave up and called for the Auror's to come and disperse the crowd. Not more then five minutes later Several Loud Bangs rang through out the atrium startling the crowd Elijah finally made it to Holland and secured her next to him while watching a group of men and women dressed in trench coats with their wands out telling the people about to go back to their business once they reached the front of security the leader of the group who was a tall man with blond hair and hazel eyes approached the security officer and inquired to what the problem was.  
_**"Auror Tague this woman has no wand to be weighed and when I asked her what she meant by that she had no wand she proceeded to demonstrate a wandless Lumos and then a wandless Finite, sir and with that the crowed just exploded."**_  
Auror Tague turned to look at Holland speculatively then said.  
_**"While not having a wand is not illegal, I must take you to see our President and he will make the final decisions on what is to be done, if you and your guest will follow me please."**_  
Holland was then issued a visitors badge the same as Elijah's they Followed Auror Tague and the rest of the Auror's were at their back they made their way to the lift they were all silent which was making Holland twitch, Elijah sensed her nervousness and laid a calming hand on shoulder causing her to relax she breathed in and out several times and then put her anxiety behind her Occlumency walls and blanked her face of emotion and finally when the lift stopped and opened she and Elijah followed their guides to the Doors of an office that was Labeled with.  
_** Gerald R. Donavan**_  
_** President of Magical Congress, Of the United States of America.**_  
_** EST. 1693**_

Auror Tague knocked on the door, the voice on the other side commanded them to enter and when they did Auror Tague motioned them to the seats in front of the Ministers Desk and he stood behind them and waited to give his report.  
_**"Auror Teague could you explain the situation please."**_

_**"Yes, Sir we were called the Security Desk in the Atrium to disperse a crowd sir apparently Ms...?"**_  
The Auror looked to her in question of her name and she replied to the request.  
_**"Holland Potter Sir."**_  
Both the Auror's and the President visibly started at the name of course they knew who she was they looked at her forehead looking for the mark that had made world news Holland rolled her eyes in exasperation and moved her Bangs to the side to show the lightning bot scar that proclaimed her Savior and Famous oh, how she hated it, she fixed her hair and cleared her throat to get them out of their stupor, she heard Elijah give an undignified snort of derision for the display of false Awe that they were showing his Daughter and with that Holland smiled at him because he understood her with out even knowing that she didn't want the fame or the Awe from people who didn't understand what it had all cost her to bare that mark.  
The Auror then continued to fill in the president of what the Security Clerk informed him of.  
_**"Apparently Ms. Potter told the clerk that she didn't use a wand any more, and when he asked her to explain she demonstrated wandless magic sir and the crowed amassed from there sir."**_  
President Donavan looked at Holland for a moment then asked.  
_**"Ms. Potter may I ask what you intended to do at MACUSA today?"**_  
Holland Scooted back in her chair to get more comfortable then answered.  
_**"I brought my Ancestor here to register my new country of residence Sir."**_  
President Donavan squinted his eye's trying to remember something.  
_**"aren't you still in school, and there's still a war going on in Brittan isn't there, are you not prophesied to stop the Dark Lord over there? "**_  
Holland took a breath and began to explain the situation to the president and his eyebrows just kept going up, up, and up this story was just so fantastical that he was just about prepared to have the vampire immobilized and Holland stunned and hulled off to St. Jouge's Hospital when the room was ensconced in a whirl of magical light when Holland looked at the figures Standing near the window she automatically got off the chair and Kneeled and Honored her Patrons.  
_**"Welcome Goddess Hecate and Lord Thanatos I pray you will find me worthy of your service and guidance."**_  
with those words out of her mouth she Bowed her head in reverence, when the President saw Holland on her Knees to the Goddess of magic and the God of Death he and the Auror's quickly followed her example and offered their own words of welcome and respect the last was Elijah he also Knelt beside Holland and said.  
_**"My Lady and My Lord I bid you welcome and Honor you and thankyou for the opportunity to be beside my last living Descendant as she fulfills this mission that she has requested and you have approved I vow to do what ever I must to see this mission fulfilled and aid her with the knowledge that I have and the abelites given me, in this I vow upon my blood."**_  
He then proceeded to bite into his wrist, Holland conjured a goblet to which he would pore in his blood she then set the blood aflame and then waited for the God and Goddess to proclaim the vow accepted.  
_**"Blessed be our champion we find you to be most worthy and are here to aid you in your quest, Elijah your Vow and sacrifice of blood is accepted it will be your life if you can not fulfill it."**_  
Elijah nodded in acknowledgement of the consequences if he should not fulfill the vow. Lady Magic and Lord Death then looked to the President of the Magical Congress and Began to speak.  
_**"More then 4millinea ago I laid with the mortal King of Colchis his name was Aeetees and to him I bore two children the Sorceress Circe the first witch that was half mortal from their the linage grew my children grew from Sorceresses to Alchemists, Magicians, Necromancers Warlocks, witches and enchanters, we have approved of Holland as our champion and given her all the rights and privileges to which that total bares I have given her authority over all magic she may take away or give by her leave and she will judge the magical people worthy or no she has dominion over all creatures of magic and by her leave they will remain or be destroyed the balance of the world is at peril my ways have been forgotten, we took Holland from her place in time when the magical world and it's population were discovered and the births of magical people were decreasing and the creatures were being killed my the No-Maj and the rebel supernatural Hunters disregarded their creed, assist Holland or you and your magic will cease and I will leave the earth to ruin I have magicked this knowledge to each and every witch and wizard in the embrace of the earth so I will it so shall it be."**_  
With that Hecate stepped back and then Lord Thanatos stepped forward to speak as well.

_**"In the future, the time that Holland came from; the balance of life and Death has grown great in inequality it has continued to grow more since the breaking of friendship between the Founders of Hogwarts in the tenth Century, one hundred and fifty after that there came a family of Three brothers the Peverell's." **_When Lord Death had mentioned the Peveril name Elijah looked up at him in surprise, He recognized that name from when Holland showed him the Shade's of his family and she brought up the Peveril brothers he looked at Holland for conformation that he was thinking that they were who he thought they were, and she nodded her head confirming his thoughts.  
"_**These three Brothers were travelling along a lonely, winding road at twilight they reached a deep treacherous river where anyone who attempted to swim or wade would drown. as they were Learned in the magical arts, the brothers conjured a bridge with their wands and proceed to cross. **_  
_**Halfway though the bridge, a hooded figure stood before them. The figure was the enraged spirit of Death, cheated of his due. Death cunningly pretended to congratulate them and proceeded to award them with gifts of their own choosing. **_  
_**The eldest brother, a combative man, asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence. Death granted his wish by fashioning the Elder Wand from a branch of a nearby elder tree standing on the banks of the river. The second brother, an arrogant man, chose to further humiliate death, and asked for the power to recall the deceased from the grave. Death granted his wish by crafting the Resurrection Stone from a stone picked from the riverbank. The third and youngest brother, who was the most humble and wise, did not trust Death and asked for something to enable him to go forth without Death being able to follow. A reluctant Death, most unwillingly, handed over his own Invisibility cloak. **_  
_**The three brothers took their prizes and soon went on their separate ways. **_  
_**The eldest brother travelled to a village where a wizard whom he had quarreled lived. He sought out a duel and fought the wizard using the wand, instantly killing the latter. **_  
_**Leaving his enemy dead upon the floor, the eldest brother walked to an inn not far from the dueling site and spent the night there. Taken by his conscience and lust of the Elder Wand's power, the eldest brother boasted of this wand gifted by Death and his own invincibility.**_  
_**That very night, a murderous wizard crept to the inn as the eldest brother slept, drunk from wine. The wizard slit the oldest brother's throat for good measure and stole the wand. That was when Death took the first brother. **_  
_**The second brother returned to his home where he lived with his children. He Turned the stone thrice in his hand the figure of the girl he had once originally hoped to marry, before her untimely death, she appeared at once before him, much to his delight. Yet she was sad and cold, separated from him as by a veil. Though she had returned to the mortal world, she did not truly belong there and suffered. Finally, the second brother, driven mad with hopeless longing, committed suicide by hanging from his house' balcony so as truly to join her. That was when Death took the second brother for his own leaving his children the Stone to pass down through the generations. **_  
_**Death searched for the youngest brother as years passed but never succeeded. It was only when the third brother reached a great age, he took off the Cloak of Invisibility and gave it to his son. Greeting Death as an old friend, they departed this life as equals."**_  
When Lord Death finished the story me motioned the Wizards and Holland and the Vampire to rise and take their seats, once they did that he continued to speak.  
_**"These three objects went through the centuries never being united until Holland united them she became the master of the wand through disarming the wizard that unknowingly became the Elder Wand's new keeper, the headmaster destroyed the Taint that the Dark Lord had placed on the stone not knowing what it was, He hid it in the snitch that he left for Holland as she met her destiny and died at the Dark Lords hand but because she owned all three hallows and willingly disregarded their power and met Death willingly and gladly and in the moment of her Death she became the Master of death personified, she is my hand here upon the earth to take life or if my approval she may give life back."**_  
Once Lord Death was done she stepped back alongside Hecate and with that done the disappeared, leaving the Witch and Wizards and Original Vampire alone in the President's office again; Holland turned back to President Donavan and said.  
_**"So a Man walks into a Bar and the bartender asks meet anyone interesting today and the man said I was visited by the god of Death and the Goddess of Magic gimme a Beer."**_  
Everyone started chuckling at her way of breaking the tension and once everyone got settled, President Donavan interlocked his fingers and placed his hands on the desk and then Leaned forward and asked.  
**"**_**Well that was quite an event so what can we do to get things going here Ms. Potter?"**_


	6. Learning about Katerina and making some

Holland had asked the president of MACUSA to hold an emergency meeting with the legislative assembly to start correcting adding to the lessons and classes about the old ways to the school she also suggested that they needed to bring in the Muggleborn children in early to start teaching them the old ways and that they should offer additional schooling to those who just graduated or were going to graduate because of the new classes, even making night classes available and in the case of the parents of the Muggle-born children they were to be told everything then they would be given the option to move their families to the wizarding world and she would activate their innate earth magic and make them Wiccan witches or Warlocks and integrate them with existing covens so that they could be apart of the world along with their children, or they could give up their rights to their child and be obliviated; she understood it was a harsh stance to take to basically kidnap a child from their family if they were unwilling to follow them into the supernatural/magical world, but those were the hard choices she was going to have to make to keep the balance that's the Hogwarts founders couldn't compromise in their time they didn't understand and have compassion for each side and they broke apart. she directed them to set up a office in MACUSA that dealt with the Modifying of memories for the children and parents if they decided to go that route so the trauma would be minimized she directed them to receive magical and blood oaths from each employee that they would carry out their task and not be biased or a hinderance to the work.  
Holland had also requested that Squibs be invited and reinstated back into their original families and world and asked to blood adopt and raise such children since most Squibs were from pureblood families and they had a wealth of knowledge of the old ways they would be the best candidates to marry the wiccan warlocks and keep them from marrying muggles that way it would expand the magical gene pool so the old lines could be revived and keep them from No-Maj's discovery. She asked them to request all pureblood families to go through their libraries and copy all their Old religion books for study and learning, then to send witches and wizards into the government to corrupt or destroy technology as it's developed to better Keep them hidden Holland told them that the knowledge of the advancing technology should be obliviated and all records of it destroyed telling him that was where the muggleborn's could come in handy she told him that he needed an oath of secrecy and loyalty to the mission and not to the No-Maj world they came from. with that set she told him to send her updates with a house elf this all took about two hours to hash out and in keeping with her promise to Elijah Holland bid the president and Auror's a blessed Day.  
They had stopped at a newspaper stand and bought a map and then she flicked her hand and placed a notice-me-not charm around them and a muffling charm so no one could hear them. Holland showed Elijah on a map where Elena was after she Charmed it with the homunculus charm and then she inscribed the live tracking rune on the map, she then imbibed her magic the in the rune and two Dot's labeled with Rose and Elena's name appeared, indicating that they were just on the outskirts of Mystic falls, she then then she pushed on the Elena dot and said.  
_**"Regio engorgio"**_ which was an a charm to enlarge and magnify the area on the map then she cast again and said _**"Akrrives simeio"**_ which made that magnification show precise placement of every house and the people in them on the map. then she cast one more time _**"Mobulus Oculus"**_ that made it so they could scroll in and out of the map to get a pin point view and location, then she added the protean charm so all her spells would work in combination with each other; as she scrolled inward by dragging two fingers away from each other on a certain spot on the map it magnified the area she started at the Virginia state boarder when it disappeared she then did the same with the town limits of Mystic Fall's, she then scrolled again and the town border disappeared and you could see the streets lined with houses.  
she tapped on the house where Elena's dot was and it scrolled in Closer and the lay out of the house they were in spread out before them magnified, Elijah noticed that above that the house was labeled with the words Salvatore Boarding House he asked where she got the Idea and she told him about the Marauders map that her father and his friends made in school and that she just expanded on the Idea and added spells for pin point accuracy, the area enlargement charm, and mobile viewing charm that let you zoom in and out of the map, since the location they were looking for was on country map she would have to do this same process on a map of the world before she could find his siblings since what they had was just a map of the united states and he might not be in America, they noticed that the map had added dot's that were Labeled Stephan Salvatore and Damon Salvatore but they were Highlighted in red and when they looked at the map in more detail they saw that on the side of the map there was a list of colors and what they Identified color code red meant that they vampires then Holland pointed out that Elena's color code was silver indicating she had a tracking charm on her and Rose had both red and silver indicating she was a vampire and she also was being tracked.  
Elijah looked at his new pocket watch the time was 7:00 A.M. he then called his associates at explained that he knew where the Doppelganger was and told them what he wanted them to do he then hung up Holland shrunk the folded map and Elijah put it in his inner suit pocket and they proceeded on with their day.  
While they were arm and arm walking, she started asking him questions about his brother Niklaus and their history and why he wanted revenge, and also what happened between him and Kathryn so she could get a picture of whether Niklaus had a place in their world or whether he was an exposure risk. So he told her and at the same time hundreds of miles away and unbeknownst to him Rose was telling the Same story to the Salvatore's and Elena he began with telling her when Kathryn as she was now known was born.  
_** "Katerina was born in Bulgaria in 1473 she came to England in 1490 and was introduced to several nobles she worked her way up the social latter and got her noticed that is how she met Trevor he was servant that I trusted and he thought to garner a higher place in my favor and my service so he brought Katerina to the residential castle we were staying at on the night of Niklaus's Birthday party, we were introduced then and when I saw her I was immediately reminded of Tatia and I was pulled to her like Gravity and we spent many months together as Niklaus gathered the other items that he needed for the Sacrifice and I was the one that entertained I knew that she was falling for me but as much as I wanted her I didn't want her either she was going to die I told her I didn't believe in love because it doesn't last, for one who lives so long."**_  
Holland put her head on his shoulder offering him silent comfort.  
_**"do you feel the same way Elijah, does love matter to you now?"**_  
Elijah shook his head and the top of her head.  
_**"I' am beginning to see other Wise Holland, when you showed me my son and the Generations that came from me and Yajna and those generations brought me you I am learning to open my heart to love again but what I currently have and it grows each minute is compassion and understanding with I think is the balance between love and hate."**_  
she nodded she could understand that the lack of understanding and compassion is the gate way to hate and the abundance of them is the door to opening the way to Love. It was 8:30 when they reached the New York branch of Gringotts to transfer her money, Holland laughed out loud when she saw the plaque on the wall right next to the Entrance doors which was the same that was on the bank in Brittan she pointed it out to him so he could read it.  
Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn,  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there.  
_**"Do you want to know what's really down below the vaults of Gringotts's?"**_  
at his affirmative nod, she told him about the Dragons in the lowest halls of the bank in England she explained what her and her friends had done to get in the Horcrux and how they escaped on the back of the dragon, he choked on air that he didn't need to breathe his incredulous didn't let up when she had told him that they had jumped off the dragon and into a lake because the dragon didn't look like it would be landing soon.  
_**"that had be the only dangerous predicament you got your self into Holland Potter Michaelson."**_  
she gulped and his stern expression, then blatantly ignored his questioning glance and walked up to an available teller  
_**"Blessed day master goblin, my your enemies fall at your feet and your gold continue to flow."**_  
The goblin nodded in respect for her knowledge of their way's.  
_**"Blessed day Champion what can Gringotts do for you?"**_  
Holland blushed it was just like the whole girl who lived thing again, at least she asked for it this time,  
_**"So my Lady has informed the magical people and creatures and they know what my mission is?"**_  
the Goblin Clerk inclined his head so she proceeded to tell him what she needed done.  
_**"I need all my vaults transferred here to this branch and I need to add a name to mine I've been adopted by my ancestor Elijah Michaelson one of the Original Wiccan Vampires."**_  
the Goblin looked at Elijah and nodded his greeting to the ancient one he proceeded to inform her that she would need to fill out the paperwork and be blood adopted to Elijah as father and Daughter so that the paperwork would reflect the addition of the Michaelson name, that it was connected through blood and magic and if she were ever to have any children they would also be named Lord or Lady of the Noble and Ancient house of Michaelson, Potter, Peveril or RavenClaw, the Goblin Clerk then turned and greeted the ancient Vampire.  
_**"Greetings you are the noble one chosen to help Ms. Potter- Michaelson to bare her burden?."**_  
Elijah answered in the affirmative then he asked about the blood adoption.  
_**"The potion won't make her a Vampire will it if she consumes my blood?"**_  
_**"No"**_ the Goblin answered. _**"The Vampirism will meld into her DNA and become a Recessive gene then if Miss Potter-Michaelson were to have children some where along the line of her descendants the vampiric gene will become Dominate in one or more of her descendants and it would appear at their majority as a creature inheritance and they will have vampiric traits as apposed to being a pureblood vampire just like the half and quarter Vela and such, that is the way it is with most of our own vampires in the magical community who are of mixed blood some retain their magic, some are faster, some drink blood and some are able to bare children it just depends on how the gene presents it's self."**_  
Elijah nodded in understanding when the Goblin ended his explanation they continued to do what they needed at then the Goblin sent them to the ritual room where the goblins proceeded to complete the adoption ritual and then she was administered the potion; she changed very little she grew two inches and her raven black hair took chestnut color much like Elijah's, but her eyes remained the same but she now had acute eyesight and was able to vanish her glasses, after that was over which took them another hour, Elijah then proceeded to take her shopping he was pleasantly surprised that she was the quickest shopper he'd ever known but it relieved him, the last time he went to get a wardrobe with a woman it was with Rebecca in the twenties she took hours and creating the clothes took even longer because they were originals and they used tailors and didn't go to shopping it ready made clothing stores it made him miss his little sister all the more they also found the items that Holland had talked about Elijah chose a very elegant pocket watch with a mirror on the inside and Holland chose a locket with a mirror on the inside.  
while at the same time Elijah and Holland were going about their morning business, a meeting had been called at the Salvatore Boarding House Elena walked up and knocked on the door. Damon opened it and greeted her.  
_**"Hello, Elena."**_  
Elena shifted on her feet and folded her arms over her chest still incredibly uncomfortable from last nights conversation, so she did what she always she avoided the issue and the accompanying feelings.  
_**"Is Stefan here? He called. He said it was important."**_  
Damon opened the door wider and waved her in.  
_**"Right this way."**_  
Elena entered the house and began walking down the hallway that's when Stefan arrived.  
_**"Hey."**_  
she wanted to avoid Stephan as well because as far as she was concerned they were still broken up.  
_**"What is this about?"**_  
that's when Rose showed herself and Elena growled out.  
_**"You."**_  
Stephan guided every one back to the living room telling her on the way that Rose had come here with information and to help them, Elena took a seat on the couch folding her arms and glared at rose wanting her to just get on with it, Rose began pacing back and forth rubbing her hands together.  
_** "Okay, you have to understand I only know what I've picked up over the years and I don't know what's true and what's not true. It's the problem with all this vampire crap but Klaus, I know he's real."**_  
Elena looked at Stephan then Damon and asked  
_**"Who is he?"**_  
it was Damon who answered as he walked over to the alcohol cart to poor him a drink.  
"_**He's one of the originals, he's a legend."**_  
then Stefan replied from where he was sitting on the arm of the couch next to her.  
_**"From the first generation of vampires."**_  
Elena perked up at that remembering what Trevor had said at the mansion.  
"_**Like Elijah?"**_  
Rose shook her head insistently.  
_**"No. Elijah was the Easter bunny compared to Klaus. He's a foot soldier. Klaus is the real deal."**_  
she said, she was visibly shaking the three others noticed that she was highly afraid.  
_**"Klaus is known to be the oldest."**_  
Elena got up off the couch and started slowly walking around trying to process everything that she had heard.  
_**"Okay, so you're saying that the oldest vampire in the history of time is coming after me?**_"  
Rose answered the same time as Stephan did.  
_**"Yes."**_  
_**"No."**_  
Damon cut in waving his hands around Flippantly.  
_**"What they're saying is, I mean if what she's saying is true..."**_  
to which Rose replied snappily.  
_**"Which it is."**_  
Damon replied to that sarcastically.  
_**"And you're not saying it so I don't kill you."**_  
Damon asked as he pointed at her  
_**"Which I'm not."**_  
that made Damon flippantly reply.  
_**"Then we're looking at a solid maybe."**_  
Stephan turned to her and grabbed her upper arms so he could look into her eyes so he could give her some comfort.  
_**"Look, Trevor's dead So no one else even knows that you exist except for Elijah, Rose and Kathryn but she's all locked up and Rose is here to help us and we'll deal with Elijah when he comes."**_  
Rose shook her head interrupting their thought process.  
_**"That's not right Stephan, No body else knows that YOU! know of, you have to remember that Elijah was protected by witch or at the least by a spell, so he could have told someone what he was up to and what he found out afterward when we all whooshed out of there."**_  
Damon Vamped over to her and got right in her face and said Angrily  
_**"That's not helping."**_  
But she continued trying to stress how freaked out they should be.  
_**"Klaus is real and he doesn't give up. If he wants something, he gets it. If you're not afraid of Klaus and Elijah, then you're all idiots."**_  
like always Damon wasn't taking things as seriously he raised his hands and shook them like Jaz hands  
_**"Alright, we're shaking. You made your point."**_  
Elena couldn't deal with all of it anymore so she shook off Stephan's grip and walked towards the front door she didn't stop when she heard Stephan call after her.  
_**"Where are you going?"**_  
Elena looked over her shoulder and said.  
_**"School. I'm late."**_  
Stefan Went to follow.  
_**"Let me grab my stuff, I'll go with you."**_  
Elena replied numbly and blank faced.  
_**"It's okay, I know where it is."**_  
She then left closing the door behind her, she walked to her car, and got in Mechanically then started the car and drove out of the long driveway and off to school, mean while in the house Damon turned to Rose and said obviously.  
_**"She's in denial."**_  
Stefan whipped towards Damon and glared.  
_**"Shut up, Damon."**_  
then he proceeded to grab his school things and head out as well. Mean while at Mystic Falls High School, Bonnie arrived, she got out of her car then grabbed all of her things hastily, she closed the door and began walking across the lawn just then One of her books fell on the ground. Jeremy Gilbert who had run from the parking lot to catch up to her said as he bent down to pick up the book  
_**"Here, I got it."**_  
Bonnie smiled Blushing a little she knew that she was developing a crush on Jeremy but he was her bestfriends little brother and that was just a whole can of worms she wasn't sure she wanted to open.  
_**"Thanks. Where's Elena?"**_  
she asked as she started walking towards the entrance of school again, Jeremy followed her and answered.  
_**"She's actually running late today. What are you doing later? You want to hang out at the grill, shoot some pool? The winner owns the table." **_  
Bonnie snorted in surprise and unbelief Jeremy had never wanted to hang out with her or any of Elena's friends before she was wondering what was going on.  
_**"Uh, why?"**_  
Jeremy looked at her with a side glance and continued to walk as this is what he did everyday.  
_**"Why what?"**_  
Bonnie shifted her load that was in her arms trying to think and not make assumptions she had no business making.  
_**"Well, you never asked me to play a game of pool before so why now?"**_  
Jeremy rubbed the back of his neck a bit embarrassed that she was being so disagreeable to hanging out with him.  
_**"Uh, I don't know, I thought it'd be fun, never mind."**_  
Bonnie Grabbed his arm before he could walk away from her.  
_**"No, hey, okay. Sure. It's just..."**_  
Jeremy turned to her so he could look at her face clearly to see her expression.  
_**"Just what?"**_  
Bonnie looked down at her shoes then up at him and said.  
_**"It's just you're Elena's brother and...sure. It's just, I'm really bad at pool."**_  
Jeremy laughed then said.  
_**"Yeah, yeah. I thought you might be."**_  
that's when they got interrupted by a boy with brown skin and black hair and brown eyes unbeknownst to them he was the son of Elijah's warlock and they had been charged to keep an eye on those that Elena surrounded herself with and since he was school age his dad directed them to integrate with the kids at the high school and mainly them if he could subtly.  
_**"Excuse me! Do you guys know which way is the office?"**_  
Jeremy answered him in a friendly enough tone but stern enough to say she's taken since he could see the thinly veiled interest in Bonnies eyes as the new kid's looked at her giving her a charming smile.  
_**"Yeah, yeah. Through the double doors then straight ahead, quick left and then your first right. You must be new here."**_  
_**"Yeah, I am. It's kind of hard to hide it. My name's Luka."**_  
Jeremy held out his hand and introduced himself and Bonnie when Luka shook his hand he kept his eyes on Bonnie he was digging her, she was one hot wicca witch in his opinion.  
"_**Hi, Bonnie."**_  
They look at each other and Bonnie giggled a bit, Jeremy looked at them and in his head he was thinking what the crap I just asked her out, and she already crushing on the new guy what they didn't know was that Luka had cast a spell for her to be drawn to him so he could work around her witchy intuition.  
_**"Anyway, Luka. I'm actually heading in that direction. Why you don't follow me? It can get confusing."**_  
Luka smiles charmingly again and said.  
_**"Thanks man. It's nice to meet you Bonnie."**_  
He then leaves with Jeremy.  
While that was going on Elena was with Caroline walking in the woods towards the ruins of fells church she was carrying a bag obviously full of items that she was going to need to talk to Kathryn, as they were walking she was telling Caroline what she wanted to happen.  
Tell everyone I wasn't feeling well and I went home from school.  
Caroline huffed in annoyance then said in a tone indicating that she didn't want to be doing this,  
_**"I can't believe I'm agreeing to this. I'm a terrible liar."**_  
Elena Ignored her friends complaint and kept talking.  
"_**And keep Stefan busy. I don't want him to know what I'm up to."**_  
Caroline stomped her foot and whined out.  
_**"I'm even worse at duplicity and you know this."**_  
_**"You managed to keep me occupied when Katherine paid Stefan a visit."**_  
Elena accused she knew that Caroline had extenuating circumstances but she was not above guilt tripping someone right now, not with the way she was feeling.  
_**"Yeah, because she threatened me."**_  
she retorted back a little snippily she couldn't believe Elena was using that against her knowing what she did.  
_**"Stefan's gonna see right through me."**_  
Elena stopped and turned to Caroline and put on her best puppy dog eyes and said.  
_**"Caroline, as my friend, do you promise or not?"**_  
Caroline hesitated for a brief second the exhaled in annoyance.  
_**"You had to break out the girlfriend code. Okay. I promise."**_  
Elena nodded then they proceeded walking again.  
_**"Okay."**_  
They walked down the stairs that led under the church ruins. They stopped in front of the tomb's door, Caroline Hesitated again then asked.  
_**"Are you sure you want to do this?"**_  
Elena nodded in a determined kind of way.  
_**"Yes, I'm sure. She's the only one who knows the truth about Klaus. The only one who can tell me how to stop him."**_  
Caroline tried to divert her friend again.  
_**"But you're asking for the truth from someone who's probably never giving it. Are you sure about this?"**_  
Elena ran her fingers through her hair yes Kathryn could lie to her about pretty much anything but she figured that she would put enticing bits of truth in there as well she would just have to figure out which was which.  
_**"Yeah. I can't just sit back and wait. I have to know, Caroline. Please."**_  
Caroline nodded thinking that if she were in the same predicament she'd want to know too. she then walked towards the door and opened it.  
Elena walked up to the edge of the entry way and called in,  
_**"Katherine?"**_  
Elena then turned to Caroline and motioned for her to leave and said.  
_**"I'll be okay from here."**_  
They noiselessness was disturbed noise could be heard from towards the back of the tomb. Elena turned her head and looked at the door's entrance. Katherine came into view she stops just shy of where the barrier would be she leaned heavily on the side of the cavern and greeted her double.  
_**"Hello Elena. You come to watch me wither away? Goodbye Caroline."**_  
Elena turned toward Caroline who hadn't moved an inch.  
_**"As long as I stay on this side of the door, she can't hurt me. Please."**_  
Caroline took one last look at her friend to make sure this is what she wanted then she left leaving Kathryn and Elena alone.  
Katherine looked at Elena then slid her self until she was sitting on the floor, she then proceeded to share her story.  
_**"It's a long story, Klaus and I. It goes all the way back to England, 1492, after I left Bulgaria in 1490. Or was thrown out."**_  
Elena passed over a plastic cup of blood Kathryn drank it sighing in relief to have her hunger dealt with for just a tiny bit.  
_**"Thrown out?"**_  
Kathryn scoffed at the memory as it flashed in her mind.  
_**"My family, your true ancestors, they disowned me. My indiscretions were not tolerated at that time. I had a baby out of wedlock. The shame."**_  
Elena gaped she couldn't reconcile what she knew of her experience with Kathryn and her being a mother.  
_**"It was kept secret?"**_  
Katherine MH mm in agreement then went on.  
_**"My baby was given away. I was banished to England and I had to learn to adjust. So I quickly became English. It was there that I caught the eye of a nobleman named Klaus. I was taken with him at first, till I found out what he was and what he wanted from me. And then I ran like hell."**_  
In the meantime Elijah and Holland were having lunch at a nice quality establishment on the terrace Elijah was enjoying a filet mignon with asparagus' and roasted baby potato's and Holland was enjoying what Elijah called a pot pie he thought it would be something similar to meat pies and something that she familiar with Elijah wiped his mouth and then took a drink of his wine then spoke.  
_**"We should check the Map again and see where rose is at she might try to help the Salvatore's and she does know a lot about me and my family she could have many contacts that could help us not only with the mission but with the situation at hand."**_  
Holland nodded, not speaking because she still had food in her mouth when she swallowed and wiped her mouth then she responded.  
_**"yes I have a feeling that she knows some one that has a lot of human contacts that know she's a Vampire we need a list so I can send it to President Donavan so he can send out memory modifiers to erase the knowledge that their friends are supernatural."**_  
he agreed and they talked over more Ideas about how to accomplish their task, he then asked who she thought she might bring back from the dead as Lord Death had given her three freebee's.  
_**"Do you think that you would bring back you're Parents?"**_  
her hand paused mid way up she set the fork down she didn't meet his eye's nervous to say what she felt, she didn't want to disappoint them she lived up to their expectations before but now it wasn't just about getting revenge on the man that murdered her parents prophecy or not now it was about all Life and all Death of every one and everything she missed them in theory but...  
_**"No, it wont be them, it's not that I don't care and I don't appreciate that they sacrificed themselves for me but I they are nothing more to me then and Idea and a Desire to have what I can't I never knew them personally all I ever knew was that I used to look a bit like my dad and I Have my mom's eyes, she was good at charms and potions she was kind she was a Muggleborn, my Dad he was smart, Charismatic, and a bully to some and a prankster to all he loved my mom the moment he saw her, She gave up on a long time friendship because her friend was interested in a darker side to magic and because my dad was a douche bag and Humiliated Severus in front of every one he said some harsh unmeant words when she went to defend him and she just threw him out of her life, she was his only light in his life and she callously threw that away because she wouldn't and didn't want to understand and forgive him, and I lived my life according to theirs and others expectations before I was the golden girl that fulfilled her destiny and now I'm literally trying to save a world and tough decisions will have to be made and I'm grown, I don't need them the way I need you or other's that I could get back."**_  
she didn't look up afraid to see the judgement and unbelief that she could be so callous and not want her parents back, tears were gathering in the corners of her eyes and she tried her hardest to Occlude her feelings and for the most part it was working that's when she felt his hand cover her's, he waited until she looked up and when she did he just simply said.  
_**"I understand it does not do to dwell on dream and forget to live Holland, there's no use bringing back some one you never knew when they have been gone for so long anyway."**_  
she giggled and then her giggle turned into a full belly laugh that was drawing the attention of the other patrons of the restaurant eyeing her in annoyance to the disturbance she was creating, she finally got herself under control and he asked.  
_**"Pray tell Daughter mine what had you so amused?"**_  
She smiled up at him and then proceeded to describe her first Christmas at Hogwarts and how the headmaster had sent her the invisibility cloak and told her to use it well, and well what else was a golden girl of eleven suppose to do with it except let out her Slytherin side and go exploring in a giant castle all by herself then find her self in a room that contained the Mirror of Erised which she explained that the name was all mixed up and actually spelled out Desire and the function was to show you heart's desire reminding him that she had seen the generations of her family all the way back to the beginning; she told him that she had gone back all that week and just sat and looked at the mirror, and finally at the end of the week Dumbledore found her and told her exactly the words Elijah had used and that I shouldn't go looking for it again and that it would be moved for mine and other wandering students safety.  
_**"Ah I see, yes I can see how that would be quite amusing, now then let us pay for our lunch and check that map of yours and check on our dear Rose."**_  
they quickly paid for their meal and headed out of the restaurant and walked over to Elijah's car and started to drive Holland pulled out the map and found that Rose's dot was moving out of the town wards Richmond Virginia she told Elijah and they began heading that way.  
An hour earlier at the Salvatore Boarding House Damon walked into the living room catching Rose wipe some of her tears away he rolled his eyes at her sentimentalism at loosing her friend, he ignored the sniffling and then sat on the couch across from her and said  
_**"How do I find Klaus?"**_  
Rose wiped her nose with a tissue then glared at him and his lack of sensitivity and replied curtly.  
_**"You don't find Klaus, he finds you."**_  
Damon Scoffed he really thought that she was giving Klaus way to much credit.  
_**"Come on. Somebody's got to know somebody who knows where he is, right?"**_  
Rose rolled her eyes at his flippancy, young vampires really didn't have the life experience that 600 hundred year old vampire did they didn't make connections like she had and others that were a lot more eager to clime up the hierarchy latter then she said just as flippant as Damon sounded.  
_**"Add another two hundred somebodies to that and you're still not even close."**_  
Damon sighed in irritation he was just about at the end of his tolerance with her.  
_**"Humor me. You got in touch with Elijah, how did you do it?"**_  
Rose then went on to explain to the ignorant vampire how things started.  
_**"Through a very low somebody on the totem pole. A guy named Slater in Richmond."**_  
Damon got up and offered her his hand so that they could be off.  
_**"Perfect. I'll drive."**_  
Rose shook her head and lifted her hand and showed him that she wasn't wearing a Daylight ring.  
_**"No. You forget not all of us can do sun."**_  
Damon relented most unwillingly.  
_**"Then you drive. Come on."**_  
Mean while Mystic Falls High School Caroline came walking out of the building she stopped and looked around Spotting Stephan she ran to catch up with him,  
_**"Stefan!"**_  
Stefan Stopped and let her catch up and then started walking to his car again.  
_**"Hey."**_  
Caroline made a show of looking nervous like she had slipped up and didn't want to let anyone know.  
_**"Hey. Uh, I need to talk to you. Where are you going?"**_  
Stefan answered.  
_**"Well, Elena went home sick; I just want to go check up on her."**_  
_**"Can't you just ditch her."**_  
Caroline snapped half not meaning it and half meaning it as well which caused Stephan to give her a weird look.  
_**"I'm kind of worried about her."**_  
Caroline sighed frustrated it was kind of Elena's fault that she had been turned into a vampire as a way to manipulate and scare her just for Kathryn's amusement, then Bonnie hated her and still carried some serious resentment to what she was and now she was still playing second chair to Elena it was always about Elena couldn't people understand that she needed help too.  
_**"You know what? Of course you are. Go ahead, I'd...you know what? We can talk later."**_  
Stefan paused feeling bad that he was blowing her off, she had really grown into her own besides the slip up from Matt and he would forget that she might have problems as well.  
_**"Uh, talk about what?"**_  
Caroline bit her lip she really didn't like this Double agent thing but for Elena always anything for Elena.  
_**"I might have done something."**_  
Stefan stopped and turned his full body toward her and asked her Warily.  
_**"What did you do?"**_  
Caroline Cringed at his tone then confessed.  
_**"Told Tyler I'm a vampire."**_  
Stephan sighed exasperatedly and pulled her into the grill to eat.  
Back at the Fell's Church Ruins Katherine continued to explain that the curse was bound by the sacrifice of Petrova blood.  
_**"Witches are crafty with their spells. The doppelgänger was created as a way to be able to undo the spell. Once the doppelgänger reappeared, the curse can be broken."**_  
Elena got up and started pacing around in the cavern agitated then she replied to Kathryn's statement.  
"_**So you ran before he killed you?"**_  
Katherine answered Sullenly.  
_**"Something like that."**_  
Holland and Elijah stopped on the out skirts of Richmond so Holland could check the map she tapped on Roses dot and it highlighted the area on the city she was in then she proceeded to magnify the area they discovered that rose had stopped at a café and when she magnified the Café she noted that several red Dot's were labeled including Damon Salvatore and Dot Labeled Slater Harris, with that she called the presidents personal office Elf who had orders to answer her call and relay what ever message Holland needed back to President Donavan she asked for a contingent of 10 Auror's and 10 memory modifiers to meet her at the location she jotted down along with her instructions she then handed it off to the elf then it bowed and popped away while they were driving to the Caffe. Rose and Damon were parking the car in a underground parking lot Damon got out and walked around to the drivers side of the SUV and just as Rose got out he commented.  
_**"Back entrance. How convenient."**_  
Rose ignored the insinuation that.  
_**"That's the point. We can't all have little daylight rings."**_  
Damon ignored the resentment he could hear in his voice.  
_**"How do you know this Slater guy is even here?"**_  
Rose answered.  
_**"I called him. He's here. He's always here."**_  
he smirks the he used his vamp speed and pushes her against the wall and pinned her there then he started threatening her.  
_**"Just one thing. If you're setting me up in any way, I will rip your heart out and shove it down your throat. It's something I'm very good at."**_  
Rose then grabbed turned his trick against she grabs him and pushes him against the car at super speed, twisting his arm behind his back.  
_**"I'm older than you and stronger. Don't get on my bad side."**_  
with that they entered the coffee shop, to Damon's utter amazement the sun was shining brightly through the windows he grabbed her ready to vamp out of there when she pulled out of her grip and kept walking in.  
_**"Whoa. What about the sunlight?"**_  
Rose smirked at him, she chuckled in her mind. Oh, how little the baby vamp knew about how those who didn't have daylight rings and how they had to adapt to walk in the daylight.  
_**"Double paned and tempered. UV rays can't penetrate. You see the appeal now?"**_  
just then Elijah parked down from the Caffe he followed Holland to an alley way she threw up a anti-muggle charm and a muffling charm that's when President Donavan and the Auror's and Memory Modifiers apparated in.  
_**"Alright you need to split yourselves five and five Auror's and Modifiers one group in front catching the humans questioning them and obliviating the knowledge of the supernatural world from them, Elijah and I will take care of Slater Harris and two other Vampires, I want the other group to go into the underground parking lot and seize the Vampires fleeing; I want them taken and questioned Back at MACUSA they will be questioned by Veritaserum about any human contacts that they have, then I want them a live tracking rune placed on each one and warned that if they expose what they are to humans other then those that are not feeding from they will be dealt with by me, then I want you to visit the humans and obliviate any knowledge of the magical and supernatural." **_  
they nodded and spread out in their places Holland followed the group that went into the parking lot by Elijah's suggestion he didn't want them seeing her with him just yet no need to give up the advantage or surprise, Elijah makes his way to the front of the café and he pulled out his pocket watch and spoke Holland's name then he waited for her to respond, when she did and told him that she and the others were ready and waiting to see what happened.  
Slater rejoins them after ordering coffee, he walks up to Rose who embraces him then says.  
_**"Hey, how are you?"**_  
Slater smiled cordially and said  
_**"Good. I saw you come, what are you doing here?"**_  
Rose nodded her head at Slaters ability to be kept well informed.  
_**"Mmm, it's a long story but I want you to meet..."**_  
Slater laughed.  
_**"Damon Salvatore. Turned 1864 in Mystic Falls by Katherine Pierce aka Katerina Petrova. So I take it I was right, what I told you about the tomb under the church was true?"**_  
Rose nodded.  
_**"Yes. It was right. Thank you for the tip."**_  
He looks at Damon, and smiles excitedly.  
_**"It's nice to meet you, maybe. What's going on Rose? Where's Trevor?"**_  
in the meantime while everything was being set up at the Caroline and Stefan are sitting at a table. at the Mystic Grill Caroline was eating a house salad she looked up at him embarrassedly.  
_**"Sorry but if I don't eat, I get those kill innocent people urges. Tyler totally has those too by the way."**_  
Stefan leaned forward interested in what she had to say.  
_**"Yeah, what else did you say to him?"**_  
Caroline shrugged she was running low on things to say to keep him from going to Elena.  
_**"Not much. I was trying to keep the questions to a minimum. Are you mad?"**_  
Stefan sighed out in frustration.  
_**"Yes Caroline. As a matter of fact, I am a little mad. I mean, you put yourself at risk. If Damon finds out..."**_  
Caroline startled.  
_**"But you're not gonna tell him, are you?"**_  
Stefan shook his head.  
_**"No, of course not. He would kill you."**_  
On the other side of the Grill, Luka was sitting at a table with his father speaking to each other when Bonnie passed next to him, Luka called out to her when he noticed her.  
_**"Hey Bonnie."**_  
bonnie smiled shyly at him and he smiled charmingly at her while his father remained stoic.  
_**"Hey, Luka. How was your first day?"**_  
"_**It was great. I would like to introduce you to my dad."**_  
he pointed to his father who was sitting across from him.  
_**"Hi, I'm Bonnie Bennett."**_  
He motioned for Luka to scoot over and lifted he hand in invitation to her  
_**"Doctor Martin, Jonas Martin. It's nice to meet you Bonnie Bennett. Would you like to join us?"**_  
she looked around to see if Jeremy was around.  
Oh, I'm meeting a friend but he's not here yet so...sure.  
She sits down next to him and started chatting.  
Back at the Coffee shop Elijah finally walked Coffee Shop he placed a hundred dollar bill and placed it in the street musicians Guitar case then he grabbed a bunch of coins he then stood for a while just listening slater was speaking to Damon and Rose.  
_**"You tried to Kill Elijah?"**_  
Damon nodded then looked pensively.  
"_**yeah he was protected my something I've never seen before."**_  
Slater shrugged he didn't dig to much in the witchy thing to often since they were so Biased against his kind.  
_**"Trevor was a good man; he helped me with my dissertation on sexual deviance in the Baroque period. I was schooling for my Psych PhD."**_  
Rose brought the conversation back around to why they were here.  
_**"We need your help. If someone wanted to get in touch with Klaus, how would you hook him up?"**_

he said non nonchalantly

_**"Craigslist."**_

he answered nonchalantly and that had Damon answering incredulously.  
_**"Really?"**_  
Slater nodded enthusiastically  
_**"Seriously. I respond to a personal ad to get sent to somebody who knows somebody who knows Elijah, and that's where my connection ends."**_  
Damon considered his thoughts for an moment.  
_**"Here's what I don't get: Elijah moved around during the day, which means the originals knew the secret of the day ring. Now why would Klaus want to lift the curse of the sun and the moon?"**_  
Slater answered in a the reason is so obvious, tone.  
_**"To keep the werewolves from lifting it. If a vampire breaks the sun curse then the werewolves are stuck with the curse of the moon forever and vice versa."**_  
Damon sighed Frustrated, then said  
_**"Awesome doesn't even begin to describe it. Can we stop the curse from being broken at all?"**_  
Slater looked at him warily then asked.  
_**"What do you mean?"**_  
Damon leaned forward interestedly.  
_**"Well, if we make the moonstone useless, would it stop the curse from being broken?"**_  
Slater leaned back defensively he knew he wasn't as old a Damon so fighting him was not in his best interest but answering wasn't either.  
_**"Well, yeah, probably, but why would you want to do that?"**_  
got up and stood over him threateningly.  
_**"Tell me how."**_  
Slater got up readying himself to walk away from the conversation.  
_**"You think I'm gonna help you figure out how to do something that will piss off an original? And keeping them from walking in the sun?"**_  
Elijah was still listening to them he pulled out the pocket watch and informed Holland that a mass exodus was going to happen in about 30 seconds, she acknowledged that she and the others were ready. He then threw the coins at the window, All the windows broke. Slater and Rose's skin starts burning. Rose was screaming. Damon looks outside but Elijah is gone. Slater runs but when he made it out to the underground parking Holland stilled him as a statue with petrificus totalus Elijah then compelled him to stay where he was and silent. back in the Café Damon noticed that Rose was still screaming because her face was burned. Damon puts a jacket over Rose shoulders and covering her face they got up and he, helps her get out the back of the coffee shop. The other customers are also rushing out they were stopped from running by the Auror's while they had them in groups with notice me not wards set up and removing the memories and replacing them with memories that fit the scenario, Damon went to put Rose in the back of the SUV.  
_**"You're gonna be okay."**_  
she was looking at something behind them she had a nervous look on her face.  
_**"I don't think we will be."**_  
Damon looked at her and he got the silent message that someone was behind him, his veins began showing and his teeth came down, just then he whipped around and before he could use his vamp speed he was bound by ropes that that couldn't break then the woman lifted her hand and spoke a word and then his tounge was on the top of his mouth so he couldn't talk his eyes were bugging out trying to talk and he tried to move as well but he was having no luck the ropes were growing ever tighter as he struggled, Rose looked at the woman and then at Damon this was something that she had never seen before and she scrambled to the other side of the car to get out and when she opened the other door she was faced with Elijah.  
_**"Hello Rose, it's good to see you again"**_  
Rose shifted to get away from him.  
_**"E...Elijah! what, what do you want?"**_  
Elijah looked at her interestedly, he didn't know what Holland had planned for them but it would be interesting.  
_**"You will not try to run you will answer all questions I and Ms. Potter ask you and you will not leave us until I say so."**_  
Rose's Eye's Dilated as her brain accepted the compulsion, Damon turned his head so he could see what was happening to Rose she straitened her self up and buckled her seat belt, then he turned his eyes back to the woman, Ms. Potter Elijah called her he glared at her and when his eyes met her's she once again said a word which he thought was Latin.  
_**"Legilimens"**_  
when that happened he began to see all his memories in his head from the time he was a child, to wanting to turn into a Vampire to be with Kathryn, then how his brother forced him to drink blood and Finnish the transition the memories transitioned into how he hated not only himself but his brother, how he had was trapped for 5 years by a group named the Augustine's she saw the years of test's and experiences and what he and the vampire Captive did to allow Damon to escape, she watched him turn off his humanity so that he could leave and survive himself because he had already figured out that Kathryn was alive in the tomb and he had to survive to get her out she learned he was loyal until he wasn't and that he cared until he didn't, he had killed other vampires for convenience, she watched as he killed Lexi then he killed Vicki instead of helping her because none of Elena's group cared enough to save her besides her brother Matt, but everyone came to the rescue of Caroline when he tried to kill her because she was apart of the group, she saw how once Kathryn told him that she would never love him and that she never really had and so that made him crazy enough to kill the Doppelgängers brother by snapping his neck even though it was just lucky that he was wearing the magic ring, while she was inside his mind she took the opportunity to give him a personality transplant, she spoke pushing her magic into her voice.  
_**"You have been a Menace Mr. Salvatore, your life has been nothing but pain for others you kill harshly, and unnecessarily, you care and hate in the same moment that will stop Mr. Salvatore you will not kill I'm placing the Cruciatus curse in your head and if you try to kill someone again in anger, revenge, or because you just want to, you will feed until the heart starts to slow then you will stop use this crystal only to erase the memories of the person you feed on; then you will let them go you will only kill in self-defense."**_  
she pulled out of his mind and then Elijah was there compelling him to do the same as he compelled Rose, she unbound him but she kept the Langlock on him because she wasn't going to answer any of his questions, Damon got in the SUV in the Back seat with Rose he looked at her and she looked at him they were both suitably frightened then they heard the worst thing possible.  
_**"when we get to where we're going I am going to put in their brains a command to not ever take Vervain so that they can always be compelled and then I will push my commands through your bloodline so that everyone you have sired will obey the same commands. and I'll do that to each of your siblings when we find them."**_  
He looked at her and smiled chillingly it was scary that Rose and Damon could see Pride in his eyes, who was this woman that she could tell an original what they were going to be doing, who was she to command him?  
_**"That's a wonderful Idea My Dear, shall we go?"**_  
she looked to the back seat to see them staring warily at her then she said.  
_**"Not yet Papa, we have to take care of your car I'm sure you don't want to leave it here."**_  
She giggled, when Rose squeaked in fright, they pulled up next to his car she put up a notice-me- not ward then held her hand out to his car and said Reducio and the car shrunk to toy size she picked it up and dispelled the ward then got back in the car and held it out palm up to Elijah and he chuckled at her antics.  
at the same time back at Fell's Church in the Ruins, Elena was still alone, she looked at the tomb that Kathryn was stuck in she felt a bit bad but not enough to plead for her to get out. She then turned to grabbed the bottle of blood she placed it in her bag then she turned to leave go to leave and that's when Stefan arrived.  
_**"Elena."**_  
Elena looked up to the stairs to see Stephan in the entryway she asked.  
_**"Stefan, what are you doing here?"**_  
he walked down the stairs and stopped in front of her.  
_**"I could ask you the same question."**_  
Elena thrust out her hip and folded her arms over her chest then asked accusingly.  
_**"Caroline told you."**_  
Stefan folded his arms and took a defensive stance he didn't like that she was accusing Caroline of betraying her friend and hopefully his glare would make that clear to her.  
_**"No, she kept your secret but it didn't take long for me to figure out what was the important that you'd have to keep it from me."**_  
Elena looked down at her feet and blushed contritely then she mumbled.  
_**"I knew that you'd stop me."**_  
Stefan walked forward and grabbed her cheek with his hand swiping his thumb across her cheekbone.  
_**"Listen to me, whatever she said to you is a lie. Do not listen to her. She's a liar, Elena."**_  
Elena began to tear up she leaned into his hand.  
_**"What if she isn't? You didn't hear what she said."**_  
Stefan pulled her into a hug to give her comfort then he spoke into her hair.  
_**"You don't have to worry, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you."**_  
Elena pulled away from him frustrated at his saving people thing.  
_**"That's the problem, you won't but you'll die trying. How's that any better?"**_  
Katherine walked back to the front of the tomb leaning up against the side watching the lovey dove crap that they displayed.  
_**"There's nothing you can do, Stefan. I haven't even told you the best part of the story, I went back to Bulgaria 1492 only to find dead people outside. I ran and found I was able to enter my home. where I found my father dead pinned to the wall with sword through his chest then I saw my mother on my bed with her throat ripped. and my sister was dead on the floor with all of her blood drained. He killed them, my entire family, just to get back at me for running. Whatever you do to escape Klaus, he will get his vengeance on your friends, your family and anyone that you've ever loved."**_  
Stefan looked at Elena and saw her swaying in horror and utter despair, he grabbed her so she doesn't faint.  
_**"No, look at me. No, do not listen to her, okay?"**_  
Katherine sneered angry that she couldn't get Stephan to love her the way he loved Elena.  
_**"Always the protector but even you must realize that she's doomed. There's nothing you can do to stop it unless of course you have this."**_  
She showed them the moonstone and smirked at the predicament that she had placed them in.  
Elena looked at her in surprise.  
_**"What?"**_  
Stefan then scoffed at Kathryn's exception  
_**"Oh no, there it is. It's the ultimate lie, isn't it? You spun this whole thing so that we would have to get the stone from you, didn't you?**_"  
Katherine rolled her eyes and drawled out.  
_**"I didn't spin anything, Stefan. It's the truth."**_  
Stefan shook his head Vehemently angrily stepping toward her.  
_**"No, let me guess. You want to trade that stone for your freedom, you manipulative, psychotic bitch."**_  
Katherine then denied the allegation it definitely wasn't part of the plan right now.  
_**"My freedom? That's where you're wrong, Stefan. I don't want my freedom because when Klaus shows up to kill us all and he will, I'll be in the tomb, where no vampire will enter because they can't get out. I'll be the safest psychotic bitch in town."**_  
Elijah and Holland took Damon and Rose to Slaters flat and once he saw that Elijah was at the door he knew that he wouldn't be able to come in because his girlfriend held the title to his flat but he didn't consider that he had a witch at his disposal, Holland cast an Aberto charm to open the door she then walked in and walked over to slater and cast a stupefy on him and then cast a Homenum Revelio charm a light flashed in the direction of the bedroom she walked over and found a woman walking out of the closet she was looking down at the dresses that she had chosen and she didn't notice Holland standing in the room.  
_**"Slater Baby, which one do you think is nicer for tonight at the club the green or the violet?"**_  
Holland coughed to get her attention, which startled the woman she looked up and then she looked around surely slater wouldn't have let someone they didn't know into their room, Holland cast a confundus charm and once the woman got her barring again Holland stepped up to her.  
_**"hey Alice right?"**_  
the girl nodded and Holland grabbed her elbow to steady her.  
_**"Slater wanted me and my associate to come and look and add to his files."**_  
Alice nodded and they both walked into to the front room where the door was and before Alice new what was happening she was thrust into Damon's arms he looked at Holland in surprise and fear.  
_**"Feed on her and see if she has vervain in her system, then when your done I want you to try and kill her I want Rose to see what will happen if she dares to kill any human with out cause to save your own life with out compulsion to provoke a fight so you might kill them in an elaborate trick to "Save your life" the threat must be a true threat of their own thoughts and design the spell will recognize the difference."**_  
He followed the instructions he was given and bit into her neck and began drinking when he didn't stop they figured that she didn't have vervain in her so he continued to drink and when the heart started to slow he kept drinking to the point of death he suddenly threw Alice towards Holland who caught her but the dead weight was just a bit much for her and Elijah took Alice and held her up so he could compel her to invite them in which she did Holland watched as Damon screamed and writhed as all the nerves in his brain were hit with the worst pain he could imagine it was worse than what the witches do to pop blood vessels in a vampires brain, she cast a muffling charm around him so he wouldn't alert the neighbors it lasted really only for about 30 seconds but it was long enough to cure him of ever trying to kill a human again; he got up and she told him to go in and sit on the couch.  
_**"That was certainly a spell that would alleviate any vampire with the need to kill, what exactly does it do?"**_  
She smirked then asked if he remembered a time when he had nerve pain when he nodded she then went on to explain that there were 86 billion nerves in the brain and that every one of them felt like they were on fire I knew a witch and wizard that were cursed with this curse for a mere hour and they ended up insane they hadn't talked or moved on their own they were insane till the day they died from a mere hour of that torture well I thought it was the perfect training tool because of the vampires healing ability they can't go insane but they won't want that pain more than once.  
_**"Fascinating and that is what you will be pushing through my bloodline?"**_  
Holland nodded then asked.  
_**"what are we to do with Slater Papa?"**_  
Elijah looked Pensively at him he then asked her if she could, tell what kind of vampire he was like what she did with Damon? she nodded and cast Legilimens on him, she reported that he was nothing but a bookworm and that he'd never killed a human but he has a lot of human contacts. he nodded then said...

ok fans I need a little help what should I due with Slater wipe his memory, send him out to wipe his human contacts of the supernatural, have him become the re-search guy or kill him like the OC character did?

second- I need help deciding on whether to kill Damon or have him become spy Damon or send him and Rose to wipe the memories of the human contacts

and third I need a romance for Holland I was thinking Ric, or some one from her old life maybe Severus if she brings him back from the Dead?

READ and REVIEW..


	7. Raising the Dead

Elijah: _**"I Believe that we should ask him what he would prefer? would he prefer to die or be useful to your mission."**_

Holland looked at him curiously he never cared about the life of a nameless faceless vampire, she raised her eyes in question and permission he inclined his head and looked straight into his eyes and she looked at all the senseless deaths of humans, witches, Wolves and his own kind. She saw that he and his siblings saw themselves Gods among men and forgot the gods that were above them, she saw that he finally realized he was just a piece that fit in the whole for a lack of a better Idiom **(Grand workings of the world.)** She saw his desire to stand next to her, taking care of her when she was tired of making decisions for one day she saw him holding as she shrieked her frustration to the moon when nothing seemed to be going right she saw him desire to be the one thing she never had a father someone that would burn the world for her every hurt, the Idea of Always and forever that it could mean that he wanted it to be more than a promise that was broken more then it was kept, and she was giving that to them that all magical's humans and creatures would be reset to the manufactures design. She pulled out of his mind and gave him a blinding smile she Squeezed his hand then she turned to Slater and asked.

Holland: _**"Hello Slater I'm going to tell you a story but, before that we need to drive to Pilot Mountain there is a energy convergence and that is the spot where we begin to Heal the Earth there are several things that we will need to pick up on the way there, and while we are busy doing that I'll tell you the story on the way. By the end of it I want to know from all of you, if you would rather help me or die."**_

They took Alice with them after receiving some blood replenishing potions from the House elf that she was using she explained to them what house elves were and how they tethered their lives and magic to the house from whom they serve and receive a power boost and a longevity from the bond and in balance the masters receive service and a guard for all of the family secrets. she put a somnium hex on Alice so she would not wake up during their trip, they made Damon carry her down and he practically dropped her in the boot of the SUV, Slater got in the drivers seat while Damon got in the front passenger seat, Elijah and Holland got in the Middle seat and Rose laid down in the boot with rose and then they were off, they stopped at the blood bank and picked up some blood bags to help heal Rose from the sunlight burn at the Café then Holland began her story.  
Holland: _**"I am not from this time, I was magicked here from the year 2024; the thing about time travel is that you can't let your other self see you or you'll go insane and try to kill yourself wrecking the time line, and since my seventeen year old self is in England Fighting the blood war and keeping the Magical world from falling into subservience to the Darkest Wizard of our generation. For now I am quite safe because this is my only time I've ever been to America, My younger self is going all across the English country side destroying pieces of the Dark Lords soul so he can return being mortal and Die for good. so when that's done the time line will change my younger self will simply Vanish because the future will be different then my original Future that's my mission at least, because the future I came from, humans have discovered us the whole supernatural community and following that the whole Magical world and the earth was on the brink of death and the only way Me and my kind survived was because our magic comes from with in us but our kind was becoming extinct because we are all connected. In the Beginning there was chaos (she showed a mass of energy, Mass and magic with out order) an and born from the Chaos came order and shape given the name of Gaia Goddess of Creation and everything beautiful and living came from her and because she was alone she bore from herself three children to give her life shape and depth, she bore Uranus**_(The Sky) Ourea (The Mountains) and Pontus (The Sea) _**and because she had created such depth and shape she desired further progression so she married her son Uranus and when he rained upon her**_(the Image of rain hitting the earth and with the churning of the earth beings were brought forth Titans that could care for their mother and keep her balanced and growing, she Bore _**Mnemosyne**_ (the Titaness that gave her mother Memory), _**Tethys**_(the Titaness of fresh water so that the animals and plants might live) _**Theia**_(The Titaness of sight and the shining of the bright, blue sky. she endowed gold and silver their shine and intrinsic value.) _**Oceanus**_(The Titan of rain-water, Wells and springs, and rivers) _**Hyperion**_ (Is the Titan of the Sun) _**Coeus**_(he was the Titan that gave his mother Thought and Intellect) _**Cronus**_( was the Titan of Time giving all things there beginning and their end) _**Cirus**_ (Was the Titan that set stars in the sky so that his mother might see in the night time.) _**and Iapetus**_ (the Titan from whence came Craftsmanship and Mortality.)

The four immortal's were in Awe as Holland pushed the images into their minds with her magic it was only because Slater was a vampire that he could watch the Images and pay attention to the road they viewed the pictures that were cast in shadow puppets, Holland had such a way of gripping people with her words they inspired something with in each of them to seek more, to seek something better.

Holland: _**"So that was the Family of Gaia, and they lived for a time, Holland showed them how the earth developed and grew. This was the way of things until such a time when Gaia needed to grow and develop more so she joined with her husband again and she birthed the Fates, Three Daughters to give the lives of mother Earths first Children a purpose and guidance and rules for their lives. But just as any child would, Cronus didn't want any more of his mother to be shared so he cut off his fathers Genitals and from the life blood of her husband dropping onto mother earth, deformed children were born and she named them Giants."**_  
Holland then went on to tell How Cronus married his sister Rhea and she Birthed him the twelve Olympian Gods and how because his half sisters, the Fates predicted that because Cronus would not allow their mother to progress and grow the way she needed too, that his son would over throw him and the time of the titans would be ended and a new age would arise and their mother would grow and flourish and become balanced again so Cronus ate his children one by one until the Wife of Cronus his sister Rhea, who was guided by her mother and sisters the Fates to give her husband a rock that was wrapped in swaddling Clothes and given to his father and the real Baby whom Rhea named Zeus she hid him in a cave with her sisters until the time when he grew and could over throw his father He gave his father a drink of honey and mustard and caused him to regurgitate his grown brothers and sisters and they over threw their father and chopped him up and through him into Tartarus, so that he might help his grandmother grow and progress further.  
they Stopped at a back road Diner so Holland could eat lunch she ordered a chicken wrap with fried chips which Rose smilingly reminded her that they were called French fries she also ordered an Ice tea which was something that she had never had tea cold before but found she wasn't adverse to it, while she was sitting in the booth and Damon was off grabbing a _**(Drink)**_with Elijah suing a rune stone that she had provided Elijah with so they could obliviate the human afterwards.

Slater: _**"So this whole Greek Mythology is real?"**_  
He asked excitedly leaning forward, she could tell he was really drawn in and wanted to know more, she saw out of the corner of her eyes that Elijah had come back and she through up a notice-me-not charm so the No-Maj would not see and ignore them, Holland held out her hand and then said.  
Holland: _**"I, Holland Yajna Potter Michaelson, Vow on my life and magic in witness of Lady magic; that all that I have said is true."**_  
The vow swirled and went into each of them, then she lifted her hand and said  
Holland: _**"Lumos!"**_  
her palm lit up she smiled, while Elijah and Damon sat down in the booth she sipped some of her tea then said.  
Holland: _**"Well I'm not dead and I haven't lost my Magic so are you convinced to believe me?"**_  
Slater and Rose Nodded wide eyed they couldn't believe that the Greek myths were true that they were connected to them. Elijah sat and looked at her wide eyed and replied in a strangled voice.  
Elijah:_** "Yajna? you never said your middle name was Yajna and what in the God's names that are Sacred do you mean that your still alive and still have your magic?"**_  
Holland bit her lip sheepishly and shrugged one elbow, then said.  
Holland: _**"Well first off I didn't want to spring my middle name on you when I first told you the story because I thought that you were already getting way too much information, and secondly I made a vow and a vow upon life and magic has power and My lady witnessed it and If I broke my Vow by lying I would loose my magic and Die I did it this way so everyone knows that I don't do lying."**_  
they got back in the car once they filled up with gas again and they were on the road again, she Showed them the Story of Zeus and how he defeated his Father and began the Golden age of the Gods.  
Holland: _**"When Zeus became the God of Olympus, Progress was made, man and woman came into creation and they gained knowledge, language, wealth, they learned craftmanship, when they reached a stage of Development Hecate took some of the first humans and activated the earth magic and she taught them how sacrifice and give thanks to their mother for what she gave them and how to worship the Gods for the life they provided them with; Hecate who as the Goddess of magic, witchcraft, Night, Necromancy and the moon she also received power over Heaven, the Earth and the Sea Since she was so connected with the natural Magic that formed Gaia in the beginning that she in all her Power became a life source to her Grandmother, Hecate created the Telluric Currents or (Ley Lines) she laid them all over her Grandmothers Body so that she would have points of access to push her magic into the earth and where the sacrifices of Humans could go back to the earth that they were created from. she used them so that where ever she was on the earth she had several points of contact. She taught the Humans that she had chosen, the Sacrifices and rituals on all the sacred days, that went on and her Grandmother remained balanced and Powerful."**_  
Damon: _**"So what does this story have to do with what ever your mission is, and can you quicken it up a bit chick-a-dee."**_ he snarked from the front passenger seat.  
Elijah grabbed the back of his head by his hair and then flashed his fangs at him and said.  
Elijah: "_**Quiet your tounge Mr. Salvatore, Lest I rip it out and let you grow it back the hard way Please Daughter go ahead and finish your story."**_  
Holland nodded but before she began again  
Holland: _**"Papa I need as many witches and warlocks as you can get to meet us at Point Mountain and bring on Ram and One sheep each along with anointing oil and candles and ask them to bring a No-Maj man with them."**_  
Slater then asked.  
Slater: _**"What do you need all that for?"**_  
Holland smiled warmly.  
Holland: _**"We are going to breath new life into mother with our first sacrificial ritual and then we are going to talk to some spirits and as if they'll be willing to come back to the world."**_  
She looked at Elijah and smiled brighter, he had no Idea whom she was going to ask what spirit to join them she hoped that they would bring him hope and piece ignoring the questioning glance from Elijah as her eyes twinkled in mischief she continued the story.  
Holland: _**"The human population continued to grow and continued to take from Gaia it was a time later when Gaia began to deteriorate, so Hecate continued to help her by birthing a new type of magic user the Sorceress Circe was her eldest Daughter and her second Daughter was the Conjurer Medea, Hecate also created the first Magical Creatures Charybdis and Scylla, the Empusa and lamia and the Strega's they were created because the population of man became to much for Gaia so they lured the Humans they fed off of them then Sacrificed their bones, flesh and blood back to mother earth while the Sorceress and Conjurer's guided the sacrificial magic back into mother earth to help strengthen her to keep the mortals unknowing of the workings of Hecate and her children, Sorceress Circe protected the magical's and the creatures by creating the Magical Mist it's purpose hides them from the mortal sight."**_  
Rose, raised her hand like a school girl waiting to nervous to answer the question right or wrong.  
Rose: _**"Uh...Why is this Mist not around now why aren't the Magical's and creatures?"**_  
Holland: _**"that is part of the next phase of the story my pretty little children now pay attention to mommy because I wont be repeating the story."**_  
She conjured the shadow Images again.  
Holland: _**"Man continued to populate and when they got to many they began creating kings and kingdoms they began to forget the Gods and thought themselves greater then their creators,, greed ran rampant through out. The Gods punished them with plagues, Zeus allowed Hecate to create Lycanthropes because King Lycian tried to feed him human body parts when he Joined the mortal king in a Celebration it was done as an insult; Hecate charged them to keep the Empusa and Lamia in control because the Draw to blood was fierce and since Hecate connected the Lycanthropes to mother earth as a beast they made sure that the other magical creatures didn't take to many humans, while the other creatures and magical humans maintained what their mother needed. The humans continued to rebel and their belief in the Gods dwindled and the gods changed their aspects to the Roman, they were more war like and tactical and had sterner rules of worship, at the same time the became the aspects of the Norse Gods who were reliant upon Sacrificial and earthen magic."**_  
Holland looked out the window of the car as the scenery went by it felt like much of her life she had always been in the passenger seat always doing something that was monumental she never got the chance to enjoy the small things that made life beautiful and she wanted to he hoped that when this was over she got to rest, she sighed and then continued to tell the story.  
Holland: _**"Ye shall not suffer a witch to live, the non-Magical Humans continued to teach the Ideology of one God that the only thing that needed to be sacrificed was broken heart and a contrite spirit, Christianity came and the magical humans and creatures had to go under even more and the connection to magic was weakening the Mist was weakening as well because there were no Sacrifices to Gaia and the Gods, with every time the aspect the Gods changed they always tried to maintain the balance that mother needed to create and grow what the humans took from her. Hecate Gave birth to Mages, Arithmancers, Necromancers, Alchemists and enchantresses and Seer's she created witches and warlocks then finally Wizards who were given at birth, they were blessed to Carry a Magical core within themselves so they might hide the children of Hecate and the creatures that she made so that they might continue to fulfill the measure of their creation and it worked with Wards and charms and Jinxes that are powered by ward stones that we fuel by our own power core but in my time even those were failing."**_  
33 years of life. the first 10 years in a cupboard under the stairs then the next 7 trapped either in a castle or that same house that jailed her all of her life, sadness threatened to overwhelm her and all the vampires in the car could feel it Elijah turned her into his chest and held her they didn't speak for a while but she just clung to her Papa like her life depended on it and he gave her what she needed most with out even knowing it, it was his first instinct that him being her father now possessed.  
Holland:_** "Corruption has been fraught though out both of our communities because we have forgotten the old ways and our purpose in them, thinking that we are greater then Gaia the mother and the gods who gave and sustain our lives that was what the Blood war was about if you were pure blood you were better if you were a half blood you were tolerated if you were reborn blood from a known non magical family you were the dregs of humanity, the Dark lord I destroyed, killed more magical blood human and creature then ever before, so by the time I made my supplication and request to the Goddess to intervene; Chaos came back to the world, non-magical Human Hunters and Supernatural human Hunters, were killing wiccans, vampires, Were-wolfs, and they even discovered the magical world because the Technology over came our wards, our births were so low any way."**_  
She remembered

Holland: _**"my people were dying we were barley having one child to every three families, the magic of the earth was waning they cared more about themselves and what blood status they had and what they deemed pure and blessed then they did about what they were depriving their Mother Earth they cared not Even when Hecate has already chosen her own blessed she told me that the central cause of discovery to the No-Maj's came from here and that My family was involved and their enemies. that brings me back to when I was Magicked here you and my Papa were fighting over Elena Gilbert I know she's a Doppelganger and the curse of Doppelgangers is to have binding blood and because they have binding blood they have Personalities that break the relationships around them, I know what that was like I'm not a Doppelganger, but my curse was that everyone loved me so much to die for me so I was left utterly alone my blood held the key to protection against the Dark Lord until he used my blood to get his body back and after that they died because it was about survival but until I went willing to meet Death every one suffered and the same will happen with Elena Do you know what happens when you sacrifice your self for someone you love? it leaves a protection upon those you sacrificed yourself for."**_  
When they got to Pilot Mountain they all got out and began their trek to the top of the mount she wandlessly Levitated Alice up and she floated along behind her they walked for several Hours, when they reached the pinnacle she lowered Alice to the ground and then turned to the others and said  
Holland:_** "I need stones for an alter and I need to build a Bon Fire."**_  
Holland transfigured a branch into an ax and then used the Geminio charm and the Ax doubled then she sent Damon and Slater off to start chopping wood while Elijah and Rose began to gather rocks together, in the meantime Holland went to the river and then bathed when she came back out she sat herself upon the ground and began to chant.  
Holland:_** "Oh Goddess, Source of Gods and Mortals, all-Fertile, all Destroying Gaia, Mother of all, who brings Forth the Bounteous fruits and flowers, all Variety Maiden who anchors the eternal world in our own, Immortal, Blessed, Crowned forever with grace, Deep Bosomed Earth, Sweet Plains and Fields Fragrant grasses, in the Nurturing Rains, Around you fly the Beauteous Stars, Eternal and Divine Come Blessed Goddess and hear the Prayers of your children, and make the Increase of the fruits and Grains Your constant Care, with the Fertile seasons Your Servants Draw near we ask thee to bless your Supplicants."**_  
She continued her chant as Damon and Slater built up the pyre and Elijah and Rose were busy building up the Alter they were listening to Holland chant it was powerful and full, it filled them as each of her words invoked the presence of the goddess, once the Pyre was done and the alter Holland continued to chant but other voices joined her Elijah recognized Jonas voice and that of his son Luka there were several other witches and Warlocks that came out of the trees chanting with her they began to strip their clothes and stand in a circle man and woman in that pattern while chanting they cut their hand let the blood drop to the ground and once the air was permeated with blood and Magic Holland stood and Motioned for Alice to be brought to her she then had her father lay Alice on the Alter then she said.  
Holland: "_**Mother Gaia I beseech thee to accept our offering of magic, and blood we bring the animal of the earth we offer the Ram in symbolism of power, strength, Determination, Energy and Virility, protection and Fearlessness and Fertility."**_  
that said the men slit the throats of the rams and let the blood flow upon the earth, and with that done the Telluric Currents began to simmer beneath them and the energy raised in level.  
Holland: _**"Mother Gaia I beseech thee to accept our offering of the blood of sheep in symbolism of Purity, Innocence, Peacefulness."**_  
with that to women slit the throats of their sheep and laid them on the ground so the blood would flow to mother earth she looked up at the moon and it was in it's Zenith she looked over at Elijah  
Holland: _**"I need you to bite her Papa in the neck."**_  
he nodded and walked over to Alice, Holland took the sleeping Hex off and she began to stir as Elijah bit down and she screamed in pain, Holland then looked over at Rose she held our her hand and Rose came over and Holland led her over to Alice and picked up the wrist of her left hand and she bit and drank for a minute then walked around the table to the other side and did the same to the other wrist  
Holland: _**"Great mother I offer in sacrifice this woman so that her blood, Flesh and Bone may fill and strengthen you to grow and protect us and all whom take foot step upon you."**_  
Once Alice had left the world of the living Elijah picked her body up and removed it from the alter Holland waved her hand and opened the earth he laid her in the newly formed grave and Damon drug the man who had been yelling and screaming at the scene he compelled the man to lay on the alter and not to move the ritual progressed much the same but Damon bit him on the neck and slater bit him on each wrist and he was drained and buried the same way Alice was.  
Holland:_** "Great mother if you find our sacrifice acceptable we ask that you pour upon us you peace and love that we might begin to know thee once more."**_  
As she ended her supplication she fell to the floor and cried out in Ecstasy as her body was filled with immense peace and joy that she had never known before Elijah sped over to her and held her as her body shook with wave after wave of electricity running along her nerves as all the other wicca witches and warlocks fell to the ground as well feeling what she felt, she had to find her mind again and cast the binding spell on the wicca so that the only Magic they could do was after they fulfilled a ritual from in the old way and once that was done she enjoyed the Ecstasy that ran through her and once the swell lowered and the circle came back to themselves she broke the sacred circle and before they dispersed she explained who she was and what she had done and pushed the knowledge of what her mission was into their minds and told them that if they attempted to work against her she would cut off their connection to the magic forever before they left each of them gave her a vow upon their magic that they would work with her and start to secure the magical world by completing rituals to keep the magical world and creatures safe. the Clearing emptied Elijah told Jonas and Luka to get a Hotel room near by because tomorrow they were going to be finding Klaus and his Daughter, Jonas nodded and led Luka out of the forest.

Holland: _**"Now we talk to the Dead, I Call upon my patrons Goddess Hecate and Lord Thanatos I come before you to call upon three spirits that I would speak to request that they return to the world of the Living I request Henrik Michelson, Severus Tobias Snape, and Shelia Bennett."**_  
The air shimmered a young boy about 14 years old appeared into view along with what the Vampires assumed was the man named Severus and Damon recognized Shelia along with Elijah but he only had eyes for Henrik he walked up to the boy and he longed to reach out and touch him but he was currently just a spirit.  
Elijah: _**"Brother, I have missed you each day since you died."**_  
Henrik: _**"I have watched you brother I have been with each of our family and I have cried each time you were sad and angry each time our father tracked you down to try and kill you, and I mourned each time the vow of always and forever has been broken equally among each of you."**_  
the tears were streaming down his Elijah's face.  
Elijah: _**"will you come back brother?"**_  
Henrik could do nothing but nod because he was to choked up.  
while Elijah had been talking Holland had been greeting her old professor and speaking to him as well.  
Holland: _**"Hello Professor."**_  
Severus:_** "Ms. Potter, May I ask you what exactly is going on here?"**_  
Holland looked down then back up and began to explain all of the situation to him about the years after the blood war and the discovery of the magical world by the muggles how they were dying and the earth was on the brink of destruction, she told him how she and Luna Lovegood and Hermione did a ritual to contact Hecate telling him how Lady Magic chose her as a champion and Lord Death chose her and his champion as well, She told her professor that she hadn't changed her ways that she was always looking for trouble and putting her nose in where it didn't belong. he chuckled he had watched her with her parents, once he died and he had rejoined with Lilly and made his peace with James they all watched her as she struggled after the blood war how life really never started again for her then years later being discovered and trying to help people survive just like she's always done then the running for her life again started.  
Severus: _**"Why have you brought me here Holland?"**_  
that shocked her he had never called her by her first name it had her flummoxed for a bit but then she shook off her astonishment and then said.  
Holland: _**"I Want to offer you a second chance at life you can stay here in America and work as a potions master or do something else you never got a chance professor from the moment you met my father he hated you and life spiraled and Voldemort trapped you then Dumbledore trapped you and I know I was running on righteous anger because my parents were murdered and I had expectations to fulfill but now it's so much more then just revenge it's about life and Death and if you could see away of working with us your free to live your life will you come back?"**_  
Severus looked at her for a long moment he had found peace with Lilly and James but she was right he hadn't ever been free if he lived again he was leaving peace that he had earned with all his redemption but just looking at Holland and seeing the helplessness in her eyes she was around nothing that was familiar.  
Severus:_** "Alright Ms. Potter I'll come back, just to make sure you stay out of trouble."**_

she rolled her eyes but smiled at his sneakiness.

Holland: "_**Actually it Potter-Michaelson sir I was adopted by my ancestor who just happens to be one of the first Wiccan Vampires created."**_  
he quirked his eyebrow at her and then sneered at her and said  
Severus: _**"Naturally, of course that would happen to you."**_  
she shrugged her shoulders, then she moved over to Shelia Bennett who had been listening to Holland's explanation to Severus everything.  
Shelia:_** "I have been keeping an eye on my granddaughter and she is doing what she ought naught and I will do anything to keep her safe I take care of my own."**_  
_**Holland: "this goes way beyond that Shelia if Bonnie Bennett won't cooperate I will take her magic and leave her to ruin, this is about the life and death of magic and the world all for one girl who is destined to ruin her anyway she would risk the world for her but I will not you must Vow to be loyal to the cause or I will cut the Bennett line from magic all together human and spirit." **_  
Shelia cocked her eyebrow and pursed her lips in annoyance she was not used to being out strong armed but she could understand the things she would have to do to save the world from what she had said she had already saved her community once and now it was up to her to save the world she didn't envy that.  
Shelia: _**"alright do I have to wait till I have a body to make the vow?" **_  
Holland smirked Wiccan witches and their inflated sense of importance they didn't understand that they weren't the higher power in the world and that all they were was a conduit to feed the mother through ritual and sacrifice.  
Holland: _**"yes because it will be on your life and magic, you cant have that with out a body, well (she clapped her hands to draw attention to each other.) lets get this show on the road."**_  
Holland then cast and aguamenti charm and it spilled on the earth and then stirred it into mud she transfigured the mud into bodies that had no gender or definition because the spirits would mold the bodies the way they wanted them she then called the President's house elf and requested a bottle of skelegro and a blood replenesher and once she had them, she instructed Elijah what she was going to do he was a bit horrified but she made him give his word that he would not interfere but that he would administer the dosage Severus Snape's spirit told him she then walked over to the poppets and she took her knife and said.  
Holland: _**"Lord Thanatos as the Champion of your choice I have summoned the three spirits that you have granted freely to me so through my blood, and my flesh, and my bone I ask you to release them back into life."**_  
she lifted the blade and cut off three of her fingers and tossed them onto the poppets and as the blood flesh and bone sank into the poppets she fell to the ground in agony crying out her pain as she continued to loose blood Elijah gave her the blood replenesher and then the Skelegro she continued to scream until Goddess Hecate shimmered to the clearing and walked over to Holland and gave her newly grown bone fingers a covering of silver flesh, then kissed her on the forehead and blessed her champion then pulsed out her magic to give the poppets form and depth then Lord Death held out his hand to each and welcomed them back into their mortal form; the first to wake was Shelia then a few minutes later was Severus and then the last was Henrik, Severus lifted his hand and cast a Lumos pleased that he seemed to have access to his previous power with out the need for a wand he walked over to Holland and made the vow on his life and magic that he would be loyal to the cause, Holland asked him to be the binder for Shelia's unbreakable Vow since she was a wiccan the vow would latch it's self onto her heart instead of a magical core like it would with any other core witch or wizard and Hecate witnessed the vow approving it. then Henrik also vowed to be loyal to the family since he was technically her Uncle.  
the three other Vampires just stood there and watched everything happen and didn't dare say a word except for Damon.  
Damon: _**"What the Hell just happened?"**_  
and it was Rose who answered.  
Rose: _**"She just raised the Dead Damon."**_


	8. Bringing The Family Together

Rose had the pleasure to assist Severus in Vamping down to the Car and Damon reluctantly took Shelia, while she handed Henrik off to Elijah and she her self went with Slater once they were all at the car Severus took it upon himself to charm the inside of the car to expand so that they might all have a place to sit, it was no surprise that Severus and Shelia started a conversation because she was an Occult professor and where he was a potions master and also had a master in Defense against the Dark arts and that conversation Drew in Elijah and Slater who was a Bookworm Damon Didn't have anything to say on any of that so he remained silent while Rose and Holland tried to teach Henrik about the new World Rose showed him how to use a Cell phone and how to use the proper language while Holland added what she could since she didn't have a lot of experience in the modern world with technology and she informed them all the she and Severus couldn't be around a lot of Technology because their magical core's interfered electricity that gave devices power.  
Henrik:_** "Brother when are we going to join our family?"**_  
he questioned Elijah when there had been a Lull in their conversation, Elijah sighed he wanted to go to Niklaus as soon as possible but he looked over at Holland and she was exhausted, she had fallen asleep about an hour into the drive she had expanded quite a bit of magic and blood he couldn't believe that she had cut off her fingers to give his brother a new Body and he looked exactly like he had the last time he saw them, and to do that two more times was inspiring because it showed what she would give for the cause, he knew she wanted it to be over as soon as possible but as they say Rome wasn't built in a day.  
Elijah: _**"We will take tomorrow for Holland to rest and rebuild her strength, we will need to get you some clothes and a haircut and continue to catch you up on the modern era..."**_  
he was then interrupted by Mr. Snape.  
Severus: _**"If I may Mr. Michaelson, I may be able to help him with that I am a master in Legilimency which means that I can read minds and influence them and also add to them if I may take some of your memories you wish to share with your brother I can put those memories into his mind and they will be as if they were already his own."**_  
looked at this man Severus Snape he seemed like a man that knew what he was doing very intelligent and apparently Holland trusted him, he held out his hand and said.  
Elijah:_** "Please Call me Elijah, I would appreciate anything at all you could do to assist my brother in the transition."**_  
Severus inclined his head in the usual Severus Snape way then replied in his highly Sophisticated tone  
Severus: _**"You may call me Severus."**_  
Elijah inclined his head then asked in a tone that you could hear the curiosity simmering just beneath the surface  
Elijah:_**"Tell me Severus how are you connected to my Daughter, Holland what engenders her trust in you?"**_  
while in the back seat Severus sat back and folded his arms and Sighed.  
Severus: _**"I don't know how much Holland has informed you about the situation with the war before her birth or what she has told you of her life after the she first defeated Voldemort.**_(He was Amazed that he could now say that he took a moment to look at his left forearm that was clean and unmarked.) _**but I will start off with her Mother Lilly Evens was my best friend from the time we were both eight years old till we were fifteen years old when out of Humiliation from my nemesis in an attempt to not only impress those around him and keep me in the knowledge of what he thought my place was he used one of my own spells and hung me upside down which caused me to drop my wand so that I could not apply the counter charm, Lilly came to my aid which only caused my humiliation maximum penetration, so I called her a Mud-blood which is a foul name to those who come from non-magical blood, every attempt I made to reconcile was met with coldness and anger, so that pushed me to garner friendships in other places and I was susceptible to sweet whispers and promises of acceptance elsewhere and gaining training and masterships to help secure a new world and my place in it, but the cost I found out after tragedy struck me was to much to bare but I had been taken in servitude that bound my life to my master and the only thing I could do was turn spy even though I still believed in mostly what the cause was about, hiding us from the non-magical, keeping the comings and goings in the Muggle world to the strictest minimum, because as Holland told you our kind doesn't work well with a lot of the modern conveniences electrically speaking, and with our culture and traditions we don't blend very well either."**_  
He continued to tell them uncensored truth's how he was brought to Voldemort's side taught by him and given sponsorship to gain his potions mastery and his defense mastery with a side Note in Spell creation. he told how his hatred for the non-magical humans and Light Wizards grew because of the lack of help from his Head of house and headmaster when he informed them what was going on in his home, and finally his hatred reached it's Pinnacle when Sirius Black, James Potter's Brother in all but blood; attempted his murder or at the very least his transformation to a Werewolf when he was led to their friend Remus Lupin who was locked under the Whomping Willow for his full moon transformations, the thinking was the student's would be safe if they didn't know there was anything dangerous hidden there but they didn't take into consideration the students might have malicious intent because of their hatred of anything or anyone Slytherin, of course being who they were they got away with it. he told them that after graduation he went onto his service of the Dark Lord's cause and the others went into the Service of the Ministry as Auror's and also members of the Order of the Phoenix a vigilante group that Dumbledore created to fight against Voldemort.  
Severus: _**"you have to understand light and Dark no one trusted anybody else every one was turning on each other I was tasked along with another colleague to get close to Dumbledore we were to try to gain employment at the school I applied for potions professor while Quirinus Qurill I had gone to a bar for my employment interview and while I was there another potential Teacher was being interviewed for the Divination position and she just happen to Speak a prophecy while I was waiting at the door I had only heard the first part when I was escorted to a room to await my turn, but to my shame I went and informed my master of what I had learned and he decided that the child must be one of two families the Potters whom Lilly had become James's wife half a year earlier and was currently three months pregnant and the Longbottom's who were both Auror's and both pureblood from well respected bloodlines. He chose to go after Lilly and her family, I went to Dumbledore and Vowed to Spy for him and Vowed that I would give my life to protect Lilly's child if he would but keep her safe, they went under the Fidelius Charm, the Charm is designed to hide an object person or place so completely that if you were to stand next to that object, person or place you would not know it unless the secret keeper tells the secret they had a year and fifteen months of safety but they trusted the wrong person to keep their location a secret he was their friend but he also was a spy for the Dark Lord, Peter Pettigrew he wasted no time in going to the Dark Lord and giving him what he wanted so on Halloween 1990 Voldemort Came and killed James first, Lilly took Holland and enclosed themselves in Holland's nursery and when he Blasted the door open he told Lilly to move three times but she refused each and he killed her but when he turned his wand on Holland it rebounded and gave her a Scar."**_  
Elijah nodded and said that he Recognized the Sowilo Rune, Severus told them that sacrifice for a loved one left a mark not only on her forehead and her body but her blood as well, it's an ancient charm one that was lost to obscurity it was a life for a life exchange, he told them how he sequestered himself to a lonely and empty life because he had truly lost his bestfriend now so by the time Holland came to school he was nothing more than an embittered man full of hate but bound to serve two masters and give his life to keep Holland safe which she never made easy and Dumbledore's plans and machinations didn't help either, he explained that he only saw her fathers cockiness and arrogance in her, and how he wanted to be blind to her mother's kindness and the eye color that they shared and he didn't want to see how the pressure of being the one that lived after her parents had been murdered had made her fearful that she wouldn't live up to the expectations so she overcompensated by doing almost everything by herself.  
Elijah: _**"yes I have noticed her penchant for not delegating or asking for things that she need's she has trouble doing things for herself, she gives her position of power to others a lot."**_  
Severus inclined his head in acknowledgment, thinking how she used those around her to do the thinking and most of the acting around her Granger was used most often and Ron was her Action man she just guided the flow of them around herself pointing them in a direction until she was forced to take action with the Sorcerer's stone she did nothing until the flying and the very end with Qurill, the Basilisk until she was cut off from Ron and had to go on, even in fourth year the tasks were all figured out for her and their solutions it was only till they competing that she took charge, she really didn't want the spotlight she wanted to be mundane and fall in and disappear with the crowed.  
Severus: _**"we must break her from that, she is formidable she must learn that leadership doesn't always mean that you are in the spotlight for everything, delegation to trusted people under Vow's will help, she is an abused and abandoned child and all we want is family that stays, knowing that what we are doing no matter how big or how small is good, and knowing that what ever talent we possess wont be a cause for them to tell us we are lesser then we are she was constantly told that she was a freak and an abomination for magic that she couldn't control and didn't know exactly what it was because she was Powerful, even after 2 years of training her accidental magic cause her aunt to blow up like a balloon which is an extremely advanced charm."**_  
Finally they got to the Hotel Elijah carried her up to the front desk then handed her off to Severus while he checked them in He compelled Damon to go back to mystic falls and catch up with what has happened telling him to inform the others that Rose had run off in fright after the Café had been busted apart and that he would expect him to keep him informed Damon nodded he left but since he was under Vow and compulsion he had no choice but to obey they were very clever with their words there was absolutely no wiggle room which he grumbled about.  
They made it to the rooms and Severus shared with Slater while Rose shared with Shelia and Elijah and Henrik shared with Holland, Elijah laid her down on one of the queen beds and Henrik was on the other side of the same bed it wasn't a problem for him he had been used to sharing bed space with his siblings he laid down and Elijah came over he took a seat Near his brother and began to run his hand through his hair and began the Norwegian Lullaby that he used to tell all his younger sibblings.  
Elijah: "_**The sky is dark and the hills are white as the storm-king speeds from the north to-night, **_  
_**And this is the song the storm-king sings,**_  
_**As over the world his cloak he flings: "Sleep, sleep, little one, sleep;"**_  
_**He rustles his wings and gruffly sings: "Sleep, little one, sleep."**_  
_**On yonder mountain-side a vine**_  
_**Clings at the foot of a mother pine; The tree bends over the trembling thing,**_  
_**And only the vine can hear her sing: "Sleep, sleep, little one, sleep;**_  
_**What shall you fear when I am here? Sleep, little one, sleep."**_  
_**The king may sing in his bitter flight, The tree may croon to the vine to-night,**_  
_**But the little snowflake at my breast Liketh the song I sing the best,-**_  
_**Sleep, sleep, little one, sleep; Weary thou art, anext my heart**_  
_**Sleep, little one, sleep."**_  
Henrik sighed it had been more then a thousand years since he last slept and now that he was mortal again he was bound to the rules of Mortality the need to eat, to sleep, he could not hunt in this Modern age he had been on the cusp of manhood when he died what would he do now? of course he wanted to be with his family again but he did not want to be a burden on his brother.  
Henrik: _**"Brother I have no knowledge of this time what will I do, what is my Job?"**_  
Elijah thought about what to say to his brother, it was true that Henrik was used to the hunting and gathering of food for the winter months.  
Elijah: _**"Henrik I remember you being a curious child always wanting to have fun, I think your job is to discover this time and what it holds and help Holland to learn and discover it as well, she has not had the opportunity to discover what life has to offer her, she has gone from war to another war, you will help her discover the joy in life as you discover the joy in this time period, can you do that?"**_  
he nodded enthusiastically that was something he could do, that carried little responsibility, he would enjoy introducing his Niece to the things that he discovered, he then drifted off to sleep. while Elijah readied himself then he laid in the other bed and drifted off to sleep with the dreams of the things that he witnessed yesterday in his mind.  
**********************************************The Next Day****************************************  
Holland woke up at 7:30 in the morning much later then she was used to, she woke up to warmth and comfort and also there was another body at her back, she turned over and came nose to nose with Henrik who was snoring slightly and his mouth was a gape, she snickered quietly not wanting to wake him up he looked so sweet. She moved out of the bed and into the bathroom she showered she metal on her fingers that Lady magic had gifted her with was a shock at first she had to remember to be careful while scrubbing her head her metal flesh wasn't as flexible as her fingers were on her other hand but she wouldn't have done anything else Elijah had Henrik back and she hoped he would become a connecting factor for his family, Severus was smart and a wonderful adviser and he had magical capability that she could only dream of. and Shelia Bennett she had knowledge of the group she would be going up against which would be invaluable. she flicked her wrist and dried her hair and put charmed it up into a Dutch braid then dressed in her white underwear and bra set, then she shrugged into her jeans and a soft yellow button down shirt with sleeves that were three quarter inch length, she put her shoes and socks, once she was ready she left the bathroom and saw that Elijah was back and talking to Henrik about what they would be doing today.  
Elijah: _**"Holland will be doing a spell to find our family and we will go forward with making plans to hide the magical's and Hecate's Creatures from the non-magical humans."**_  
Henrik:_** "Am I not one of them brother. a non-magical?"**_  
Elijah considered for a minute, he thought back to when Henrik was human the first time he didn't remember any instances where Henrik had practiced magic with his mother as Kol and Rebecca and Fin did but it was in the blood line he sees that Holland has come out of the bathroom he turns to her and asks if she could tell if he was a wicca, she nods and begins to incant a spell.  
Holland: _**"Quod sit Revelare Abscondita Cum Autem In"**_  
she then flicked her hands in a motion and sent the spell to Henrik and when it hit him he looked like he was consumed with flames and though his body didn't burn the image of a phoenix was burning all around him and when he let out a gasp a song of pure pleasure and peace fell from his mouth then the flames lowered and then vanished back into him he looked over at Holland in astonishment and found that she had flung herself into the corner of the room, she was gaping at him and then started shaking her head confused.  
Holland: _**"your... your a phoenix personified in human form, I..**_(she shook her head again) u_**nless my Lady granted that gift to you when you were reborn, you might be able to turn into an actual phoenix like an Animagus form but we'll have to test it, but as you are the personification of a phoenix I would assume you are immortal your body may die but you will be reborn from the ashes, your tears could have healing properties that could save any human or creature, from the doors of death, you cant tell any one with out a vow Henrik some one would try to take you for your tears and they might try and do experiments to see what else you might be able to do."**_  
Henrik Nodded and looked at Elijah who agreed with her also.  
Elijah: _**"Yes Henrik with the cause we will be undertaking I am sure we will come up against enemies we will all need to be careful."**_  
just then there was a Knock on the Room Door, Holland cast a revealing charm and found that it was Jonas at the door with his Son Luka and along with them was Severus and Shelia, along with Slater and Rose they all walked in Severus went strait over to the table and sat he looked at Holland who was still in the corner when he gave her a questioning look she shook at him and waved off the concern she could see and just said that she saw something in Henrik that she didn't expect to see and it surprised her everyone else gave her and Henrik a questioning glance then she went onto tell them that it was to remain secret between her, Elijah and Henrik.  
Holland:_** "Jonas I presume you brought the globe we requested?"**_  
Jonas: _**"yes Ms. Potter-Michaelson."**_  
he handed the medium sized globe to her and she set it on the table then sat down on one of the other chairs at the table she turned to Severus and handed him a carving tool and asked him to carve the runes for, magic and Family and blood and the rune to unblock what is hidden by magic; he proceeded to do so and then she gathered blood from each one of them then she placed seven drops of each on the compass points then cast Regio Engorgio, Akrrives Simeio, Mobulus Oculus then she cast a Homenum Revelio then ended it with a Protean charm. Severus looked at her and smirked then said.  
Severus: _**"Its good that your improving on your fathers Idea and using it to save the world instead of sneaking about a castle."**_  
she chuckled and replied that she promised that she wouldn't enchant the globe to insult him by saying he had an abnormity large Nose and he scoffed at her as she continued to chuckle while the dots and names added to the globe the Wicca witches were astounded by the spells that Holland was able to do and the runes that Severus Carved on the globe and how they worked in tandem with each other it was definitely beyond what she could do, it made her start to believe that her place as a witch wasn't at the top of the pecking order, that her thinking that Vampires were evil and were against nature which in a way they were they were created with out the proper ritual and with out permission of Hecate but she had obviously accepted them as hers and they had a place in the Balance of things.  
Holland: _**"there Papa Niklaus is in New York along with Gretta and someone called Maddox valenti we were so close yesterday the other day but it looks like the rest of your siblings are in Chicago."**_  
she scrolled in on the map and found that they were stationary in a storage warehouse; Henrik looked at her and she shrugged then they both looked at Elijah to explain, everyone could see that he was uncomfortable Severus got up and said that he was going to head to the MACUSA and register himself as alive and figure out his money Shelia asked if she could go along just to take a look at the magical world he agreed but before Severus could Apparat she pulled them aside and said.  
Holland:_** "Ms., Bennett, Professor..."**_  
Severus held up his hand to stop her before she could say anything else.  
Severus: "_**Holland I am no longer your professor and you are only 4 years younger then I was when I died so you may call me Severus."**_  
Shelia looked at this young girl, she reminded her of so many witches that didn't have a  
Shelia:_** "you can call me Shelia."**_  
she smiled.  
Holland: _**"Severus if for whatever reason the ministry at home wont release your funds and Gringotts locked your Vaults please let me know I can open you a vault and give you a loan to start with and then when you get set with your own potions shop or owl order you can pay me back it's the least I could do since I brought you back to life and all, the same with you Shelia I'm sure you had a retirement and other things Let me know and I will give you back what you lost I have more then enough money to compensate you ok I won't take no for an answer."**_  
she then turned to Rose and Slater and wrote a letter stating a sire line meeting that if they didn't show up with in one month that they would die and she put a compulsion charm on it strong enough so that who ever touched it would feel that a need to be at the location at the assigned time, she also gave them each a vile of Veritaserum and told them the dose so that they could get the names of their friends and contacts then she sent them on their way, she turned back to Henrik and Elijah while Jonas and Luka went to go order them Brunch.  
Elijah: _**"Henrik the thing you have to understand about our Family is when mother and father tuned us into Vampires who we were changed Niklaus Became Paranoid that we would leave him, I became more strict and my expectations of others raised probably to high for anyone to reach, Kol became even more reclass and his love for breaking rules was enhanced, Rebecca her desire for love and to be loved was increased tenfold as well, and Fin he loathed what he was from the first and he wanted us to kill ourselves. we slowly learned how to use our vampire abilities and we thought ourselves gods so we did what we wanted , took what we wanted and we got into arguments and since we were now immortal our perception of time was altered if we separated for 10years it didn't matter except to Niklaus and with father constantly after us Niklaus in his way just wanted to keep us safe, in the 11th century we met the 5 vampire hunters and they had a weapon that could put us down until the weapon is removed and Niklaus confiscated all five of the weapons and he uses them when we disappoint him he's had Fin daggered the longest for almost 900 years, we learned not to believe in each other."**_  
Henrik looked at him with tears in his eyes he wanted his family to be as they were, he looked at Holland with pleading in his eyes.  
Henrik: _**"Holland is there anything you can do?"**_  
Holland: _**"we should bring Severus with us, he's proficient in Mind magic, and I could destroy the weapons and I can link you to each other with what I did to Damon if you try to hurt or kill each other you'll be crucioed, that's all I can offer for right now since I don't know the whole story to each of your siblings."**_  
Henrik nodded they waited until Jonas and Luka came back, Luka was kind enough to talk to Henrik and try and teach him about the world around him, while Jonas and Holland talked about what she had done to block up the wiccan magic so that it could only be released by doing rituals she explained that since she took his blood she would be able to enforce those binding rules for all that share even the tiniest bit of his blood so Gretta wouldn't yet know that she couldn't access her magic because Holland didn't want to tip her hand and Jonas agreed because Niklaus would probably kill her if she wasn't useful and Holland agreed solely on what she knew about Niklaus.  
after brunch she sent of a Patronus message to Severus she was surprised to see her Patronus had changed to an artic fox that they were going to Chicago to get part of Elijah's Family and that they would meet them back here, with that done she grabbed on to Elijah and Henrik she told Henrik to not let go of her and to hold his breath, she nodded her head to Elijah indicating that he remembered what to do and then she turned on the spot and they were at the storage Facility she then picked up a stick and put it in the palm of her hand cast the point me spell to find each of his siblings, she took one of Rebecca's rings and cast a Portus spell on it sending the destination to the hotel room, she did the same with Kol's glove and the same with Finn's wooden necklace and there was another coffin that she tried to open, she tried casting Aberto, then she tried Alohomora and that didn't work either.  
Holland: _**"Could you try to open it."**_  
she asked Elijah to try but he couldn't either she would need Severus to help her figure out what was going on. she looked around and found a bungie cord and she cast the Portus spell on it then she had Elijah wrap it around the coffin and then with in thirty seconds the Coffin was port keyed away  
Henrik: _**"I only have 5 siblings who is the other one Elijah?"**_  
Henrik was so stressed she kind of felt bad now that she brought him back to life and have him endure all of this disappointment and sadness with his family she wondered if Elijah would blame her for his brothers suffering.  
Elijah: _**"I do not know brother but I will find out, I promise you."**_  
She grabbed both of them and apparated back to the hotel and was met with Severus and Shelia and the Martins they looked at Holland to know what was going to happen now she closed her eyes and occluded her mind she new why every one wanted to know what she was going to do next but she honestly didn't know so she breathed, when she opened her eyes again Shelia was running her hand down the coffin with her eye's closed while Severus had entered into Rebecca's mind and Elijah had done the same with Kol she then sighed because the pressure just fell away from her, she walked over to fin and started casting the spells on him and pushed them into his bloodline that would impute the rules not only into her brain but through to his whole sire line that they would not kill in anger, revenge or boredom, that they would only kill in Self Defense that his sire line would not take Vervain and that they would erase every memory of the supernatural from the person they are feeding from she also pushed through consequences for trying to hurt or kill their siblings which would also be a stronger bout of Cruciatus, she pushed her orders and the consequences through each sibling and Sire Line.  
Then she switched with Severus and did the same with Rebecca and then Kol once they were done Elijah vamped to the blood bank and picked up blood bags for his siblings then she told Severus to be ready to cast the petrificus totalus on them once they wake up incase they go crazy, she asked Henrik to stay behind them and she cast a shield spell over him once Elijah came back he set the blood bags on the table then he took the Daggers out of Rebecca first they waited until she woke up and the first thing she saw was Elijah and once she had drank her fill of blood he brought Henrik out from behind the shield.  
Rebecca: "_**Henrik!, How... is this Possible, Elijah how is this possible?"**_  
Henrik walked up to her and embraced her, she felt his warm skin and his long brown hair just as she remembered it from the last time she saw him.  
Henrik: _**"Det er din bror gule blomst."**_  
she fell to her knees and cried calling his name over and over again.  
Rebecca: _**"Please Elijah tell me how this is possible?"**_  
Elijah walked over to Holland and took her by the hand and smiled at her warmly he looked at her with so much, she couldn't describe the emotion no one had ever given her that look before she couldn't describe it.  
Elijah: _**"Sister I would like you to meet My dear and most precious, Holland Potter-Michaelson my blood adopted Daughter my only living descendant, our families second to last living Descendent and the Champion of Magic and the Master of Death, she sacrificed her blood flesh and bone to resurrect her friend Severus Snape, the Matriarch of the Bennett line of Wicca Witches and our Brother."**_  
Rebecca looked at her then to Elijah then to Henrik who was nodding that she had brought him back, then she did the most unexpected thing she hugged her deeply grateful to Holland.  
Rebecca: _**"I still don't understand everything you said there Elijah there is a whole lot it that statement that I have no bloody clue what it means."**_  
Holland:"_** um... that's a whole explanation that will take quite a bit, if you could wait a Tick then we'll wake up your brothers and get you all in this century then we can go say hello to the last brother Michaelson and then I can give you the full story all at once it took most of the day to share with Elijah when I first got magicked to his side but I will tell you this do you remember Yajna Leifdotter?"**_  
Rebecca giggled and sat Down at the table and pulled Henrik and Holland down next to her.  
Rebecca: _**"Of course Elijah Fancied her quite well I thought for sure he was going to ask for her hand but that was before that Bitch Tatia Showed up"**_  
Elijah glared at her and said while he walked over to Kol's Coffin and pulled out his Dagger and began to wait for him to wake up.  
Elijah: _**"Really Rebecca must you be so crass it wouldn't due to teach Henrik filthy language."**_  
she ruffled his hair and cooed at him which he retaliated by shoving her arm off his head.  
Rebecca:_** "your right Elijah our little Henrik must learn to be the perfect little Gentleman just like you."**_  
Holland couldn't believe the teasing she was seeing from two out of the 5 original Vampires. a while later Kol woke up and they had to go through the same thing except Kol got his first dose of Crucio when he tried to go after Luka, and after Holland explained a bit of her mission Kol got interested in her and Severus's brand of Magic and started a conversation with Severus while Elijah talked with Rebecca and Holland and Henrik Holland did her best to catch her up on the 90 years that she had been asleep but Holland didn't have that much worldly knowledge either so it fell to the martins and Shelia to fill her and Henrik in then when Fin woke up he drank his fill and then wanted to leave to find a way to end his life, but that was before he saw Henrik then he broke down like the rest of them,  
Henrik: "_**do you really wish to die brother?"**_  
Fin sighed how could he explain to his littlest brother that they were not meant to be these things, these monsters.  
Fin: _**"we are monsters Henrik, Mother never intended for us to become this, lusting after blood and killing at will, we have no control brother"**_  
Henrik shook his head

Henrik: _**"That's not true brother Holland has put into each of your minds spells of restriction you can not kill you may only feed then erase their memory to hide yourselves from the Non Magical's."**_  
Fin: _**"how are we to be sure that these spells can not be broken? all Magic has a loop hole."**_  
he argued that was the thing about fin he was so stubborn in his hatred for himself that he would not bend.  
Henrik : _**"because Lady magic gave her authority she is the champion she does nothing with out it being Lady magic's will."**_  
Fin shook his head in sadness he hated hurting his brother but it was something that he would not give up on he would correct his mothers mistake. Holland got a Tingle in her mind and she closed her eyes and began to commune with her patron Goddess Hecate gave her the incantation to revert him to his mortal state and was told to block up his magic she could feel the Lady's frustration with this brother she was going to punish him.  
Holland she raised her hand to Henrik and said.  
Holland: _**"It will be alright Henrik."**_  
she looked at him in the eyes conveying her sincerity to him he nodded to her but he was still confused she cast the sleeping charm on him and Elijah caught him and looked at her wide eyed.  
Kol: _**"What the Bloody Hell was that witch?"**_  
Rebecca: _**"Yes Holland what the bloody Hell was that?"**_  
Severus came up and raised his hands so he would be ready to cast to protect her.  
Holland: _**"Immobulus"**_  
which caused the wicca's to be frozen in place and before anything else could happen Severus cast a petrificus totalus which caused all of the Vampires except Elijah to freeze in their current positions.  
Elijah: _**"Daughter what is going on here?"**_  
Holland looked at Elijah unsure of what he would do once she explained, but she knew that she owed him answers.  
Holland: _**"My goddess is angry at him for his unbelief Papa that he presumes to think that what she has deemed worthy is not she has chosen to accept Esters creations as her own and he reviles that choice, she wants to teach him a lesson he want's to be mortal that is what he will be for a time until he askes for his gift back he will have his magic blocked from him to teach him humility, It's by her will Papa, I'm sorry if you are angry with me but I can not disobey my lady."**_  
He looked at Holland he could see her fear of what she thought he felt for her but it was untrue he had a very fond affection for her she was most precious to him like Henrik was but he was saddened that she was the instrument in punishing his oldest brother for his stubbornness he could feel the bonds of his vow straining this was the first test he had gone through to see if he would really stand by her. he looked deeply into her eyes and then nodded his understanding and acceptance. he reached for her and she went willingly into his arms and cried all the fear and tension melted off of her he then turned to his siblings and said.  
Elijah: _**" I have made a vow on my life that I will support Holland to the very best of my ability, in what she must do and the burden she must bare to save the world. this mission is far beyond the importance of family I will love you always and forever but this is truly beyond us, I'm sorry Fin you must find humility and reverence in this Punishment."**_  
he stood behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders in support, she raised her hands and said  
Holland: _**"Reverto Hominum."**_  
he began to yell as his fags appeared then disappeared and his eyes flashed then returned back to normal he could feel his body warm and his strength diminish. then Holland cast another spell.  
Holland: _**"Potestas Ligandi."**_  
and now he could feel the connection that he had once felt with the earth leave him and he just felt empty except for the commands in his head he could not harm his blood family and she was part of that he had nothing.  
Holland Finite'd the spells that she cast and Severus did the same Rebecca looked at Holland then at Fin and asked Warily.  
Rebecca: _**"Holland what did you do?"**_  
Holland didn't look at her but she continued to look at Fin deeply and sternly.  
Holland: _**"by the command of my goddess you are mortal once more and will remain so either until you die or until you show humility and show remorse for reviling the gift she has decided to take unto her own, your mother never sacrificed to the goddess Gaia nor asked permission from Hecate to create you but she has taken you unto her own and you think yourself better than my Lady I seal my casting by the witness of three Severus do you vow to witness this casting as coming from magic herself?"**_  
Severus: _**"I do"**_The Magic swirled around him and he glowed.  
Holland: _**"Elijah do you witness this casting from Magic herself?"**_  
Elijah: _**"I do."**_the witness glowed with in him and around him  
Holland then looked at Shelia.  
Holland: _**"Shelia do you witness this casting from magic herself?"**_  
The magic swirled the third and final time then settled with in the room, you know the requirements Fin you will either age and Die or you will find reverence and Humility. the tension broke when Henrik woke up and rubbed his bleary eyes Elijah asked Kol and Rebecca to explain what happened to him while he took Holland and took her for a walk so that she could walk off the stress, he couldn't imagine meeting more of her family and having to punish one of them so soon, she began to shake.  
Holland: _**"I'm an abomination father, to have this blessed ability and use it this way, I know it was for my ladies sake but I always end up hurting my family."**_  
Elijah held her as she wept Dam his brother to hate himself so much that he would cause her to punish him like that Dam him to hell. after a while she shook off her emotional outburst and they walked back to the room where she was met with everyone glaring at fin.  
Holland: "_**well I think that we should go and say hello to Niklaus, don't you?"**_  
Holland banished the coffins and accioed the Daggers and but them in her bag she trans figured Rebecca, fin and Kol and Henrik's clothing into something modern and comfortable she accioed all of her things and put it in her bag then took the garbage can and cast a Portus on it and told everyone to hold onto the can and not let go there destination was to the closest Portkey station in New York. They walked up fifth Avenue and to the Dylan Apartments and up to the penthouse she cast a Hominum Revelio and saw that there were three people in there she asked them to stay out in the hall she closed her eyes and called on the power of the invisibility cloak and before their eyes she disappeared and the vampires nor witches could sense her she cast a muffling charm on her and Jonas the she placed her hand on Jonas and told him that she was casting the magic block on all the witches in the room he nodded in understanding and then she sent a silent Alohomora and the door clicked open then she cast an ownership spell and found that Niklaus's hubris went so far that he didn't have a living person hold the deed to his house she then turned to he Papa and said.

Holland: _**"Welcome blood of my blood you are free to enter."**_  
just then a vampire sped in and Kol and Rebecca vamped in as well and held him down his two witches came running in and held up their hands but found their casting did nothing and Severus sent a stupefy to each of the Wicca witches and they fell to the ground unconscious she watched as the three siblings fought each other Severus and Holland cast wards against muggles and muffling charms for privacy Henrik and Fin sat at the table waiting for the temper tantrums to end as Elijah sat in a comfy chair waiting he crossed his legs and wiped invisible lint off of his pant legs while Severus conjured a tea service and Holland and him fixed their cups how they liked them and began to drink. Half an hour later after the yelling and threatening ended the three of them came into the living room and Nicklaus sat on the opposite chair from Elijah while Rebecca and Kol sat on the couches.  
Holland then cleared her throat and said.  
Holland: _**"Hello uncle Niklaus, as you see I've set your siblings free it's about time that we have a family council."**_  
she then sent an incarcerous and he was bound to the chair and his feet to the legs of the chair and he snarled and growled at her and then she did him one better she got up and transformed into her Animagus form of a White and grey Tundra Wolf with green eyes she walked over to him and Bit him in the leg his growling stopped as he was stunned by her automatic and painless change, she then turned back and smirked and said.

Holland:_** "good boy."**_


	9. Truth comes from mommy and Daddy

Niklaus watched as Holland went back to sit down in her previous seat she looked over at his kitchen table and motioned for someone to draw closer he looked but the only person he could see was Finn.  
Niklaus: _**"Brother you best tell me who that is and what's going on before I get out of these restraints and dagger you again."**_  
but it wasn't Elijah that answered it was another voice that once he recognized it tone and tenor took him back a thousand years to the last time he heard that voice.  
Henrik: _**"Nik, what have you become since I Died, why would you treat our family like this."**_  
he looked all around to find the source of that voice, he looked back at Holland and hissed at her  
Niklaus: "_**what madness have you brought me, you dare to use my Dead brother against me witch, I will enjoy tearing you apart?"**_  
she shook her head she could sense the confusion, anger and fear warring with in him and also his desire for connection for his family and to be loved.  
Holland: _**"it's not Madness that I've brought you, it's a choice of freedom or change; and I'm not using the dead against you he's very much alive."**_  
Holland waved her hand and Henrik appeared before him, Henrik walked over to Nik as the closer he got the more fear showed into Niklaus's eyes. Henrik placed his hand on Nik's Cheek he gasped in surprise then the tears left his eyes Henrik drew him into a hug and he held him as he cried a thousand of years worth of frustration came out, Rebecca began to cry again and Kol drew her into his embrace as he too got misty eyed Elijah came over and kneeled down and embraced Henrik and Niklaus both, Finn stayed where he was he was not uncaring about the situation but he'd always been the outsider with his family to old to really interact with the younger children and always busy with his work and hunting and fighting for their survival he only ever interacted with his mother he loved her.  
Holland looked at them they loved each other so much, she Desperately wanted that, but they had an already established familial bond she was always in the situation of never having a bond of her own, she got up and walked over to the Wicca Witches and drew some of their blood, she took out the globe from her bag and resized it then proceeded to drop seven drops of blood on the compass points she watched as more names were added to the globe she then copied the names and locations down, after that she spelled the Blood in Maddox so that his bloodline would also have the restrictions on their magic, it was placed on all who shared his blood and magic since magic traveled through the blood and families, she added Gretta's to solidify the Family bond on the magic block. Once that was done she shrank the globe and put it back she called Hippy the House elf that she had been using from President Donavan.  
Hippy: _**"What can Hippy be doing for Ms. Potter-Michaelson mam?"**_  
Holland Conjured a quill and ink and wrote a note asking President Donavan to send an Auror Representative to the covens inviting them to a meeting so she could explain their new roles in the Magical community and to seal up their active magic and bind it to their blood.  
Holland:_** "Holland I need this note and the list of wicca witches that's attached taken to President Donavan please and ask him to notify me if he would like to be at the coven meeting and if he has a location that would be good for us to meet them at and I need you to take this note to Gringotts and enter my Vault and bring me my Pensive that first please."**_  
the Elf nodded vigorously jumping from one foot to the other then she bowed low.  
Hippy: _**"yes Ms. Potter-Michaelson Mam."**_  
Holland sat and waited for 15 Minutes for Hippy to return with her pensive then she turned back around to check on the Michaelson's it looked like they were done grieving with each other; but before she could move to go back to her chair and start questioning her ancestors, she was stopped by Severus he looked down to her and sneered at the look he could see in her eyes, for letting the emotions of the Michaelson reunion get to her, he knew that family sentimentality was a weakness of hers it was what she has always wanted and never received but also something that made her extremely uncomfortable because she didn't want to push and intrude on it.  
Severus: _**"Lock it up Holland these feelings that your having, will only add more pressure you don't need, this is a meeting for you to get answers, not for you to despair at their family reunion."**_  
she nodded and closed her eyes and breathed while occluding her mind so she could get down to business, she took the pensive and touched her finger to her temple and started filling the Pensive with memory after memory of the last 12 years to the first time she witnessed a human kill a witch and wizard, then how the creatures were being destroyed they tried going into hiding to set up stronger wards and rune protections but they didn't work when Scientists figured out the energy wavelength and could disrupt the power flow how they figured out that if they destroyed the wands that those who didn't know or have the power level to achieve wandless magic that they would die or be captured and tortured. she then explained to them how a pensive was used and then she watched as the martins and Shelia Bennett then the Michaelson's went into the pensive and once they came out they were all sickened at what the human race was capable of.  
Elijah looked to her, he noticed the utter despair on her face as she put the memories back in her mind as if she was living the event as if it just happened he walked over to her and he stood in front of her she wasn't looking at him, she didn't want him to see her mourning all over again, she didn't want his pity she hated Pity, she sighed and then Glared at her Gryffindorish way's.  
Holland:_** "It hasn't happened yet Papa if... if we can fix the present it wont happen and everyone I've lost will be alive and thriving." **_  
He nodded and put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed in comfort.  
Elijah:_** "Your right my Darling, lets get things going so we can begin to keep every one safe."**_  
Elijah gripped her by the elbow and maneuvered them to the seats they had previously been sitting in she then looked at Niklaus intensely he didn't scare her she'd face Voldemort multiple times and Human Hunters and Supernatural Hunters and she witnessed witches and wizards burn after their wands were broken no Niklaus Michaelson didn't scare her at all. she got up from her chair and reached into her pocket and pulled out a vile of clear Liquid then she walked over to Niklaus menacingly she stopped in front of him and knelt down so he could look down at her.  
Holland:_** "Truth, it is the one thing in the world that offers us justice, keeps us from getting in trouble, it can stop us from being blamed for something we didn't do, it can liberate those incriminated of a crime and it can offer peace to someone who is hurt by someone else. This uncle is Veritaserum, the worlds strongest truth potion no one can beat it; I want to know if you will tell me freely why Elijah would use a Doppelganger as a weapon against you to gain his revenge for what he thought was you throwing his family in the ocean, if not I can always force you with this serum; so what is it going to be Niklaus?"**_  
Nik looked at her she was an enigma at one moment she had her emotions splayed on her face then he couldn't tell what she was thinking she was a walking a contradiction he looked at the vile again he didn't want that given to him then he wouldn't have any control of what he was asked or by whom.  
Niklaus: _**"Over a thousand years ago we lived in what is now called Mystic Falls I was the third of six children we used to be seven but my mother lost a child from the Plague in the old country so we went across the sea and settled in a new land where the spirits told my Mother and another of her coven Ayanna that this new land was rich in food and that sickness was near non existent."**_  
as Nik was explaining she got a tingle in her mind from Lord Death and she interrupted Nik.  
Holland: _**"Hold on you said your parents lost a child in the old world, do you know it's name?"**_  
Niklaus looked to Elijah then to Kol and Rebecca and Henrik then back to her he shook his head in denial.  
Niklaus: _**"No we were never told the name of the child, if we asked my mother would grieve and my father would rage so we quickly learned to not ask, we were all born in Mystic falls accept for Fin and the lost child."**_  
she got a tingling again pointing her to Fin, she turned to him and stared at him he stared back at her for a minute he looked away from her because he remembered that she could go into his mind and see things.  
Holland: _**"You know something don't you?"**_  
he folded his arms over his chest and jutted out his chin stubbornly.  
Fin: _**"I will not speak to you family or no you are nothing to me girl."**_  
Holland got the tingle again to call forth Esters ghost for them all to see to get her Answers. she walked over to him and cast a petrificus on him she then cast a cutting curse on his neck and gathered a vile of blood then cast a ferulae to bind the wound. she then gathered the wicca witches and told them the things that she needed gathered and that this night they would be contacting the spirit of Esther Michaelson. she turned back to Niklaus and said.  
Holland:_** "I suspect that your sister didn't die when you thought she did, your mother is a cunning and slippery person I suspect that she did something and caused your family to loose a child, but continue on with what you know uncle you still have information that I need."**_  
they all stared at Fin for what a bit, like he had the key to unlock the knowledge of all their suffering.  
Niklaus: _**"It was indeed a land of plenty, the Natives welcomed my parents openly, but they warned them that they were to hide them and their Families the night of the full moon they were told that the native men and women changed into mindless wolves on that night but they lived peacefully among them for many years each of us were born and lived our lives there working and living side by side with them, we even invited them to many of our bonfires and feasts."**_  
Elijah cleared his throat.  
Elijah: _**"it was at one of these feast's that I met Yajna Leifdotter she was one of the natives."**_  
Holland leaned forward interestedly  
Holland:_** "Really, so I also carry the lycanthrope gene she must have never triggered her curse if she didn't change on the full moon, I wonder if it's become a recessive in my DNA, like the Vampirism has?"**_  
Severus put his hand on her shoulder to gain her attention.  
Severus:_** "It also might manifest as your Animagus form Holland, since you are a core witch the only reason why Remus was different was because he was bitten when he was a child if you remember Teddy was born with the gene but he never turned on the full moon; his metamorphmagus ability changed how the disease manifested in him and since you learned the Animagus after you killed Voldemort it makes sense that your trigger might be different to a natural born werewolf."**_  
Holland rubbed her hands together in the time line Tonks was pregnant with Teddy now and he would be born in a few months time.  
Holland: _**"If teddy ever killed some one his wolf might manifest like a natural born wolf would or as an Animagus, anyway go ahead Uncle Nik."**_  
she waved her hands and dispelled the ropes since he was cooperating.  
Niklaus:_** "We hid our selves in the caves but Henrik and I have always been fascinated by the Natives I more so then he, I had felt drawn to them and I did not know the reason for it, it wasn't until after we were changed that I found out why, but I'm getting ahead of my self Henrik had followed me out the night of the full moon I was up in the trees watching them when I heard the bushes Russel, when I looked down I saw Henrik, I tried to climb down fast enough to get to you Henrik I did but I was to late the wolves tore into him when I got down I yelled at them and for a reason I didn't understand they backed away but you were gone by then I... I picked you up and ran home hoping mothers magic would heal you but she was not powerful enough or didn't know the magic to do it."**_  
Niklaus stopped talking for a minute to swallow around the lump in his throat.  
Henrik: _**"it's my fault... it's all my fault, I'm so sorry Nik."**_  
Niklaus quickly got up and grabbed Henrik by the shoulders and shook him slightly.  
Niklaus: _**"No, Henrik you were a child, a curious child it's no ones fault you followed me I just wish I had gotten to you before the wolves killed you."**_  
Holland gave them both a sympathetic smile.  
Holland:_** "what happened after Henrik's original death, why change you and your siblings into Vampires, or why not do a ritual of protection against them, and again why not spell the caves with a boundary spell that wouldn't let people walk out on the full moon?"**_  
that's when Kol took over.  
Kol:_** "That would have been extremely smart Darling and we have no way of telling why mother or Ayanna didn't do exactly that, but after Henrik's death mother and father met with Ayanna many times to try and convince her to help mother bring Henrik back from the dead but as you have explained to us the wicca have lost the knowledge of the rituals to speak to the gods and they relied on the spirits of their ancestors for the rules of Earth Magic, and when Ayanna told them that the Spirits denied their request mother used magic that apparently wasn't her's to use. so she got out her grimoire and which had an immortality spell in it but she took the blood from Tatia and added to the ritual by drawing on the power of the sun for life and the White oak tree because it was one of natures eternal objects then she sacrificed a human so that we might sustain that life."**_  
Holland rubbed her face with her hands exasperated.  
Holland:_** "Well that is the correct ritual but, she didn't call on the powers of Hecate and ask for permission to create new magical creatures, she didn't sacrifice and balance what she would be taking from Lord Death so that Gaia would also be strengthened so technically the results of the ritual would be an abomination until it was fixed, you shouldn't have lost your magic if she had done things right, the vampires in the magical world have access to their natural magic unless they were a No-Maj when they were turned and even born Vampires have some capabilities of magic."**_  
Kol looked at her surprised that if the ritual could be done correctly he might have some measure to his innate magic, and the rest of them were astonished about the term born Vampires like they could actually have children of their own. Rebecca shook her head from her Fantasies of having her own family someday, she then took up the story from there.  
Rebecca:_** "we soon learned that the wine we had drunk with dinner was laced with Tatia's blood."**_  
Holland:_** "she used Tatia's blood because of the binding blood, it's binding because of the magical properties contained with in it using it in a ritual and spell together will cause the effects to be bound together until the ingredients of the counter ritual and spell are brought together."**_  
Rebecca nodded remembering what Holland said about the Doppelganger curse she then proceeded with the story.  
Rebecca: _**"Once we had drunk the blood laced wine our father came in and ran us through our bodies with his sword to complete the ritual causing our death so now we are caught in-between the living and the dead and the only source to that life is the blood that we drank for every strength that we gained we gained weaknesses the sun that gave us life burned us so mother created the daylight rings, the while oak that we gained immortality from could now kill us so we burned it down, and the herbs around the white oak caused us pain and defeated our mind compulsion, and the neighbors that welcomed us into their homes now could bar us from entrance unless we were invited in."**_  
Holland couldn't understand why the wicca would perform the correct ritual but not ask the permission of the Goddess of magic to bless and accept the ritual so it could be done correctly she remembered what she had read while she and Hermione were researching solutions to their problem, she remembered a passage by (theogony 411-420) Zeus the son of Cronos Honored Hecate above all others: he gave her splendid gifts- to have a share of the earth and of the barren sea, and from the starry sky as well she has a share in honor, and is honored most of all by the immortal gods. for even now, whenever any human on earth seeks propitiation by performing fine sacrifices according to custom, he invokes Hecate; and much honor very easily stays with that man whose prayers the goddess accepts with gladness, and she bestows happiness upon him.; she also noted that her companions were the furies the winged creatures who punished wrong-doing.  
Niklaus: _**"We found ourselves changed Elijah became more strict and controlled with his expectations and how he conducted himself and what he expected of others he suffered no disappointment or fools to be around him with out consequence, Kol became more carefree and reckless about secrecy his desire to be hampered with rules became even less he would rather spit in the face of rules rather then slow down on the amount he was consuming even in the face of father hunting us, and Rebecca, her ability to trust and find love in every corner of a person was magnified as was her temper when she didn't get what she wanted she would risk life and limb for love. I became more possessive and paranoid that I was doing things wrong and disappointing my mother and father further, my temper also became shorter and more furious, it wasn't until I made my first kill that we found out the length on mothers lies and treachery I became not only a vampire but my werewolf triggered as well and I became a true hybrid."**_  
Holland got up and walked toward Niklaus she lifted her hands so they were leveled with his temple she waited until he granted her permission by leaning forward she placed her hands on either side of his head she pushed her magic through his body and he gasped as he felt the sheer weight of power that now flowed through his veins seeking and penetrating his body and mind he had felt something a kin to this when he was in his full hybrid form but she had more power then he did even then it was staggering, she pulled away from him and he saw her looking at him slightly aghast.  
Holland: _**"Your wolf is locked away, how is it that your wolf is locked away? you must have been suffering something like multiple personality disorder, you were fighting your desire for pack and family you obviously have an Alpha personality, having the desire dominate and control, to have Beta's following your lead, the desire to protect your pack or what you perceive as pack since you couldn't be around other wolves, because your vampire half wouldn't allow you to be near something that the vampire sees as a natural enemy so not only you suffer through all your wolf's desires you suffer with all your Vampire self's dislikes, whom ever blocked your wolf basically drove you crazy, it's no wonder you are the way you are; who did it?"**_  
Niklaus looked over to his brother Elijah accusingly, he growled out.  
Niklaus: _**"my mother did it to pacify my father and his anger so he wouldn't have to see the results of her unfaithful actions, My father coerced Elijah to help Bind me to a wooden Stakes even as I pleaded for him to help me escape, my cries went unanswered as she cast her spell which was bound upon the blood of the Doppelganger anchored to the full moon and locked into the land of Tatia's birth."**_  
Holland covered her mouth and ran to the kitchen since she didn't know where the loo was, she made it to the sink just in time to be sick in the sink, she leaned on the edge of the sink rim breathing in and out she shook her head vigorously as the memories of her past came at her scene after scene of abuse from the people that were suppose to love her.  
****Flash back****  
Vernon: "_**I will not Tolerate Mention of your abnormality under this roof!"**_  
Marge Dursley: "_**You mustn't blame yourself for the way the girl turned out, Vernon. If there's something rotten on the inside, there's nothing anyone can do about it."**_  
Petunia: _**"you got your scar in the car crash when your parents died, and don't ask questions."**_  
Petunia, Vernon Dudley: _**" I suppose we could take her to the zoo, (Slowly) and leave her in the Car..." "That car's new, She's not sitting in it alone." "I... don't . Want... her to come! he yelled between huge pretend sobs She always Sp-spoils everything."**_  
Holland and Petunia: _**" You knew! Holland said. You knew I'm a... a Witch?" "Knew Petunia shrieked Of course we knew! how could you not be, my dratted sister being what she was? Oh she got her letter just like that and disappeared off to that... that school- and came home every holiday with her pockets full of frog-spawn turning tea cups into rats. I was the only one who saw her for what she was... a Freak! but for my mother and father, oh no, it was Lily this and Lily that, they were so proud of having a witch in the family! then she met that potter at school and they left and got married and had you, and of course I knew you'd be just as strange, just as...as...abnormal... and then if you please, she went and got herself blown up and we got landed with you!"**_  
Marge Dursley: _**"It's one of the basic rules of breeding, you see it all the time with dogs. If there's something wrong with the Bitch, there'll be something wrong with the pup."**_  
Vernon: _**"Why we ever kept you in the first place, I don't know, Marge was right, it should have been the orphanage. we were too damn soft for our own good, thought we could squash it out of you, thought we could turn you normal, but you've been rotten from the beginning and I've had Enough!"**_  
****End of Flash back****  
Holland Sobbed silently as she had learned to do since she was three, _**"Go to my room, make no noise; pretending that I don't exist."**_she thought to her self then it all exploded out of her.  
Holland:_** "WHY CAN'T THEY LOVE US, THEYRE SUPPOSE TO LOVE US WE WERE THEIR FAMILY!, WE CAN'T HELP WHO WE ARE AND WHAT WE CAN DO THEY SHOULD LOVE US NO MATTER WHAT."**_  
the waves of magic were rolling off of her she went right over to fin and grabbed him by the shirt and with strength she didn't know she had lifted him off of the chair then slammed him on the top of the table.  
Holland: _**"YOU!...You who loath yourself, You who were bread on the milk of Lies and the meat of hate and filled with the magic of greed! you are so fond of your mother, a woman who knows no love and no kindness, your father who is nothing but pride and Malice, to do ill to his family whom he could not love, I know... I know what you would not say Fin Michaelson, I know how you would blame your siblings for your lot in life and I will show you the truth of your mother, and the corruption of your father."**_  
she then knocked him out with a stunning spell then turned to his siblings and said  
Holland: _**"we need to go to Delaware Forest in Kensington New York that's where the nearest confluence of Telluric currents, there is some herbs I need Angelica root to enhance my power to protect you from your mother, Calamus root so I can dominate her spirit, I will also need branches of Rowan, Ash and Hazel several bundles of them we are going to contact Esther and have questions answered Jonas if you and your family would come along with your other witch Niklaus and Shelia also I am going to need you to conduct the magic back to the earth that we might call forth her spirit."**_  
They nodded and Severus and Shelia went to gather the herbs while Kol and Rebecca gathered the branches, Holland Finite'd the stunning spell on Maddox and Gretta then she explained what she had done and that the only way the would be able to perform magic was to do it by supplicating Gaia and Hecate through ritual and sacrifice, surprisingly enough they were pretty good about accepting their new roles they said it didn't matter as long as they could be useful to Niklaus and the new order, she had them swear a vow on their life and magic to be loyal to the cause only and most importantly.  
Gretta greeted her brother and father while Maddox spoke to Niklaus and Elijah. Henrik walked over to her and sat on her lap, even though he was fourteen years old he needed the sense of belonging and she gave it to him she wrapped her arms around his waist and held him close she too needed the comfort and connection, he snuggled into her and she accepted it he reminded her of Teddy when he was alive, he had done the same thing before things got bad he had been six when he was caught and killed along with Andromeda while she had been out trying to find a solution for their discovery problem hopefully that wouldn't happen this time around Elijah came over and sat down next to them she looked at him smiling while she pulled Henrik closer.  
Elijah: _**"Holland, I cant presume to know what you have been through in your life but I hope you know that you are precious to me and that your differences are what make you special, I should have recognized that in Niklaus, I should have defended him and I make no excuses except for the fact that our father was formidable and even though we were vampires we still feared him."**_  
Holland nodded she understood that even though you have superior power does not mean that you have the ability to act in your own self preservation that had been her whole life she was the most powerful witch in the generation and she had been powerless her whole life played to the whim of older and more experienced men, and with them being so new to their new lives it would be natural to cling onto what was familiar.  
Holland: _**"I understand Papa, I really do, there's no need to be afraid anymore they can not hurt you anymore, what happened to your father though when was the last time he came after you?"**_  
Elijah: _**"The last I was aware of he attacked us in Chicago in the 1920's I ran to be a decoy so Rebecca and Niklaus could escape and that was the last time I met him in person, I reconnected with him in Rostock Germany he told me what happened to Rebecca and I'm afraid I agreed that some time to forget Stephan Salvatore would do her good but I did not intend for her to miss out on 90 years."**_  
Holland Hummed she pulled out her globe and looked around eventually she found Michael stationary in Pickett Mausoleum which was in North Carolina she Called for Hippy the House Elf and asked her to go to the Mausoleum and bring back Michael Kvalheim. Hippy nodded and then Popped away ten minutes later Hippy popped in again next to a coffin that looked like it had laid in the same spot for many years.  
Hippy:_** "Can hippy do anything else Mistress Potter-Michaelson?"**_  
Holland: _**"yes hippy can you bring a Taylor or a Seamstress here, and also some lunch for eight people wouldn't go amiss and some blood bags for 4 vampires." **_  
_**Hippy: "I's be doing that right away mistress."**_  
Holland: _**"Thank you Hippy."**_  
Niklaus came over and sat with Elijah, Holland and Henrik he had been listening to the conversation that Elijah had been having with Holland, he couldn't figure her at one moment she's this vulnerable little thing and then the next she a raging super witch.  
Niklaus: _**"you need to be careful, with Michael he is faster then us because he is the very first Vampire and a hunter, he's brutal and sadistic."**_  
Holland nodded then smirked, none of them truly had any idea of what she was capable of.  
Holland: _**"I understand sadistic killers, they have no feeling, no compunction to do anything but get what they want no matter who or what are in their way even those who are loyal to them, your father is no different then Tom riddle Jr. the man that killed both of my parents just to get to me, so I understand well the protocol of how to subvert an attack from some one bigger and stronger then little ole' me."**_  
Niklaus smirked he liked her she was sassy and could hold her own she was vulnerable from one point of view and a rock in another.  
Niklaus: _**"Tell me Holland how is it a woman like you, know so much about subversion and capture of an enemy?"**_  
Holland: _**"I was born into it Niklaus, I was born while my parents were subverting Tom riddle moving from safe house to safe house for a year and 5 months they eluded him it wasn't until they trusted their best friend with the secret to their location that no magic on earth could break through except the secret keeper be willing to give it away and then it only took a week for that friend to betray us but even then my father died to give me and my mother time to escape but instead of fleeing she stood in his way three times he offered to let her live if she would but move out of the way and three times she begged for my life three is a magical number add that to the sacrificial magic the life for life and her willingly dying for one she loved above all others left a mark upon me as my old head master said."**_  
she sat up strait and started to quote Professor Dumbledore as if from a text book.  
Dumbledore: _**"But I knew too where Voldemort was weak. And so I made my decision. You would be protected by an ancient magic of which he knows, which he despises, and which he has always, therefore, underestimated — to his cost. I am speaking, of course, of the fact that your mother died to save you. She gave you a lingering protection he never expected, a protection that flows in your veins to this day."**_  
Holland shook her head in sadness.  
Holland: _**"It's a burden you know being loved so much that people die for you endlessly and if they don't die for you because they love you its because you are suppose to save them when they cant save themselves so they die to give you time to learn what you need to learn or they die because someone is playing chess with your life and they are move into that position but it's still to give you time to die at the right moment, I would rather they love me less or love me differently that they would live for me then leave me endlessly and utterly alone, but it's something that I want to be loved just enough that my partner will live for and with me, but also love me enough to burn the world for me if it's needed."**_  
He looked at her when she described what she wanted from a partner it struck a nerve and a desire in him that he didn't know he wanted, it was something that she was also unfamiliar with, he nodded and she smiled she knew he would understand it was part of the abusive and abandoned child syndrome to be loved and never be alone again but wanting to turn the world upside down if that loved one got taken away, he kept looking at her in the eyes he could sense her sincerity she needed some one that would support her in all that she was going to be doing and not judge the methods or what she might have to do to get things done, he nodded in agreement of her statement he wanted to ask more questions but he was stopped by his brother and sister coming back in and sitting down with them, then Severus and Shelia apparated in he placed the vials of herbs on the coffee table in the middle of the sitting area.  
Holland: _**"Thank you we will have lunch soon, I asked Hippy to have a Taylor or a seamstress to come hear to make Rebecca, Kol and Henrik some clothes Elijah told me that you prefer that to getting your clothes at department stores, after that we need to go to Delaware Forest that's where the Telluric currents are culminated, that's where we'll get our answers from Mommy and Daddy."**_  
She said as she looked over at the coffin that was just sitting there like display furniture. just then Hippy popped in and laid the platters of food on the coffee table in usual House Elf fashion she brought way to much to eat so there was plenty to share.

They sat and ate and chatted and Elijah filled Niklaus on what they found out about the Doppelganger and what Holland had started with MACUSA and what they had done with Damon Salvatore Damon had told them that they had a way to get the Moonstone from Kathryn witch ended badly because Jeremy Gilbert tried to get involved and in a rescue mission Stephan ended up being stuck in the tomb of the ruins of the church and Bonnie wasn't powerful enough to open the tomb by herself so the plan was to just let them wait it out until a way to destroy the moonstone could be found.  
After they ate lunch the tailor apparated to the front door, Kol let Mr. Hill as he introduced himself in, Except for Fin each of the Michaelson's even Elijah took their turn getting measured the assistants that came with him worked on each of the Siblings clothes with magic while that was happening, Hippy had served them dinner; with in the five hours Mr.. Hill had all the designs and measurements noted down, Holland gave Mr. Hill the name of her House Elf and he informed her that they would have their clothes the next day it was obvious that there was a bit of hero worship since the knowledge of who she was and her mission had been pushed into the minds and magic of every witch and wizard in the world through the power of Lady Magic and Lord Death. that got Niklaus curious.  
Niklaus: _**"Who exactly are you to those core wizards?"**_  
Holland smiled shyly.  
Holland: _**"It depends Uncle**_(he grimaced at that statement, even though there was a thousand year old difference between them, he didn't want to be an uncle figure to her at least his feelings were pushing for a different kind of relationship with her.) _**Mostly I am the Girl Who Lived, The Girl Who Vanquished the Dark Lord, but now I'm Champion of my Lady Magic and my Lord Death, they have granted me as I have explained Power and authority over death and magic until they choose another."**_  
Niklaus nodded it was something that inspired awe to have been named the champion of not one but two deities was a remarkable thing, she had certainly earned it with what he knew of her witch wasn't much but, if she had already saved the world once she was at least the one with the most experience doing it to save it again. from beside her he saw Severus waved his hand and a magical clock appeared in the air letting the group know that it was seven O'clock in the evening it was time to go to the forest Severus banished the food and empty plates and containers once that was done, he gathered the Herbs that He and Shelia had collected and placed them in his robe pocket, Holland cast a feather light charm on the coffin and cast Locomotor and the coffin hovered a few inches off the ground she then placed a disillusionment charm on it as well so it blended into the surrounding décor. they all walked down to the SUV that Elijah borrowed from Rose since Holland had given them their own daylight jewelry they got themselves another car.  
Holland rode with Elijah and the Martins, Maddox and Shelia so that Holland could teach them the chant they would need to do so that the ritual could be completed correctly, and Niklaus Drove with Henrik, Kol, Rebecca and Severus, once every one was in the cars Niklaus followed Elijah as they drove the to Delaware forest it took no longer then an hour and then another two hours to walk to where the Telluric currents converged once they were there where they needed to be she did what she had the other night and transfigured branches into axes and sent the men off to cut wood while she and Severus scraped runes into the dirt of protection, summoning of spirits, Holland scraped the Gaia's rune and Hecate's rune and Thanatos's rune in the combining rune sequence that she cast a spelled circle he then directed Rebecca to lay the Rowan, Ash, and Hazel branches in a Five foot Diameter then she sprinkled the herbs in the circle as the branches were laid.  
Niklaus, Kol and Elijah brought the wood they had chopped and piled it for a small Bonfire, she transfigured a branch into a shovel and asked Henrik to Dig a small trench around the circle of branches once that was done the wicca's all sliced their palms and let the blood drop into the trench while chanting.  
Wicca's:_** "Gaia our mother we ask thee in this sacred circle bless us and protect us as we conjure the departed spirit of Esther Michaelson."**_  
with that Holland sent an Incendio to the pile of wood and it came alight.  
Wicca's: _**"Great lady magic, Goddess Hecate we come to thee as servants of Mother Gaia to implore your magic to bind this circle that the spirit of Esther Michaelson will be locked and caged in this protective circle through our blood and through the Rowan, the Ash and the Hazel we Ask thee to protect those who serve in this Circle and thy Champion and those who witness this magic from Esther Michaelson."**_  
Holland then stepped into the circle with the God and Goddesses rune sequence she also cut her hand and let her blood flow to activate the runes she then closed her eyes and called forth the power of the resurrection stone and called for Esther's spirit once she appeared Holland opened her eyes she cast a ferula on her hand she then sent her magic to cut Esther off from accessing any of the spirit magic and blocked her access to any of the other spirits forevermore, she then looked at Esther in the eye and said.  
Holland:_** "Hello Grandmother."**_


	10. Yes Its Hard To Say Good By And Let Go

Ester looked at the young woman in front of her, she had no recollection of her she looked at the Runed circle she was in she saw the magical trees and she smelt the herbs in the air she also heard chanting by witches.  
Wicca's: _**"Kembe Po Transi, Kembe Po Transi, Kembe Po Transi."**_  
Esther watched their blood spill in the ditch to seal the boundary so she could not pass through, she was obviously dealing with a powerful and learned witch then she remembered what the woman had said to her; Grandmother that could not be her children couldn't have children she had made sure of that as she cast her Black Magic she could not figure out how one of her children managed to have a child under her nose since she was forced to watch them for a thousand years and see and feel the things that they have done.  
Esther: _**"you must be mistaken my dear, you could not possibly a member of my family they can not have children I made sure of that when I changed them into the first Vampires, I could not let them have children."**_  
Holland New what was coming and cast a petrificus totalus on the Vampires so they would keep them selves secret, she didn't want them revealing themselves yet she wanted them to listen and learn what treachery their mother had been up to, she then walked over to the Coffin she opened the lid and then Cast the Reverto Hominum so that he was human again she didn't need to cast the magic blocking spell because Michael was never a witch just a Viking on no notoriety she then levitated him into the circle with his wife she did not see the white oak stake that he had clutched in his hand yet.  
Holland:_** "that's true you cursed your children so they had to propagate another way, but you forget Elijah loved a woman before Tatia came to the village do you remember Yajna Leifdotter?, unknown to all but her she was pregnant with Elijah's child and from that Son Generations sprung forth culminating in me, and I'm different then you've ever seen before Grandmother and I need answers."**_  
Michael groaned since he was still stiff from being in one position for 18 years he just made out that some one was talking to his wife, his dead wife so it was a witch he had to deal with he stretched his body loosening his muscles he saw movement from the corner of his eyes and saw a tall man with shoulder length black hair and black eyes he walked up to the woman and whispered to her and then handed her two vials of liquid then he walked back into the shadows Esther's eyes followed him but she could see nothing who was ever was with her they were waiting beyond the scope of her vision when she tried to reach out with her senses she was stunned to find that her magic was blocked, her eyes widened as she looked at the woman before her, yes she was different she would be a powerful ally against her children.  
Esther: _**"What is your name Granddaughter?"**_  
Holland ignored the question for the moment she walked to the boundary of the circle and crouched down so she could look Michael in the eye.  
Holland:_** "drink this Grandfather it's a pain draught it will help you with your muscle pain since you've been desiccated for 18 years."**_  
She levitated it to him he grabbed it from the air and peeled off the waxed cork and drank it.  
Holland:_** "This one also is a powerful potion to help you Grandfather you only need to take three drops the effects will be instant."**_  
she then levitated the other one in and told him to drop three drops of this on his tounge, she didn't tell him that he had just ingested truth serum, but in his ignorance he placed the three drops of the liquid on his tounge unconsciously obeying the compulsion charm that was on the bottle once he was done and the bottle was stoppered again, she Accioed the vial back to her, she stood up then walked into the Runed circle again and lifted her hands and chanted.  
Holland: _**"Blessed Gaia Mother of Gods and Goddesses I invoke thee and ask that you judge your Esther Michaelson flesh from your body, Blood from your kin and bone granted to her through birth, Blessed Hecate great Lady of the moon mistress of ghost's mother of Magic I invoke thee and ask that you that you constrain your child of magic to speak truthfully, Blessed Lord Death I invoke thee, Boatman of the river Styx guide of the dead, be with me and grant me the ability to punish this spirit if necessary."**_  
The Runed circle glowed with power telling Holland that the Goddesses and Lord Death accepted and granted her request. Niklaus turned to his brother Elijah quirking his eyebrow he was obviously impressed how she had subdued their father.  
Elijah and his siblings had gathered just beyond visual acuity before the ritual started to observe Holland and what she would be doing with their parents, they watched as the Wicca's started chanting while cutting their palms the smell of blood and magic permeated the air. Kol smelled it and smiled then said.  
Kol: _**"Ah this is what I have missed the feel of magic and the power of blood spells in the air, it makes me tingle all over in naughty places."**_  
Rebecca screwed up her nose and gave Kol a distaining look.  
Rebecca: _**"Really Kol is that all it takes to get you titillating blood and magic?"**_  
Henrik looked up and asked innocently.  
Henrik: _**"What is titillating?"**_  
Kol chuckled at his sisters embarrassment.  
Kol: _**"Yes Sister explain to our brother the intimacies of titillation!"**_  
Rebecca whacked him on the shoulder then turned to Henrik and said as matter of factly as she could.  
Rebecca: _**"It means Henrik that Kol get sexually excited when he is around Blood and magic, it makes him crazy."**_  
Henrik made a face in disgust, Elijah and Niklaus ignored their siblings bickering and continued to watch Holland set up the ritual, Niklaus watched in awe as the wicca's chanted and Holland called up the spirit of their mother then answering the questions that would make the conversation move to a certain point, he watched as she opened the coffin and spell their father.  
Niklaus: _**"what was that spell she placed on father Elijah?"**_  
Elijah smiled with pride at his Daughter he turned toward Niklaus and he couldn't help notice the look of interest mixed with awe as Niklaus stared at Holland.  
Elijah:_** "Holland turned our father Human again Niklaus, you do remember she said that Lady Magic gave her power and authority over all magic."**_  
Niklaus nodded absently he watched as Severus walked up to Holland he turned his head slightly to focus his hearing so he could hear what Severus was saying.  
Severus: _**"here is a pain draught it will help his muscles and flexibility he'll be more likely to answer if he's not in so much pain and it would help if his pain receptors didn't interfere with the Veritaserum the bottle has a mild compulsion charm on it tell him to take three drops then summon the bottle back to you he will be most susceptible to it because he does not know what the potion is you will be exploiting his vulnerability before he can become to paranoid." **_  
he ran through the Languages he new he was surprised to find that it was Latin Veritaserum, Verita meant truth and serum meant a clear liquid, when Severus walked back towards them he quietly asked .  
Niklaus: _**"What do you mean she would be exploiting his vulnerability of not knowing what he was taking?"**_  
Severus responded in his lecturing voice.  
Severus:_** "Veritaserum is clear, colorless, and odorless and is almost indistinguishable from water. the potion must mature for a full lunar phase, and is quite difficult to produce; it is something Horace Slughorn my old potions professor expected his students to be able to produce once they finished their N.E.W.T.-level Potions. It can be mixed with pretty much any drink, and three drops are a sufficient dose to make the drinker "spill out their innermost secrets". Thus, the potion forces the drinker to tell the complete truth to any question put to him/her, according to what the drinker perceives as true. but their are Limitations For the same reasons No-Maj's do not use polygraph tests in court, Veritaserum is no more reliable than its Non-Magical counterpart. Since some wizards and witches can resist its effects while others cannot, Veritaserum is "unfair and unreliable to use at a trial" and would be difficult to use as definite proof of guilt or innocence. Another problem is that the victim states what only they believe to be true, so the victim's sanity and perception of reality are also factors during interrogations. Therefore, while the drinker's answers are sincere, they are not necessarily true. This is the main reason why the mind of the drinker is a mitigating factor on the Veritaserum's full effectiveness."**_  
Niklaus smirked as he turned his attention back to Holland who was now just giving his father the truth serum she was a clever one very sneaky, she definitely knew how to subvert an enemy for her own gain giving him a pain relief to help him then telling him that the next potion would help him as well when all it was doing was helping his mind become an open book, yes he was seeing her brilliance in action.  
Once Holland was done invoking her patrons she looked back at Esther and Michael who was now on his feet looking at her with glazed eyes.  
Holland: _**"My name is Holland Yajna Potter-Michaelson blood of Elijah Michaelson father of Ferher ancestor of Rowena RavenClaw Mother of Helena RavenClaw ancestors of Antioch, Cadmus, and Ignotus Peveril, who is the ancestor of Charles potter who is the father of James Potter and he was my father and I am the Girl who lived, the Defeater of Voldemort who was known as Tom Marvolo Riddle, and now I am Champion Of Goddess Hecate who is the right arm and caretaker of Gaia Mother of the God's and Goddess of the earth I also champion Lord Thanatos God of Death reaper of Spirits Boatman of the Styx."**_  
As she named off her tittles it seemed that her stature grew when in all actuality she stayed at her 5'5" height it was just her presence that was enlarged.  
Holland: _**"Tell me about the child that you lost in the old country from the plague and tell me if she really died."**_  
Esther's eyes widened she then walked forward to the edge of the spelled circle.  
Esther: _**"Please Holland, do not make me say it, it will bring nothing but pain."**_  
Holland looked at her blankly then replied.  
Holland: _**"It's the source of all the pain that was brought to your family and I will have them know it."**_  
she then raised her hand and cast a spell at Esther.  
Holland: _**"Exspiravit Ignis"**_  
the Michaelson's watched as the spirit body of Esther Michaelson burst in to flame but she didn't burn as a corps would normally but she didn't but it was obvious that she felt the pain of burning.  
Kol: _**"that's magnificent, she is a powerful witch."**_  
Niklaus and Elijah hummed in agreement, but Severus shook his head in disagreement that what she was doing was magnificent he knew that she would blame herself thinking that all she was good for was bringing her family pain.  
Severus:_** "Holland will need you after this she find's no joy in this she believes that its her purpose in life to cause her family nothing but pain, she was raised my Magic hating relatives who told her daily for ten years that she was an abomination, a burden, and a freak they blamed all their physical, financial and emotional problems on her and made sure that those who interacted with her knew that she was an irredeemable problematic child, and when she made it to school every child knew of her fame and they either hated her or loved her for what she didn't even remember doing believing that she was the cause of her parents murder because of a prophecy that said she was the only one that could defeat the dark lord and when things didn't go her way and she got attention others were suppose to get and didn't or they had to share with her she was called an attention seeker and fame monger when all she was trying to do was navigate the chess board she was placed on since before her birth and when Voldemort did gain his body back no one wanted to believe she saw him return they said that because of all that she had been through she was crazy plus she started receiving visions because the connection between Voldemort was becoming stronger and that eventually caused her godfather to follow her into battle which ended up in his death as he fell through the veil of death in the department of mysteries then in her sixth year her headmaster got himself in cursed with a hex that would kill him slowly so he planned his death and didn't tell her but forced me to kill him while she witnessed it and she blamed herself thinking that because she was petrified and unable to aid him it was her fault and then in her final year after taking out all of his horcruxes she met Voldemort at the final confrontation and was given a memory telling her that she was the last Horcrux and that she needed to willingly let Voldemort kill her so that he would be killing the soul piece that resided in her and in the same way her mother sacrificed herself for her daughter she would be instilling that same sacrifice for the whole wizarding world her sacrifice made it so no one was hit by curses and that the only way they died was if they got hit by falling debris or my non- magical means her love and willing sacrifice saved everyone. so no she doesn't enjoy this at all she will blame herself for it."**_  
while Severus was explaining her torment to the Michaelson's Holland ceased the spell she gave her a moment to recover.  
Holland:_** "tell me what Happened to your first child."**_  
Esther looked back up to Holland and then with out her permission her mouth began to speak.  
Esther: _**"I lived in the kingdom of Scandinavia in Norway in the 10th century with my sister Dahlia we practiced dark magic which invoked by strong emotions and intent, my sister was stronger with the Dark magic then I was she was the first born and was stronger emotionally than I, but we loved each other dearly and we promised to stay together always and forever, that's when the north men came, the Vikings raided our village we were the only two survivors they treated her harshly and I was... I began to fall for Mikel he uttered sweet words and gave me riches that I had never before seen I wanted to stay with him and I began to resent the my sister she wanted to use magic to escape and I wanted to stay so I abandoned her when we moved our encampment, a year later I came to her because we had been trying to get pregnant and I hadn't I asked for her to help me she used Black magic in a fertility spell and I was given Freyja and then Fin followed a couple years later and we were happy." **_  
while Esther was explaining her story the Michaelson's were eagerly listening and were surprised that their mother had a sister and that she was the cause of Esther being able to have children.  
Holland: _**"Mikel what did you feel for Freyja and Fin when they were children?"**_  
Mikel whose eyes were still glazed over.  
Mikel: _**"I loved Fin but Freyja was the child I loved best she was given to me by Oden himself."**_  
Holland nodded she could believe that it was almost Biological that a father would love his daughter better then his son's.  
Holland:_** "What did Dahlia ask for in return to give to mother earth for the magic she was using?"**_  
Esther put her hand over her mouth Holland gave her another minute to collect herself, but when she didn't answer Holland called upon the furies to come and maim her spirit, which they did in abandon she watched as the furies swiped their claws at her back and abdomen she was pulled to the ground and she was devoured once Holland sent the furies away Esther's spirit body began to heal like nothing had been torn or eaten away and once she was back to a full body Esther then continued on to her story she didn't want to experience anymore torture what this woman could bring upon her was more than she thought was possible but then she remembered that she was the Champion of Death and magic.  
Esther: "_**I was told that I would have 5 happy years with Freyja and that I would need to bring her to Dahlia and she was the price I would pay, I made sure it was at the time that Mikel would be out on a raid because they would begone for weeks at a time sometimes months and it would fit the story that I had fabricated that she had died during the plague I couldn't explain that i willingly gave up our first born child as payment for a spell it shouldn't be that way Sacrificial magic it's arcane and terrible, but I was afraid that if I didn't comply with what was demanded all that I had gained would be taken from be and that I would loose Fin as well and not be able to have anymore children, Mikel was devastated he became distant and emotionally hurtful."**_  
Holland rubbed her hands on her face and then turned around to wipe her eyes she didn't see Esther grabbed the stake that Mikel still had in his hand she didn't want to speak anymore what ever Holland had given Mikel was wearing off and he would find some way to take vengeance out on her and if he didn't Holland would she through the stake like a throwing knife right at Hollands heart it landed in her back just missing her heart but puncturing her lung she fell forward but Niklaus caught her before she touched the ground. Esther then began to scream Violently but no one was paying attention to her Elijah vamped over to his daughter he wanted to take her away from Niklaus but she stopped him.  
Holland:_** "Papa... you must stand in the circle... (she gasped as Niklaus moved her a bit.) you are to be the conduit for the gods... you need to continue to question them, you must find out the truth of things, it's all their fault you need to find out why..."**_  
she then lost consciousness Niklaus lifted her up and as he removed her from the circle Elijah stepped into it and it accepted him and it glowed again binding him to the runes, he looked over at Niklaus and Severus and said.  
Elijah:_** "Niklaus, Severus she is not to die am I understood?"**_  
Niklaus gave his brother a nod that he understood the message that Elijah intimated. Nicklaus and Severus brought her over to Kol and Rebecca who were trying to hold Henrik back the muffling spell was still up so no one could hear his screaming for Holland and asking if she was alright  
Henrik: _**"Let me go, I can help her Let me go Becca!"**_  
Rebecca shook her head sadly, her heart felt for Henrik his first friend in this era was hurt badly.  
Rebecca:_** "Henrik you need to let Severus help Holland he's more experienced in the kind of medical attention she needs."**_  
Henrik shook his head vigorously and wrenched his arm out of her grip and ran forward where they had laid her face down, Niklaus wrenched the stake out of her back and Severus cast a levitating spell and sent the stake into the bonfire Niklaus was about to bite into his wrist and feed her his blood when he was pushed aside by Henrik he looked at what his brother was doing and he was crying into the wound and what astonished him and them the most was that the wound was healing Rebecca and Kol could do nothing but gape at what Henrik was capable of the only one that didn't seem surprised was Severus he pulled Henrik away and drew him into a hug and ran his fingers through Henrik's hair and whispered to him but the Vampires heard anyway.  
Severus:_** "You did well Henrik the Phoenix tears healed her she will be fine now there is no need to be afraid for her all she needs now is a blood replenishing draught and some rest."**_  
Severus transfigured a pinecone into a cot and then another pinecone into a blanket then he cast a warming charm on the blanket so she would stay warm he then opened his potions kit that he bought and restocked while he was out seeing to his Gringotts account the other day he pulled out a blood replenesher he asked Niklaus to open her mouth he slowly poured the draught down her throat as he messaged her throat to help her swallow it down so she wouldn't choke on it, once that was done he reassured them that she would be fine. Niklaus remained by her watching over her as did Henrik Severus and Rebecca and Kol walked over to where Elijah was questioning their mother on the way Kol asked.  
Kol: _**"What did Henrik just do?"**_  
Severus looked at him out of the corner of his eye then he turned his eyes back to the front.  
Severus:_** "I can only guess but my assumption is when Holland brought him back through her blood flesh and Bone he was gifted a Phoenix ability which isn't that surprising in Holland's second year she battled the memory of Voldemort and he used a basilisk to attack her because he could speak the snake Language to control the monster she killed it by driving the sword of Gryffindor through the roof of it's mouth but she also stabbed herself with one of its fangs as she was drove the sword through it would have killed her but Fawkes came to the rescue and cried in her wound so she had his healing abilities in her blood which destroyed the killing venom that was injected into her I would assume that those abilities transferred to Henrik, Possibly myself and Mrs. Shelia Bennett might have some ability we are unaware of I would need to know the spell to check if we are more then what we were when we died."**_  
Rebecca and Kol Nodded their heads completely overwhelmed with what they were learning this night they walked up and stood next to Elijah and quietly informed him that she was alive and fine he nodded his head and it was until that moment that Esther stopped screaming out because of pain.  
Elijah:_** "Now you know Mother why it's a bad Idea to try and hide your lies by hurting the champion of the Gods and Goddesses, now you will continue to explain your self mother and make a note you can not hurt us."**_  
Esther looked around at her children who were looking at her accusingly and then her husband who was breathing like a bull whom had was angered by a Toureiro (Bull Fighter) and he was seeing nothing but red.  
Esther: _**"Ayana and I called upon the spirits and they informed us of the New world where there were people that had health and speed we were told it was a fruitful land and that we would grow and be happy so we sailed across the sea's when we got there we were welcomed and we immediately began establishing our family again we had Elijah but your father was still distant and emotionally abusive, so I sought comfort from another man his name was Ansel he was one of the Native shapeshifters and I found out I was pregnant with Niklaus I told Ansel that he must stay away or I would set Mikel upon him I threatened his village so he would stay away from me and my family, we then had Kol then followed Rebecca and lastly our dear Henrik."**_  
Mikel then screamed out his rage at Esther he tried to rush her and knock her to the ground so that he might beat her body and wallow in her blood for her betrayal, but since she was but a spirit he went right through her and ended up being flung on his back side because of the barrier of the spelled circle, he got up and then circled around her like a stalking predator.  
Mikel: _**"I Believe deep down I always knew your were nothing but a liar a destroyer of lives, I think I always sensed that Niklaus was not mine, he was too weak to be mine if his natural father would not fight for him the blood that ran through his veins is cowardice and that of a destroyer."**_  
Esther placed her hands over her face and wept, Rebecca hissed at her fathers words she maybe angry at Niklaus for daggering her for ninety years but she still despite all that loved him.  
Rebecca:_** "It is you who destroyed him, he's was a kind child always concerned about our safety from you he took most of our beatings for us you had no love for anything or anyone you were the coward afraid to love your children all because your wife gave one away."**_  
Kol then also took the opportunity to get things off of his shoulders as well.  
Kol: _**"you were no better then mother asking her to do magic that was forbidden unsure of what you would have to sacrifice in the end and then because of your failings you hunted your children but you could would never kill yourself would you end your own monstrousness, I hate Niklaus for daggering us but I understood his desire to keep us from you, he more than anyone knew the lengths at which you would go to rectify what you and mother did to us."**_  
Elijah focused on their mother again and asked a question that was niggling in his mind.  
Elijah: _**"you said that you made sure that we wouldn't be able to have children mother why would you do that, you could have used the immortality spell that was in your grimoire and we would have been able to have children but you changed it, tailored it so that we could only propagate our blood by making more Vampires why?"**_  
Esther looked up resigned there was no secret that she could keep to herself.  
Esther:_** "the sacrifice I made wasn't just for my first born Dahlia asked for the first born of every first born that bore my blood, when I made you I did it to not only save your lives but to save the lives of any children you might have born, she will come for Holland she has to, to keep her self alive she will come for Holland and use her power as her own."**_  
Elijah looked at Holland who was still sleeping then back at his mother and father and said.  
Elijah: _**"she has already survived a Dark Lord that tried to kill her when she was a baby and she destroyed him, I have no fear or doubt that Lady magic and Lord Death will guide her and protect their champion from what may come."**_  
Just then a shimmering of magic and shadows appeared next to the Michaelson siblings and Severus Elijah didn't blink at it because he had already been in the presence of the Goddess of Magic and Lord Death so it wasn't a surprise but He knelt anyway Severus followed he then cut his palm with a cutting curse and offered them his blood as tribute and action of fidelity, Rebecca and Kol quickly Followed Severus actions and offered their blood as well the Deities looked over to Niklaus and Henrik who were also on their knees offering them their blood and fidelity Hecate walked over to Niklaus she looked at him then spoke.  
Hecate: _**"Rise Niklaus."**_  
Niklaus did as he was bid but he kept his eyes down out of respect but he listened to Lady Magic and was surprised by what she said.  
Hecate: _**"you will go to Mystic falls and break your curse, I will allow you to do this but then you must choose the species you will be a hybrid is not balanced you fight your nature to both species, you must choose to be a wolf like you were born to be and become the Alpha of Alphas or you will be a full Vampire like the rest of your siblings but I will not allow you to be both, I will give Holland the knowledge to remake you if you choose to be a wolf so that you might choose to turn or not turn at your will just as the vampire is always a vampire and their abilities are always with them you will be given the same your venom will be present at all times and your shift will be when you choose instead of at the full moon this is balance to create your pack you must find willing wolves who submit to you and when you bite them they will change to what you are and your pack will be born from that you will also keep your immortality as you will be instrumental to Holland and her mission and since she is the champion of magic and the Mistress of Death she can not Die but she is venerable non magical ways of harming her body , you have until the night you break the curse to choose or it will be chosen for you do you agree?"**_  
Niklaus wasn't going to argue with deities when he experienced what they could do to his mothers ghost so he had to make his piece with not being able to be a hybrid but he was gaining from the trade to choose to change and have the venom available to him at all times and the ability to still make wolves the same as him he was happy to make the exchange to finally feel whole and complete.  
Niklaus: _**"I agree my lady and I thank you for your generosity."**_  
she inclined her head she also pushed her magic through to him and cast the rules and regulations that Holland had pushed through the other siblings blood line and the consequences as well through the cruciatus curse that would travel through to all new wolves that he created she then moved over to Henrik and placed her hands on his head then she bent down and kissed his forehead then spoke to him as well.  
Hecate:_** "Henrik my blessed when you were reborn from my mother Gaia the earth goddess and given shape by my champions blood, flesh, and Bone I granted you the gift of the phoenix the symbol of purity and life because it is reborn from the ashes just as you have been reborn, you are the Healing link to your family so I grant you with healing in your tears; your fire is transformative if you are ever injured mortally your phoenix fire will burn you the injured body and you will be reborn from the ashes in this way you are also granted immortality you will grow to be an old man then you will have a burning day and start your life over is this acceptable to you my blessed?"**_  
Henrik bowed low in respect.  
Henrik_:__**"Of course my lady you have given more than I deserve and I am grateful and I vow to use my ability only for good reasons."**_  
Hecate inclined her head and accepted his vow, she then moved back to the others and looked at Esther she raised her hand and called forth the magic that ran through Esther's spirit that Holland had blocked she pulled it from Esther then she knelt and sent it into the earth for her mother to devour so that she might be strengthened. it caused Esther's spirit to loose it's healthy look and vibrancy then Death stepped up and waved his hand Esther's spirit was then bound in Smokey chains he then announced.  
Lord Death:_** "Esther Michaelson I am taking you to the underworld were you will be judged by the tribunal and then sent to Tartarus to reside in the fields of punishment forever wandering in the mist's of despair you might be lucky enough to stumble into the river of lamination for all that you have done and for harming our champion."**_  
Esther started to struggle but Thanatos silenced her a boat formed around her and then his visage changed to the typical stereotype of Death a black cloaked figure carrying a giant scythe, he rent the air with it and he joined her in the boat that's when everyone saw another figure who had a staff that acted as a paddle to cross the river Styx they herd Thanatos address Charon he told them to ferry them to the entrance of Hades to the tribunal. Charon bowed to the Lord of Death and proceeded to Row the portal closed leaving them alone again. Hecate then turned to Elijah and Severus and said.  
Hecate: "_**You will need your father to defeat Dahlia the spell to Defeat her is simple the ashes of her o Viking she hated most which was your father for taking your mother away from her, Sacred soil from her home land which was the kingdom of Scandinavia in Norway, then the blood of the witch that broke her heart, which was your mother for abandoning the promise of always and forever. when the time comes this will defeat her and bring you your last sibling she will also be important to Holland and her mission."**_  
Elijah inclined his head in understanding he didn't know what he would do with Mikel until then but Severus answered that quandary for him.  
Severus: "_**I can give him the draught of living death it will put his body in a death like state but he will still be alive his consciousness could only come from the antidote which I will only make when we are ready for it."**_  
Elijah nodded his gratitude for the suggestion.  
Elijah: _**"Thankyou Severus I believe that will be most helpful."**_  
Hecate then told them that they needed to set a ward stone at the confluence of the telluric currents so that the activities of the supernatural and Magical would be hidden. Severus agreed to do that and place it at the next day so that Holland could rest and recuperate from this night. all who heard agreed and Hecate left them with a final blessing then she magicked away. Elijah then looked at his siblings and said.  
Elijah: _**"we might as well say our goodbyes to father and let go for we will not see him again until it's time to defeat Dahlia."**_  
each of the Michaelson children said their goodbyes it had been easy for the rest of the siblings, but it was harder for Henrik because he had to say goodbye to a man that had caused even more pain and horror towards not only his siblings but also to the world at large and it was more destruction then what he had committed when he was alive a thousand years ago, it pained him that his parents were monsters. while the Michaelson's were doing that Severus healed the wicca's then set to banishing the remnants of the bonfire and the remnants of the white oak stake, he then cast a stunning spell at Michel then banished the Runed circle and the spelled circle as well leaving the area free and clear of any evidence of anything supernatural and Magical Rebecca took Gretta and Shelia and vamped them down to the cars Kol took Jonas and Luka Niklaus picked up Holland and vamped away and Severus reversed his and Hollands transfigured cot, blanket the axes and shovel then Elijah vamped Henrik and Severus back to the car and they drove back to Niklaus's pent house apartment so that they could rest and make more plans in the coming days.


	11. Intro to Isabel and Relationships?

Holland woke up groggily she stayed in the position that she woke up in, she looked at the clock that was on the beside table which read 5:00 O'clock in the morning, she stayed on her side but she pushed out her magic to sense what was around her; she sensed a body behind her, she felt the breath on her neck, it was a soft breath and it had a sweet smell like vanilla mixed with butterscotch it also had a lingering smell of Iron that she recognized as blood the iron was picked up by her taste buds she had had that taste in her mouth plenty of times through all the times she'd been hurt on her confrontations with Voldemort and the hunters. with this knowledge she knew it wasn't Henrik that was laying beside her, because he didn't consume blood, and Elijah wouldn't lay in the bed with her; he was to proper for that he also wouldn't let Kol anywhere near her since he had just come out of a 100 year sleep, and she couldn't see Rebecca cuddling up with her so it had to be Niklaus. she smiled softly it was sweet that he had stayed with her all night and it made her stomach flutter she liked him despite who he had been and the things he had done she couldn't be blind anymore she couldn't believe in beacons of goodness bad and good had their place in the balance of the universe, She rolled over and stared in his eyes which he had crinkled in amusement.

Niklaus: _**"Good morning Love, did you sleep well."**_

Holland chuckled and pulled the covers up over her arms, he reached over and tucked the comforter under her chin and then swept her hair out of her face.

Holland:_** "You have a very comfortable bed Uncle Niklaus."**_

Nik grimaced and then replied to her as he observed the mischief twinkling in her Jewel green eyes they were the perfect shade of emerald green they were beautiful, he could get lost in them.

Niklaus: _**"I would ask you not to call me that again love, I'm not an uncle to you."**_

Holland smirked she knew that he was attracted to her, her life before she traveled back in time had been to busy fighting for her life every year while she was in school and afterwards the fame was to much to bring a man into her life and then her world was discovered and she was to busy fleeing for her life to even contemplate a relationship, even if she did find someone they would have been a target, she wasn't sure how to have a relationship with a thousand year old man he had so much knowledge and worldly experience and sexual experience she was sure which made her blush, she looked down embarrassed because of her lack of experience.

Holland: _**"I don't know how to Have a relationship Nicklaus, I only ever kissed one person and He was killed at the end of my fourth year at school when Voldemort gained his body back. I figured love was to much of a risk for someone to be with me, I'm always a target and those who love me Die in the end."**_

Niklaus brought her into his arms once her head was on his chest he spoke softly to her.

_**Niklaus: "First of all you may call me Nik, and secondly you don't have to worry about that, bar someone using a white Oak stake against my siblings they cannot die and you already pushed your rules into us and to our bloodline that they are not to kill us it would take a super human or an unknown supernatural creature or a Magical person to kill us with White Oak and I'm sure you have plans for that to be against the rules. I believe we have something here Holland I would like to explore it with you there's a whole world out there Music, Art and great Cities and culture you couldn't even imagine and I would love to show it to you and we have eternity to see it."**_

Holland laid on his chest for a moment he could smell the anxiety wafting off of her she was a pure virgin in all aspects that you could experience in a relationship, she was also an abused and an abandoned girl for practically her entire life; she had it reinforced from family and experience that loving her was a curse, he understood that, they had that in common they also had in common the desire to have something that was devoted just to them, someone that wouldn't leave them, but she also had a mission to complete, it was a mission that would take a lot of her time and he would have to learn to compete with it and find the balance in the mission and their lives, but he had eternity and he could be a very patient man and he wanted to be with her in all ways he respected her life experience, he was in awe of her power, and he saw the leader in her.

Niklaus:_** "I won't rush you Holland, I can be very patient when it comes to something that I want, but you need to know that it's okay for you to want some one to love and to love you as well it's not a curse just a confluence of bad circumstances that ended in a personal tragedy for you, it was never your fault."**_

Holland shrugged and nodded then nuzzled her head into his chest again she threw her arm over his waist and held onto him tightly it felt good to hold something solid and reassuring. Niklaus hugged her back tightly enough to reassure her that he was solid and unmovable and right then was the start of their relationship. he wasn't unaware that their conversation was heard by his siblings he could hear them talking about it and when they came out of his room, he was expecting Elijah to warn him not to hurt her that he wouldn't tolerate his daughter going through that, giving him the fatherly warning, then Rebecca would Scoff at him and rub it in his face that he was aloud to love someone when he had always killed her lovers for not being good enough for her, or wanting to be with every male that showed her the slightest bit of attention, he couldn't continue to do that now; he had to let her live her life love whom ever she chose as long as they were supernatural or they got turned willingly, he thought about how not only he wasn't physically capable of hurting his siblings like he had in the past anymore but he didn't have the daggers any longer Lady Magic had pushed Hollands rules into his mind and bloodline and sealed it so that he was no longer a danger to humans and his family.  
Holland had taken care a lot of his concerns, his mother was on her way to the fields of punishment, Michael was currently knocked out and bound until Severus could brew the Draught of living death, Henrik was alive again and learning about the 20th century and how to live in it; he was going to break his curse from what Hecate told him last night his family was getting along better then they had since they were human, she was a God and goddess send to his family and to the future; and he was in awe of her. They laid in bed for 30 minutes longer until she couldn't stand to be still any longer she smiled sheepishly at him when he quirked his eyebrow at her in question of what she was doing.

Holland: _**"Sorry I'm not used to staying in bed longer then this."**_

she looked around and found the bathroom she gestured to the bathroom door and Nik smirked at her then said suggestively.

Niklaus: _**"Do you need some help in there the nozzles on the shower tend to stick they might be broken."**_

she smiled charmingly again and said.

Holland:_** "that's ok Nik I'll just cast a Repairo on it and that will fix it right up, there wont be any need for you to join me yet." **_

Just then they both heard Rebecca and Kol shout out together.

Kol: _**"way to do Nik."**_

Rebecca:_** "Get your head out of the gutter brother."**_

Holland let out a full laugh as she saw his indignant look and his grumble of bloody sister minding their own business and lecherous brothers only getting vicarious pleasure with no hope of getting any. she walked into the bathroom and started the shower, she washed up and cleaned all the dry blood off of her back, she got out and dried herself she wrapped the towel around her body she walked out and saw that Nik had left his room leaving her alone she saw that her bag had been placed on the End of Nik's bed she hissed the unlocking charm that she had placed on her bag she grabbed a white bra and matching panties she then put on her ankle socks and tennis shoes she put on a grey T-shirt and a black Capri shorts she gathered her hair and put it up in a pony tail which she was used to doing being on the run it kept it out of her face.  
While Holland was in the shower Nik walked out to the front room where she had left her luggage yesterday when she came busting into his life before he could grab it and leave Severus stopped him and just simply with out any judgment in his tone or accusation.

Severus: _**"I would ask that you Just care for her Mr. Michelson she's lost so many people already, if she looses you... she will never have another relationship again she won't risk it."**_

Severus then walked away from him sure he expected Elijah to give him the protective father talk but not Severus then he remembered that he was bestfriends with her mother so he would be naturally protective of her. he shook his head and then grabbed her bag and laid it on the end of his bead he watched the closed door and listened to the different tones of the water drops as they hit her body and the tile surrounding her he wanted more then anything to be in there with her but he new that it was way to soon, he would have to wait for her, he left the bedroom and walked back to the kitchen where Severus and Elijah was drinking a morning cup of Tea he walked over to the coffee maker and poured himself a cup of Coffee he then walked over to the Table and sat down he watched as the little creature that he saw yesterday pop in and place two tray's of food before Severus and Elijah.

Severus:_** "Thank You Hippy."**_

Hippy wailed twisting her ears, that was the natural personality of House Elves to be sensitive to gratitude not that she was abused working for the president because House Elves received much better treatment then their UK cousins but they showed excessive appreciation to kindness.

Hippy: _**"I's be Happy to be serving friends and family of Ms. Potter-Michaelson she's being such a good mistress is there anything else you being wanting sir's?"**_

Hippy turned to Niklaus and with a wide eyed questioning look while she was hopping from foot to foot wringing her hands.

Niklaus: _**"Just a full English breakfast if you would."**_

Hippy nodded vigorously then popped away, he turned to Severus and asked.

Niklaus:_**"What is that creature Mr. Snape."**_

Severus put his tea cup down and turned to Nik and answered his question.

Severus:_** "that, Mr. Michaelson is a House Elf they are servants for the house of witches or wizards that own them and they also receive a magical boost when they have a servant and master Bond they also keep their bond families secrets they are physically incapable of spilling the goings and comings in their masters home and the only way to break the bond is if the Master presents the Elf with clothes and they loose the power boost and think themselves bad elves and usually end up committing suicide, in Brittan House Elves are treated as Vermin by the pureblooded wizards that own them they are required to punish themselves whenever and for whatever their master desires, they usually are given nothing but a pillowcase as clothing and are forced to lodge behind the ovens or in the broom cupboard, you know Holland was nothing more than a House Elf to her relatives she lived in the cupboard under the stairs since she was dropped off on their door step the night her parents were murdered she grew up hated and reviled for her magical outbursts and was made to clean their home, weed their garden and cook their meals she was suppose to be there but to the outside world she was the incurable criminal child."**_

Niklaus: _**"They did that to her, they beat and degraded her?"**_

Severus nodded.

Severus: _**"It would be best if you didn't bring it up she prefers to not think about it but move on as much as she can even though she still suffers from the effects of it."**_

_**Elijah nodded then replied as he gave Niklaus a pointed look to state his Dad authority over the situation even though Holland was 33years old she seemed to enjoy being taken care of so the burden of what she had to do didn't get to heavy, Niklaus nodded he wouldn't talk about it unless she brought something up first; just as they began eating again Holland walked in she saw the three most important Gentlemen in her life she went over to the table she gave Elijah a kiss on the cheek and greeted him then she gave a good morning to Severus Niklaus got up and moved her chair out from the table then scooted her in when she sat down, first she blushed then she smiled at him when he kissed her on the cheek, she bit her lip nervously as she looked at Elijah unsure of how he would react to her starting a relationship with his brother that was technically her uncle a thousand years removed but still it might be weird for her Adopted Father, He looked at her and gave her a warm smile, he placed his hand on top of her's and patted her hand reassuringly.**_

Elijah:_** "As long as your happy and you treat each other with respect I have no issue my dear, I love you and only want you happy."**_

Holland blinked her tears away not wanting them to fall down her face, she was so happy but astonished as well that he had said that he loved her when he hadn't opened his heart to love in since he lost since Yajna and became enthralled with Tatia, then Katerina, her smile was brighter and Wider then he had yet to see since he met her and it broke his heart that she longed for love so much that simply saying it gave her such joy.

Holland:_** "I love you to Papa."**_

She then turned to Severus she knew he wasn't comfortable with expressions of warm feelings so she just looked at him in the eye's and just pushed warm and fond feelings toward him, which he felt and accepted with a nod and his own genuine feelings pushed back towards her. she then shook off all the feelings and began to fix herself a cup of tea the way she liked it Hippy then popped in and Holland ordered eggs and toast and a fried tomato while she ate the three men talked about what they thought their next step should be.

Nicklaus: _**"We need to go back to Mystic falls and get the moonstone from Katerina before they have any time to mess with the ingredients of the ritual, Lady magic said that I had to choose which aspect of my self that I wanted to be to balance my self out I can be an immortal wolf that can shift when I desire and my venom will be always be present or I can become like the rest of you original Vampires but the ritual to unlock the potential of the wolf still must go forward."**_

Severus then replied.

Severus:_** "It would be best if she went willingly, I am sure that her friends whomever they may be and considering the Thrall that the Doppelganger has on those around her they would willingly let innocence die for her and the risk of exposure would be big and from what Shelia has told me about Mystic Falls there is a town council made up of the founding families whom already know about vampires and other supernatural creatures, including the Wicca, plus whom ever Ms. Peirce has working with her."**_

Holland finished what was in her mouth and then wiped it with her napkin then said.

Holland:_** "Kathryn needs to be the Vampire that is sacrificed in the ritual, not only will it go along way in getting Elena to agree to willingly go through with the sacrifice; but it will also go along way for trust when we can offer her family and friends protection when we inform her that Kathryn is being used."**_

Elijah nodded he felt some sorrow to know that he would be loosing Katerina whom he had fond feelings for but if she was needed to not only move things along with freeing Niklaus so he would be able to choose the species he wanted to be for eternity and also more importantly in the cause of replacing balance and taking care of their discovery problem.

Elijah: _**"It might behoove you to explain what will happen if she willingly sacrifices herself and the ancient protection charm she'll cast since she is inherently magical even if its just in her blood that she and those who she willingly meets death for will have that protection from us, just as you had from Voldemort."**_

she nodded as she had continued to finish off her breakfast just then Henrik came stumbling in groggily just as they always remembered him doing a thousand years ago he was not a morning person but back then you had to wake early to get chores done, Holland ordered breakfast for him and Hippy was more then happy to pop out and get it for him, Rebecca and Kol then came strolling in and sat down on the available seat's at the kitchen counter.

Rebecca: _**"Why do we have to use these rune stones to make people forget when we drink from them why not just use our compulsion Holland?"**_

Kol responded before anyone could say anything.

Kol:_** "It's simple sister, because mother didn't use the ritual to create us as vampires correctly and with out permission it messed with the original way magical creatures that Hecate created dealt with humans and discovery, am I right Holland."**_

She nodded at his assessment and went on to explain that back in ancient times the magical creatures killed the humans then the witches used the bodies and bones in sacrifice to give back to the earth and if not only fed Gaia but it strengthened but also propagated the mist that hid the supernatural from human sight that only humans that had the sight like Ariadne could see the supernatural world that's how she guided Theseus through the Labyrinth and that the string was a focusing tool, it would be like a Dousing rod in lemans terms.

Holland: _**"but since the mist has Dissipated to nothingness we have to use the rune stones to completely remove the memory from their minds because compulsion can be fought but obliviation can only be broken by very strong magic and if it is broken then the mind that was obliviated becomes broken as well and most end up dead so it's infallible and since compulsion is basically broken when the vampire dies and since those Daggers basically temporarily kill you any one that you have compelled to forget now remembers so we have to fix that as well."**_

Rebecca and the other originals nodded they were each contemplating the role they had in the exposure every time Nik had Daggered them, so they were unaware of the three martins and Shelia Bennet came into the kitchen about 8:00 o'clock Severus conjured another table and Chairs for them and Holland called Hippy again for more breakfast then she kissed Nik and Elijah on the cheek and then told them that she and Severus would be Apparating to Salem Massachusetts to the Magical shopping community so that they could buy two unmarked ward stones so they could place them on the confluence of telluric currents at Delaware forest and also at Pilot Mountain in North Carolina where she had raised Severus, Henrik and Shelia Bennet and that they would be back later and if she was needed for anything to use then two way mirror to get in contact with her.  
Just after they apparated away, Niklaus received a phone call from Maddox whom told him that he was currently speaking with an Isabel Fleming and she was working for Katerina Petrova to negotiate Katerina's freedom, saying that she had the moonstone and a willing Doppelganger to trade for her freedom; he looked over to his siblings, Rebecca and Kol scoffed at each other of course Kathryn would set up negotiations to be set free from running from him, Henrik ignored the situation and was talking to Luka and Gretta because he had no knowledge of who Kathryn was and he didn't really care the only thing he knew was that she was like a twin of Tatia but that they were born hundreds of years apart.  
Elijah then gestured for Niklaus to mute the phone so Maddox wouldn't over hear and more especially Isabel whom Maddox informed them was a vampire, once that was done he then said that he thought it would be a good idea for her to be brought to the penthouse so they could compel her to tell them what she knew of Katerina's plans along with the other players that she had working with her in her scheme he also got the sense that she would and could be useful in other ways, Niklaus nodded and then unmuted the phone and replied.

Niklaus: _**"Bring her here and tell her I am willing to listen to and possibly negotiate with her, and use caution with her Maddox she's had contact with Katerina so she'll be Wiley."**_

Maddox on the phone.

Maddox:_** "Yes sir since last night's ritual my magic is strong I have already spelled her asleep so she has no idea we are speaking."**_

Niklaus got up from the table and went back to the coffee pot and filled his cup with coffee again then responded.

Niklaus: _**"Excellent when can I expect you back?"**_

Maddox replied, while he started the engine of the car.

Maddox: _**"I'll be there in twenty minutes."**_

Niklaus:_** "I'll see you then."**_

Elijah then stated that he thought it would be prudent to send one of them to go to mystic falls and get to the leadership of the council and get them off of vervain so that they could compel them to be welcoming so that Holland and the Auror's would have an easier time obliviating the town and setting up a system so the supernatural and humans could live together but unaware of each other, Kol then questioned.

Kol:_** "What's and Auror Elijah."**_

Elijah:_** "they are the magical world equivalent of a police force."**_

Rebecca then replied.

Rebecca: _**"it sound like this magical world is set up really well is it just here in America?"**_

Elijah shook his head negatively.

Elijah: _**"No it's set up like the non magical government, they have a president and a legislative council and law's a police force they are all over the world, Brittan has a ministry of magic with a minister and a house of lords who make their laws, and from the books I've bought and read they also have and international witch and wizards confederacy which is the equivalent of the U.N. there are Wizarding governments all over the world they have a statute of Secrecy that has been in place since 1689 and it came fully into effect in 1692."**_

Rebecca got up and walked into the living room then came back with Nik's bottle of Bourbon and 4 glasses she handed one to each of her siblings besides Henrik whom had gone off with the martins to the living room along with Shelia.

Rebecca:_** "what is it that causes discovery Elijah?"**_

Elijah straitened his tie and stood he place his left hand in his pant pocket he walked over to the kitchen window and looked out upon New York for a minute he just looked at what man had proceeded in building and creating, then he turned back to his siblings and responded.

Elijah:_** "We hold some responsibility we set ourselves up as gods among men going from place to place killing and turning vampires and not compelling rules into each newly changed vampire even then that was never going to be foolproof because when Niklaus Daggered us and each time he did he released any human or Vampire from our compulsion and any orders we had compelled to them, (he thought of Tristian and Aurora and Lucian, that he had compelled them to go across the country and become decoys for him, Niklaus, and Rebecca and lead Michael on a wild goose chase in the 11th century, their fist sired children.) Then there were the Supernatural Hunters such as the Brother Hood Of The Five, that were spelled by the wicca's take us down and to Expose the humans to the knowledge of the DEMONS! that walked among them, you remember in Italy they brought vampires out and let the populace watch as they burned in the light of the sun, we thought that we were superior and safe because we could walk in the sun not knowing that they had enhanced abilities to sense vampires, that's how they figured us out they conspired to use Rebecca's love for Alexander against her to disable her and to disable us; if not for Niklaus we would probably still be sleeping. (he gave her a warm look, because he to had fallen into loves trap to someone who didn't really love him.) Not that we blame you Rebecca we all want love but we have to learn to be more careful, that's the reason for the rune stones as Holland explained, and just because we are vampires Love is not our greatest weakness, we are weak because we think ourselves above the gods, we do feel and we do care. (he gave Niklaus a pointed look, Niklaus looked down humbled because he too found himself in love with Holland.) But I can say that none of us are blameless Kol with his excessive feeding and not cleaning up after himself which drew Michaels attention in Spain in 1702. Again, we all we all have blame to carry, from what Holland tells me Elena's friends have responsibility as well if not for Hollands interference this war to save Elena's life would have escalated beyond repair."**_

Just then Maddox opened the door and led Isabel into the sitting room the Martins and Henrik and Shelia were asked to take Henrik to his first movie while he and his siblings dealt with Isabel, Niklaus walked into the sitting room flanked by Elijah, Rebecca and Kol. Isabel was not expecting Elijah and Nik to be together nor Rebecca or Kol and Niklaus sensed that about her as he watched her subtly mask her surprise but she could not mask the fear wafting over her he sat down then gestured for Kol to go check her for vervain even though he knew that Holland had Pushed the order through all of their bloodlines that their sired children were not to consume vervain it didn't hurt to be thorough to check and see if it worked, Kol got up and vamped over to her and attacked at Isabel's neck, he bit down and let a bit of her blood into his mouth he didn't feel the burn that was associated with blood laced with vervain, he looked over to Nik and gave him a negative nod, he walked back and sat next to Rebecca, Elijah then walked up to her and then compelled her to be honest that any questions that they asked would be answered fully.  
Just as they were getting started Holland and Severus apparated back into the Penthouse she looked around and saw a woman she was her height with long black hair, she looked over at Niklaus who was watching her and her expression and scenting her emotional markers, he noted that she was curious there wasn't a hint of Jealousy or anger just curiosity so he decided that he would sate that curiousness.

Niklaus:_** "Holland Love, come over and let me introduce you to Isabel Fleming, she's here to negotiate the Freedom of Katerina Petrova, and we were just getting the rundown of Katerina's little scheme."**_

nodded and both her and Severus walked over, Severus sat down on a conjured chair, there was no way that he was going to share a couch with the Michaelson siblings it was to close together and he was comfortable in a chair all his own, Holland walked over and sat herself on the arm of Nik's chair, he wrapped his arm around her waist and she lent back into his side while folding her arms across her chest waiting for the questioning to begin or continue she wasn't sure as she had just apparated in.

Niklaus: _**"Alright Ms. Fleming, tell us how you became to be a vampire."**_

Isabel sat there with her eye's glazed over.

Isabel: "_**I met John gilbert in high school he fell in love with me instantly, for me it was about gaining experience when I met the man I wanted to marry I wanted to be good at sex he was nothing but practice to me, when I ended up pregnant with Elena and the time came to give birth, He took me to his brother Grayson, he was Mystic falls Doctor and could take care of everything and keep it quiet, we both agreed that it would be best to give her up for adoption and at the time John's brother was having a hard time getting his wife pregnant so they fixed it so they could adopt her and we would have none or minimal contact with her as possible."**_

Holland was fuming she had wanted a family all her life and this woman was just throwing her's away it was disgusting, she wanted to curse her three ways from Sabbat, Nicklaus Scented the anger wafting off of her but when he glanced at her face it was blank that was quit the achievement he ran his hand up and down her back while he was casually listening to Isabel talk about how she dumped John soon after giving up her child and how she got into anthropology with a specialty in folklore which lead her to learning about the stories of the originals which lead her to the histories of Katerina Petrova and her time in mystic falls and the Salvatore's which then led her back to John and how he told her of the Council that was filled with founding family members telling her that the Lockwood's were always head of the council, the Forbes's were always the sheriff the Salvatore's and the fell's, the Gilberts and Maxwell's all though because of the low social status that the Maxwell's held they weren't accreted in the founding charter.  
she went onto explain that she had figured out that Kathryn wasn't in the tomb under the ruins of fell's church and that John directed her to where she could find Damon Salvatore and she got in contact with him and he told her more about Kathryn and eventually she aske to be changed into a vampire she told them that she had waited until her husband was at his night classes when she invited Damon in and they had sex then he bit her she was unaware that her husband Ric had come home and seen Damon Biting her that's when he started looking at her research and started his career in hunting Vampires which eventually lead him to Mystic falls and how he tried to kill Damon but wasn't able to and how they were now uneasy allies helping to save Elena from her fate but she mentioned that there was something funny with Damon he didn't seem to care as much as he use to about Elena. Niklaus looked at Holland questioningly.

Holland:_** "I removed the Thrall of the Doppelgangers from him he only cares about trying to spare his brother pain, he's under vow to put the mission of secrecy and Balance above all else that rule was also pushed through the sire bond as well."**_

They all nodded then Niklaus asked who of Elena's friends human or not knew about the supernatural and Isabel went on to tell them that Bonnie Bennet was the witch in their group but she also was having trouble with her magic because she couldn't bring down the barrier spell to the tomb and free Stephan from Katerina and the tomb spell she seemed to not be able to give vampires aneurisms, then she said that Matt Donavan was the human that every one got their moral compass from, then there was Tyler Lockwood a newly turned werewolf Kathryn had compelled Matt Donavan to beat him until Tyler killed him at the mascaraed ball and if Matt failed Sarah Appleton couldn't she explained how Caroline forbs interrupted Matt and Tyler's fight by knocking Matt unconscious then how Sarah stabbed Tyler in the shoulder which caused him to throw her off and break her neck causing him to trigger his curse, she told them about Caroline Forbs how she smothered her after an accident landed her in the hospital from the Gilbert device that was suppose to subdue all the tomb vampires so the council could kill them when they that got out because Bonnie Bennet's grandma died in an effort to place the spell again which didn't work; Kathryn knew that Damon had given her blood because she was Elena's friend and it was her fault that the tomb got opened in the first place so Damon could rescue Kathryn who wasn't in it and they all felt responsible for getting her involved in all the supernatural trouble that surrounded Elena.  
Kathryn used that opportunity to use Caroline to try and split up Elena and Stephan doing that by threatening Matt Donavan whom Caroline had been dating Kathryn also had Elena's Aunt Jenna compelled to be her spy and inform her of Elena's and Stephan's foe break up and in retaliation Kathryn called the Aunt and had her stab herself to show that she could get to any family member or friend at any time Isabel told them that it had the desired effect Elena broke up with Stephan so she could now focus on getting the moonstone back at the annual masquerade ball when things turned back on Kathryn that's when Rose and Trevor captured her and was going to give her to Elijah until Damon and Stephan saved continued to listen as Isabel told them what plan john had to keep Elena safe from the vampires.

Isabel: _**"John has a Dagger and white oak ash to use on an original so that he can barter the body for the life of his daughter hoping that you would love your family more then your desire for her."**_

Niklaus surged growling at the thought of someone threatening his family.

Niklaus: _**"He was going to barter my family for the life of one girl?"**_

Holland placed her hand on his forearm he looked back at her then all the memory of what she had said and he had been told about her own parents and how they had given their lives for her safety and he sat back down and brought her closer to him.

Niklaus: _**"Sorry Love I forget that normal Parents are suppose to love their children and do what ever they can to keep them safe."**_

she kissed him on his temple she understood how a thousand years of protecting his family from threats turned into caring about no one else but them.

Holland:_** "It's ok I understand, he's also a threat to the balance and secrecy of the supernatural and Magical world not only him personally, he killed magical creatures whether they might have deserved it or not it's not his job to judge them it's mine but he's a risk since he's a member of the council as well."**_

they all agreed and Niklaus compelled Isabel to forget all about Holland also to turn back on her emotions and to go back to Mystic falls and tell Katerina that she had found him and he agreed to her terms he also suggested to Elijah that he call Damon and inform him that they had been in contact with Isabel and that they would be traveling to mystic fall's and be there in two days, Elijah nodded his head he got up and pulled out his cellphone and went into the other room Severus Waved his hand and put up a muffling charm so Elijah could have some privacy, Holland looked at Severus and quirked her eyebrow at him, but he didn't even dignify her questioning look with a look of his own he just kept his face blank like always, she smirked to herself, he liked her Papa, she hoped that they might find happiness but she wasn't sure her Papa liked men that way she guessed that only time would tell. She stunned Isabel and Kol took her to one of the other guest bedrooms while, Holland called Hippy for a late lunch for every one that's when Henrik, the martins and Shelia came back from their outing and Henrik went on to describe excitedly everything that he discovered and learned about which made his siblings grin at his lust for life.

Niklaus: "come to dinner with me tonight love."

she whipped her head up from eating lunch which caused salad dressing to dribble down her chin, she quickly wiped her mouth looking down embarrassedly.

Holland: _**"you really know how to catch people off guard at the right moment don't you?"**_

He looked down smiling, he did really like to catch people and make them loose their balance, he was used to it because he liked to play mind games and keep people on their toes.

Rebecca: _**"Honestly Nik you've got to ease the poor girl into the Nuances of dating she's never had the opportunity before and you didn't even do it right, you cant just spring a date on her with now notice she needs clothes, and a lot of prep work to do hair, nails, it's a project."**_

Rebecca was flailing her arms around, going on and on about the necessities of the ritual of dating, which just made Holland open her eyes wider and wider.

Holland:_** "Hold on Rebecca it's just dinner what in the bloody hell..."**_

Elijah cleared his throat and gave Holland a disapproving look then said.

Elijah:_** "Holland dear, watch your language please."**_

Holland blushed from the mild chastisement.

Holland:_** "Sorry Papa, but do I really have to do all that to go out to dinner?"**_

she looked over at Niklaus and asked.

Holland: _**"I really have to do all that to go to dinner with you? "**_

she asked as if it was true then it was to much work she wasn't use to having to primp herself up it wasn't necessary in her original time line she was more concerned about running for her life and keeping her remaining friends safe then she spoke to the Goddess and got her mission this wasn't suppose to be part of her life this isn't who she was. Holland got up from the chair she was sitting in and walked into Nik's room she grabbed her bag but by the time she turned around Severus was blocking the doorway he waved his hand and muffled the room so they could speak privately.

Severus:_** "it's social curtesy, to look presentable in a way that you would not normally appear on a normal day when accompanying a potential romantic partner for dinner Holland."**_

Holland crossed her arms and looked at her feet, she new she might have blown her reaction out of proportion but Rebecca's whole spiel really made her worried that she would have to completely change herself to spend time with Nik, it made her feel like what she was wasn't enough and would never be enough, she looked up and to his surprise Severus saw tears streaming down her face, he walked over to her and pulled her into his arms and began running his hand down her midnight hair he was absolutely not used to coddling people like this but Holland was different she was important to him and he vowed to help her just as Elijah was helping her, she was and emotionally damaged young woman and people were always trying to get her to conform to the social norms; but they needed to remember that Holland was not raised nor had she experienced any kind of social norm in her life she got herself together and then said in a resigned voice.

Holland: _**"I think starting anything with Niklaus was a mistake, I'm a fighter that's all I've ever been to anybody; I don't know how to be a daughter or a girlfriend, I'm a leader, a fighter and a savior nothing more I can't be,... The mission is too important I have to save the world, and Dating isn't going to save the world."**_

Severus sighed, she was so damaged Dam Voldemort, Dam Dumbledore, and Dam the Dursley's they all contributed to her emotional stunted growth and the way she viewed herself.

Severus:_** "The mission is important you're right about that but it cant be everything that you are or do Holland, you'll burn out before you really get anything done you need to pick leaders that you can distribute the load with Elijah is already helping you, as am I you need to set a task for Rebecca and Kol so that they can be useful and Niklaus will be not only useful in planning and strategy but also he will be what quidditch was when you were in school the opportunity to focus on something else other then the end of year confrontation with Voldemort, he's as fragile as you are Holland..."**_

Holland was about to protest about being fragile but he went on before she could.

Severus: _**"You've never had any good examples of acceptable social behavior, though each one was a good person they didn't help you grow and expand yourself, your best friend Hermione was a loner know it all that was socially awkward as well, Ron Weasley was a poor child that grasped onto anything that brought him out of the obscurity that was his family and that happened to be you and he clung to you and didn't want to let go and when he did it was because of a misplaced sense of jealousy, Neville grew up down trod by his entire family because he wasn't what they wanted him to be, and only found himself at the end and Luna Love good was unique in her own right she was picked on by her peers in her own house at school spouting random fantastical things that may or may not have been anything real."**_

Holland Sighed she could concede to some of the things he had said her friends were support staff they didn't really take any pressure from her and all she had to do back then they added some value in intelligence, research but all the big things were left up to her to work and figure out she had the chance now to negate some of that and accomplish her mission. she nodded and conceded to Severus's estimations and set her bag back down then began to walk towards the door before she turned around again and whined out.

Holland: _**"Severus their never gonna understand and I'll have to explain why I ran out of there." **_

He smirked at her and waved his hand to lower the muffling charm and walked past her and back into the sitting room and as he past her she said quietly in jest.

Holland: _**"You great git."**_

She closed her eyes and occluded her mind then took a shoring breath then walked out and then sat back down and looked at Rebecca whom looked like she had the Mikey torn out of her and then proceeded to reply to what Rebecca had stated before she stormed out.

Holland: _**"So I've been informed that it's socially acceptable to dress nicer then I would normally for a dinner with my boyfriend and since I have no experience it doing this I would appreciate your input and help."**_

Holland squealed and jumped up and hugged her then gave Nik a smug look like she knew she would get her way, Elijah looked at her in the eyes as if to ask if this was what she really wanted she nodded then turned to Nik who'd had his hands clasped on the table with his bowed, which made her knot of guilt bigger she put her hand on his cheek and waited for him to look up at her and when he did she looked into his Cerulean (Blue-green) eyes.

Holland: _**"Would you accept the apology of a social idiot who has no Idea how to have a relationship or to live in the normal world if I accepted your invitation for dinner and offered to pay for desert?"**_

He smiled and inclined his head and with that Rebecca grabbed her hand and the two of them scampered out to do some shopping and get the other primping that she needed to do.


	12. Dinner and Road Trips

Rebecca compelled a taxi driver to take them to Avenue shopping before they got out Holland transfigured a gum wrapper into two twenty dollar bills, they got out and Holland used the runestone to obliviate the No-Maj's memory of encountering them and the use of compulsion on him, the memory modifier that was carved into the runestone suggested to the No-Maj that he gave a ride to two non descript females from the Dylan Apartments to the Shopping district on Broadway, he took the money and Holland and Rebecca walked off and into the department store they were immediately swooped down upon by a male sales clerk who was dressed almost like Elijah except for the suit jacket he was wearing an Armani vest, tie, shirt, and slacks with shined black wing tipped shoes.

Male Sales Clerk: _**"Ladies my name is James, I would be most honored to help you in anyway you need."**_

Rebecca smiled brightly she definitely thought this man was very yummy while Rebecca was caught up in her flirting, Holland was looking all around completely overwhelmed by all the really nice clothing that was surrounding her.

Rebecca:_** "My friend here needs a dress she's going on her first official outing with her suitor."**_

James looked over at Holland and gave her an accessing look, debating on her size and Color that would suit her.

James: _**"is there a style that your leaning toward Ms.?"**_

Holland gave him a deer in the Head light look, then she lifted her hand and gestured to Rebecca and replied.

Holland:_** "I'm Holland Potter-Michaelson, You'll have to direct all questions of that sort to Rebecca my stylist, she's most likely to be making all my fashion choices, but I want it modest yet becoming I'm not one to show everything especially on a first outing Rebecca so keep that in mind."**_

Rebecca:_** "Actually she's Lady Holland Potter-Michaelson of the Noble and most Ancient Houses of Potter and Michaelson so since she's titled she needs to dress the part James I suggest we start with a sweet heart neck line with 3/4 length sleeve in a soft pink, green and burned grey and royal blue."**_

Now with an Idea of what to work with James gestured them to followed him back into the dress department where he and two assistants started gathering their choices the assistant's also brought Holland a sparkling water and Rebecca a glass of Champaign Holland tried many different colors and styles of dresses they then settled on a lace capped sleeve A-line scooped neck that was A-symmetrical the material was chiffon Rebecca settled on Burnt Grey color once they had the core outfit figured out they moved on to shoes she tried on a variety of different styles from 3 inch heels, to pumps to high heels, Holland finally for comfort and Practicality sake bullied Rebecca into settling on wedged open toed shoes that were deep wine, red.

They then moved on to the spa where they got her a pedicure and a manicure which had the ladies gasping at the state that her feet and fingers were in which made Holland feel horrible but with her mind occluded she gave nothing away, but Rebecca compelled them to keep their mouths shut and do their jobs she felt a bit guilty now dragging Holland into all this fancy stuff that she wasn't used to and had no need for in her previous life, All she wanted to do was to give her a good experience for her first date, but that was Rebecca over the top on absolutely everything, almost living Vicariously through this experience with Holland because she's never had the opportunity to have another girl with her when she was getting ready for a date, except for those she compelled. Holland just gave her a tight smile she understood that this was more about Rebecca then it was about her, so she silently suffered through all of it the judgment and the ridicule because in the end it didn't matter this was just a stepping stone to greater things and she suffered through ridicule before her whole life from 15 months to 17 years old was nothing but, she had learned to not listen to it she had developed tough skin.

Holland:_** "It's alright Rebecca they don't bother me, there just people oblivious to the things going on in the world and who they owe their happy lives to."**_

Yes! she thought, No one truly knew that this woman; this Petite young woman whom had already saved the lives of her people from a mad man, was now in the process of saving the world. Every life on this planet owed Holland Potter-Michaelson their lives and Happiness, and all these people were oblivious to it, Rebecca was one of the fortunate ones that got to see behind the scenes she got to see Holland at work using the magic and rituals to give justice to her family, witnessing Fin being turned back to human then she watched as her mother was sent to the fields of punishment escorted by Lord Death himself, all this change and turmoil in their lives caused by their mother it led her family and eventually the world to ruin, she was Humbled in Hollands presence and Holland didn't want the recognition she was happy with the small normal Happiness's like Breakfast with Elijah, sleeping in a normal bed.

Holland actually enjoyed having them message her feet and scrub all the hard and rough skin from them once that was done they headed to the hair salon once there the Proprietor of the shop also happened to be a squib that had already received her invitation from not only the President of MACUSA come back into the Magical community but also from the Minister of Magic in Brittan since that was where she was originally from, when her family disowned her she made her way to America since there was a war going on in Brittan she didn't want to be caught up in a mad mans machinations to rid the world of those that he believed were unworthy but she kept up with the news over there she couldn't help herself even though her family disowned her but it was a biological imperative to want even those who didn't care about her to be alright.

She recognized Holland from when Lady magic pushed the knowledge and image of her champion into every magical person on the Earth even though she didn't have active magic, the Magical potential was still held in her blood and she had the ability to do basic rituals for Samhain and the other holidays that she grew up with, which also included translated into the ability to use basic runes and blood magic with in those rituals and runes, she didn't have the interest in potions so she kept her magic she did use to basics of the old way religion, so when Holland and Rebecca walked in her blood sang with in her recognizing Holland instantly she went about her business and prepped Hollands hair while she was busy they talked she introduced herself to Holland as Helen Fawley they talked about what Hollands plans were.

Holland:_** "Right now president Donavan and the IWC is meeting with the other leaders of nations they are giving them my directions and obtaining oathbound contracts that they will change their classes at their schools, and that they would be bringing in knowledgeable pureblood teachers that have books that teach the old ways; I have given them a list of things to do to integrate the Squibs back into society with jobs from secretaries that have House Elves doing the magical transportation of letters and messages to them summoning files for them also those that have the knowledge and capabilities to leading the old way religious rites and also jobs as research assistants, assistants to help potion master prepare potion ingredients, and any other jobs that they feel like they can accomplish and with success to build a life in the magical world also that if they would be willing to blood adopt Muggleborn children from families that choose not to follow them into the magical world, and also that the families that disowned any squibs would be required to accept them back into the family so the genealogy can be kept so we don't loose any of our own."**_

Hellen seemed excited about the opportunity to reintegrate herself back into the community and be a valuable member of the magical society, Holland told her that she should go to MACUSA and register with the office of the reintegration of squibs into the Magical world. so she could fill out paperwork to be accepted back into her family and decide how she wants to work herself into the magical world, after their discussion and Hollands hair had been trimmed and straightened they left with their clothing bags Hellen led her office and told Holland that she could apparat from there, which she gratefully did they appeared back into Nik's Penthouse sweet where she was met with Severus and Elijah sitting at a living room table, it looked like Severus was introducing Elijah to wizards chess it looked like they were arduously involved in the game Holland walked over and placed her hand on Elijah's shoulder to let him know that she was home he looked up and gave her a brief smile then turned back to the game just before she walked away Severus said.

Severus: _**"I inscribed the ward stone's with runes I placed them on the locations and confluences of the telluric currents you just have to set the wards."**_

Holland looked at the clock and saw that it was 4:30 in the afternoon I'll do that now she then apparated to Pilot mountain first she set a ward that would hide the magical world and a obliviating ward for muggles who see or experience magic or supernatural she also set up a confundus ward so that if anyone discovered energy anomalies that they would become confused and forget what they were researching, she set up a pulsing ward that worked every 20 minutes so that a pulse would be sent out it would cover the state and connect with any other ward stones that would be set up and once they were connected she would place a locking ward stone in a sacred site so she could bind all the ward stones that covered the earth at the confluences and with that it would create a net of wards that would pulse every twenty minutes and cause every non-magical human to forget every encounter or hide every magical creature from the site of the No-Maj it would be a like the mist but something that would hold up better now that the Wicca witches and core witches and Wizards were under oath to start practicing and teaching the old ways to keep the Ward Stones active. she then layered it with muggle repelling charms and charms to make the Ward stone blend into the forested area she then apparated to Delaware forest and did the same.

she then apparated back to the Pent House Severus and Elijah were still playing chess but now they had glasses of whisky, she saw Kol and Henrik watching a baseball game Rebecca was flipping through magazines she looked back up at the clock and it was 6:00 and she knew that dinner was at 8:00 which meant she had about two hours to kill she walked over to Nik's room and pulled out her mirror and called out to president Donavan and they talked about the plans that they had made he updated her on the situation in Brittan that even though they had the knowledge pushed into their minds that lady magic had chosen a champion they didn't have any idea who it was at the time because the her old timeline was still in play the other Severus was contacted by Hippy the house elf explaining everything to him and asking for a vow that he would let events play out the way they were suppose to, she was informed of the Mass recollecting of their squib brothers and sisters and that they were in the process of integrating them and that they had made headway with the Muggleborn children whose families didn't want to follow their children into the magical world, they were surprised by the muggle families that did join their children many of them offered to adopt other Muggleborn children, even some of the Staunchest purebloods were inquiring about adopting the new blood into their lines, they had over hauled plans for the classes for the next term and consecutive years.

she explained that she wanted a section of the department of mysteries from every country and ministry to place Runed Ward Stones set up at all the confluences Telluric currents and to set the stones that they would pulse every twenty minutes he agreed and they ended their conversation after that was done she walked over to her garment bag and unzipped it she revealed the burnt grey dress and shoes that were at the Bottom she walked over and plucked out the dress she slipped it on then she said in her normal voice knowing that Elijah would hear.

Holland: _**"Papa I need help with the zipper of my dress."**_

a second later Elijah knocked she opened the door and he inhaled sharply his eyes widening.

Elijah: _**"My Dear you look exquisite, truly breath taking."**_

she blushed deeply bowing her head in embarrassment, but he placed his hand underneath her chin and lifted until she was gazing into his brown eye's then he spoke in a sure tone.

Elijah:_** "Holland, You are a Potter-Michaelson a witch with power and the confidences of the gods to right the world, you are a strong capable woman and my daughter and when we stand as a family we are unbreakable ok."**_

she nodded then took a breath and steeled herself then she replied.

Holland: _**"your right I deserve this to be happy, you and our family make me happy having Severus back makes me happy, and I hope Nik can make me happy too."**_

Elijah cupped her cheek and then kissed her on the forehead just then they turned toward the knocking of the door Holland waved her hand and the door opened to reveal Severus his face dropped his placid expression and stared gob smacked at her.

Severus: _**"Holland y... you look like your mother."**_

She beamed at him and offered her thanks he then informed her that Niklaus was waiting in the living room for her he squeezed her hand and gave her a small smile then he walked back out of the room and Elijah wrapped her arm around his and they walked out of the room and into the living room when they walked in everyone was gathered for her grand entrance, Nik was by the grand piano, Kol and Henrik were sitting on the couch and Rebecca was pacing in anxiety and excitement to see the end results of her day with Holland, Shelia was sitting in a lounge chair reading a book on the old ways that Severus had helped her find when they went to the magical district. Holland and Elijah walked in and Nik turned and his heart just about stopped his palms started sweating and his eye's darkened in lust; Rebecca stopped pacing she covered her mouth with both after gasping.

Rebecca: _**"Oh Holland, you look absolutely amazing, Hellen really did a good job on your hair."**_

Kol and Henrik snickered at their sisters antics but then the two of them proceeded to compliment Holland, but what was surprising was that Kol had nothing dirty to say which surprised the four siblings Elijah looked at Kol and squinted his eye's trying to work out what his brother was thinking. by the time everyone had Complimented her she looked over to Nik once their eye's met his brain kicked into gear he walked forward and he whispered to her.

Nik: _**"You are a vision Holland I am honored that you have accepted my invitation to dinner."**_

Holland moved from Elijah's side and wrapped her arm around Nik's and then said.

Holland:_** "You don't look so bad yourself Nik, and I am so happy that you asked."**_

Nik's smile was so big and bright that everyone could feel the air in the room become light and fluffy they gazed at each other for a moment taking in each other after a minute she moved her eyes from his and glanced around at every one else she smiled and said.

Holland:_** "we'll see you later."**_

Nik escorted her out the front door, down the elevator and to his SUV they drove the streets of New York he drove to SoHo and he took her to a restaurant called Le Coucou the Valet took his car and they were escorted to their table that was in the back corner once they sat down Nik ordered stake and oxtail potato's, while Holland ordered the Monkfish roasted with ham with Vegetable stew, and Oyster and Carabineiros. while they were waiting for their food she asked Nik about the things he liked to do.

Nik: _**"I love art, Painting is a metaphor for control. Every choice is mine. The Canvas, the colour. As a child I had neither a sense of the world nor my place in it but art taught me that one's vision can be achieved with sheer force of will, what about you Holland what gives you release ?"**_

She smiled she thought about what she felt about flying for the first time.

Holland: _**"I loved Flying on a broom, the first time I experienced it was when I was eleven our first flying lesson in Hogwarts, the broom just leapt up into my hands when I summoned it."**_

she chuckled at her daring going up against Draco Malfoy, he had been flying for years but her determined to defend her housemate Neville and get his property back.

Holland:_** "My Rival Draco Malfoy picked up an Item from one of my house mates Remembrall it had fallen out of his pocket when he lost control of his broom, Neville was never very coordinated even when he had both feet planted on the ground so when he ended up on a broom it was only a matter of time before he fell off, He ended up breaking his wrist when he was escorted to the Hospital wing, Malfoy picked up Neville's Remembrall and wouldn't get it back he jumped on his broom and flew up into the air he was threatening to throw it up in a tree and leave it there for Neville to find I had grown up with bullies so I hated them I jumped on my broom, having no lessons I flew after him I told him to give it back or I would knock him off of his broom, he threw it and I flew after it just as it was about to go threw the window of my head of house I grabbed it and looped so I wouldn't smash my self into the Castle, at the time I had no Idea my head of house was watching and she saw me catch a plum sized glass ball and she came down and to the field and escorted me to her office I thought for sure that I was going to be sent home, I was so terrified but she pulled another older house mate out of his Defense against the dark arts class and then told him that she had found the new seeker for the Gryffindor quidditch team the youngest in a century and that's when I discovered the freedom of flying I wasn't bound by earthly constraints I could go as fast as I wanted it was pure freedom."**_

Holland and Nik talked more about who taught Nik how to hone his painting skills the other things that he enjoyed doing, she talked about the trouble she got into in school she told him about how they used Polyjuice potion to discover who the heir of Slytherin was then Malfoy seeing her floating head by the shrieking shack and how she had to high tale it back to the castle so she wouldn't be caught, they laughed at each others blunders and crazy things when dinner was done they left the restaurant they picked up their car at the Valet he drove them to the park they got out and they began walking discussing the Politics of vampires how she thought that it would be a good Idea to have a ruling family and levels of service, Nik talked about how he and his family set up New Orleans with factions and faction leaders he told her of the struggles that they had where the witches were never satisfied with the tribute that they were receiving and that the Wolves wanted more territory and the vampires wanted more influx of blood.

she had that figured out the vampires were already spelled not to kill the humans so the numbers would grow and the population would increase so the vampires would be good on blood the wicca's would have tribute from the factions of wolves and vampires that live in the local Covens area the wolves would be granted gridded areas of forests every year they would access the area depending on the growth of the packs on how much area they would gain and with the sacrifices as well Vampires would be sacrificed to appease magic and wolves as well to maintain balance so that each population wouldn't grow out of proportion. they stopped at a bench and sat looking at the forest around them she then turned to him and held out her wrist he looked at her with a questioning gaze she then replied.

Holland:_** "I said that I would pay for dessert I would like to offer you a bit of mine." **_

he should say no and demand what she thought she was doing but when he looked in her eyes he saw willingness, she then guided her wrist to his lips and then said.

Holland:_** "I want to Niklaus, I want to share this with you, I want you to know the things that I cant say to you out loud about myself, I know when you connect with my blood that flashes of the person your feeding on can enter your mind memories, feelings and such."**_

Holland waved her hand and put a notice me not charm up so that anyone non magical wouldn't notice he grabbed her wrist he kept his eyes on hers she watched as his face changed he scented no disgust or fear he then Bit down and he was flooded not only with blood but power it was such immense power he felt it coursing through every vein of his body it was like electricity seeking a grounding rod, while he was feeling the power of her blood he was seeing flashes of her years at her relatives home, he saw her in her room the cupboard under the stairs, he saw her cooking food for her family and getting just enough to have something in her stomach, then he saw them shoving her outside to mow the lawn with a push mower, she weeded the garden he saw her running from her cousin and his friends and how she deliberately didn't do as well in school so she wouldn't bring attention to herself he then saw the culminating years at Hogwarts her loneliness because nobody could possibly understand the weight she was carrying of everyone's expectation of her to be a this person that had all the answers to all of their problems, she was expected to fix everyone's problems and when she couldn't they lost faith and began to blame her for all of their problems and the cause of all their troubles it was that way all seven years.

Nik saw the ongoing years at first they were good she spent the first three years going in-between taking care of her godson Teddy lupin and helping Andromeda Tonks work through her grief at loosing her child and son in-law and her husband as well, he saw her teaching Defense against the Dark arts at Hogwarts, then he moved on to the first time her world was discovered by scientist's they had discovered anomalies in the satellites and when they went to the area where the anomaly was they determined there was an energy fluctuation they brought energy disruptors and once they were set up and turned on and they found the correct frequency the village of Hogsmeade was discovered and then Pandemonium broke out at first obliviating worked but Witches and Wizards didn't consider video evidence that was digitally transmitted to a home base so when the government got involved they started studying them discovering their weakness lay in the use of their wands and not knowing anything about the non-magical world, he saw her come home to a house that was broken into and teddy missing and andromeda dying on the ground Holland transferred her to St. mongos but they weren't able to save her she tried point me spells to find teddy and blood locator spells and they showed her to a location and by the time she got there Teddy had become a guinea pig she destroyed the building after witnessing what the Muggles had done to him her destructive force that she expelled was a hundred times stronger then what he witnessed her do to Dumbledore's office at the end of 5th year he saw her watch most of her people fall to the non magical as their wards were torn down they figured out that if you destroyed the wand they were essentially helpless.

Nik watched as Holland found Hermione since they were both muggle raised she also met up with Luna since she had the sight they faired better then most but then the government got a hold of scientist and doctors that said they had worked on Vampires and had video evidence to that effect and also although they were difficult to find, the military found and tested then killed werewolves it was destruction all around and Holland and her friends were on the run for the last 9 years since the initial discovery he watched her try and integrate into the muggle world but with Hermione and Luna and her around so much technology they had a bullseye on their location. then he watched as they researched for spells and rituals that would aid them he watched as Luna got guidance from her visions on where to look and finally finding the correct one. after that he pulled away from her wrist it felt like he had been drinking from her for hours but it was a moment or two she cast a healing charm and she watched as the wound knitted together when she looked back up she found Nik pulling her to him and he leaned in and kissed her on the lips she was so surprised but after the initial shock she kissed him back, he took the lead having vastly more experience but she was aggressive as well following his lead they continued for a while until her locket started warming up she pulled away from Niklaus and opened it and she turned so Niklaus could see also.

Holland: _**"Hello, Papa."**_

Elijah: _**"Are you having a good time?"**_

Holland:_** "yes it's been brilliant."**_

Niklaus: _**"Elijah I know you've adopted Holland but she's old enough to be checked up on brother."**_

Elijah glared at Klaus and then replied in an indignant tone.

Elijah: _**"Niklaus I am merely being courteous, Holland Damon has called and informed us that werewolves have come to Mystic falls and has kidnapped one of Elena's friends Caroline they are using her as a bargaining chip to force Elena to tell them who killed Mason Lockwood and since Bonnie doesn't have access to her magic he called us to see if we could do anything."**_

Holland considered for a minute then asked.

Holland:_** "Where are the Martins?"**_

Elijah: _**"Severus charmed more letters of request to the wicca summit and I sent them back to their own coven and all the other wicca's they know about so we could get more of the word out."**_

Holland nodded

Holland:_** "that's a good Idea Papa, I'll apparat Nik and myself to mystic falls and take care of it why don't you and the rest of the family travel to Mystic falls tomorrow Have Severus set up wards around the perimeter of the town so no one can leave and we'll set up a town council and introduce ourselves it will make it easier to gain information from them on what they know and who knows what and we can also work on getting what we need for the ritual to break Nik's curse."**_

Elijah:_** "Alright my dear, Niklaus keep her safe brother."**_

Nik rolled his eyes Elijah was such a nervous father even though he pretended not to be.

Niklaus:_** "Of course Elijah."**_

Holland and Niklaus said there goodbye's and Holland and Niklaus stood up she transfigured her and his clothes into regular clothing they then walked back to Nik's car they drove to an area where they could ward it from the No-Maj she cast the Reducio charm on his car she picked it up and handed it to him and then she wrapped her arms around Nik's waist he held her tightly she then twisted on her heel and they popped away.

Holland and Niklaus appeared on the outskirts of Mystic Falls, Holland closed her eyes and called forth the power of the invisibility cloak to cover her Niklaus he had to have continual skin to skin contact with her to stay invisible to vampires she also cast a sent blocking charm so the wolves wouldn't smell them, she pulled out the Map that she and Elijah had picked up and found that Caroline stationary about a mile away from the falls but she was surrounded by what the map indicated under a forest green color as werewolves, Holland looked at Niklaus and asked.

Holland: _**"Have you thought about the decision you're going to have to make, I only ask because the ritual to take one of your aspects away requires you to kill one of that kind of species as it's representing killing that part of yourself as they die that particular aspect will die too."**_

He nodded then he looked off into the forest he had worked a thousand years to unlock his werewolf, he remembered that Holland had told him that his vampire personality was fighting against his wolf he wanted to be whole and who he was born to be so he turned to Holland and said.

Niklaus: _**"I want to be a full wolf I've spent more time trying to unlock that part of myself, I should take my heritage unto my own."**_

Holland kissed him she was happy that he was going to be a wolf she felt like she would find peace that way. they walked hand in hand towards where Caroline's dot was they walked the mile in and found a trailer and a truck Nick sniffed around he could smell the wolves, they checked the map again and they vamped to each wolf and Holland cast a silencing spell then she cast a petrificus totalus and she also bound each one with magical ropes finally were able to walk up to the trailer Holland knocked on the door when the door opened by a woman she looked around she sniffed the air but couldn't sent anything Holland cast a stunning spell at her and she fell onto the ground she cast a binding spell on her just then a hulking man came charging out he tried to rip the ropes off of the female wolf but some how they were too strong.

Brady: _**"Jules, wake up! what happened?"**_

Jules didn't move besides breathing, Holland and Niklaus watched him try and shake her awake he also looked around and started calling for his pack mates.

Brady: _**"Dan, Joey Hey are you guy's where your suppose to be?"**_

he got no answer from any one Holland decided to move on with things and she also stunned and bound him as well Holland then cast a muffliato charm on herself and Nicklaus so Caroline wouldn't hear them.

Holland:_** "I'm thinking that I just cast an opening charm and let her get out by herself, if you'll vamp these two bodies away so she doesn't go looking for things she ought not stay with them and I'll stay invisible there's no need to announce your arrival until every thing is ready."**_

Nik nodded then kissed her on the lips he picked up Brady and Jules and vamped away Holland canceled the muffling charm she then cast a silencing spell and a feather light charm on herself so she would shake the trailer she walked in and cast the alohomora charm the latch on the cage Caroline was in slid open which surprised Caroline she stayed in there for a bit making sure that no one was going to come back after 10 minutes she seemed to decide that nobody was coming and she finally climbed out of the cage and ran outside when she looked around and didn't see anyone she vamped out of the forest and back home.  
Holland checked the map and found Nik and the other wolves a bit into the forest she noticed two newcomers were on the map she read their names above their dots it was Tyler Lockwood and Damon Salvatore she walked over to where Nik was, she saw a struggling Tyler in Nik's arms she sent a stunner at Tyler and then bound him she greeted Damon with a nod.

Holland:_** "well you can't use Tyler Lockwood as the wolf for the sacrifice, he's a friend of Elena's so you'll have to choose a wolf from these others to use for breaking the curse and we already have Katerina for the Vampire Sacrifice."**_

Damon then looked at Nik and said.

Damon: _**"I'd take Jules she's a real Bitch." **_

Niklaus:_** "If I choose her you'll have to obliviate her from their memories especially if she's mated to one of them he won't stop looking for his mates killer."**_

Holland shook her head negatively.

Holland:_** "I don't want to take Mates away from each other especially if their the alfa couple it would throw their pack into disarray and that's not what we are here to do."**_

Nik agreed he began sniffing the wolves Holland looked at him questioningly.

Niklaus: _**"I looking for the Alfa sent and determining who's the Betas and the Omega's"**_

Holland laughed and Nik squinted his eyes at her.

Holland:_** "what does an Alfa smell like Nik?"**_

Niklaus smirked at her salaciously.

Niklaus: _**"the alfa smells like sex and forest love."**_

Holland's mouth dropped open and her eye's were blown wide.

Holland: _**"Is that true?"**_

Niklaus smiled widely then winked at her.

Niklaus: _**"Of course it is love, we Alfa's are a randy bunch we must keep the family line going."**_

saying that made Holland's face inflame brightly then she looked away from him and cleared her throat then said.

Holland:_** "That Mr. Michaelson is going to have to wait at least until date number 5 that's what all the magazines say from what I read today while my feet were being worked on."**_

Nik chuckled at her purity and shyness he moved over to her and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a kiss he nipped her bottom lip just enough to elicit a gasp and when she did he delved in, he led her with his tounge teaching her how to explore each other she was learning she had always been a fast learner, they were interrupted by Damon's throat being cleared.

Damon:_** "Sorry to interrupt the sexy time but what are we suppose to do with wolfey Lockwood?"**_

Nik glared at him for interrupting them but Holland shyly stepped away from him, she wasn't used to being watched in intimate positions, she turned to him a released the binding spell then said.

Holland:_** "Take him and drop him off at his house but first..."**_

Holland leaned down and placed her hand on his temple and cast an obliviate she modified the memory of Damon forcibly taking him from his home when Elena told him that Caroline had been taken and since Stephan was still in the tomb with Kathryn he was the only one that could help since Bonnie was out of magical commission.  
Once that was done Damon vamped himself and Tyler away while Nik to chose the wolf he was going to use for the sacrifice she then went one my one modifying their memories giving them false memories that they were there to give there condolences to Mrs. Lockwood about her husbands death and that they were there looking for Mason but weren't able to find anything so they were headed back to Florida, Holland removed all their bindings and then both Holland and Nick left with their hostage wolf, they made it back to the road and Klaus took out the miniature car she resized it and Nik threw the wolf in the back seat and they drove into town where they Klaus compelled them a room for at least this one night.


	13. Mystic Falls, What a Sleepy Little Town

Waking up Holland turned over and looked at the clock it was 7:05 she sat up she brought her right knee up to her chest she rested her elbow on her knee for a minute, she ran her fingers through her hair she looked around and pulsed her magic out and found that Nik wasn't in the room. She got up from the bed she had shared with Nik last night, all they had done was sleep but it had turned out to be the best night of sleep she could remember since her first night in Gryffindor tower when she was eleven it was the first comfortable bed she had ever remembered being in and yes the bed that she just got up from was brilliantly soft and comfortable but it was sleeping next to some one that made it a good night she felt warm and safe for the first time in 9 years.  
Holland wandered to the bathroom she showered and cleaned herself up, once that was done she wrapped a towel around her and stood at the mirror, she cast a tooth cleaning charm on and a beauty charm which added eyeliner, Mascara, and a lip tint that highlighted her natural red lips it also gave her a bit of color in her cheeks since she was naturally pale; she then pulled on a pair black tights she then slipped into a knee length green cotton blended skirt then she pulled a tight black turtle neck sweater over her head and tucked it into the waistband of her skirt, she then pulled out a pair of knee length platform boots once she had her outfit on she looked back at the Mirror to consider what she would do with her long black hair, she didn't like keeping it down it just got in the way so she spelled her hair into a princess braid and she had a look over once and when she was satisfied that it she filled all requirements that she had for herself and that she would be representing the noble and ancient house of Potter and Michaelson to her best abilities while maintaining her casual and relaxed style that she preferred, she walked out of the bathroom and right into Nik who was holding two coffee cups she looked at him speculatively then pointed to the Muggi tray.  
Holland:_** "what is that in the tray?"**_  
Nik shook his head in disbelief he grabbed Holland by the elbow and led her over to the tiny dining table once he had her sat down he pulled one of the Styrofoam cups out of the cup holder and offered it to her and said.  
Niklaus:_** "Don't tell me you've never had coffee before love?, humans practically live on this liquid to get them going in the morning; but as vampires it warms our veins so we feel more human to the touch."**_  
she took the top off the cup and looked into the black liquid it looked like what Neville's ruined potions used to look like, she looked at him skeptically then asked warily.  
Holland: _**"Are you sure it's safe to drink, It looks like someone's ruined potion; it wont poison me will it?."**_  
Klaus outright laughed at her while shaking his head at her Naivete he pulled her cup toward him and put four sugars in it and a Carmel coffee creamer then he stirred it all together, he slid the cup back towards her she looked at it again at least it looked a bit better as a creamy brown liquid instead of then the bitterness of pitch black that it had been, she slowly brought the dubious liquid up to her mouth when she sipped a bit, her mouth was first assaulted with the sweetness of the sugar and the creaminess of the Carmel flavoring and once she had let it stay on her tounge for longer then the brief minute the bitter after taste touched her tounge, that was something she didn't want lingering so she drank more and she surprisingly loved it when the liquid first hit her mouth but to keep that first taste she had to continually drink it but she had to drink it quickly which made her look like she was at a chugging contest and once she was done she sat for a minute but when the bitterness hit her again she couldn't help but stick out her tounge and wag it in disgust. She looked around for a cloth so she could wipe her tounge on it but there were none to be had so she cast a cleansing charm on her mouth she sighed happily as her mouth filled with minty bubbles from the cleansing charm and wash the fowl after taste away.  
Nik watched as bubbles filled her mouth cleansing her pallet and the absolutely horrid look on her face when she figured out what the after taste would be like, and he just couldn't hold it in any longer he completely broke down in laughter, she was just so funny she waved her hand and vanished the bubbles in her mouth once she cleared the bubbles away he continued to chuckle at her then he noticed that she had squinted her eye's at him in annoyance of his amusement at her figuring out that she definitely didn't like Coffee, then to his surprise she waved her hand and filled his mouth with the minty bubbles and cleansed his mouth, Nik was so shocked at the magic in his mouth that he started choking he ran to the bathroom to spit out the bubbles once that was done he came back out and said indignantly.  
Niklaus:_** "Not very nice love."**_  
she folded her arms over her chest with her eyebrow raised in a very Elijah like manner that said Obviously you shouldn't be laughing or you'll get a mouth full of bubbles, then she stated just that.  
Holland: _**"Well, that's what you get for laughing Love."**_  
Nik smirked at her he loved that she would attempt to punish his teasing her but he wasn't going to let her get one on him that easily so with that he walked over in a slow predatory move once he was close his hands shot out and he grabbed and drew her in then he proceeded to place a kiss on her left cheek then he did it to the right cheek then he kissed her lips, he licked her bottom lip asking for permission to enter to which she acquiesced to his request, after their kiss in the park Holland, now little bit of training so she took it in her stride using her tounge the way she wanted exploring the details and depths of his warm mouth.  
she tasted the lingering hints of the mint bubbles she had cast on him, but also the last vestiges of his own coffee that he had consumed, it was to her delight that he let her explore him with her tounge as he explored her with his hands; one of his hands was securely placed on her hip, while the other was trailing up her back and up to her neck he grabbed onto her neck tightly issuing the silent command that he wanted her to continue on to but he wanted her to let her insecurities die and let her dominance come out that he would accept all she had to offer and that he would submit only to her, and so she did it took a bit to gain her confidence but he was guiding her well and once she had laid his mouth bare and took all that she could before it had to move onto something she wasn't prepared for, he pulled away from his mouth away from hers but then he just held her to his chest hugging her, he loved having her close to him she felt like home, and gave him a feeling of safety and finality like she would be with him always and happily enough for forever.  
Nik: _**"Am I forgiven for laughing at you love?"**_  
she inhaled the earthiness of his sent deeply then she sighed out in contentment and replied.  
Holland: _**"Yeah, yeah I can forgive you anything for more of that."**_  
He chuckled softly they stepped away from each other she sat down on the end of the bed and pulled out her mirror locket and activated it.  
Holland: _**"Elijah Michaelson."**_  
she waited not but a moment when she saw her father's face, she smiled brightly at him she could hear Rebecca and Kol snipping at each other in the background she giggled as her Papa rolled his eye's in annoyance but he smiled warmly at her to see her happy was a joy that he loved.  
Holland: _**"Good morning Papa, how far out are you and the others?"**_  
Elijah: _**"Good morning my Dear we are about 30 minutes away, Severus said he would apparat over there to start on the boundary wards he duplicated the spells you did on another map so he could see the boundary of the town, he said that when he was finished he would meet up with us in the middle of the town square."**_  
she nodded relieved that Severus took the initiative to make his own map it would be easier that way, she probably should have made a copy of her own and given it to him but he might want to change or add spells to his own.  
Holland: _**"That's wonderful Papa, Severus should be done before with the wards before you and the family arrive in Mystic falls, Nick and I are going to the ruins under Fell's church and release Stephan and say hello to Katerina."**_  
Kol pulled Elijah's arm over so he could see Holland and speak to her.  
Kol:_** "Oh hold on Holly, darling. You have to wait for us to get there, I want to see Katerina's face when she finds out she's at the end of the line, it would be bloody fantastic to see her squirm in fear."**_  
she could hear Henrik laugh in the background and she could just see Elijah's frown of disapproval, Nik smirked at his brothers idea probably thinking that they should wait for them, then she was assaulted with Rebecca's comments.  
Rebecca: _**"Honestly Kol, you do remember Hollands a Core witch right? haven't you read any of the books Elijah bought**_(she asked incredulously.)_** she has the ability to take her memory of the event and let us watch it as if we were there you idiot.**_  
the mirror shook a little bit as he reached over to whack her one, but before he could Henrik broke them up by getting his very human body in between them he stuck his tounge out at Kol who then replied to his sisters snarky comment.  
Kol: _**"Yes darling sister but wouldn't it be all the more fun when she realizes that we're all together and we are going to watch her die; she'll be terrified."**_  
Nik tried to hold in his snort of amusement but he couldn't Kol helped bring out his vindictiveness when they were together and he felt he did owe her a little retribution not for running and turning herself into a vampire but because of the rift she had torn into him and his brother when she had been human and afterwards with her meeting up with Elijah every hundred years or so in what she thought was secret recreating that rift but this was part of the mission and it wasn't about getting even or revenge on Katerina, it was about reestablishing the Balance and she was apart of that she was fulfilling the measure of her creation but in a slightly different Capacity.  
Holland looked away from the Mirror in consideration she had been at one point very close to Elijah, his lover she knew that even with out him having to tell her she could sense his sadness that she was called by Magic to be a sacrifice because of what she had done in her life to expose them not that his family could be any better but such was the burden of a doppelganger always destined to bind or in this case unbind then Die.  
Holland: _**"Papa I am not unaware of your feelings towards Kathryn and I cant allow her not to be the vampire sacrifice, but would you like to say goodbye to her before then, give your self some peace and closure, and the permission to move on with whom ever your heart chooses next?"**_  
Elijah looked a bit embarrassed to be discussing his feelings around his siblings and with his adopted daughter no less but he was grateful that she was empathetic towards them she was a very compassionate young woman and he loved her.  
Elijah:_** "I would like to say goodbye to her love, for all her wrongdoings I can't stop the feelings that have lingered for her and to have this closure would give me the opportunity to move on in my life and with one I have developing affections for."**_  
Holland smiled and Nik looked calculating on who his brother could have affections for and the only one that he could think of in their little group would be Severus and didn't that just baffle his mind he had not a clue that his honorable and noble brother who had loved but a half dozen women in his thousand years could have desires for a man, he looked at Holland and saw the knowing gleam in her eyes as she smiled softly at her father as not to embrace him further with her knowledge of whom he cared for so she simply nodded her head.  
Holland: _**"Then we will wait for your arrival Papa, and in the meantime maybe we'll take a look at what this Sleepy town has to offer."**_  
Elijah agreed that it was probably good to take a look around, she deactivated the locket and she and Nicklaus walked out of the bed and breakfast they drove to the center of town Nik parked the SUV in front of a dress shop they walked out side and start to walk down the sidewalk they were speaking low to each other when Holland was bumped into by a tall red headed woman.  
Woman: _**"Oh excuse me, I'm so sorry running into you like that I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."**_  
Holland: _**"No, there is absolutely no need for apologies Mrs..."**_  
Holland held out her hand in a lady like Manner and the woman was so surprised in her mannerisms and sophistication that she completely forgot herself and gaped at Holland she took a brief moment to look at her and she had on stylish yet comfortable clothing and she noted the British accent, once she got over her initial shock the red headed woman took her hand and because Holland radiated that kind of aura the woman even gave her a little curtsey.  
Woman:_** "Lockwood, My name is Mayor Carol Lockwood."**_  
once Holland and Carol shook hands she turned to Niklaus and offered her hand as well he took her hand and placed a kiss to the top of her hand and then proceeded to introduce himself and Holland.  
Niklaus:_** "It's a pleasure to meet you Mayor Lockwood I would love to introduce you to Lady Holland Potter-Michaelson last heir of the noble and ancient houses of Potter and Michaelson, and I am Lord Niklaus Anselson heir to the Noble and ancient house of Ansel."**_  
Mayor Lockwood couldn't believe it she had two nobles before her how that happens in her life time she had no clue but she wanted to know more about them.  
Mayor Lockwood: _**"It's a pleasure to meet you Lord Anselson and you Lady Potter-Michaelson, may I ask what brought you to our lovely town?"**_  
Holland looked at Nik and asked with her eyes to follow her lead, he gave a barley noticeable twitch of his lips which she caught so she proceeded to spin her tail.  
Holland:_** "My father and Niklaus's family were originally from here in the North west when the Norseman were traveling west, Obviously that was prior to Mystic Falls being officially founded as a territory in the State of Virginia, you see and so we've been traveling all over the world following our family line and their travels, the Michaelson's family line came from Scandinavia in the 9th century looking for a land that was free of the plague so when they heard about a land that had yet to be explored the sailed the seas and settled here they stayed among the natives of this land from then on and into the early 11th century when a ancestor of mine became pregnant and being ignored by her lover for another woman she and her unborn child traveled to Brittan that's where my Potter line eventually culminated and became Nobles."**_  
she paused to catch her breath and they moved to a sidewalk bench that was nearby so they could continue their tale and at this point Nik picked up the story relating his families travels in the narrative of someone that had done a great deal of Genealogy and Research.  
Niklaus_**: "While the mother and unborn child of the Second to eldest Michaelson traveled east to England, The father and the rest of Michaelson and Anselson family moved from what would become Mystic Falls, back to the old country they settled into France where they also became Nobles and thus began the ancient and Noble houses of Michaelson and Anselson whom is the Half brother of Hollands ancestor though it was through an affair of the Michaelson Matriarch and Ansel Owenson the Native Chief of the village that was settled here when the Michaelson family sailed to this land, so the Michaelson's and their half brother, traveled to Italy at the beginning of the Renaissance then from Italy they moved by necessity and also with the spark of ingenuity and Art to England where they resided in the Country side until the end of the 15th century they traveled to Bulgaria for a Short stay."**_  
(he smirked at the memory of going to meet out his revenge on Katerina's family.)  
Niklaus: _**"The family continued to go back to the country that their Noble Houses resided in, until the early 1700's when they followed the Colonization of the Americas with the French army and under the direction of Louis the 15th they helped finance and build the great state and port of New Orleans."**_  
He remembered the joy they found in New Orleans but also all of the Tragedy that was wrought there as well he remembered Marcellus and how he Died as his father burned the City down around him because it was something hem and his siblings built and loved he remembered how he still mourned for his lost adopted son.  
Niklaus:_** "from there one of the family a male died in 1919 of a mysterious nature leaving no Male heir, and then in 1949 in the great fire of New Orleans we lost another Female Descendent again with out an heir the last Michaelson Heir and Anselson Heir then separated one went stayed in the Americas and the Michaelson Heir went back to the old country where they Died and left their Noble lines and houses in our care so we're here to admire and research what propagated after our family left this land."**_  
the Mayor was amazed at the rich culture and history that came with these two young people they certainly in her opinion did the family proud.  
Mayor Lockwood: _**"well you are Certainly welcome, actually it would be a pleasure to invite both of you to come to our annual Historical society High tea, it would certainly lend you Access to the records and census records, the head of the Historical society will be there and will be able to answer any questions that you have."**_  
Holland smiled she looked inside the Mayors mind and found that they used events like this so the secret council could meet and work out any Vampire related problems that they might be having so she inclined her head politely and said.  
Holland_**: "That would be wonderful, but if I could impose upon your generosity a bit more, My father and his three other siblings and a family friend are arriving in twenty minutes and they would love to join us if it's not to much of an imposition; I would most certainly and happily make a donation to the town council and historical society for the inconvenience of course."**_  
Carol on the inside of her brain was Panicking seven extra people at her home for High tea she was going to have to have Caroline place settings and Caroline would have to call the chef and make adjustments to the quantity of the food that and they would have to hold the council meeting but to have a donation of the Magnitude that she was thinking of in her mind it might just all be worth it.  
Mayor Lockwood:_** "Well let me give you my address Tea time as I' am sure you know is at 4, If you'll excuse me I have to call Caroline Forbes she's our newly crowned Mrs. Mystic and she handles all the organizing of town events and she'll need to make adjustments to accommodate the addition to the guest list."**_  
Niklaus stood and then stretched out his hand to Holland to give her assistance to stand as any Lord or Gentleman should, the Mayor followed them in standing up and Holland inclined her head it gratitude for the information and also the invitation to the High tea, Niklaus also bowed to Carol Lockwood.  
Niklaus:_** "It has been a Pleasure Mayor Lockwood we will see you at Tea time."**_  
they went their separate ways, the mayor walked off while pulling out her Cell phone; Holland cast a spell that would allow her to eavesdrop on the conversation.  
Mayor Lockwood: _**"Hello Caroline, It's Carol Lockwood listen I need you to make adjustments to the Historical societies High tea, we are going to have the addition of 7 guests they are special VIP's Lord Anselson and Lady Potter-Michaelson and her Family along with a family friend they are here investigating their families roots."**_  
Caroline: _**"Absolutely Mrs. Lockwood do you know if they have any food allergies?"**_  
Mrs. Lockwood stopped in her tracks and cursed her negligence to ask them if they were allergic to anything and since they were Nobles on what Tea they preferred.  
Mayor Lockwood: _**"Oh Caroline, It completely skipped my mind to ask I was just so flustered to be in the presence of Nobility, they were just so graceful and sophisticated, Oh Caroline everything is going to have to be perfect."**_  
Holland looked at Nik and she rolled her eyes then spoke to him Scoffing at Mrs. Lockwood's panic.  
Holland:_** "She's treating us like were the bloody Queen and King of England."**_  
Nik smirked.  
Niklaus: _**"Holland love these people in this town thrive on their own pride of town living they've seen nothing of the world and have experienced nothing of the grandeur the world has to offer, so once they meet people that have greater influence and status then what they are socially use to they get flustered and agitated because they are used to being the Top dog's and having control of the lesser social statuses."**_  
Holland thought that Nik might be right, she was the champion of the Gods and she would have to use her elevated status with these people and her power if she was going to let them agree to let her use Elena to break the curse because a happy people are a helpful people.  
Holland inclined her head in agreement and they continued to walk along the sidewalk when they saw Severus sitting on a bench under a tree in the common area in the center of town they walked over Severus saw them and he stood as they approached Nik greeted him with a handshake and an inclination of their heads Holland also greeted him.  
Holland:_** "Hello Severus, I hope there weren't any problems setting the wards."**_  
Severus answered her in raised annoyed eyebrow, she blushed and nodded her head and accepted the gentile rebuke that he would have any problems.  
Holland:_** "Right of course you wouldn't have any problems My apologies Severus."**_  
Severus inclined his head and accepted her apology.  
Severus:_** "I and Mrs. Bennet sacrificed blood on each ward to bind it to not only the earth but to us as well giving us authority to dispel the ward you might want to sacrifice blood to be the lock on the ward so that even though she vowed to work with you in keeping the balance but just like I when your mother was threatened by Voldemort I went traitor and found away around the bond the Dark Mark had over me, and if her Family is threatened in any way she might find a loophole and get around her Vow."**_  
Holland looked at him with wide worried eyes, she was contemplating sealing the magic from the Bennet line fully so that she wouldn't have to worry about Shelia turning on her Vow and loosing her life and magic to give Bonnie information to manipulate the proper sacrificial ritual to get around any magic Holland might do she would shut down the Bennet Line if Bonnie became a problem.  
Holland: _**"D...Do you think she would, where is she anyway?"**_  
Severus sighed he didn't want to scare her, but not everyone especially wicca witches that were extremists she was goin to have a hard time getting to agree to agree with her instructions from Goddess Hecate and Lord Death she was going to have to for the lack of a better analogy get biblical with some of them.  
Severus: _**"you have to remember Holland you broke every rule there was when you believed Serius was in danger in the Department of Mysteries you even brought your friends with you and I'm not saying this to remind you of what happened but to show you the lengths someone would go to, to save a family member, your going to have to harden yourself and be un-moveable in your convictions if they will not obey the rules set forth for them by Lady magic through you then they must be dealt with so that they won't think that they can manipulate you and Mrs. Bennet is trying to track down her granddaughter she thought she might be more amenable to our presence if she had a chance to explain the situation to her."**_  
Nik nodded in agreement, the Wicca Witches already had the shock of not having active access to their magic unless it was unlocked by proper sacrifices and rituals, Bonnie and other Wicca Witches would be further shocked that if they didn't obey the rules that they would loose their magic and obliviated and relocated then thrust into the No-Maj world.  
Holland: _**"I'm going to need to push an action ward into their blood lines and bind it to the globe so that we can see whose breaking the rules so I can deal with them in a manner that will maintain the balance."**_  
She continued on to explain that if the Wicca's would not adhere to the rules laid out by lady Magic then they would have to accept the consequences of loosing their magic after they received a warning and having their magic blocked again until they preformed a required amount of proper rituals.  
Holland: _**"If they continue after they receive their active magic again then they would be stripped of their magic totally then obliviated and relocated they would also be subject to the pulsing wards that were being set up all over the world not only by MACUSA but by all the Magical governments in the world, their family would not be able to locate them and inform them of the existence of the supernatural or magical world; As further warning to those who would Defy the Gods they would choose two family members and Sacrifice their Magic to Mother earth and the people themselves to the other factions joining them by transitioning into Vampires or being bitten by Niklaus and changed into a wolf."**_  
Holland explained that they would have all the rules and consequences that she had pushed through the originals and into their bloodlines Nik and Severus could see the balance she was implementing.  
Nik: _**"The witches would be loosing the person that committed the offence to the No-Maj's, so they would be gaining one its only in balance that the other two would also be gaining one as well as a warning to the Wicca's that they would loose much more if they chose to break Lady magic's dictates."**_  
Holland nodded the Wicca's that were relocated and obliviated would be like Core witches and Wizards squibs if they had children that showed an ability of magic, then the globe would indicate as such then the Auror's would be sent out and the child would be taken and reintegrated into the local coven made to take a vow on their magic that they would maintain balance and secrecy then they would be and raised in the knowledge of magic and ritual. They continued chatting until Elijah's SUV pulled up Nik opened the back door to let Holland in the Back seat she sat with Nik and his siblings Holland left the front seat for Severus to have Elijah glanced at her narrowly through the rearview Mirror he was wondering if she already suspected his growing feelings for Severus, if she did she wasn't giving anything away to which he was grateful, he had no Idea if Severus felt any particular way about him so he would have to evaluate his actions carefully.  
KOL: _**"Holly darling,Tell me we are headed to see Katerina now."**_  
Elijah looked back at Kol in the rear view mirror, he was ready to say goodbye to Katerina since he had resigned himself that she would or could not change; but he also didn't like to see the Joy in his siblings intertwined with their hatred and taunting.  
Holland:_** "Careful Kol this could just have easily been you, you also risked exposure as well; maybe you should just be grateful that what Katerina has done worse and that it's unfortunate that she was a doppelganger though seemingly useless as she may be I could easily turn her human and use her instead of Elena but My lady magic has demanded her as a sacrifice."**_  
Kol crossed his arms in a huff, he was thinking that she was a tough nut to crack; she obviously had no Idea what it was like to let loose and have fun, but he could sort of understand while he was caged in a coffin a lot of his thousand years she was continually trapped in a different way, while he was brooding, Holland took pity on him she reached over and squeezed his hand to gain his attention she wanted to be completely honest but there was no reason to be rude about it.  
she knew what it was like to be ignored by your family and feeling and need that the only way you could be an individual and be seen was to do something crazy it was the ambition the sorting hat was Talking about which took her back into her memory.  
*********** Flash Back***********  
Sorting Hat: _**"Hmm. Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes — and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting... So where shall I put you?"**_  
the hat snugged tightly on to Holland Potters head he could sense the desires of the young girl they were certainly mixed up she fought in-between wanting to be just like her parents but she also wanted some one to just see her.  
Holland Potter: _**"Not Slytherin, not Slytherin."**_  
she pleaded as she sat on the uncomfortable hard three legged stool.  
Sorting Hat: _**"Not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? You could be great, you know, its all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that — no? Well, if your sure — better be GRYFFINDOR!"**_  
********** End of Flash Back*********  
Holland: _**"Your run of slaughter across Europe, may have been obtrusive and very noticeable, it nearly caused your father to end you and your siblings to many times. If you want attention from your family I need you to find a better way the pride of wicca's and the magical population, the Magical Creatures all of our pride and pettiness has brought us to this end scorning someone for their feelings isn't right because even I felt sorry for Voldemort, no body helped him when he needed it and look what the lack of caring produced."**_  
Kol nodded acknowledging what she had said was true, he had loved many a women when he had separated from his family and traveled the world with the wicca witches; he had deliberately dismissed the thrall of the doppelganger; simply because he thought that Elijah fell for it to easily but he never considered that it was like the call of blood had over himself he was the one that had the hardest time keeping his feeding discrete because once the blood hit his tounge nothing else mattered.  
Being around a Doppelganger must have been like his blood lust for Elijah but he had Hollands help she removed that thrall and shielded it from Elijah, and now she had given him limits and boundaries; he could feed till his hearts desire but he wouldn't be able to kill them and she had given each of them a rune stone with an obliviate and a memory modifier scrawled into it. Elijah was grateful that Holland had the ability to scold his siblings while giving them knowledge and understanding so that they could see their own mistakes and help them be better she was maintaining a balance like it was what she was born to do, they pulled up to the old church she told them to stay in the car for a moment so she could release Stephan the obliviate him and send him back to Elena and Damon, she walked down the stone steps she placed a charm on her hearing to enhance it so she could listen to what was being said by Kathryn and Stephan although she couldn't see the two Vampires since they were at the back of the tomb.  
Katherine: _**"So we're fasting now? We're so pious. How long have you actually gone without blood? I know you get desiccation in theory, Stefan, but in reality, it's much worse. Your heart still beats, struggling to pump whatever blood remains. When it's gone, your veins rub together like sand paper. It's excruciating."**_  
Holland heard some one get off what she assumed was a stone bench so that a patron could sit and remember the dead that were buried there.  
Stefan:_** "The pleasure I'll get from watching you suffer is greater than any pain I'll ever feel."**_  
Holland could hear the vehemence in his voice he certainly believed what he was saying at the time.  
Katherine:_** "It's stuffy, and I've been in this dress for days. You want to help me get out of it? Come on, Stefan. Don't be such a grump."**_  
Holland rolled her eyes yes she had certainly embraced her allure but like Doppelgangers were never meant to exits in the same time and space it was like taking a positive Ion of energy and a negative Ion of energy and when they clash it just caused a negative reaction that ripples out and effects everything. Holland could hear the sound of a zipper going down, she could only assume that Kathryn was taking off her dress.  
Katherine: _**"We're here together. May as well make the best out of it."**_  
Holland could only assume that Kathryn was just in her bra and underwear, trying to entice Stephan into her trap to hurt Elena again.  
Katherine: _**"You really think Damon is gonna rush to get you out? He's got what he wants: Elena."**_  
she could tell that Kathryn was mocking him in a tone that was cruel because she knew that was what Stephan feared above all.  
Stefan:_** "Stop."**_  
He growled out from in-between his teeth.  
Katherine: _**"Given what's most certainly going out there, I'd say you're free to do whatever you want in here. Nobody will ever know."**_  
Holland could hear one set of kissing noises and she figured that Kathryn was in Stephan's head since it was a masculine noise she was hearing, mean while in Stephan's head he thought he was witnessing Kathryn kiss him. He kissed her back passionately. She takes off his shirt. He pushes her against the wall and kisses her neck and body. They go onto the bench that Stephan was sitting on, Stefan kisses her neck and body. Suddenly, he woke up with a gasp that Holland heard obviously he had pushed her out of his head because he was attached to the thrall Elena had him under which forced his feelings on to her and not Kathryn so he was able to resist her mind manipulation at least eventually he was able to.  
Stefan: _**"Stay out of my head."**_  
Katherine: _**"Maybe I can do eternity in here after all."**_  
Holland could hear the smirk in her tone and she despised Kathryn all the more, she called out to the two vampires in the tomb.  
Holland:_** "Stephan Salvatore... Katerina Petrova step forward to the front of the tomb please?"**_  
barley a second later she was confronted by the two famous ex-Lovers she sent a petrificus Totalus to Katerina which froze her body making her fall forward onto her face Holland then looked over to Stephan and said.  
Holland: _**"I'm releasing you as a act of good faith to Elena Stephan, you won't remember this but I want you to know prior to the event that there is no possibility that you can save Elena she is destined to be apart of the unbinding spell for Niklaus Michaelson it is simply the will of the gods."**_  
Holland lifted the boundary spell since she was Hecate's champion she had control over all magic and could undo another witches spell when Stephan went vamping towards her she cast an aresto momentum she slowed him down enough to where she cast an obliviate and modified his memory that Jonas had released him and said that Elena had requested it, he then vamped out of the tomb and back home to Elena.  
then Holland opened her locket and activated it using per Papa's name she informed him that it was time to say his goodbyes to Katerina he was there in less then a moment Holland hugged him and he reciprocated the affection; Holland raised the vampire boundary again so Katerina couldn't do a runner then Holland then released the Binding spell she had on Katerina  
Holland:_** "Finite incantatem."**_  
Katerina bounded to her feet and then rushed towards Holland but she slammed into the boundary and fell back onto her backside, then she set up a privacy spell so that Elijah's words would remain just that his own and not everyone else's meaning his siblings Holland walked over to the stairs and sat down and closed her mind and started to hum an old Irish tune that she vaguely remembered her mother singing to her.

Holland: **"Speed bonnie boat like a bird on the wing**  
**Onward the sailors cry.**  
**Carry the lad that's born to be king**  
**Over the sea to Skye Loud the wind howls**  
**loud the waves roar Thunderclaps rend the air**  
**Baffled our foes, stand by the shore**  
**Follow they will not dare Speed bonnie boat like a bird on the wing**  
**Onward the sailors cry.**  
**Carry the lad that's born to be king**  
**Over the sea to Skye **  
**Many's the lad fought on that day**  
**Well the claymore did wield**  
**When the night came, silently lain**  
**Dead on Colloden field Speed bonnie boat like a bird on the wing**  
**Onward the sailors cry.**  
**Carry the lad that's born to be king**  
**Over the sea to Skye Though the waves heave**  
**soft will ye sleep, Ocean's a royal bed**  
**Rocked in the deep, Flora will keep**  
**Watch by your weary head**  
**Speed bonnie boat like a bird on the wing**  
**Onward the sailors cry.**  
**Carry the lad that's born to be king, Over the sea to Skye."**


	14. fate of the town and Elena

Katerina:_** "Elijah! "**_

she gasped out in both surprise and terror, she was afraid of him she had screwed around with him for a long time and he just kept forgiving her she new how to work him but he was also an original and there was an instinctual need to be wary for her safety around any of them.

Katerina: _**"What are you doing here?"**_

Elijah just stood there looking at her in a new light, all he could see was the hatred and the disease she had in her dead beating heart, his eyes scanned up and down her body wondering how the innocence of the girl he had once known in the 1490's had turned to the woman standing before him? this creature that was before him had been there the whole time under the mask of her human self it had been a fine veneer, a façade, the Vampirism had shattered the sweet candy coating and uncovered the bitterness beneath, Vampirism brought out what you already were and magnified a thousand times; she had already been full of selfishness and anger playing not only with his emotions but his brother as well but it seemed that Niklaus had partially blocked her thrall but the obsession had turned into revenge and vindictiveness because she had run from him, denying him the opportunity to break his curse 500 years earlier. The situation couldn't be totally blamed completely on Katerina, it was also his mothers curse that was to blame; when Esther created them she used dark and un authorized magic and because of that it brought out their worst traits; and their worst traits were their dominate traits, and now that Holland had removed the thrall from him he could look at her with clear accessing eyes.

Elijah: _**"I'm here to say my last goodbye to you Katerina, Lady Magic has selected you as the vampire that will be used to release Nicklaus's curse; it is the end my dear Katerina, you may have escaped your fate and what you were born for initially but now you'll be used to bring about balance and peace; the reign of death and the destruction of the lives of humans and creatures alike that have followed you since you escaped your fate 500 years ago."**_

Katerina stepped back a step back in shock he had always had an air of disappointment when ever they crossed paths, it was because of all the things she had done but he had always succumbed to her will in the end; just like every man did. What she didn't understand was that it wasn't just her charm that could get the men in her life to do what she wanted it was the mysticism contributed by being a Doppelganger, it entrapped those around her and nothing but destruction and Chaos ensued.

Katerina:_** "Elijah you can't possibly let that happen, I have a Vampire already for Klaus to use and a werewolf and I also have Elena waiting in the wings I did all this so I could negotiate my freedom from Klaus so we could be together openly, we won't have to sneak around looking over our shoulders afraid that one of Klaus's spy's are looking for me, stealing small moments in hidden places; I Love you Elijah, Please don't let him kill me."**_

she was begging him, she looked into his eyes and assessed his expression and body Language, he had never looked so determined before it was his expression he looked so resigned but also there was a hint of something else, she couldn't figure out what it was exactly but the emotions that were gently waving off of him were familiar they tasted like hope, and excitement.

Kathryn vaguely remembered that sensation, when she moved to mystic falls from Georgia she had felt that sensation for the first time when she laid eyes on Stephan Salvatore, she felt that energy, that spark with in her, she had found the one that she wanted to love for the rest of her life; but being who she was she was selfish she wanted what she both of them that was the way she lived her life no rules it was more fun that way she didn't have any expectation on paying for her indiscretions she was Kathryn pierce period, so she played with Stephan and his brother, that was also when she made progress in her plan for freeing herself from Klaus.

Kathryn started by leaving the moonstone with George Lockwood because she new that there would always be a werewolf in this town if she needed one, she planted it with him telling him that is was a key part to breaking the sun and moon curse and that the rest of the ingredients would come together eventually so he had to keep it with in his family so she would always know where to find it and help his family line break their curse.

Elijah sighed he was saddened not because he had feelings of love but in general because of the loss of life in any form he had always believed in unnecessary death it gave him no pleasure to see life end even for one such as Katerina.

Elijah: _**"Your preparations are all un-necessary Katerina, as I said Lady Magic has decided and I am bound to her Champion."**_

Elijah pointed to Holland, Katerina looked over Elijah's shoulder and spotted the woman sitting on the stairs of the underground ruins, she had some how bound her and freed Stephan from the Tomb she didn't look like any thing special, she looked back to Elijah with a questioning expression what was all this Lady Magic and Champion business about she wondered.

Elijah: _**"I made an unbreakable vow to the Goddess Hecate and Lord Thanatos on my life to help Holland to the best of my ability bring balance to the supernatural and magical world and to restore our Secrecy from the non-magical, Lady Magic has chosen you because you have been the ONE of the many to expose us to the non-Magical people, people like John Gilbert, the Salvatore's back in 1864 the town was aware of you and the other vampires that traveled with you because you set them up you caused the Death of many supernatural creatures, and I am sure many, many others."**_

She scoffed and folded her arms over her chest yes she had led pearl and the other tomb vampires to be locked down here they didn't need to be but she had to throw suspicion off herself and fake her death so she could have some semblance of freedom from Klaus, and here he was again judging her for keeping herself alive.

Elijah: _**"you also enslaved witches the servants of Mother Nature, you made them serve you in all your desires, Katerina they are the servants of the Goddess Gia not you, the Wicca witches have gone to long using unauthorized magic and rituals they have forgotten their original purpose to strengthen mother earth so that she might protect us with magic and provide for us and the humans that walk upon her, they will also be punished for their arrogance, for forgetting the Gods that gave them lice for thinking that they are greater and more powerful, for forgetting that we are not gods ourselves because of our gifts we all have a purpose in maintaining balance and secrecy and soon you'll be fulfilling yours, I am sorry for the loss of your life Katerina but I will hold no regrets when you do loose it."**_

With that Elijah turned around and walked through the privacy Barrier that Holland had cast he walked over to her and held out his hand to her to assist her to stand up, she took it and dispelled the barrier with a wave of her hand.

Holland: _**"you've said your goodbye papa, found your closure?"**_

Elijah nodded his head and smiled lovingly at her, he placed his hand on her cheek.

Elijah: _**"yes love, I am free to move on to bigger and better things now."**_

Holland smiled brilliantly up at him, she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek then squeezed his hand to convey her hippieness for him; hopefully what she thought in her head was correct that his feelings were for Severus, she also hoped that Severus reciprocated her father's feelings they both deserved to be happy.

Holland:_** "Well, then I guess we should bring the rest of the family down to say their goodbyes as well."**_

Holland waved her hand a brilliant light sprung forth then a beautiful stag leapt from that light it trotted around the father and adopted daughter it circled them twice looking for a threat it rushed towards Katerina and stopped just before the barrier scaring Katerina into shrieking and falling backwards the stag snorted at her then trotted back to a chuckling Holland she raised her hand and petted then animal, she looked to her father and grabbed his hand and led him into petting it as well.

Holland:_** "Papa I would like to introduce you to Prongs, my guardian spirit he was also the animal my birth father could turn into to help his bitten werewolf friend on the full moon since the wolf was more controllable around other bigger and stronger animals James was the Stag, Sirius black was the Grim which was massive black dog which was storied to be a omen of Death, but to give you a better picture it looked like a Scottish Deer hound, then the traitor Peter Pettigrew was a rat, and as you know I' am a artic tundra wolf each animal has it's own meaning and you have to learn and understand that meaning as a part of your transformation."**_

He nodded he had been involved with Chambre de Chasse and his animal had been the Stag to represent his Nobility and Honesty and he was curious to know what the symbiology of the tundra wolf was.

Elijah:_** "and what did you have to learn and understand about your wolf to transform?"**_

Holland smirked he knew Klaus and the rest of the vampires were probably aptly listening and she thought that the symbiology would hit their funny bone, she closed her eyes and pulled the memory of her reading the symbiology then she repeated it.

Holland:_** "The artic tundra wolf or the white wolf has adapted to its harsh environment through the skills of persistence and strength. The white wolf arrives when you're faced with severe and harsh conditions that challenge you to the very core of your being. you can draw upon your White wolf to survive the harsh environment. one of these abilities is resilience, and another is stamina. the white wolf can teach you how to tap into your highest potential as you rise to meet and conquer the challenge before you."**_

Elijah chuckled he could certainly see all those qualities in his daughter she was amazing, he watched as she spoke to the stag then sent it on it's way up the stairs he assumed that it was giving her message to the rest of his family and Severus it took a moment for them to walk down the stairs the first to enter was Severus who walked over and stood beside Elijah, he gave the questioning vampire an eyeroll indicating his annoyance at his siblings dramatics, he turned back to the stairway and Henrik came down and stood next to Holland, then Kol walked down.

Kol: _**"Kitty Darling it's been a long time since I've seen you to bad our reunion will be so short."**_

Kol then walked over to stand behind Holland and Henrik. Then it was Rebecca's turn to strut her way down the stairs she smirked at Katerina who scowled at all of them, she seemed to zone in on Holland oh how she wished that she could speed over to her and snap the Bitches neck and be done with her but she new she wouldn't make it out of here alive she had no chance here and she was terrified but she wasn't going to give any of them the satisfaction of seeing her scared for her life.

Rebecca:_** "It's going to be so good to get rid of you Katerina it's about time that you received justice for how you played with Elijah's heart you were always a traitorous wench."**_

Kathryn clenched her jaw and narrowed her eyes at Rebecca oh did she wish she could smack her face and tare her heart out like she would if it was any other normal vampire or wolf or even human. but before she could say something snarky back from the corner of her eye she saw a pair of boots jeans then as her eyes moved up she started to back up towards the back of the tomb she knew who was coming down but she couldn't believe that he had reunited with the whole of his family she didn't think that would ever happen but apparently it did Klaus finally appeared and she couldn't help it her steel mask faltered a bit and it was noticed by him and he smirked at her fear he relished in it but he also remembered Hollands words about the desire to live and be free from the one that wanted to kill you, he sped up to the barrier which caused her to flinch from him.

Niklaus:_** "thank you for having the intelligence to be afraid Katerina, it does you justice you were always smart I admired you for that to be able to run from me for 500 years even though I knew exactly where you were at all times it was interesting to see the lengths you went to, to hide your self from me but what you failed to consider is that I'm different from my siblings, I may be a vampire but as you know I' am also part wolf and you know that by daggering one of us with the silver dagger and white oak ash you can break the compulsion from that particular original but as my siblings found out 900 years ago those daggers don't work on me, so my compulsion remains on the vampires that I turn."**_

Klaus saw her eyes widen she didn't know that about him, that was definitely one secret that he had kept from her.

Niklaus: _**"What none of my siblings know about me Katerina, is that whenever I create a new vampire I compel them to contact me when ever they ran across you, then I had them change a human into a vampire they would bring them to me and I would compel them to keep track of you and report back to me, so Katerina; I never lost track of you Npekpacho Momnye never and now I am going to see you play a part in my ritual maybe not in the original spot but as you were probably told by Elijah Lady Hecate has demanded that you be the vampire sacrifice and I cant argue with a goddess now can I.?"**_

Niklaus turned his back on her and walked toward Holland once he reached her he placed a gentile kiss on her temple he wasn't going to subject Holland to the pettiness of really planting one on her in front of his old lover just to get a rise out of her he respected Holland to much to do that he wrapped his arm around her waist drawing her into his side, Katerina growled audibly at the display of sickening affection that was no way indicative to the personality of who Klaus was at any point in time in the 500 years that she knew him.

Katerina: _**"That's adorable Klaus is this the new witchy bimbo that you've got at your beck and call doing all your magical needs?"**_

she then turned to Elijah and said accusingly.

Katerina:_** "you stood there accusing me of slavery of Witches and using them for my own gain (She Scoffed.) and you accuse me of risking discovery when the biggest reason of discovery is your youngest brother Kol over there (she totally bypassed Henrik having no idea of who he was, and pointed directly Kol.) Please your whole family is born in contradiction and hypocrisy and I'm not allowed to fight for my life to want to survive?"**_

Holland stepped forward she had had enough of Kathryn's attitude and she was going to put a stop to it.

Holland:_** "It must have been hard to be a mortal aberration to know that you were not normal from birth, you must have sensed that everything you ever did was a departure of what was normal for the time and century you were in, first having a baby out of we lock."**_

Katerina wondered how she had known that she had only told Elena, she didn't know that while Elijah was speaking with her Holland had cast Legilimens on her and drew out every bit of knowledge she could.

Holland:_** "then to find out from Trevor that you were going to be used as a sacrifice to release Nik's curse but what you didn't know was that if you had just willingly went through with the sacrifice it would have left a mark on those that you loved and Nik wouldn't have been able to hurt them with out seriously damaging himself even possibly killing him because there is no greater protection one can have then when someone willingly sacrificed their life for you, you Kathryn are a Doppelganger and what comes with being one is the balance for your magical blood because of its binding properties the balance is your personality will draw in others only to lead to total destruction and cant you see it if you look back at your life."**_

Holland cast a spell to bring all the memories of everything that fell apart in her life to the for front of Kathryn's mind and she saw everything that Holland had brought up and it was true every thing she had said was true.

Holland:_** "your blood Kathryn, literally makes you unable to be happy with anyone or anything because you destroy everything around you; Elijah, Nik, Trevor and Rose, then you have Pearl and in essence Anna along with all the other tomb vampires. Then followed Stephan and Damon, not to mention your own Ancestor Isabel Fleming; she met you and her life completed it's spiral into destruction that in essence caused her husband to spiral and become a Vampire hunter who not only could expose the supernatural and magical world to the Non-Magical world but expose him to things he's never seen before or things he is ill prepared for; unlike the supernatural hunters who have the supernatural abilities to handle the things that go bump in the night. You were chosen to be the sacrifice because you have the potential to become a demon and destroyer of worlds and that I can't allow the Doppelganger Line must end I will collect enough blood from elena to complete my final ritual to cement our separation and secrecy from the non magical to erase all information and knowledge of anything would leave us open to discovery I will save the world and bring balance back to mother Gia and Lady magic will be honored for her granting us life and magic and life and death of all things that walk the earth will be brought back into balance which means you must go and Elena must die as well it's what is required."**_

This woman Holland had said all that in a tone that held no remorse or pity, she had no hesitation or desire to do anything else to save people; which baffled Kathryn because she could tell that Killing wasn't something she liked doing. She wasn't like Klaus who was sadistic about killing or getting revenge she was simply, for the lack of any other notion; doing what she had to do and there was no getting out of it. Holland then went on to explain that she knew about John gilbert her plan to have him Dagger one of Nik's siblings to use as a barter for her life, she also told her that she had destroyed all of the daggers and when she set the locking wards on the ward stone in pilot mountain; so John didn't have any weapon to use against them she also informed Kathryn that because they were bound by oath her family were truly indestructible and only lady magic herself could destroy them so she was really and totally out of any options. Holland sent a stunning spell and a incarcerous spell at Kathryn and both struck true once Kathryn was bound she dispelled the vampire boundary spell Holland then turned and started walking up the stairs Nik and Henrik followed her while she left the others to decide amongst them selves who would bring her up Elijah watched his daughter and brothers go up the stairs he then turned to Kol.

Elijah:_** "Kol be a good lad and bring Katerina up and place her in the back of the SUV Rebecca why don't you run on ahead and find yourself appropriate clothing we have been invited to High Tea and Mayor Lockwood's estate at 4 O'clock."**_

Kol walked over and threw Kathryn over his shoulder and walked up the steps and out of view Rebecca then took her leave and vamped out of the underground tomb and off to shop, Elijah then turned to Severus.

Elijah: _**"Might I have a word with you Privately Severus?"**_

Severus inclined his head and then waved his hand and cast they're own privacy spell around them then he looked into Elijah's eyes and waited for him to speak his mind and what he wanted to say to him.

Elijah: _**"I want you to know Severus that I am truly grateful for all that you have and are doing to assist Holland in this endeavor, you have earned my gratitude and respect; I hope I' am not over stepping my bounds... I would very much like to engage you in a formal relationship. I have no desire to make you uncomfortable Severus, but I find you very attractive, intelligent and refined and as Holland has removed the thrall of the Doppelgangers from me; I feel free to feel what ever I feel for whom ever I feel it for, and I do feel a great desire to have something more with you rather then just a friend or confidant."**_

While Elijah was expressing his desires to him he couldn't help but feel shocked, he had loved Lilly although while he was dead he had the opportunity to see clearly what his feelings for her actually were and though they may have been possessive it was because she was the only thing that he had for himself since his father and mother never allowed him to have anything for himself that made him happy, so when Lilly befriended him he held on as tightly as he could but eventually like sand she slipped through his fingers. Severus had never considered a relationship with a man before now not that he had never been attracted to men, he had just never took the opportunity to seek out such a relationship; but just as Holland had told him when she had resurrected him that this was his second chance to be able to do what ever he wanted, he had brewed his first potion since his first life when he brewed the Draught of living death and dosed Mikel with it and now he was being given the opportunity to pursue a personal relationship and Elijah was a very attractive and equally intelligent as himself and very powerful in his own right and he had the same goal he himself had to help Holland how ever she may need while she fulfilled this task the Gods have given her.

Severus:_** "Elijah, I would be willing to see how this relationship develops I also find you intelligent and incredibly honorable and attractive, if you have spoken to Holland about me at anytime you know that I was not a man that showed emotions other then disdain, mostly because that's what I felt for everyone at the time because of my obligation to two masters but I would happily enjoy exploring these feelings and experiences with you."**_

Though Elijah didn't smile brightly as a school boy his eyes did dilate in lust and affection he walked closer to Severus and reached out and ran his thumb across Severus's bottom lip then placed that hand around the back of his neck holding him as he drew him closer to him he paused just and inch away from Severus's lips to give him the opportunity to pull away but after a brief moment he finished them pull and their lips touched and all Elijah could think was there was an explosion of sent, taste and power and it was intoxicating and he wanted more, he wrapped his other hand around Severus's hip and held him tightly against his body as they grew more confident in their movements the passion between them rose and it took all of Elijah's considerable mental strength to separate from Severus, he again swiped his thumb across Severus's lower lip then sighed.

Elijah: _**"Amazing Severus, truly you have awoken me."**_

Severus drew him in again for one more brief searing kiss once he pulled away again he then replied to Elijah's statement.

Severus: _**"In deed, truly magnificent, I also find my self awoken to many pleasurable possibilities with you Elijah and I look forward to engaging in all of them."**_

That caused Elijah to growl audibly, but before he pressed himself against this magnificent Wizard before him; his Vampire mind reminded himself of who was up in the SUV waiting for him. they didn't have time for other pleasures since they had plans in just a couple of hours, it was enough time for them to register in the Bed and Breakfast that Holland and Niklaus had registered in his eyes burned in intensity and desire, but he knew they were both very stoic and didn't bare their emotions on their sleeves so he gave Severus's hip one more squeeze indicating that they should make their way back up the stairs to the family that was waiting for them.

once they got back to the Bread and Breakfast Niklaus and Kol brought Kathryn's body up the stairs while Holland had thrown a notice me not charm on them so Mrs. Rose was no more aware of the strangeness that was going on in her quaint little B&B plus with the wards that Holland had locked into Pilot Mount and Delaware Forest should remove anything she might discover in between the pulses but always to be safe Holland inscribed the Algiz rune so that Mikel and Kathryn's coffins were hidden from sight from every one except the one that inscribed the rune in blood. once that was done the family went there different ways to get ready for High Tea.

************Time Skip***********  
Tyler Lockwood walked over to the front door when he heard a knock on the door when he opened it he was greeted by a group of people whom he had no Idea who any of them were they were new faces.

Tyler:_** "Hi, can I help you?"**_

He was automatically set on edge he could feel predators in this group outside of his home he didn't know if they were wolves or Vampires so he didn't invite them in, Holland looked into his eyes and his thoughts came to her she reached back and tapped Severus hand the two of them walked forward and she held out her hand as she crossed the thresh hold she introduced herself to the young man.

Holland: _**"Hello Mr. Lockwood my name Lady Holland Potter-Michaelson my companion Lord Anselson were invited to High Tea by Mayor Lockwood along with my family and our Family friend Lord Prince, I hope we're not to late?"**_

He couldn't help himself he looked the woman up and down he was lost in his daze when his mother walked over to him she hurried her steps when she recognized who was at the door.

Mayor Lockwood: _**"Tyler, don't be rude don't just keep Lady Potter-Michaelson and her guests standing on the door step, pleas come in and your guest's are welcome as well, Please come in we were just getting ready to sit to Tea."**_

The Michaelson's walked through the door and nodded there thanks to the mayor for her invitation into her home.

Holland:_** "Lovely, my thanks Mayor Lockwood, please let me introduce you to my family and friends."**_

Holland beckoned Nik forward and reintroduced him to Mayor Lockwood.

Holland: _**"You remember my companion Lord Nik Anselson."**_

Mayor Lockwood inclined her head to Nick and continued on to introduce her family.

Holland:_** "This is my father Lord Elijah Michaelson, my aunt Lady Rebecca Michaelson, my uncles Lords Henrik and Kol Michaelson and my father's companion Lord Severus Prince."**_

Mayor Lockwood greeted each of them politely, after each introduction she led them into the conservatory and introduced the group of Nobles around to each of the founding family members.

Holland and Severus began discreetly casting charms that would keep the founders Council inside the home, they did this so she could set the rules and set the stage to rid this town of its knowledge of the supernatural and Magical worlds, then she would offer the option to those who's children were apart of the supernatural world to either join them or forget them. It all was going splendidly until Elena Gilbert, Jenna Somers, Jeremy and John Gilbert showed up which was unexpected she had planned to meet Elena in a couple of days to explain but she would have to adjust to the situation and that was something she was used to doing.

Holland waited for Mayor Lockwood to bring them over she held Nik's hand and then turned to look at her father she inclined her head so that he knew that he would be negotiating on her behalf and he affirmed her request. Mayor Lockwood I would like to introduce you too another founding family, this is John gilbert uncle to Elena and Jeremy Gilbert and their mothers sister Jenna Somers. John was looking at the group he was already on his guard he hadn't been able to get a hold of Isabel lately and he had gone to the tomb before picking up his family from his brothers house and Kathryn was gone he assumed that she had another Witch that had gotten her out through Isabel and now these people come trotting into town is something wasn't right.

Mayor Lockwood: _**"John I would like to introduce you to Lady Potter-Michaelson, her father Elijah Michaelson."**_

Elijah turned from his chat with Severus and one of the guests to greet the Gilbert Patriarch he held out his hand as a courteous guest of the Mayor should do he noticed Elena and Jeremy stiffen because Elena recognized Elijah from the Abandoned Mansion that Rose and Trevor had taken her to and Jeremy just remembered the name that Kathryn had given them.

Elijah:_** "It's a pleasure Mr. Gilbert you have a Lovely town here, oh and Mayor here is our donation, for the invitation and accommodating us into your lovely function as promised."**_

Mayor took the check and handed it off to the town treasurer, Johnathan shook his hand tentatively there were a lot of people here that didn't know they were in the presence of an original Vampire and he didn't want to get anyone killed so he played it cool when he and he was sure Elena and Jeremy were worried he would have to get a message to Stephan and Damon and Alaric to come over to help where they could, he looked over to Elena and he hoped she read the message in his eyes to text Damon or get out if she could and bring back help.

Mayor Lockwood:_** "This is Lord Michaelson's brothers Lords Henrik and Kol Michaelson and their sister Lady Rebecca Michaelson."**_

Kol looked over at Jenna and sized her up and down with lustful hungry eyes.

Kol: _**"Mister's and miss Gilbert it's a pleasure, and Mrs. Somers it's doubly a pleasure to make your acquaintance. you are a true and rare beauty."**_

Jenna Rolled her eye's at his attempt at pick up charm and replied.

Jenna: "_**I'll be sure to tell my boyfriend that you said that it might encourage him to be a bit more romantic if he knew there were other interested parties."**_

Henrik snickered at his brothers rejection and Kol wrapped his arm around his little brothers shoulders in easy amusement he smirked at her he liked that she had fire and spunk.

Kol: _**"well if he doesn't improve be sure to find me and let me know that your interested in something different and I would love to show you a good time."**_

Mayor Lock wood cleared her throat and continued on with her introductions.

Mayor Lockwood: _**"this is Hollands Companion Lord Niklaus Anselson, and their family friend Lord Severus Prince."**_

Niklaus: _**"It's truly a pleasure to be introduced to the founding members of this town it's been such a well of knowledge of information truly."**_

Severus agreed.

Severus: _**"Yes, it's truly an experience to come to a town that holds up to it's traditions we have a similar Ideal back in London the old ways are deeply honored it good to see these traditions passed down to the generations."**_

The mayor nodded and smiled in agreement that's exactly what they did in Mystic Falls not only all the community projects but the Founding council as well, Elena feeling bold asked a bit shortly.

Elena: _**"What exactly brought you hear to Mystic Falls?"**_

Holland looked at Elena right in the eye's and once they had locked on each other Emerald green connecting with Dark brown eyes.

Holland: _**"You did Elena Gilbert Daughter of John Gilbert and Isabel Fleming."**_

Once Holland had said that Jenna gasped when John had shoved her and Elena behind him and Jeremy, John then told them both to run, Elena wanted to protest but she had Jenna to think about and it looked like the Whole original family was hear for her just like rose said they would be, that they had to bring her to Klaus.

Jeremy:_** "Go Elena, Don't worry about us."**_

So with that she grabbed Jenna's hand and began to run towards the front door she met Tyler there and she also grabbed his hand she wrenched open the door, Jenna went sprawling through but when Tyler and her tried they were blocked they tried again and when they didn't succeed she begged Jenna .

Elena: _**"Jenna you have to call Alaric and Stephan and Damon tell them that Klaus is here okay."**_

Jenna looked at her completely confused.

Jenna: _**"Elena what's going on, who are those People?"**_

Elena looked back and she saw Lady potter looking at her she gave a hand motion telling her to continue on doing what she was doing. like it was exactly what she wanted her to do she turned back to Jenna and pleaded again.

Elena: _**"Jenna Please there's no time they're Dangerous and Ric and Stephan and Damon are the only ones that can help Please just go."**_

Elena watched as she ran to the car she and Jeremy and Jenna had drove to the Lockwood's house in she also pulled out her phone and Texted Caroline and Bonnie and told them that Elijah and his family were at the Lockwood's and they and the founding council and the historical society were magically trapped here, and that they needed help. Caroline Texted back that she would meet the others at the Salvatore house but she didn't get any thing from Bonnie which was worrying, she wondered if the Michaelson's and their friends had done something to her before they got here.

Tyler: _**"Elena what the hell is going on?"**_

Elena was stuck, Tyler didn't know anything about what was going on in the town and with her other then that Caroline Damon and Stephan were Vampires, He knew that he and his uncle Mason were the only Lockwood Werewolves in town but he had also some how forgot that Damon was the reason for Mason's death, he had also forgot about Jules and her pack that had come into town to find Mason and that they had kidnapped Caroline to use against them. Elena didn't have time to explain all that she knew so she turned to him and she was about to tell Tyler to go up to his room that this had nothing to do with him but before she could, she heard Elijah's voice call they're attention.

Elijah: _**"Mr. Lockwood, Ms. Gilbert please you can see that the house is sealed all founding family members will not be allowed to leave until we've had a chat."**_

Sherriff Forbes came over with her hand on her gun she didn't want to have an incident here but she was willing to do what she needed to keep every one in the Lockwood house safe.

Sheriff Forbs: _**"What about all these other people, there are citizens here that don't have anything to do with what we know is going on here, what are you going to do with them?"**_

Holland put her hand on Elijah's forearm letting him know that she would be the one to answer her question.

Holland:_** "first of all let's take that gun out of your hands we don't want any accidents happening."**_

she out stretched her hand, she saw Severus from the corner of her eyes, he had his hand outstretched ready to cast a Protego charm if the Sheriff decided to do anything foolish she and Henrik and he would be safe since she really couldn't hurt the Vampires.

Holland: _**"Accio Sheriff Forbes gun."**_

the Gun flew out of the sheriff's holster and landed in Holland's out stretched gun she then waved her hand again and it vanished into thin air, then she called Hippy and once the tiny House Elf popped in and after all the gasping and screeching was over Holland knelt down and Spoke to the Elf.

Holland: _**"Hippy I need you to go to president Donavan and tell him that he is needed along with a contingent of Auror's and Memory Modifiers please."**_

Holland waved her hand and a parchment and quill appeared in her hand and she wrote her location on the paper and handed it to Hippy, then Holland gave hippy permission to pop away she stood up and then explained to Severus's and Elijah's questioning expression.

Holland:_** "I need them to can start sorting through the people who know about the magical and Supernatural world and who they have informed about it as well so we can scrub ourselves from absolutely every one."**_

Nik wrapped his arm around her waist and hugged her close.

Niklaus: _**"That's a very clever and brilliant Idea Love."**_

Holland Smirked she knew that he was using this to intimidate Elena further but hopefully when they had their talk she could get elena to willingly give her self up for the sacrifice.

Holland:_** "I have experience in this area, but this time I am well guided by the gods not an old man with dreams of grandeur."**_

she put a hand on her throat and cast a sonorous charm on her voice, Severus cast a muffling charm on each of the vampires and the two werewolves in the house so that they wouldn't experience any pain once he gave her the nod that everything was prepared she began to speak.

Holland: _**"Attention this house is now sealed from all creatures and humans leaving, you have Elena gilbert and the founders council to thank for your predicament because Elena is a supernatural being that brings destruction where ever she roams through no fault of her own she was born with Binding blood and was created to be used in rites and rituals but to maintain the balance to her Binding blood she is cursed with a destructive nature she causes people to die for her to do anything to please her even when they shouldn't and she is also the cause of the discovery of the supernatural which ultimately causes and imbalance because her friends do anything and sacrifice any one just to keep her safe, and I am here to fix that, so I would like you all to come into the conservatory have a seat continue to have tea you'll be here for a while."**_

Once every guest was in the conservatory, and even after Holland had cast the Hominum Revelio charm; She sent Kol and Rebecca to round up those who had tried to hide away in one of the many rooms of the mansion then she cast the summoning charm for every one's cellphones and she and Severus took them into the other room so no one would know what they were doing and get the Idea that their magic worked on energy transference, they held out their hands and pulsed out their magic and all of the phones blew their circuit's and fried all the electronics in the room which was a stereo, a computer and a T.V.

Severus and Holland walked back and laid the phones on the coffee table every one gasped at the charred remains of everyone's cell phones, John and Carol and Liz Forbes were in the corner they weren't speaking much because they knew that vampires had sensitive hearing and would hear everything so he had his back to the Vampires and mouthed a question to Mayor Lockwood.

John: _**"Where do you keep the Vervain?"**_

Mayor Lock wood Mouthed back.

Mayor Lockwood:_** "Richards Office in the floor safe 32, 10, 17"**_

John Nodded and then walked over to Jeremy, Elena and Tyler he tapped Jeremy on the shoulder when he turned around he asked them.

John: _**"How are you three doing?"**_

Elena ran her hands through her hair she was stressed she wanted to know what was going on and how they were going to get out of this situation.

Elena: _**"Not good they fried our phones there's no way to get any messages out to Damon, Stephan or Alaric."**_

John nodded and then turned to Jeremy who was looking worriedly at his sister, he didn't want anything bad happening to her.

Jeremy: _**"Bonnie's might not be able to help us either, since her magic has stopped working and they have two extremely powerful witches, I think we're screwed here."**_

John grabbed on to his Nephew's shoulder and held him firmly he wanted him to hear him to hear his words .

John: _**"Hey Jeremy, I am going to do what ever I can to make sure we all get out of here ok, we aren't screwed."**_

Tyler looked between Jeremy and Elena, they hadn't answered his questions and they were looking out the windows for Stephan and Damon and what could Alaric their history teacher possibly do, he turned and walked away from the small group and walked over to Holland and her family he wanted answers and he was certain that she would be able to give them to him.

Tyler: _**"Excuse me Lady Potter Michaelson, but can you tell me why you have all these people locked in our house and why Elena and Jeremy think that Stephan, Damon and our history teacher Alaric can save us?"**_

Holland felt bad for the man his whole family had been destroyed by the Gilberts and when she told him he would never be the same.

Holland: _**"Well first of all Elena is a Doppelganger, which means she is a supernatural copy of the original girl who looked like her over two thousand years ago, and one characteristic of being a doppelganger is that she is some what like a Siren she calls two men to her and puts them under her thrall which is like being addicted to drugs, so now the Doppelganger now has two strong men to protect her; as well as to further the doppelganger bloodline they are also compelled to do what ever she desires."**_

She knew this was all overwhelming for him to hear but the tale was drawing in a crowd even Elena was interested to understand more about herself and Kathryn she conjured a chair for herself and Tyler, she looked over and noticed that President Donavan was talking to Elijah she assumed that he was giving her directions to him and the Auror's and Mind Modifiers, she looked back at Tyler and continued her explanation.

Holland: _**"Kathryn's thrall over Damon broke when he discovered that she hadn't been in the tomb with the other tomb vampires like she made him believe because she worked with George Lockwood to faked her death in exchange for the Moon stone that she told him that would help break his curse to be able to turn whenever of if ever he desired, she had to wait until another Doppelganger showed up which ended up being Elena, you see her Human blood is the key to breaking a Curse but not your curse but a curse from a witch that wanted to cover up her lies and deception when she had an affair with a man that turned into a werewolf and had a child, and when her youngest son Henrik Michaelson was mauled and by a desire to protect her children from the beast's she used unauthorized and sacrificial magic with out the permission or actually knowing the right ritual to use she created the Vampires you know, but the differences between the ones that Hecate; Goddess of magic created like the Lamia and the Empusa who were able to procreate to pass on their duty and bloodline."**_

John didn't know who this woman was but she had way to much information and she was getting dangerously close to letting out his secrets, those secrets would endanger Elena and he couldn't have that. John walked over to one of the desks that were in the conservatory, he riffled through them until he found a letter opener; he put in it in his pocket then walked back over to Jeremy and Elena and continued to half listen to what she was saying half thinking that if she was a witch she was completely human, and that meant that she would be able to die and he would just have to do that; and if anything happened to him at least he had his ring that would protect him from a supernatural death and he would be back.

Holland: _**"but what Niklaus Michelson's mother did the only way they can prorogate their bloodline is to turn humans into their species of Vampires but when her son from the werewolf once he made his first kill after changing into a Vampire he activated his wolf gene and became a true hybrid and then his mother's indiscretion was found out and her husband forced her to bind his wolf which only drove him to madness because the two sides were waring with him his desire for family and pack with his desire for blood and power and the natural instinct to be roam the world."**_

Sheriff Forbes thought about Caroline and that if that witch hadn't done what she had she would have been able to have children and have a normal life because the vampires that they were aware of wouldn't exist this witch that Holland Potter-Michaelson was talking about plagued the world with vicious killing creatures that had no regard for life. Elena gasped she covered her mouth what Kathryn had told her while under the tomb was true she had to be human or else she was useless, while every one else was listening intently.

Holland: _**"Since we're speaking about Kathryn she was the one to trigger Mason's Werewolf curse because she was planning on using him as part of the Sacrifice again because of Elena, Damon wanted to protect her and find out what mason was doing with Kathryn he had Bonnie bennet give him a brain aneurism until he passed out; they brought him to the Salvatore boarding house where he strapped him to a chair tortured him with hot pokers and when he finally told Damon that Kathryn and told him to get the moon stone and bring it to her and once Damon got that information he killed Mason by ripping out his heart he then buried him out on rout 5. Again Kathryn used John gilbert and his ex Lover Isabel Fleming Elena's mother, they're the ones that set off the gilbert device that was made to take down not only Vampires but anyone with supernatural hearing."**_

John moved from where Elena and Jeremy were he walked up right behind Tyler and in front of Holland, he pulled out the letter opener from his pocket then, but what he didn't know was that Lord Death had informed her of John gilberts intent Lord Death had commanded that he would receive his final death if he attacked his Champion she pulsed her magic and it penetrated her families body and mind the magic held them in there places but it also gave them the message that what was to happen was by the will of Lord Thanatos and that they couldn't intervene.

Holland: _**" that high pitched noise you heard affected you the night of lamp lighting causing your accident. It was also the cause of your father's impairment as well, and he went down and the sheriffs deputies thought he was a vampire, so he was brought down to the basement of the gilbert's medical clinic along with all the other vampires they gathered and John gilbert was the one to set the clinic on fire."**_

So when john pulled the letter opener past his ear then he released it and just as quickly it sunk into her left lung she fell backwards onto the floor every one that weren't supernatural or magical in the room started screaming and running for the doors when they tried to get out the barrier was still up but that's when Alaric, Stephen, Damon and Caroline showed up they pushed they're way in they made there way into the conservatory to see Tyler kneeling beside a woman on the floor who had a object sticking out of her lung, Caroline ran to Tyler but he snarled at her and told her to get away from him Jeremy was also standing there shocked Alaric tried to move him but he wouldn't budge and he tried to shake him off of him as well.

Caroline: _**"What the Hell Happened here, Elena what's going on?"**_

Stephen grabbed Elena and tried to vamp out of the Lockwood Mansion but they were blocked, she tried to explain that it wouldn't work that it was spelled that none of the founding families could leave so he went back to where the woman was lying on the ground he was intent on breaking her neck and killing her to break the spell and because the group with her was immobile he shoved Tyler out of the way then he grabbed the woman by the neck but before he could do anything the spell that Holland had pushed through the bloodlines of the originals kicked in causing the cruciatus to activate and he fell on the ground screaming and writhing on the ground and Elena dived down next to him and tried to grab and hold him but he was thrashing around to much, she looked up at them and yelled.

Elena: _**"Please, stop it he's had enough, Stephen can you hear me; Stephen I'm here okay I'm right here."**_

finally the Michaelson's and Severus were able to move, Severus and Elijah rushed over as well as Henrik, Severus told Elijah to grab some Towels and Severus Carried Holland into the other room he laid her on what looked like an office couch he tore her shirt apart then turned to Henrik.

Severus:_** "you remember how you healed Holland at Delaware Forest when your mother hit her in the back with that stake?"**_

Henrik nodded up and down vigorously because his words were caught up in his throat.

Severus: _**"Alright I am going to pull the letter opener out and I want you to cry right into the wound concentrate on the desire to heal her and your love for her ok?"**_

Henrik agreed.

Henrik: _**"Yes Severus."**_

Severus gave him a serious nod then said.

Severus: _**"I am going to count to three and on three I'll pull it out then that's why you let the tears flow alright?"**_

Henrik: _**"I'm ready"**_

Elijah walked in with a wet Towel and dry ones as well he stood at the ready to help when Severus had need of him.

Severus:_** "One, Two, Three."**_

Severus pulled out the letter opener when he did it made a schlumping sound which made Elijah shutter, he was looking forward to witnessing what would happen to John Gilbert for attacking his Daughter; Henrik began to cry and the tears flowed out of Henrik's eyes down his cheek and into Hollands wound, Elijah watched it close he also kept his ears tuned to her heart beat and it was growing steadier once the wound was closed Severus asked for the towel.

Severus:_** "you'll need to stand in her stead in judgment again just as you did with you mother Elijah she'll be out for the day while her body heals."**_

Elijah nodded he walked over to Henrik and pulled him to his feet then he pulled him into an embrace Henrik was quite rightly distressed to see his friend and family stabbed twice with in a couple of days of each other.

Elijah: _**"I know that this is hard to see and hard to bare but you have to remember that Holland is the Chosen Champion of Death and Magic they wouldn't allow her to die until her task is done, that's why you were gifted like you were brother there is no worry while you are around ok?"**_

Henrik nodded his head violently Elijah brought Henrik with him and he walked into the other room and handed Henrik off to Rebecca who took him easily while glaring at John Gilbert for starting this whole mess, to Elijah's surprise Shelia bennet was there as well with her granddaughter Bonnie bennet he wasn't sure which side of the coin she was going to fall on but he believed Lady magic would punish her if she broke her Vow.

Elijah: _**"Mrs. Bennet wonderful to see you again.**_

Shelia:_** "Elijah, what happened here?"**_

Elijah placed his hand in pant pocket and then looked at John Gilbert whom Niklaus had sat on a chair and tied him to it, Niklaus was pacing behind him growling he was on edge because his mate was injured by this human but he also realized that this was allowed to happen so John Gilbert would receive his just punishment.

Elijah: _**"Mr. Gilbert threw a letter opener into my daughters lung, while she was informing young Tyler Lockwood of how his supposed friends and a member of the founding family destroyed his life and family; All by the design of Katerina Petrova all in an effort to save Elena Gilberts life, Bonnie caused his fathers death because she lied about dispelling the Gilbert Device but in actuality she didn't because she was angry that Damon caused her to loose you so every one got to suffer because of her anger and revenge."**_

Bonnie looked at him wide eyed how could he possibly know this, she looked at Tyler but his look of anger and betrayal frightened her so she looked at her grams and the disappointment she saw in her eyes was terrible.

Shelia Bennet: _**"Bonnie Bennet did you willingly help kill innocent people?"**_

Shelia turned to her granddaughter.

Bonnie: _**"Grams she's my best friend I cant let her die."**_

she said while jutting out her jaw in stubbornness, Shelia couldn't believe what her granddaughter had done willingly let people Die just for Elena it was not moral it was not balanced it was selfish.

Shelia:_** "I'm sorry child but what you did was wrong and for the reason as well, Elena Gilbert is not worth so many deaths it's not balance it's dark and Un-Natural and I don't approve and I wont be privy to anymore of it."**_

Shelia walked over to where Elijah was standing, Severus walked out of the office where Holland was resting he stopped by Rebecca and Henrik he whispered into her ear she nodded and Henrik and Rebecca walked into the other room to watch over Holland.

Elijah: _**"Severus would you please draw the rune circle and Mrs. Bennett if you would sacrifice your blood and recite the ritual that Lady Magic will guide you in, you must prepare your self for your granddaughters punishment what ever our Goddess Demands, which will be in accordance to the Vow you made on your life and Magic to support Holland in her duty to create balance and Secrecy, will you be just and honest in your work with this ritual?"**_

Shelia: _**"Yes I will fulfill all the bounds of my Vow."**_

Bonnie, Caroline and Elena turned to Shelia and asked.

Bonnie/Elena/Caroline: _**"What does that mean?"**_

Shelia gave the girls a stern no nonsense look.

Shelia:_** "that means ladies that when Lady magic judges you Bonnie Bennet I won't stand in the way, weather you loose your magic for good, you'll have your memory wiped and you'll be relocated so you won't have any contact with anyone that knows about the supernatural, or that you'll have your magic sealed and you won't be able to use it unless you've given a vow on your life and magic like I have to be loyal to the cause of balance and secrecy, or she might demand a life for life restitution of the lives that you have willingly taken because of your bad judgment."**_

Ok fans first off I want you to know how much I appreciate your loyal following and your comments and reviews but I need your help again what should Bonnie Bennet's punishment be and should one of the Lockwood men come back, should Holland remove the thrall from Stephan too and leave Elena alone with no epic love since she might die in the sacrifice and what of John gilberts fate should he become what he hates the most? or should he join Esther on the Isle of punishment?


	15. Who's Prayers are More worthy, The Sinne

Severus and Shelia Bennet nodded and got to work Shelia took a bowl of fruit from the refreshment table and emptied it's contents and then held her hand out over the bowl and began to chant.

Shelia: _**"Ego Voco Super Sanguinem E Venis in aqua sit De Manu Mea, Ego Voco Super Sanguinem E Venis in aqua sit De Manu Mea, Ego Voco Super Sanguinem E Venis in aqua sit De Manu Mea."**_

Bonnie watched her Grams use magic, blood magic that she's never seen or used before it was fascinating but also terrifying she could feel the magic in the heir spike up, Severus conjured chalk from thin air that made Jeremy squeak out in excitement.

Jeremy: _**"Woah, that was Awesome!"**_

Severus Rolled his eye's, Idiot he thought to himself Jeremy Gilbert reminded him of Ronald Weasley, whom was completely clueless, he had no brains he was nothing but brawn. he drew the rune for Hecate, he then laid on top of his ladies rune; he then laid the Tiwaz rune that would empower Elijah to give out Judgment and Justice, Severus laid on top of that the Wunjo rune locking their ultimate goal to achieve balance in everything.

Once he created the first bind rune he copied them on the compass points he then walked over to the puddle of Hollands blood that was laying on the ground he knelt down and conjured a silver bowl then by using a siphoning charm the blood magically lifted off the ground and made it's way into the silver bowl, when he had collected enough he vanished the rest; he then conjured a paint brush and dipped it into the bowl then he traced on top of the inscribed runes in her blood, while Shelia was pouring her blood in a circle connecting the runes together. Tyler walked over to Niklaus who was still Pacing behind John Gilbert, he waited until he was noticed by the furious vampire Hybrid; and once Niklaus did he stopped and lifted his eyebrows in question.

Tyler: _**"What Lady Potter-Michaelson said..."**_

Niklaus held up his hand to pause the progression of Tyler's question it was going to start annoying him talking about all this Lady Potter-Michaelson stuff to a Teenager.

Niklaus: _**"Holland, Her name is Holland Michaelson, it's going to be tedious calling her by her titles if were going to have a casual conversation."**_

Tyler nodded, it was probably a good Idea any way.

Tyler: _**"Was what Holland was saying true? did John and Bonnie cause my father's Death in the Gilbert Clinic?."**_

Nik placed his hands on the shoulders of John gilbert and squeezed causing him to wince then he growled out his response he was still trying to keep his temper and not just Lob off John Gilberts head, but he was having a hard time letting go of the control that he's always held onto tightly.

Niklaus: _**"Yes, Holland and Severus are proficient in a branch of magic that enables them to read the minds of those they make eye contact with, they can slip in with out you even noticing, they are able to root around in your head and see and experience you most intimate secret they witness the details of your life, every thing is laid bare for them if they desire."**_

Tyler threw his hands up in the air frustrated, and angry.

Tyler: _**"It's insane why would Bonnie help Damon kill Mason? Damon was the cause of her grams death, Mason was just helping Kathryn to get the moonstone, why the Hell is it so important anyway?."**_

Niklaus drug his thumbnail down the column of John's spine drawing blood he watched it dribble down his neck, Tyler watched as Niklaus's veins appear under his eyes and the blood rush into his eyes, it was disturbing and at the same time Fascinating; he was waiting for Niklaus to loose it and attack Johns neck, Nik leaned down and smelled the blood he closed his eyes and enjoyed the aroma it would be one of the last times he would ever smell or ingest blood like a vampire, after he unlocked his wolf he would kill his vampire nature and live as he was born to.

Niklaus:_** "As Holland was saying Tyler, the sun and moon curse was a way to bind what I was born to be; my Mother locked my wolf away so that I had to live with what she created us to be, imagine two apposing forces fighting in the same space, its like Baking soda and Vinegar, you know what happens when those two combine right?"**_

Tyler looked at him sheepishly he never did like science or classes very much he was more interested in sports and art classes, Niklaus stared at him blankly which made Tyler twitch he turned his head to the side submitting and offering his apology for not making the connection.

Niklaus recognized the gesture for what it was, it made him feel some ancient and deeply hidden locked instinct inside him purr, he grabbed Tyler by the collar of his shirt and drew Tyler near he scented him by smelling his neck he encouraged Tyler to do the same, when Tyler did he recognized a barley there hint of a Dominant Alfa meaning that Niklaus would be the Alpha of alphas once they scented each other Niklaus took on his role of teaching the younger wolves that would be in his pack, so he explained his experience and what he had felt for a thousand years.

Niklaus: _**"It would be like a hyena and a lion fighting for the same scrap of meat."**_

Tyler nodded, it was a very visual description the fighting and taring at the vulnerable animal that was their prey, he imagined the vampire and wolf attacking each other to be the forefront personality, he could see how the guy could have been driven insane.

Tyler: _**"I cant even imagine what it might have been like for you man, I was going crazy every full moon anyway and I hadn't even triggered the curse, but having to live that way for a thousand years all because your mom didn't bone the guy she was married to."**_

Niklaus smirked at the remark it was true it had all been his mothers fault, the conditions of his life.

Niklaus: _**"I have been trying to bring everything together for a thousand years to release the curse and become a true hybrid so I could have the ability to change when I desire, I would have had the ability to create more hybrids who were sired to me, but Katerina ran from me taking the moonstone with her and the opportunity to I had been preparing for, which caused me to have what I thought was my true nature locked away even longer adding to the mental strain and driving me even crazier, causing me to become what you see before you and my reputation."**_

Tyler nodded he had heard from Jules about Klaus and but what she and her pack thought the curse was turned out not to be what it actually was which disheartened all the wolves because even though they loved what they were once you got use to changing but it would have been nice to choose.

Niklaus:_** "When Holland showed up in my life to restore balance and secrecy to the world, her patron goddess appeared when Holland was judging My mother and Father for their crimes against Balance and Magic. The Goddess told me I needed to balance myself, It was because of my chase through the centuries to unlock my wolf it was threatening the secrecy of our world and the balance because I would have been making more hybrids which would just cause others to suffer my insanity, Goddess Hecate offered me the choice stay an original Vampire or be the Original Wolf it I chose the wolf, I would be gifted with the ability to change when I desired I would keep my venom, strength, speed and my immortality we would be the very anthesis of the vampires it isn't Balance when they have access to their abilities at all times Part of this Gift from My Lady, Goddess Hecate was that I could pass my gift to other wolves ."**_

Tyler snapped his head up at that,Niklaus nodded solemnly.

Niklaus: _**"I have to sacrifice a vampire to symbolically kill the vampire in myself so that I am gain my Born inheritance as a wolf, Holland will then preform another ritual so that the gifts from Lady magic may be gifted to me, all these deaths for both rituals are not senseless or un-necessary it's the price of maintaining not only my balance but also the balance of the species the vampires who are immortal and they have access to their abilities at all times, but now... now we will too; so that our species wont be killed off."**_

Bonnie and Caroline walked closer what Niklaus was saying was both intriguing but frightening because it meant that they would have to sacrifice their friend to tip the first Domino, Caroline might also be loosing not only one of her best friends today because of what Mrs. Bennet and the other guy were doing, she watched Anxiously as the rune Matrix was being made when she saw Mrs. Bennet and the Guy dressed in black, it was all coming to a head to fast, she didn't want to loose Bonnie today and then Elena at a Later time.

Niklaus:_** "Both Vampires and Were wolfs are needed to maintain the balance Tyler the non supernatural humans and non-magical people leave the bounds of their creation and start killing us indiscriminately or they find out about us and feel threatened by us they will not only kill us but they will kill Gaia, who is Mother earth; she survives on not only magic but sacrifice as well its how we the population maintains it's balance, if the human population becomes to great and there's nothing to weed them out and there is nothing to sustain the magic Gaia needs to keep her strength to provide for the creations that walk upon her if she does not get sustenance she cannot give anything if she doesn't have something to give its a circle she gives to us and we give back to her and if we don't then the earth begins to die, this is why Holland was chosen as champion of Death and Magic she is the only one that can save us; she has control of all death with in the bounds that Lord Thanatos has set for her. but her decisions must be made none other then to maintain the balance it's not about whether it's fair, just or unjust or easy or painful she even condemned my eldest brother to be a thousand year old human until he redeems his slight to the Goddess."**_

Bonnie was stunned she couldn't believe that this witch whom was suppose to be so powerful was brought down by a letter opener, she must have been able to sense the intent if she had command over all magic and if she was champion surly the Gods would have saved her, before she could voice her question she, Elena and Caroline noticed movement from out of the corner of their eyes A man in a suit along with a group of men and women the leader walked in from one of the other rooms he led his group over to Elijah where they shook hands, he proceeded to speak with Elijah in a tone where everyone was able to listen and absorb what he was saying.

President Donavan:_** "Mr. Michaelson it's good to see you again we've finished collecting all the information from all of the guests that knew about the incident that happened earlier and also we gathered all the information about who knows about the supernatural and the Wicca witches in this town and wiped their minds of that knowledge, except for those of the founding families I assume Holland will make the necessary arrangements for those that don't agree to join their kids?"**_

Caroline: _**"wait what, what do you mean about our parents joining us what happens if they don't want to have anything to do with this?"**_

Severus looked over at the blond Vampire he slid into her mind and looked at what she might be thinking he watched as her father tortured her for being a vampire and not controlling something that was in her nature to not control, thank the Gods Holland had made what was essentially an genetic alteration to the supernatural creatures they took what they needed but no more they didn't waste life just for killing sake if there was killing, it was sacrificial for the Earth goddesses sake there was not one thing that Holland was implementing that wasn't necessary.

Elijah: "In deed Mr. President, we had planned to sit down with Mrs. Lockwood and Sheriff forbs as well as Jenna Somers, as per Hollands discovery Young Jeremy Gilbert is destined to become one of the five hunters we would have transitioned into a Wicca Holland's plan is to offer them the opportunity to either join their children in transitioning into the same species as their children or to stay human, if they chose not to stay with their children both the child and their parents minds will be wiped to erase any residual trauma that would have remained the ties would be broken so they would not feel as if they were missing something and they could truly move on, but that is going to have to wait until Holland is up and moving again.

President Donavan nodded Lady Potter-Michaelson was truly guided by the Goddess this was a time of renewal and change, they had made great progress in the over all vision Ward stones were being placed on the confluences of the telluric currents Holland had donated blood so that they could lock in the runes and the magic they had been surprised as core wizards and witches at the turn out of Squibs coming back into their communities around the world they had filled many job positions and created many others so that each squib could find their place back in their home world, they had managed to create the necessary changes to the school classes the out pouring of magical books from the pureblood purists had been immense they had grabbed ahold of what Holland was organizing with both hands, when Lord Thanatos and Goddess Hecate announced their champion to bring the old religion back so that they could follow the way; they recognized that it wasn't being accomplished by a dark Lord or a light lord but the one that had saved them from both president Donavan was brought out of his musings when he heard Elijah ask him.

Elijah: "_**would you join us in our ritual you and your men?"**_

President Donavan looked pensive for a minute while he thought about he nodded in acceptance of the invitation, but at that moment Caroline recognized that this was the start of loosing her friends and her life as she knew it, she squinted her eyes at the man in black accessing him he couldn't be faster then her, she would just have to take him by surprise and kill him with her decision made and unknown that as a spy Severus had never shut off his Legilimency from her since she was really the only threat in this room since Stephan was unconscious the bout of Cruciatus that was activated from his attempt to kill the champion of the Gods, she looked over at Elena and Bonnie and once they looked in her eyes they could see she was about to do something that she probably shouldn't but before they could convince her to stay with them, Caroline vamped over to Severus but he was prepared and but before she got even close to him He leapt up and cast an Immobulus curse on her so she was stuck where she was. Bonnie and Elena shrieked in worry for their friend.

Elena: _**"Caroline! what are you going to do to her?"**_

Elena and Bonnie clutched at each other staring at Caroline's frozen body.

Bonnie: _**"Wait please Don't hurt her she just wanted to protect her friends."**_

Severus gave them his most fearsome sneer which had been enough to scare eleven year old potions students back at Hogwarts. Bonnie and Elena were terrified, they backed up against the wall trying to get as far away from him, as he walked forward menacingly this was peaking the interest of Klaus and Kol Severus had achieved what they had not in a thousand years of life with just a look on his face and a walk that would make a stalking panther pail in comparison, Nik and Kol glanced at each other then a menacing grin slipped slowly onto their faces, Kol couldn't help but belt out in a sing song tone.

Kol: _**"Oh, lovelies your really in trouble Now."**_

Severus leaned right into their faces and said in a whispered snake strike right to the neck.

Severus: _**"I care not for the reason why your Idiotic friend wanted to Kill me, it is the mere fact that she attempted it, I am enraged that a vampire not even a year old had the hubris to think she could get the best of me whom has lived through a Magical war was brought back to life through the sacrifice of blood bone and magic authorized by my goddess; that... is the cause for her predicament Mrs. Bennet and Mrs. Gilbert, I'm not going to Kill her... no I am going to Desiccate her body I am going to keep her spelled until all the rituals that include you or the Doppelganger are over then I will wipe her memory of you and send her on her way either with her mother if she chooses to follow and become like her daughter or by herself." **_

they whimpered as he leaned away from them the he whipped himself around flicking his wrist sending the two friends apart and to the opposite sides of the room then he threw up a barrier so they couldn't move from their spots, Elena looked around and noticed that Jeremy and Alaric were gone.

Elena: _**"Jeremy, where's Jeremy, Bonnie have you seen him?"**_

Bonnie shook her head furiously she didn't know where he'd gone, President Donavan then spoke Directly to Elena.

President Donavan: "_**I have taken him home and I have wiped his and your aunt's memory of the events tonight, they won't remember anything about what happened here today all they remember is dropping you off to accept the historical societies check for your mothers foundation then they returned home."**_

He then walked over and him and his auror's rolled up their sleeves they cast mild cutting spells with their wands and let the blood flow down their wrist's and then Shelia began to chant.

Shelia:_** "Mother of Magic, Lady of the underworld mistress of the moon, stars, and earth we implore you to bless this circle through the sacrifice of our blood bound by the blood of your champion, we ask that your judgment may be just and swift thy champions father takes his blood revenge as her chosen hand to help her proclaim judgment on one that has sought her death and one that has killed innocence in revenge and anger, we ask that you cast judgment on the one placed in the circle."**_

Severus walked over to John Gilbert and vanished his bonds then levitated him and placed him in the circle once he was in the magic flared up and he was not able to escape, Elijah then felt the guidance of Hecate he walked over and stood in front of John and then spoke.

Elijah: _**"John Gilbert you are here to be judged for the intent kill the Chosen champion of our goddess Lady Hecate my Blood and my Daughter, because your secrets were being spoken; you John Gilbert are a liar, a killer, and a manipulator of your family, and I command by the authority of the Goddess speak your sins."**_

And he did he struggled to keep them in but they came spilling out he spilled how he knew his daughter would be sought after at the age of thirteen and did nothing to keep her safe, he spoke how he had fulfilled Isabel's desire to be a vampire by sending Damon to her because he was jealous of Alaric for marrying the woman he loved, he killed Mayor Richard Lockwood even though he knew he wasn't a vampire, he had sent Anna into town and new that she wanted to use Gilbert blood to revive her mother.

John spilled many other horrendous and terrible secrets and when he was done he just looked at the devastation that crossed Elena's face that she could come from him and Isabel she now believed what Holland had said that she was cursed whether it was because she was a Doppelganger or if it was simply because of who her parents were but she believed that she was doomed to destroy everything she touched because that is what she gained from her parents torture and destruction was her legacy. Elijah then turned to Elena and spoke to her.

Elijah: _**"Elena, I leave the choice up to you, you must decide between your mother and your father to make up for the sin of killing innocence; one must die to bring Back one of the Lockwood Were wolves, choose now."**_

Elena didn't have to deliberate or think about what her choice was going to be she hated her mother, Isabel had never shown an ounce of caring for her and john was just the uncle that dropped by everyone in a while to annoy and criticize Jenna in her guardian ship of her and Jeremy he kept putting her in danger because she couldn't let anything happen to Damon or Stephen, even though Damon was being aloof with her right now, she just through out her answer.

Elena:_** "I'm sorry John I won't choose you to die but I hope you get what you deserve."**_

Just then the rune matrix lit up and John gilbert was surrounded by a deep ruby light they watched as John morphed, his body lengthened and scales started spotting his skin his arms disappeared and right before their eyes no longer was it John Gilbert but it was a long green snake which was slithering all over on the inside of the Runed circle, every one was stunned that certainly wasn't what they were expecting, just then Holland came back she walked to the rune matrix she crouched down to speak to the snake.

Holland:_** "Calm precious."**_

Snake:_** "Speaker... I am trapped, release me."**_

Niklaus looked at Holland in surprise he had no Idea that she could speak to snakes, he looked over at Severus who whispered to him that Holland had the ability ever since she and her family had been attacked by Voldemort and that it made some kind of sense that she would keep the knowledge even though that part of Voldemort's soul was killed when Holland walked into the forest to sacrifice her self for the wizarding world.

Holland: _**"How did you get trapped Precious?"**_

She wanted to know if the snake remembered it had once been the human John Gilbert, she was sure that he wasn't turned into a Maledictus because that was a female that carried a blood curse this was more like when Zeus had transformed Lycian and his kin into the first Wolves.

Snake: _**"I do not know Speaker, I found myself here."**_

Holland nodded to herself her theory was correct, the liar, and killer, and manipulator in whole; the human that had been...was no more. Holland reached her hand and placed it on the rune matrix, she closed her eyes and felt the reverence and the power and warmth that the rune representing her patron Goddess generated, she had remembered all the times in her past...Yes! the goddess had been with her she had guided Holland Hecate had drawn her in and caressed her like a mother would caress her child, it was really no wonder that Holland had escaped so many impossible things in her life the goddess never removed the trial but she did give Holland the power and luck she needed to get her self out of a particular sticky situation, with her eye's closed she began to speak.

Holland: _**"Et Matrem Deam... Luna stellas terra peto ut creatura liberetur errant in terra Vivere aut mori, quod esse ut ex propria astu et arte sua."**_ Translation- Mother Goddess... by earth, stars, moon I ask for the release of this creature to wander the earth that it might live or die by it's own cunning and skill.

The rune circle started pulsing once it reached three pulses associated with the goddess sacred number it then released the snake Holland picked it up and walked over to the front door and laid it on the ground and watched the snake that had previously been man slither off to live it's new life. Holland walked back and stood beside her father he asked her if she would like to take over and she shook her head in the negative he had started the judgement as her right hand and he would continue under her guidance and that of her Goddess.

Elijah:_** "Severus please bring young Mrs. Bennett to the circle."**_

Elena started beating the shield that was holding her back from her friend she looked over to Stephen who was still on the floor unconscious.

Elena: _**"Bonnie!."**_

Bonnie's eyes connected to Elena's, Elena could see that there was resignation in her bestfriends lines, Honestly she knew that what she had done to not only Mason but to all the tomb Vampires as well, it was selfish she had let her grief and anger lead her into acting in self righteousness it took hold of her and this was the consequences of her actions, she had listened to her grams speak about Holland earlier today and what her purpose was, along with the purpose of the wicca's but she only had Elena's safety in mind and doing what ever she had to do to make sure that Elena lived even if she had to sacrifice herself, she shook her head at her hubris; to think that because she believed she knew and understood what being a wicca was...

Bonnie walked over to Elena who was standing behind the shield her tears were streaming down her face, and her chest was heaving heavily in her terror and grief; Bonnie put her hand on the shield and she could feel energy that ran over the silvery blue dome she was amazed at the power that it had it ran through her body connecting with that bit of magic that she had with in her and it caressed her giving her that loving comfort that she had only ever experienced from her Grams which struck her is this what she would have felt if she had used her power the way the wicca were suppose to would Gaia caress her like this when she performed rituals and sacrifices not only to the Goddess and Gaia? she might not ever know.

Bonnie:_** "it's my fault this all happened, Bonnie I'm sorry there punish you because of me."**_

Bonnie shook her head her own tears were falling down her cheeks.

Bonnie: _**"It's not you Elena, we did those things because we love you and we want you to live but we all made choices, our own choices and we affected so many other peoples lives with out a care it's not right and we should pay for it."**_

Elena sobbed out loud and shook her head, she didn't want to watch Bonnie go through this she wanted her best friend to go on and be the beautiful, strong, compassionate woman that she knew she was, she looked over at Holland whom was the Champion of the gods surly if she begged for bonnie she would let her live.

Elena:_** "Lady Potter-Michaelson, I am begging you with all that I am please... Please save her I won't run from the sacrifice I will do whatever you want, please let her live."**_

Holland wasn't with out compassion she saw the friendship that Elena and Bonnie shared it was the same as what she shared with not only Ron and Hermione but with Luna, Severus all those who had sacrificed so much for her to help her on her way to defeat Voldemort, of course she wished that she could save a friendship like what those two had but what she was doing was beyond friendships so she simply just said.

Holland:_** "Who's prayers and offerings are more worthy? is it a sinner who has sinned but tries to change, or is it more worthy to answer the saint that has not sinned at all? justice will decide I am here to make sure balance is fulfilled, what we are doing is beyond all of you; but it must start here.**_"

Severus led her to the rune matrix once she was inside the runes flared she could feel the pulsing magic she witnessed everything that she had done she saw how she had treated Caroline after her transition, then she saw herself helping Damon kidnap Mason she watched her self walk away in guilt then she watched herself not dispel the Gilbert device she saw John gilbert plunge the stake into Annabel's heart and also as he just walked away from Mayor Lockwood. she heard a voice inside her mind and it was hard and thundering but also reassuring.

Lady Magic:_** "Lives have been lost for your revenge and your sorrow Bonnie Bennett, my children, the creatures I created have been torn from me because of prejudice and misunderstandings, the Vampires that ungiven magic has created, I have adopted them unto my own, because of their tainted nature they have been Hurt and killed; for too long the wicca's have worked outside the bounds set for them, they sought to take the lives of not only the supernatural creatures but Humans as well all for the sake of one who is destined to die to release on of my own, because of your youth I will not ask for your life in exchange for those you have taken but you will be changed to a child of 6 months the memory of you will be taken from all who knew you as a warning to others who think to kill and take away from me what is not theirs."**_

through out all this time none were aware that the Goddess had been talking to Bonnie except for Holland and Elijah because she they were the hands of her judgment Holland felt the caress of her lady against her mind shield, Holland dropped them immediately and the Goddess spoke to her and told her to place upon the wicca child the rune Inguz drawn on with the focused with the intent giving her a new beginning, place that on head, then place the Jera rune on her right inner Palm with the intent of turning back time spiritually and physically, then the Berkana rune on her inner left palm with a focus on the intent of remaking her physical body to a 6month child drawn with blood of the family and that of my champion.

Holland explained what the Goddess had given Bonnie as a punishment to those that were in the room with her, she told Sheila what she needed From her; the Bennett Matriarch cut her palm she watched as the life essence that represented her link to her granddaughter, it was the part that she had to sacrifice... she hated it, but she was willingly helping to cast against her beloved Bonnie not only because of the Vow but because she hoped that this would give Bonnie a new and blessed start.

Shelia: _**"Goddess I give this blood as the Head of the Bennett line; Blood of my Blood, take this essence and guide her body and spirit in this journey."**_

Shelia watched as her blood dripped into the silver bowl then Holland switched with Mrs. Bennett, Shelia held the bowl while Holland cast a cutting curse on her hand once the blood was in the bowl she cast the Episkey on both of them both then she walked over to Bonnie she dipped her finger in to the mixed blood then she laid her finger on first Bonnies forehead and drew the runes like the Goddess instructed she then spoke the words of the spell.

Holland:_** "Sanguis in corde et Matrem hoc patet omnis Scientia de anima sit corporis Diffingo hanc novam vitam in se, et temporis fluxus post nos usque sex annos Emugio." **__Translation: Blood of the matriarch take this mind and clear all knowledge of life, let this body reshape its-self into new life, let the time flow behind us until the age of six moons._

Once she was done she stepped back and watched as Bonnie's eyes glazed over as everything in her life left her memory then they watched the grotesque vision of Bonnie's adult body turning into that of a baby, Holland walked over and picked up baby Bennett then handed her off to Shelia Bennett and said.

Holland:_** "You have a new life both of you, I suggest you use it to learn and teach your granddaughter how to honor and serve the Goddesses, I have your blood spelled on the Globe locked with a indicating ward; I will know where both of you are if any of your blood line isn't teaching or following the rules of sacrifice and ritual your bloodline will be cut off from magic permanently this is your one and only warning."**_

Holland looked over to Elijah and asked.

Holland:_** "Elijah Michaelson, Severus Snape, and Niklaus Michaelson do you three stand as witnesses as a magical and supernatural tribunal that judgment has been passed and accepted?"**_

Elijah Nodded his head solemnly.

Elijah:_** "I do."**_

Severus Bent his head in acknowledgment.

Severus: _**"I do."**_

Niklaus looked at her surprise that she would ask him to witness the judgment of the Goddess he was a little nervous that his word would be bound by magic as truth and he wasn't sure he was ready for that pressure, she stared at Niklaus in his eyes she wouldn't push him to agree on being a witness, binding his word as truth to righteous judgment but he also realized how much trust that Holland was placing with him that she thought that he was the person that could be held to his word and he would not break from it and he wanted to make sure that her trust wasn't misplaced, he nodded at her and he saw the spark of happiness in her eyes then he bore his witness out loud.

Niklaus:_** "I do."**_

Magic flared and sealed the witness to all of their hearts minds and those who had magic it sealed to their magic, once that was done President Donavan gestured for his Auror's and mind Modifiers to apparat back to the ministry which they did then he walked over to Shelia who was holding Baby Bonnie.

President Donavan: _**"Mrs. Bennett, if you will come with me to the ministry we will work on your relocation while Severus and Holland add you and Bonnie to the memory modifying ward around the town so that the knowledge and memory of the Bennett's will be forgotten to give Bonnies friends and remaining family peace of not wondering where she is and we will move you to the nearest coven."**_

Shelia nodded her head and walked over to Holland and thanked her for giving back her life so that she could help bonnie have a better one she pledged that she would teach Bonnie the true way to participate in the old religion, Holland accepted the gratitude on behalf of the Goddess then she watched President Donavan apparat with both Bennett women, then she turned to Kol and Rebecca and asked.

Holland: _**"Kol, Rebecca will you please bring in Sherriff forbs and Mayor Lockwood they have decisions that need to be made."**_

Kol smirked and Rebecca rolled her eyes at her brothers ridiculousness she turned and flipped her hair over her shoulder and sauntered out of the room Kol followed bowing to Holland just to be funny she turned back to Elijah and kissed him on the cheek and thanked him for overseeing the judgment then she walked over to Niklaus and laid her head on his chest she hated that she had to dole out judgment on a young woman that just wanted to save her friend it would have been the same thing that Ron and Hermione would have done for her but she had to look beyond all the good intentions of friends and family, she looked up in Nik's eye's and said.

Holland: _**"That was truly wondrous thing that you did Nik, that you would lend yourself to baring of a testimony for the Goddesses; it's no light thing to be witness to have what you say you know questioned by those who have not seen or experienced what you have but to remake the world I need the witness they lock in the rituals and magic so it couldn't possibly be denied by the masses, you've just become more then a small cog in the machine that runs the world you've become the thing that makes this mission work." **_

He felt the prick of pride that he had just helped in a seemingly small way but was actually essential, he was brought out of his preening when he heard arguing he and Holland looked over to Rebecca and Kol dragging Sheriff forbs and Mayor Lockwood the women were yelling trying to find out what was going on and wondering who they were.

.  
Niklaus: _**"Ladies, if you would please calm down and come take a seat; all will be explained to you then we will move from there."**_

The women were thrust into the chairs that were scattered around the conservatory, and they just looked at the Vampires who stood close to each other then they Eyed Holland Mayor Lockwood in anger and betrayal because she realized that she had been used to gain entry into her home but Holland only lifted her eyebrow she didn't care about Carol's hurt feelings her only concern was if she was going to join her son or she was going to erase her son from her mind.

Holland: _**"We are here to discuss the future of you and your children."**_

this was a hard chapter to get out and I am not totally happy with it felt a bit... hmm not really sure but I am not totally happy but I hope that it moves the story along and I hope you enjoy it.


	16. Extending the Offer,Taking the Next step

Mayor Lockwood looked at Holland and asked in a distressed voice.

Mayor Lockwood: _**"What do you mean the future of our children and ourselves, what gives you the right to decide anything?"**_

Holland looked at the Mayor and the Sherriff with strait in the eye witch nerved them a bit they didn't know who they were dealing with and she didn't want to come off as Lucius Malfoy would sneering and superior even though she was but she didn't like taking that spotlight she preferred being a leader in the background and watching as her instructions were performed and the outcome came to fruition most of the time her Ideas and Schemes were successful but when they were only successful when she took the lead or did things on her own like killing the basilisk she had to kill it all on her own, she had to go through the Triwizard Tournament even though she had Hermione most of the time to help research she was the one that had to put her knowledge and abilities into action.

Holland: _**"I am offering each of you the option of joining your children in their supernatural lives, Sheriff Forbs you are already aware that Caroline is a Vampire it's and I am offering you, Mayor Lockwood the same option Join; Tyler in becoming a Were wolf I know you didn't know that he was one but you married Richard who hadn't triggered his transformation by killing someone, so you had no idea that the gene was passed onto your son."**_

Holland informed Mayor Lockwood in a no nonsense tone, she watched as Carol's eye's widened in surprise, her son couldn't be a Were wolf that was something that her boy could never be.

Mayor Lockwood: _**"But Tyler hasn't killed anyone why would I need to Join him if he didn't kill anyone."**_

Holland gestured to Tyler with out her eye's leaving Carol's, Nik nudged him forward anticipating what Holland wanted from her gesture, once Tyler was beside her that was when she looked away from Carol and into Tyler's eye's pushing her confidence and strength into him she nodded encouragingly at him to tell his mother the truth.

Holland:_** "It's ok Tyler I promise that what ever the outcome, you won't be alone I intend on bringing mason back to life if My Lord Thanatos approves of the request and sacrifice."**_

Tyler nodded he could sent the truth from her the sent markers that he smelled from her were clean, clear from sweat or endorphins because of worry, so he could tell that what she was saying she fully intended to do her best to achieve everything she had promised him.

Tyler: _**"Mom I did trigger my transformation, you remember the accident at the masquerade Ball?"**_

The mayor nodded slowly as she straitened herself up in anxiety of what Tyler was telling her, she shook her head not wanting to believe that her boy, her baby boy was responsible for killing some one.

Tyler: _**"Matt Donavan was compelled to fight me until I got angry enough to kill him and if he didn't get the job done then Amy was compelled to complete the mission, Caroline got in the way of Matt and I fighting she knocked him out but Amy came up behind me and stabbed me in the side with a letter opener and when I pushed her off she hit her head on the corner of Dad's desk and she died, that's when my wolf gene triggered."**_

Mayor Lockwood covered her mouth and sobbed she had no Idea what it meant for Tyler to transition into a werewolf but she could imagine it wasn't pleasant.

Mayor Lockwood:_** "Why didn't you tell me Tyler?"**_

Holland rolled her eye's at the stupid question, really their children weren't stupid plus they had the knowledge and experience of Two Vampires that were here when the founding of the Town was Established.

Tyler: _**"Mom you are part of a secret group made up of all the founding families that hunt and kill supernatural creatures, you may have focused on vampire but if you were to have found out about Werewolves what would you and your town council have done? I mean her mom didn't even want to see her when she first turned she turned her back on her until she dared to go against her beliefs that she was raised with that she didn't loose her to the Vampirism she grew up with these rules mom you just married into it."**_

Holland Recognized that Tyler was scared that his mother would reject him by thinking he was a freak of nature, she remembered what that felt like being told that she was abnormal; a freak something that should have been destroyed along with her parents her heart had compassion for him. Hollands sent changed to concern for the pup and that's when she felt Nik behind her, He placed on arm around her waist and the other one across her upper chest over her Caller bones; he pulled her flush up against his front. Nik sniffed her hair, he then made a rumbling sound in his chest that was deep and comforting her some how it gave her a sense of peace it eased her concern for Tyler; because she knew that he wouldn't have to live with the knowledge that his mother rejected him because she would not only wipe his mother's memory of him, but she would wipe his memory of her he would be able to live his life with out that personal burden laid on his shoulder his whole life.

Mayor Lockwood: _**"Oh... Tyler, your my son, I love you with all that I am honey No matter what you are I don't care."**_

she then turned to Holland with a determined glint in her eyes.

Mayor Lockwood:_** "If I agree to join him does that mean that I'm going to have to kill someone?"**_

Holland shook her head negatively, she leaned back into Nik she laid her head on his chest because he was many inches taller then her; she needed the security of someone at her back that literally and metaphorically... someone that was strong and unmoving Nik was just perfect in that role.

Holland: _**"No Carol, we are here to use Elena Gilbert for the reason she was born for, you see Elena is a Doppelganger which means her whole living purpose is to be used to break Nik's curse; The reason Elena has to be used is because Tatia was Elena's ancestor she was the second Doppelganger that came from the Petrova Line, Ester was bullied into hiding her indiscretion by her husband because he didn't want to see the results of his wife's infidelity so she did she locked his wolf away."**_

Nik Growled in remembrance of that ritual the pain he went through because his father didn't like him or what he was born to be.

Holland:_** "The ritual that will be used will be the balance for what Esther did, first a Wicca witch will destroy the Moonstone to release the curse, then the second step will be for Niklaus to sacrifice Kathryn she will represent his Vampire nature; Then he will sacrifice a Werewolf which Nik and I have already procured, that wolf will be in representation of his wolf nature Then Elena will be used for the purpose she was born for the last step of the ritual is to drink her blood to the point of her Death! so that the curse will remain unlocked forever more."**_

Mayor Lockwood and Sheriff Forbs looked over at Elena who was just staring out into the nothingness, there was no way to fight it Holland was obviously more powerful then any other witch that they had experience with; even if she believed that Holland was the Champion of the Gods it didn't matter... she was backed by the entire original family plus she had taken bonnie and turned her into a baby, Caroline was out of commission because of the Dark haired Wizard that she tried to attack and if Holland was to be believed Jeremy, Jenna, and Ric didn't know who she was anymore. so of course she had completely given up because Damon didn't care anymore and Stephen was still out of it.

Sheriff Forbs:_** "There's no way to save her from dying, she's just a young girl she's the daughter of my best friend Amanda Gilbert."**_

Holland shook her head again she had compassion in her heart for the situation Elena had found herself in, Holland patted Nik's Hand indicating her desire to be released once she was Holland walked over to Elena, she stood in front of her she looked at her in sympathy.

Holland:_** "I understand exactly what your going through Elena, there was a time in my life that I had to walk into a forest and let the man that murdered my mother and father kill me because of what was inside me; but the brilliant thing about that was is when I accepted my role... the reason I was born."**_

Holland thought about that night everything that happened how she used the Resurrection stone to talk to her mother, Father, Sirius and Remus one last time before she seemingly prepared to joined them she took a breath and focused again on Elena.

Holland:_** "I walked out willingly to sacrifice myself for those that I loved and because I sacrificed myself for the sake those that I loved, it created a powerful protection charm surrounding those that I loved; nothing could hurt them non of the curses, hexes, or magical creatures that we were at war with could hurt them. Elena I willingly died just for them, if you will accept that this was what you were born for and willingly sacrifice yourself for your loved ones; that same protection charm will protect everyone you care about from any other magical or supernatural being that may desire to hurt them. You won't be leaving them defenseless Elena, you'll be giving them the best protection you can because there is nothing stronger then love, that's why Aphrodite is a titan she is stronger then all the gods she is a primordial force from which the earth is made because she is the last daughter of Gaia's first husband the father of the Titans."**_

Elena was stunned, Holland was persuasive she wanted to believe that what Holland had said about the sacrificial protection charm was true; but she wanted to live Stephen had convinced her that she should fight for her life because it was tragic that she was willing to give up so easily.

Elena: _**"I wanted too, I was willing to let myself be taken and sacrificed I know what Niklaus did to Katerina when she ran he killed her entire family I don't want that to happen Jeremy and Jenna are all I have left; but I don't want to die either."**_

Holland Nodded she could see that this was difficult for her she nodded her head in understanding, she could understand the desire to live; she had that desire for seven years every time she met up with Voldemort at the end of every one of those years except for third but she had dealt with his servant, But she wasn't going to give her choice in this.

Holland:_** "you have until the full moon to decide to either walk to your death willingly and your loved ones will gain the protection charm, or you can fight this and still die and leave them vulnerable to the magical and supernatural beings that will roam this earth."**_

Holland walked back over to the Mayor and the Sheriff she explained that they also had the same amount of time to make their choice they looked at each other, were they going to sacrifice their children for Elena Gilbert or for their beliefs if they did that they should have already killed their children; they had to decide whether they were going to standby them and be involved in their lives and their new world? Or were they going to allow their memories to be wiped, Holland looked out the window she noticed that it was way past an acceptable evening hour; so she informed them that the town was warded against anyone leaving she informed them all that if they thought about trying to tell their friends and neighbors about what was going on, they wouldn't remember it because the obliviate and memory modifying charm was set to pulse and erase and modify every ones knowledge of the supernatural and magical; from the No-Maj's mind every 20 minutes so it was pointless to even try. Holland told them that they would be in Town until the Full moon in a week and that they should take the opportunity to not only think about their options, but for Elena to do the last things she wanted before the sacrifice; and that Nik would collect her at twilight they all nodded.

Severus dispelled the shield holding Elena he then rennervated Stephen, he asked what had happened and Damon told him that he would explain once they took Elena and dropped her off at home Holland sent him a mental message that he was to continue his watch over his brother and Elena; He nodded with out either Elena or Stephen noticing because he was seeing to her well being they left after Damon's urging. Liz forbs walked warily over to Severus when she approached him, he quirked his eyebrow in question; she steeled herself and squared her shoulders and dawned on her Sheriff persona which he seemed to respect slightly.

Sheriff Forbs: _**"I would like to ask you to release my daughter so I can spend some time with her and let her know of the situation and what my options are, I would also like to tell her what happened to Bonnie she didn't get to say good bye I'd like her to mourn her friend before Bonnie is erased from her memory; I know she acted impulsively but I can't make a proper decision with out her input."**_

Severus smirked to himself while not showing his amusement on his face, she was cunning trying to use the situation to her advantage to say that she needed to discuss it with her daughter to make a proper decision; yes it was cunning indeed.

Severus:_** "Very well, you shall have your daughter released but you must heed Hollands words this is far bigger then one Doppelganger and one Vampire even if their friends; if she tries to interfere Holland will have no choice but to deal with her in an unpleasant way."**_

Sheriff nodded solemnly, she was going to have a heck of a time explaining everything to her very emotional and Volatile daughter; she was not looking forward to it. Holland then dispelled the ward that kept every member of the founding family inside, she watched as Severus woke Caroline up her mother took her home; Mayor Lockwood walked over to Tyler and hugged him Holland and Nik and the Vampires in the room could sense her love for her son Holland had no doubt that she was going to join her son.

Kol:_** "Holly Darling since were done here, can we go now I'm Hungry."**_

Elijah, Rebecca, Nik and Severus rolled their eyes, while Holland and Henrik laughed at Kol's ridiculousness; Nik walked over to Holland and took her hand and brought it up to his lips he kissed her knuckles she blushed. Kol led the way out of the Lockwood mansion, Rebecca wrapped her arm around Henrik's and escorted him out Elijah gestured for Severus to leave with him; Severus inclined his head for the curtesy and lastly Holland and Nik followed them out and into the SUV that they all arrived in and they headed off to Mrs. Flowers B&B. Once they arrived Kol cajoled Nik into coming out with him to find a meal, Holland supplied Nik with a Rune stone to use to wipe and modify the memory of the No-Maj that he fed from; He Kissed Holland before he and Kol flashed off Rebecca flashed off as well. Severus gave Elijah a Saucy look intimating that if Elijah was going to feed he had better do so swiftly because Severus had things in mind to do when he returned, Elijah gave him a piercing heated look in return he flashed away before his senses left him and he flashed Severus away up to their shared room; once Elijah was gone He whipped around and walked into the B&B.

Holland: _**"Come on Henrik lets go up to my room and I'll have Hippy bring us some food before you go to bed yeah?"**_

He nodded emphatically, he grabbed Holland's hand even though he was 14 he was still wary about this brand new world that he found himself in; she squeezed his hand in reassurance she was very proud of him he was handling everything really well.

Henrik:_** "yes I'm starving."**_

Holland: _**"brilliant let's go."**_

They walked up the stairs quietly as not to infringe on Mrs. Flowers rest, they got up to Holland's and Nik's room she called Hippy she ordered food for them both the little Elf bobbed her head up and down happily and popped away; Holland conjured a teapot Henrik fixed it the way he found that he enjoyed and Holland did the same then he looked up at her and asked the question he had.

Henrik: _**"Holland, how do you feel about Nik?"**_

Holland paused in her drinking of tea, she looked at him she didn't perform any Legilimency on him, she wanted to have an honest conversation with him help him work out what he might be anxious about; she took a minute to consider her feelings and thoughts once she felt she could explain she responded.

Holland:_** "I am extremely fond of him Henrik, it's not quite love yet because I don't know how to have a romantic love, I never experienced love from a parent except for the first year and a half of my life after that my Aunt and Uncle and cousin Hated me; I didn't have friends until I was Eleven but Severus pointed out to me that they were more tools that I used then they were People I actually had fond emotions for I've never had a romantic love so I'm learning. I can tell you that he makes me feel safe and supported, I enjoy the way my body feels when we kiss I want it to continue; I can also tell you that I want to progress experience every facet of what a romantic relationship entails that's as honest and best I can describe."**_

Henrik thought about it he liked how Holland treated him she treated him like he could understand her with out little help, he also enjoyed how Nik was with her and he hoped that they could find their to something better and something more, he smiled in response to her explanation of how she felt about Nik; he nodded and accepted it once he did Hippy popped back in and laid their food tray on the table before them they each grabbed their soup and sandwiches which turned out to be corned beef and vegetable stew.  
It was a while later and after their meal was finished Henrik began to doze off, she flicked her hand and made him feather light she picked him up and walked across the hall to the room he was sharing with Kol; she magicked the door open and his bed turned down she laid him down and then swiped his hair out of his eyes he was such a sweet boy she thought she continued to run her hand through his hair and she began to sing to him.

_**Holland: "Sing me a song of a lass that is gone,**_  
_**Say, could that lass be I?**_  
_**Merry of soul she sailed on a day**_  
_**Over the sea to Skye.**_  
_**Billow and breeze, islands and seas,**_  
_**Mountains of rain and sun,**_  
_**All that was good, all that was fair,**_  
_**All that was me is gone.**_  
_**Sing me a song of a lass that is gone,**_  
_**Say, could that lass be I?**_  
_**Merry of soul she sailed on a day**_  
_**Over the sea to Skye**_  
_**Sing me a song of a lad that is gone,**_  
_**Say, could that lad be I?**_  
_**Merry of soul he sailed on a day**_  
_**Over the sea to Skye.**_  
_**Mull was astern, Rum on the port,**_  
_**Eigg on the starboard bow,**_  
_**Glory of youth glowed in his soul,**_  
_**Where is that glory now?**_  
_**Give me again all that was there,**_  
_**Give me the sun that shone!**_  
_**Give me the eyes, give me the soul,**_  
_**Give me the lad that's gone!**_  
_**Billow and breeze, islands and seas,**_  
_**Mountains of rain and sun,**_  
_**All that was good, all that was fair,**_  
_**All that was me is gone."**_

While Holland was singing Henrik to sleep and unbeknownst to her Nik had walked into the B&B, he perked up and the sound of Holland's voice he followed the soft melodious sound up to his brothers room he poked his head in and smiled softly; he could Imagine her sometime far into the future when they had both grown accustomed to having a normal relationship with each other he was afraid of thinking of them far into the future because he's never had a successful long term relationship but if he were to attempt it he would want it to be with her. Holland became aware of Nik his presence he was such a overwhelming presence she couldn't help but be drawn to him it was like when things naturally go together, she looked at his burning gaze it was like he was looking into the Mirror of Erised she remembered what Dumbledore said to her a person could loose their minds looking into something that revealed their hearts desire; and it was true when she looked in Nik's eyes she was looking at her heart's desire which was to be loved so unconditionally and possessively that the world would burn if she was hurt by anything. Holland looked down at Henrik once more to see him sleeping peacefully she got up and tucked him in securely, she then swept over to Nik he opened his arms and enveloped her and she went willingly some how the closed Kol and Henrik's door she felt a bit braver then she was the last time they engaged in kissing; Nik had no problem letting her lead so she could learn he became more vocal letting her know what he enjoyed they finally made it to their bedroom when the door up from them opened revealing Severus.

Severus:_** "Mrs. Potter-Michaelson, if you wouldn't mind removing yourself from the hall and remember to spell a silencing charm on your room; surely propriety is worth observing...Both of you."**_

He gave them a pointed look he wasn't exactly disappointed in Holland's behavior he was actually pleased that she was experiencing something that could bring her a lot of happiness, but like he had informed Nik if he were to do something that hurt her she would never have the trust in herself again to make the leap to make herself Vulnerable to love ever again; Holland blushed she was mortified that she was caught out like a student out of their dorm room after curfew. Nik looked at him he didn't glare or growl at Severus but he recognized his words for what they were, they were a warning to not hurt Holland he nodded his head in acceptance of the gentle reminder; he looked down at Hollands flushed cheeks he placed his fingers under her chin and lifted her up to meet his eyes then he said gently so she wouldn't get the wrong Idea that he regretted what they had previously been doing.

Niklaus: _**"Holland I respect you deeply and I should not have paraded something so intimate where we could be observed by anyone, I would very much enjoy continuing this behind closed doors with you Holland if you feel comfortable enough to allow it?"**_

Holland looked at Severus from the corner of her eye as if to seek approval from her parental figure because even though Elijah was her father, she looked to Severus for that parental approval as well and she didn't want to disappoint him; Severus saw that she needed him to tell her that what Nik had suggested was within propriety standards so he gave her a not interested curt nod then went back into his room to wait for Elijah. Holland laid her eye's back on to Nik's she placed her hand on his cheek she looked deeply into those cerulean blue eyes, that madness that Dumbledore described was coming back and tickling her mind she smiled shyly at him but he swiftly moved them into their room; she remembered to flick her hand and raise the silencing charm Nik moved his lips back to hers all the while moving them backwards towards the bed until the back of her knees hit the mattress. Holland took off her boots and then scooted herself up towards the top of the bed, Once she had done that she waited for Nik to shrug his own shoes off once he had he crawled up to her and laid those sinful lips on her neck; he nibbled and licked up the side of her neck and behind her ear then he moved to the other side she found her self responding and found that her body was responding as well.  
Holland moaned in pleasure is was a sensation that she was unfamiliar with but really enjoying, Nik worked over her jaw and down the Column of her neck he stopped at her caller bone he was open mouthed kissing across; he was then suddenly twisted so that Niklaus was now laying on the bed on his back which surprised him but pleased him more. Holland kissed him on the lips once she got her nerve built up she moved to his jaw she made her way to his neck and once she was at the junction of his shoulder and neck she bit down just hard enough to elicit a low growl of approval she continued to nip up his neck and once she got to his earlobe she took it into her mouth and sucked, Nik's breathing rocketed up significantly faster he could feel the blood rushing into his veins and up into his eyes if she didn't stop now his vampire was going to take over and he wasn't sure he would be able to stop; when she moved back to his lips she continued to give and gain pleasure from the action for a minute or so more she then pulled away and looked into his eyes and said.

Holland: _**"I believe we should stop before we loose all self control."**_

Niklaus continued to breathe heavily, instead of agreeing he pulled her down for one last kiss then she Laid her head on his chest Holland waved her hand and transfigured their clothing into sleep ware; she then closed her eyes and focused on his breathing which lulled her to sleep. Nik stayed up for a bit longer just enjoying the moment of holding her against him, he was thinking about everything that had happened today, this was the second time that he had watched as some one threw and impaled an object into her body; he had to helplessly stand there and watch such a tragic thing happen all in the name of judgment to the person that had intent to harm her.

Niklaus: _**"I hope to the Goddess that this doesn't happen often."**_

************Time Rewind***********

Just after Holland and Niklaus closed themselves into their room, Severus was Back into Elijah's and his room that they had decided to share, they had no desire to move at a slow pace they had both not been in a relationship in a while and they skipped all that formality that Holland was experiencing right now; they were both grown and experienced men although he was sure Elijah didn't have any personal experience with another man. Severus walked around the room and lit the candles that he had conjured, he called Hippy and asked for the little elf to bring him a bottle of Ogden's finest fire whiskey and two crystal tumblers; he then walked into the bathroom he stripped himself out of his own clothes he then dressed himself into his green silk Pajama pants. while Severus was in the Loo he heard the door open, he walked back into the main bedroom area he watched Elijah remove his suit jacket and remove his cufflinks and tie; Severus walked over to the desk table where the whiskey was placed he filled both tumbler glasses with a generous two fingers then he cast a warming charm on them to enhance the flavor then he walked over to Elijah and handed one over to him.

Severus:_** "Here I think you might enjoy the Wizards version of Whiskey more then what a No-Maj had created, it's made for a stronger being then just a regular human, it might surprise you how different you might feel from drinking it."**_

Elijah nodded in acceptance, he took the glass from Severus their fingers brushed each other Severus closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation that overcame him when he touched Elijah; he was like a starving man that received his first peace of Ambrosia from the gods they sat down and just relaxed in the warm ambiance.

Severus: _**"Holland needs to have the sex talk!"**_

Elijah choked on the whiskey, he set down his whisky and gazed at Severus narrowly, just what was he thinking and up to having dropped that on him.

Elijah: _**"Yes... well I will have to think on the situation, perhaps I shall ask Rebecca to inform Holland of the mechanics of a sexual encounter."**_

Severus finished his whisky he set down the crystal tumbler, he then folded his fingers together and then placed his elbow's on the arm rest's then he looked at Elijah in a relaxed state; he set his smoldering black eyes on Elijah trailing them up and down imagining what was under all that finely dressed and held together exterior.

Severus:_** "Hmm!... she's going to need you to talk to her Elijah, it might be the most uncomfortable talk you will have in your long life but Holland will respect and understand your words, Thoughts, and opinions more; It's because she desperately wants the parental approval of her partner, approval in her life, and what choices she makes. Holland is also a woman that has denied her bodies physical needs she completely skipped the experimental stage in her teens her whole adolescence was spent in an effort to kill Voldemort, she prioritized her fight to live above all else but now that she is experimenting and opening herself to having a relationship with Niklaus she is unaware that after Niklaus breaks his curse and becomes just the wolf he'll be able to procreate with a female, I would hate for Holland's first Sexual experience to be ill prepared for the all possibilities to occur."**_

Elijah returned the heated look at Severus, he drank the rest of his whiskey and then stood up he began to un button his shirt once he discarded that piece of garment he toed off his shoes and left them near the chair he had previously occupied, Severus reached up to Elijah he ran his long potion trained fingers up the plains of his hard and finely toned body; Elijah surrendered to Severus skilled hands once Severus had Elijah was disrobed he was led over to the bed he was laid out Severus began to enjoy the feast the Gods had provided him and Elijah surrendered to the Experience, he then in turn feasted on the man that the Gods had granted him.

Holland and the Michaelson's along with Severus went through the next week going from house to house whipping the minds of the founding families, as well as those that had married into it of all their knowledge of the supernatural; so that the warding stones that were set on the telluric currents could maintain the obliviate and the mind modifying that they were working on. Severus and Elijah had also taken the opportunity to continue to enjoy the relationship they were having not only did they take advantage of having a physical relationship but because they were both extremely academic Holland needed to find the site where the wiccan witches were gathered and burned she was told that they're unused magic was part of Mystic falls problem because the magic was not returned to mother earth and as any energy that was not used it would dissipate over time but because there had been a ritual used over hundred and fifty years previous, when Emily Bennett used the magic of the witches to boost her spell in the ritual she used to seal the tomb under the old fell church anchoring it on the comet Holland needed to release that magic before anyone else could use it to do magic that was not approved.

Severus:_** "we might have to involve Lord Thanatos in figuring out where the witches were burned since there's no record, at least in the historical records that are available."**_

Elijah nodded his head in agreement then responded.

Elijah: "we might have to speak to the founding families and round up any journals that they might have."

Elijah and Severus came back to the B&B from their Daily Constitutional wiping memories they walked into the main gathering area where Holland was busy writing out letters to the ICW and reading reports of the progress that they were making, she had also pulled out her two way mirror she was listening to Rose and Slater brief her on the all the covens they had come across they assured her that they had passed the charmed letter around and that several hundred witches were indeed coming to her summit in two weeks she thanked them and deactivated the mirror she folded up the letters she was working on and then sealed them with her family seal that she had the Goblins make, she then turned around and greeted her father and Severus.

Holland: _**"Did you have a good walk about?"**_

she walked over and they all sat in the lounge chairs and Severus called hippy for a tea service.

Elijah:_** "where are my sister and brothers?"**_

Hippy popped in and laid the tea tray on the coffee table in between the two Wizarding people and their Vampire, she bowed and popped away after Holland thanked her.

Holland: _**"Niklaus and Tyler are out finding some one they can sacrifice to my Lord Thanatos to bring back Mason since it's a life for life It will be a bit like Voldemort, every thing is the same except for the additive ingredients into the Potion Voldemort used bone of the father, blood of the enemy, and the flesh of the servant; I need to ask you Severus to make the body revitalization potion and I will have to use flesh of the sacrifice, blood of the wolf and bone of the family."**_

Severus inclined his head to her request of him to make the potion, Holland took a sip of her tea then continued to answer Elijah's question.

Holland:_** "Henrik and Kol are out he said something about showing him something called baseball whatever that is and Rebecca enrolled in school actually, which I don't understand why she would want to enroll in high school when she's a fully experienced thousand year old woman; it boggles the mind."**_

Elijah smirked of course Holland wouldn't understand she didn't have any good experiences in all her educational years so she didn't understand Rebecca's desire to try normal life experiences his first thought was that Rebecca was going to go to high school Experience that then maybe find a boy that she liked then ask Holland to turn her to human so she can become a witch and raise a family of her own.

Elijah:_** "my dear sister has always sought away to have a normal life, she has fallen in love for so many men and wanted to change them into Vampires so they could remain together for eternity but she's changed her mind so many different times and once she has changed someone they were promptly killed by Niklaus because he believed that they weren't good enough for her that and Rebecca often got bored of them and either left them or killed them."**_

Holland hummed still not really understanding but to each her own but she had already spelled the vampires so that they couldn't turn anyone because it would require them killing the human but since they were spelled with the cruciatus curse when ever they had the intent on killing someone it would trigger so if Rebecca ever had the thought to cause death she would regret it immediately.

Holland:_** "Well once we set up the ruling factions I was thinking I would ask Kol to be the representatives of the Wiccan witches and warlocks since he's the one that has the most experience working and traveling with different covens, Nik is the obvious choice for the leader of the new wolf packs we might have to choose a moon wolf to be leader of their packs since its natural that there would be a clear distinction between them and they wont want to be governed by one that's not like them; Henrik will represent all other magical creatures of course they will need to choose a right and left hand."**_

Holland, Elijah and Severus continued to drink their tea they continued to speak and hash out plans she proclaimed that as the champion of the gods it made sense for her to be in the ruling faction of the core witches she also intended to ask if Severus had any desire to be her right hand, he would be representing the Dark side of magic she knew that his affinity was to the darker side, she would have to wait until she merged with her past self which would be this coming may to find a representative of light Magic; she would delegate the ICW to choose the tribunal of squibs to look over their rights and laws since they would be the bridge for the supernatural and Magical world to the Non-Magical world they would be the ones with the help of runestones and the abilities Vampires to infiltrate the government jobs they would be the ones that kept a watchful eye on the technological advancement the goal was to restrict or destroy innovations that would be a danger to the discovery of the supernatural and magical world.

Holland:_** "Papa I need you to contact the Martin witches and ask them to come back, l I need them for the sacrifice to release Niklaus from his curse I have been talking with Jenna Sommers and I have asked her to dig out the Gilbert family journals I'll have Damon gather his family journals as well."**_

Elijah:_** "I will go over to the Salvatore house and get an update on the Gilbert Doppelganger and the younger Salvatore brother."**_

Holland stood up and walked over to the desk she had previously been using she gathered up the letters she had written she then called Hippy she handed the small elf the letters and told her to whom she wanted them delivered Hippy nodded enthusiastically and said.

Hippy: _**"Of course missy Michelson, I's being happy to be delivering you're letters to the minister and others mam."**_

Hippy then bowed low to each of them then popped away.

Holland: _**"Severus if you would go to Sheriff forbs and Mrs. Lockwood gather all their family journals either willingly or by the Accio charm so we make sure that we have all documentation to the supernatural world, I will go to the Fells and the Donavan's from what My Lord Thanatos has informed me they are a branch of the Maxwell family tree I will gather their journals and then wipe their memories."**_

Elijah and Severus stood and the three of them moved to the front door of the B&B when they were intercepted by Rebecca who came rushing in, she stopped in front of Holland and started talking a mile an hour.

Rebecca:_** "Oh Holland you'll never guess what happened after I left this morning, well you know that I went to enroll at High school I totally took over Caroline's place as chair committee for the school Dances and there happens to be one this Friday its the 60's Dance and you absolutely must come."**_

Holland looked at Rebecca then at her smirking father and then at Severus whom had mischief twinkling in his black eyes she was about to decline but she was interrupted again by Elijah this time.

Elijah:_** "Yes sister that is a wonderful Idea Holland needs to experience a normal school Dance Severus and I will sign up to be Chaperones Henrik will likely enjoy it as well."**_

Holland couldn't believe that her father was forcing her to go to a high School dance she was 33 years old for merlin's sake, the last time she had gone to a ball she had invited Dean Thomas and it was a disaster he had been trying to kiss her all night and she was a terrible Dancer, what she didn't understand was that the Non-Magical teenagers didn't have many old traditional dances and that it was more gyrating and thrusting to loud and fast music, Holland turned to Rebecca and said desperately.

Holland:_** "I don't know how to Dance like a No-Maj I only know the Scottish waltz and I was terrible at that i was constantly stepping on Dean's toes."**_

Severus stepped in and laid a calming hand on her shoulder, he turned her towards him and then reminded her what dancing she had done after the formal waltz.

Severus:_** "You remember dancing to the weird sisters after the waltz do you not?"**_

he asked pointedly, he had no doubt that she could let loose with the best of them.

Holland:_** "Yes."**_

She said slowly drawing out the word she wasn't sure what he was getting at and she wasn't sure she wanted to be drawn into to experiencing more of life since having a relationship with Nik was a big step anyway and she couldn't let herself get distracted.

Severus:_** "it's just like that Holland moving your body to the beat of the music, letting go of your control and experiencing the high of adrenaline and the energy of those around you."**_

Elijah drew her in and embraced her he knew she was overwhelmed with all that she was doing and experiencing not only dating Niklaus but also doing and being involved in things that she's never done or experienced at all.

Elijah: _**"This is a good Idea love if you are to be the champion of balance, then you need to not let this mission be your whole life you must also have balance this will give you an opportunity to be with Niklaus in a new way that will help you two get to know each other better I won't take no for an answer; I am sure Elena and Stephen will be there you can check up on them."**_

Holland Huffed out a frustrated breath, but then after thinking about it she agreed Holland wanted to please her father she may not understand how to balance herself out because she was always trying to get out of the current problem or situation that she inevitably found herself in.

Holland:_** "Alright, it might be fun."**_

Elijah kissed her on the for head then he and Severus walked out the front door of the B&B Elijah tugged Severus behind a bush for a bit of privacy, he pulled him close to his body and attacked his lips, Severus placed his hand on Elijah's shoulder and hip locking himself onto Elijah's body; they snogged each other for a minute or so he stepped back and then vamped his way to the Salvatore's and Severus rolled his eyes then he Apparated to the mayors house.  
while in the house Rebecca squealed and hugged Holland, she held onto her excited aunt and rode out the hug ,Rebecca said that she would dive into Nik's closet that held all her past clothing so Holland could choose an outfit since she herself was Daggered in the 60's and she didn't have any clothing from that area.

Rebecca:_** "Holly dear would you mind asking Nik where his clothing collection is kept so that I can go retrieve some so that we have options to choose from."**_

Holland grabbed a compact mirror then charmed it into a two way mirror, she then handed it to her and told her that she would contact her with the two way mirror to let her know what Nik said; she then walked out the door and apparated away to the fell's house.


	17. Do The Twist and Destroy The Five part o

Once Holland had Apparated away the first thing she did was locate Nik and Tyler on her charmed map of mystic falls once she located them on the map they were at the Mystic falls Hospital, she walked thorough the front doors and wandered the halls she finally found them they were looking into a certain room speaking quietly to one another, she walked up to them and placed her hand on Nik's shoulder due to his enhanced senses he knew that she was there he had scented her when she got close enough to alert him of her arrival he turned and smiled at her she turned her head to the side and slightly up in subjugation to his wolf which preened at her action because it identified that she saw him as the Alpha and since she was a wolf he knew it ran in her family from Elijah's child with Yajna and she had triggered it when she was eleven but the transformation didn't take until she was able to Change magically into her Animagus she was his soon-mate and once their bond grew to the point of Bond-mate she would respect him as just her Alpha and he would Respect her as potential until that time; he lent down and scented her neck he didn't care what the patrons of the hospital thought as they passed they wouldn't have the ability to remember what they saw as odd anyway because of the Ward stones once she let out an accepted rumble of approval in her chest he leaned away from her he grabbed her hand and his attention went back to the patient in the room.

Niklaus: _**"He's a murderer he killed a family because he enjoyed it I thought that this would make a good sacrifice of flesh for the ritual to raise Tyler's uncle."**_

Holland looked at the man that was handcuffed to the hospital bed she cast legilimency on him, she slipped into his mind and felt the feelings of joy and malice as he slaughtered the family of three their child hadn't been older then thirteen but he had cut them down slowly and painfully this man reveled in the inhumanity of man. she pulled out of his mind then concentrated on her Lord and her desire to know if the Sacrifice would be acceptable what came to her mind was balance if they were going to use an evil man then they would have to find a good person to balance out the duel humanity because you couldn't revive a person to live with just darkness, she opened her eyes and explained what her Lord had informed her of.

Holland: _**"He is a good candidate, you also need to find some one that is his opposite that is good for a balanced ritual."**_

Tyler looked a little sick he didn't think he would have to kill someone who hadn't done anything for him to get his uncle back he wasn't sure he could do that.

Tyler: _**"why though, why do I need to kill and innocent."**_

she looked sadly no she thought he truly didn't understand what sacrifice was she would have to explain it to him.

Holland:_** "I know how unsavory it is to kill an innocent but these are the necessary sacrifices you need to make if you really want Masen back, taking a life even if it's essential should never be easy it should cost you something in your soul so you never take the action lightly and you don't grow too arrogant thinking that you'll only kill those whom deserves it to get what you want because life doesn't work that way there is always someone who doesn't deserve to get hurt or die that does, just like that man did to that family the didn't deserve it but it happened it's how the Gods balance Chaos and Darkness with Light and Knowledge."**_

Tyler looked at her with a sick pleading expression on his face she understood that Opposition in all things was a hard bitter pill to swallow to have hurt to experience joy death to experience life was not done with out sacrifice and the definition of sacrifice was giving up something for something greater, Tyler nodded he could understand that but he wasn't sure he could go through with it but he also wanted mason back so he wasn't alone if his mother decided not to join him as a wolf he didn't know what he would do because he knew that his mothers memories of him and his of her would be wiped so that they could have a non traumatic transition into this new world Holland was creating.  
Holland turned from Tyler and walked Nik down the hall a bit to give Tyler some thinking space, once they were a fair distance away Holland bit her lip a bit nervous to ask what she was going to; but she didn't want to disappoint her father by not having the courage to ask Nik to the Dance.

Holland: _**"So Rebecca's caused Papa to bully me into going to the Highschool Dance this Friday, he said that I couldn't focus on the mission all the time but that I had to balance myself out (she huffed, he smirked at her unease it was amusing that she was using her family to shield her discomfort of experiencing normal human events and blaming Rebecca's need to be human for having to involve herself in it.) Papa said that it would also give us a chance to get to know each other in a different light and help us grow closer, I don't know if Dancing can do that but he must think it can because he said he wouldn't take no for an answer."**_

He couldn't help it he chuckled at her insecurities she was truly a fish out of water when she was required to do anything other then run, fight or save the world, but she was a magnificent creature she had walked into his life and set herself into it seamlessly; integrating with the wolf culture and customs as she had just shown earlier by her submission.

Niklaus: _**"The art of dance my love is a language my love, so much more can be said by the movement of the body then the words that flow from your mouth, because the movement of the body speaks volumes, have you heard the statement a picture is worth more then a thousand words?"**_

Holland shook her head, she hadn't ever heard anything like that if it was anything like nonverbal magic the wand movements and intent were more important then the words themselves because it all depended on what your intent with the spell was, He sighed and took a moment to think best on how to explain to her so she would understand, he knew she was familiar with dueling, so he grabbed a pair of crutches he took her into an empty room and closed the blindfolds then he through one of the crutches to her and held his own as if it was a bow staff then he said.

Niklaus: _**"Defend!"**_

with that he thrust his crutch at her she held up her own to block it he then went to swipe at her feet but she had watched his body bend while his weak leg walked forward to try and get under her guard she jumped and then raised her own crutch to try and hit his head but he had see the move and he used one end of the crutch to block the assault, with that he used his shoulder to knock her back, she stumbled but she regained her balance just as he was thrusting for her chest she used his momentum to move his crutch to the side and landed a hit to his nose with the part of the crutch that went under the armpit and caused him to stumble back with a broken nose he snapped it back into place and she cast a cleansing charm on him which made the blood disappear and with that he ended his demonstration.

Niklaus:_** "do you understand now, you read my body language and my intent without my having to tell you all of my moves such is dancing it's more intimate to be able to tell what your partner wants and needs with just your body and your desires."**_

By that time Holland's breath was hitched because Nik had moved in on her like a predator but he wasn't stalking for the kill, no once he got close enough that he was towering over her 5'6" stature he had backed her into the wall he bent his head and leaned into her mouth nearly all the way but he stopped just an inch away letting her read his desire in the way he sent out his pheromones and his body indicators, she looked at his lips for only a second because she let her instincts guide her and the wolf in her told her to close the distance between them and that's what she did she kissed his moist lips and she felt that madness creep into her again.  
Holland knew it was the bond it was urging them onto fruition but she needed more time to trust him but that was an excuse she needed more time to trust herself, he lifted her hands above her head and she read the desire in the movement; this was his Alpha coming out he wanted to dominate her and for her to submit to him but the bond wasn't at that point yet, he was letting his desires be known though she widened her stance so he could fit easily between her thighs she used non-verbal magic to silence the room and lock the door, she rolled her head to the side and kept her eyes away from his she was not the Alpha female yet she didn't have the right to be on equal standing as the Alpha male. Nik growled in appreciation to the respect she was showing him he began to kiss down her jaw bone nipping has he went, she wined in desire she began to rock her self into him he growled warning her to stop because his Alpha wolf was mostly in charge at the moment and if she didn't stop he was going to take her against the wall; and the little control he had left was his desire to not disrespect her like that so he growled in warning for her to just hold still and accept what he would give her he continued the trail from her jaw up to her earlobe and then after nipping and sucking for a moment he then whispered.

Niklaus: _**"I want you deeply Holland you are my soon-mate for now, you will receive no gratification that I do not give to you is that clear."**_

he said in his Alpha tone, he was surprised that he was able to use it since his wolf was still locked away but he would take what he could for now, Holland whined again her desire was on the brink she didn't think that she could agree but it was in the wolfs nature to obey the Alpha and again she threw her head to the side in acceptance to the command and then verbalized it.

Holland:_** "Yes Alpha."**_

Nik rumbled in approval and then soon began to Lick nip and kiss his way back to her mouth he moved both of her wrist's to one hand and then trailed his other hand down the side of her body trailing down her contours she was not a particular curvy woman but she was not flat and dull either he lifted the edge of her shirt and skated his finger across her taught stomach muscles he trailed his hand slowly up to her breast and ran his thumb across her nipple which were already stimulated he squeezed it firmly which caused her to moan in his mouth which he quite enjoyed he did the same to the other and got the same reaction she was so excited by that point he knew that she would climax with out him having to go anywhere near her lower region, and with that he stepped back from her knowing that his Alpha order would be obeyed she would not find release unless it was him that gave it to her he watched as her breath calmed down the sex magic in the air was heavy he could only imagine what would be released when they finally sealed the bond, once her Occlumency shields had done their job and brought her back to reality Nik had sat him self in one of the visiting chairs just gazing at his soon-mate with pride she had not once tried to find release on her own he was proud of her and once her eyes lock on with his he informed her as much.

Niklaus: _**"I'm proud of you my wolf, you did very well obeying my command."**_

she preened at the compliment, then turned her eye's down and then asked as the wolves were again locked behind their human counterparts.

Holland:_** "Nik would you go to the dance with me?"**_

Nik stood up and walked over to her he guided her head up so their eye's met and then he said once he was sure that he had her attention.

Nik: _**"That's my line love."**_

she smiled brightly and she kissed him once again because she wanted to show her appreciation for him teaching her and guiding her, she released the magic and unlocked the door and they made their way out of the vacant room hand in hand they spotted Tyler in one of the waiting chairs in the hallway he hadn't been told to stay, but he took the nonverbal command he had sensed; once he spotted Holland and Niklaus coming out of the room he got up said.

Tyler:_** "I'll...I'll do it, I'll find an innocent to sacrifice along with that guy so we can bring mason back, I want my family just incase mom doesn't accept your offer."**_

Holland nodded she explained what she was going to do she stunned the prisoner and spelled the handcuffs off of him she put the sleeping curse on him and told Nik to compel his records deleted from all the computers then told him to compel the hospital staff to forget himself, Tyler and the prisoner then the Ward stones would do their job and erase any trace of the supernatural from their minds permanently then they could go in search of the other person they would use for the sacrifice once that was completed she apparated to the Fell house to magically retrieve all the journals from Meredith fell.

HP/TVD***********

Elijah vamped to the Salvatore boarding house he stood outside and listened to see if anyone was home he heard someone but he wouldn't be able to tell who it was he pulled out his mobile phone pulled up Damon's number and pressed the call button after a couple of rings the phone was answered.

Damon: _**"Hey what's up Papa original?"**_

Elijah rolled his eyes and then placed his hand in his suit pant pocket, he did that as a control tick.

Elijah: _**"I am not my father Mr. Salvatore."**_

Damon chuckled, he took a drink of the bourbon that he had poured for himself then replied.

Damon: _**"No, but your Mrs. Champion of the Gods dad so it still Kinda fits; or I could call you Papa champion what about that?"**_

Elijah looked heaven wards and prayed to the Goddess for patience then once he was done pleading he replied.

Elijah:_** "Elijah would be just fine if you must call me anything, are you at home alone or is Stephan and Elena with you?"**_

Damon sighed disheartened that his fun was being cut into.

Damon: _**"No Stephen and Elena aren't here."**_

Elijah brightened a little pleased that Damon was still in accordance to Hollands commands to obey Elijah and spy for them.

Elijah:_** "wonderful I'm at the front door why don't you let me in and we can talk."**_

Damon looked out the window and saw Elijah standing there waiting for him.

Damon: _**"Yep."**_

He walked over and opened the massive door and stepped aside so Elijah could enter once in Damon moved to show Elijah into the living room area, he gestured to the alcohol but Elijah held up his hand he had fed on the way over hear and used the Rune stone to erase the encounter from the human so he had no need to stave off the cravings, he sat in one of the high winged back chairs and waited for Damon to join him, Damon poured himself another drink then moved to sit in the other chair across from the Original.

Damon: _**"So whatcha need?"**_

Elijah straitened his cuffs and then proceeded to ask Damon about what had happened with Stephen and Elena after the Events of the Tea party.

Damon: _**"Well she was thoroughly freaked out, I gotta say that other Wizard the Tall Dark haired one Scared the crap out of her."**_

Elijah smirked yes his lover was quite intimidating when required but he was brilliant and educated he held himself as a true noble should.

Elijah: _**"Has she discussed her decision while you were near?"**_

Damon took a sip of his drink then answered.

Damon:_** "No not to me personally since she knows I don't really care anymore she doesn't express her feelings like she used to but Stephen can't stop whining about it, he's been saying that she's totally given up and that she seems to be resigned to her fate, but he wants her to fight to live because he has this whole tragic notion that it would be sad if she just died and didn't have the drive to live, he's said that she wanted to keep her family protected and she hoped Holland's promise would be true that if she willingly died the protection charm would activate, but Stephen is of the thinking that that stuff is impossible, but what does he know he's in the thrall he cant help but fight for her." **_

Elijah hummed in thought he leaned forward his elbows on his knees with his fingers interlocked he would have to talk to Holland about releasing the younger Salvatore brother from the thrall so he didn't try anything stupid to get her out of her fate.

Elijah:_** "He wouldn't try to give her blood would he, so she could commit suicide and turn into a vampire to escape as Katerina did?"**_

Damon shook his head.

Damon: _**"No, he respects her choices to much for that and she's never wanted to be a vampire so I don't think that she'll take that root she's too afraid of what would happen to her family if she did that."**_

Elijah leaned back again, he looked into the fire place that was in front of him he then remembered another question he wanted to ask.

Elijah:_** "Tell me Damon is Jenna and Alaric still unaware of the supernatural and the magical worlds?"**_

Damon knocked back the rest of his Bourbon and set the glass aside he looked pensively at the floor he scowled for a bit then replied.

Damon: _**"No, they are unaware of the magical or the supernatural world Stephen told me that he and Elena had tried to introduce Alaric back into it Stephen vamped right in front of him and while it freaked him out and they explained pretty much what they could Stephen said that with in twenty minutes his eye's glazed over and he forgot everything it was like a total memory wipe of everything they had said was gone and that the memory was modified so that he thought they were talking about a horror movie that they should watch at family movie night, I didn't believe him because Ric was my pal, my drinking buddy and I didn't want him to have forgotten everything we'd gone through so I did the same and again just like Stephen said 20 minutes later it was all gone and he just knew me as Damon Salvatore his history students big brother."**_

Elijah noted the despondency in his demeanor and tone, He didn't really feel sorry that the vampire had lost his human friend because that's what they were working towards separation and secrecy it was good to know that the Ward Stones were working the way that they should, Holland had said that the ICW had about 40% of the Telluric currents were laid with ward stones and that they had followed her instructions in connecting them and once the rest of them were set it would be Hollands turn to lock them in, Elijah brought his thought process back to why he had come here originally.

Elijah: _**"I need all the Salvatore journals that you have."**_

Damon looked at him narrowly.

Damon: _**"What do you need those for?"**_

Elijah didn't like the attitude but he thought he could hardly blame him he wasn't about to just give his mother's grimoire out to anyone either, so he conceded to telling Damon what they needed.

Elijah: _**"Holland is searching for the spot where a hundred witches were burned at the stake, she need's to release all that magic back into the earth so no one can use it with out permission for nefarious purposes."**_

Damon chuckled in incredulousness, it was just so funny that they thought that information would be in the founders journals when that was a hundred years before the town was even settled.

Damon: _**"That information isn't going to be in the founding family journals, I'd bet it would be in the Bennett family grimoire because that's a witchy thing not a human thing, but your in luck I just so happen to know were the site is because I followed Emily Bennet there Kathrin outed her to the council to tie up loose ends the town took her there and that's where she was burned; I had promised to save the bennet line if Emily would save Kathrine from the fire at fell's church I had no Idea I was being duped twice over."**_

Elijah sat there stunned it was a good thing that Holland had kept Damon alive or they might not have been able to figure this out with out petitioning Lord Thanatos for help, yes his daughter was intelligent and let nothing go to waste.

Elijah:_** "That is incredible news but at the very same we need to have the journals so that they don't fall into enemy hands."**_

Damon shrugged he didn't care he was doing as he was told he had been spelled by Holland to listen and do everything Elijah had said from the moment they had met so he got up and walked over to the wall's of books and started pulling them down and stacking them it took a bit of time he also suggested that Elijah take all of Stephen's journals since they were riddled with supernatural content and to some how wipe his memory of the desire to keep journals and the knowledge that he had written in journals so he wouldn't go looking for them and wouldn't continue to wright his emotional odyssey down.

Elijah: _**"I will bring it up with Holland."**_

Damon nodded in acceptance once he had all the journals down and stacked Elijah called for Hippy, Once the house Elf popped in she bowed to Elijah.

Hippy: _**"What can hippy being doing for Master Michaelson?"**_

Elijah crouched down to the little creature so he wasn't so imposing to her.

Elijah:_** "Hippy I need you to take these books back to the Bread and Breakfast that we are staying in so Holland, Severus and I can look through them please."**_

Hippy bowed deeply then replied.

Hippy: _**"Yes Master, I's be doing that right away."**_

hippy clicked her fingers and the Salvatore Journals and Stephen's personal journals disappeared, she then Bowed again and then clicked her fingers and this time she disappeared again as well, Elijah thanked Damon for all his information.

Elijah pulled out his pocket watch he called out Holland's name once she activated her side through her locket and Elijah informed her that Damon knew where the burning site was and that it most likely wouldn't be in any of the founding family journals, but that didn't mean that there weren't further information that would be valuable and dangerous to themselves in them he also told her that it would be prudent for her to obliviate the knowledge and the desire Stephen had to journal.

Holland: _**"That's a good Idea, no need to leave ourselves open because a melancholy vampire and his self hatred needed an outlet."**_

Elijah smirked at her sardonic comment, she was a witty little thing and he adored her.

Elijah: _**"We should also look into the property ownership records see if the founding families have other homes or properties where they might hide other material."**_

Holland nodded then asked.

Holland: _**"Would you like to come with me we could ask Jenna Somers what she knows about Elena's father and any other property he had, what ever was at his practice went up in the fire."**_

Elijah thought for a minute, it would be the perfect opportunity to talk to Holland about sex it was going to be awkward but he was going to take Severus's advice because he wanted her to be safe and made sure she knew what she was getting into.

Elijah: _**"Yes I will go with you, where are you now?"**_

Holland pulled out her map and looked at it I'm at.

Holland:_** "I just left Matt Donavan's house I got his blood because he has no Idea where his mother or father are so I have to track his family that way he lives on Maynard street."**_

Elijah: _**"Why don't you apparat over here to the Salvatore house and then we can go over to the Gilbert residence."**_

Holland nodded.

Holland:_** "Ok I will be there in a second."**_

They deactivated their mirrors and just a second later Holland appeared in the living area of the Salvatore living room she looked around it was a beautiful home it was like the a modest manner back in her world.

Holland:_** "This is a exquisite home."**_

Elijah looked at her, she was admiring the home he wondered what kind of home she grew up in and lived in after her schooling.

Elijah: _**"Well lets get going."**_

Holland walked into Elijah's arm then she turned on her heel and they apparated away when they appeared in the side yard, Holland let go of Elijah, Elijah straitened out his mussed up suit jacket, Holland straitened up her hair once they got themselves sorted they, Holland led the way to the front door Elijah knocked on the door; they waited a minute then the door was opened and Jenna was standing on the other side.

Jenna: _**"Hello, can I help you?"**_

Holland moved forward and held out her hand to Jenna, they shook hands and introduced themselves to her as scholars from Duke looking into the founding and nature of Mystic falls; they told her about how they had looked into the other founding families journals. Holland mentioned that the Mayor told them that the Gilberts had kept such documents and Journals.

Jenna:_** "Yeah Grayson had a bunch of old stuff like that, Jeremy actually did a school paper on that journal he got a pretty good grade on it as well, come in I'll gather what we have."**_

Jenna led them into the Living room, she offered them Lemonade to which they declined; so Jenna went to the Hall closet and began digging out all of Grayson Gilberts family journals, she brought the whole box of papers and Journals back into the living room she set the box down and Holland and Elijah began riffling through, Holland pulled out documents and started reading them while Elijah pulled out the first and only journal which described the first accounts of Vampires and Witches in Mystic falls.

Elijah: _**"Is this the only journal that the gilberts have?"**_

Jenna stilled for a minute to think.

Elijah: _**"Is there any other place that they might have kept family documents?"**_

Jenna told them about the cabin that Grayson and Miranda had left in Elena in their will, Holland put a subtle babbling charm on her which allowed Jenna to spill all the information that they asked about Jenna gave them the location of the cabin; Holland thanked Jenna for her assistance, Elijah stood and straitened up his Jacket and grabbed the box from the Coffee table then he took the box and walked out the front door, just before Holland followed Elijah out Holland turned to Jenna and raised her Runestone and modified Jenna's memory she changed the essence of why they had visited instead of having memories of the two of them asking Jenna about family documents and Journals she had memories of Holland and Elijah having Tea and talking about the town events and what the founding families part in those celebrations were in them, then she said goodbye and met Elijah on the front porch.

Holland:_** "I'll shrink that package, then we can apparat to the Cabin."**_

she waved her hand and it shrunk then she placed it in her satchel that she had with her she then walked into Elijah's embrace she turned on her heel and they apparated away and landed on the fishing dock, in front of them was a moderately large lake home.

Holland: _**"Wow that's beautiful."**_

She turned around and looked out over the lake it was beautiful the sun she walked over to the edge and sat down she took off her boots and shoes then rolled up her pant legs and dipped her feet into the water she then conjured a chair for Elijah because she knew that it would be when Hell froze over that he would lower himself to dipping his feet in the lake he sat down and then crossed his legs, he fiddled with his cufflinks and then he loosened his tie he was getting severely uncomfortable he didn't want to give his 33 year old adopted daughter the Sex talk.

Elijah: _**"Holland, you know when a man and a woman have an attraction to each other things happen in a sequence of events, there's dating then the couple eventual move onto exploring each others bodies and then when the attraction and chemical stimulants reach their peak and they consummate their attraction by having sex."**_

Holland was at this moment completely mortified she was not looking at her father because she couldn't get over her embarrassment enough to look him in the eye.

_**Elijah: "Holland I understand that this is mortifying for you, It's especially Mortifying for me I do not want to be having this conversation with you but I want you prepared after Nik's curse is removed he'll be able to procreate again since his body will be alive again, Holland if you have a sexual encounter there is a good chance that you could get pregnant."**_

Holland was silent for a minute she covered her face with her hands she was trying to bring her Occlumency shields up she didn't want to break down in front of her papa but Elijah could sense the wave of despair from her he walked over and knelt down on the dock and gathered his daughter to him and that made her break down even further she grasped onto the lapels of Elijah's Armani Jacket and sobbed at least the suit he was wearing was a wizarding made suit so it was self cleaning and self repairing and had a self ironing charm laid in as well so his worry about his expensive suite ruined were non-existent he was worried about his daughter whom was letting out loud sobs her shoulders were shaking vigorously.

Elijah:_** "My love, Shhh! it's alright, what is wrong?"**_

Holland continued to cry for a bit more but once she had exhausted herself she continued to try and get her breath.

Holland:_** "I don't have to worry about getting pregnant Papa, I can't get pregnant there are many wonderful things that my kind of magic can do but it can't reverse the product of malnutrition if I were to conceive I wouldn't be able to carry for more then a month."**_

Elijah continued to rub her back, he wanted to know how she knew that she couldn't carry a child.

Elijah:_**"You know this from a healer?"**_

Holland shook her head.

Holland: _**"No, My friend Draco Malfoy His wife had a blood curse placed upon her family it made her frail and sickly and they were worried that the stress of pregnancy would be more detrimental to her but they desperately wanted children, so they asked me if I could carry for them I agreed so once they got pregnant we preformed a switching ritual which means we transferred the fetus from Astoria to me; they were purebloods which means they didn't know about the consequences of malnutrition, I... I didn't either I never saw a doctor for the matron the only healer I saw was at my school for quidditch related injuries and for the injuries sustained in my adventures she was a Medi witch not a fully certified healer, she neither had the desire nor the skill to diagnose such a sever problem."**_

Holland took the handkerchief that Elijah took from his breast pocket, she blotted her eyes and blew her nose, Holland pulled her feet out of the water then she continued.

Holland: _**"I carried their child for a month everything was going well but then I...I lost it one day when we went to St. Mongos the healer there said that I lost the baby because my organs had sustained un reversible damage because of years of Malnutrition they also said that there was no way I could carry a child successfully, so you don't have to worry Papa I will never have children."**_

Elijah sighed in sadness his poor child she had suffered and sacrificed so much for the sake of others she never got anything back in return.

Elijah: _**"I'm sorry love it's not fair that you have to suffer for others to gain safety and security, is it something that you want Holland; do you want children?"**_

Holland nodded she dried her legs magically then put her socks and boots on she then took hold of Elijah's offered hand they started walking toward the lake house they were silent for a while until Holland felt secure enough to answer.

Holland: _**"I do I've always wanted to have children but it's impossible Papa it won't ever happen."**_

Elijah nodded in agreement but in his mind he would have to find some way to speak to the goddess some how to see if there might be anything she could do.  
they made it to the top of the landing of the front porch of the lake house Holland cast the Alohomora charm the door swung open then she held out her hand then said.

Holland: _**"Accio Gilbert journals and weapons."**_

They suddenly heard a crash inside the lake home Holland threw up a shield charm and watched the stakes and journals and crossbows and corn scythes hit the shield once the shield was being done being pelted by journals and weapons she took down the shield she gathered up all the journals and documents that were pertinent to the supernatural community while Elijah gathered all the weapons and vamped and tossed them into the lake Holland then stepped into the house.

Holland: _**"I am going to see what was broken and fix it so no one will know the difference."**_

Elijah nodded as he continued to throw weapons in the lake, she traveled through each room in the down stairs portion of the home when she saw that it all remained the same as she assumed that it would be she walked up the stairs and went through each room finally she came to what looked like the master bedroom looking at the door that had been the closet she it was obvious that this was were the crash came from; Holland walked forward looking in she saw the false wall that had been broken through as well as the closet door that the weapons had went through.

Holland:_** "Very interesting, Mr. and Mrs. Grayson, you have had a nice hiding spot for all your weapons."**_

Holland saw that the hiding spot was completely empty she cast a repairo then she watched as the pieces of wood stitched it together once the wall was repaired she then cast the same on the closet door once things were the way they should be she walked back down and rejoined her father she shrunk all the journals and documents she stuffed them in her satchel once they were certain that everything was how they found it she relocked the door.

Elijah:_** "everything is repaired and ready to go?"**_

Holland: _**"yep, it's like we were never here."**_

Elijah:_** "Wonderful, Let's go you've got 60's clothes to try on."**_

Holland rolled her eye's playfully she grabbed his hand and apparated away.


	18. Do the Twist and Destroy the 5 part 2

They Landed in the Hallway of the BB, Elijah stepped away he reached up and cupped his Daughters cheek he swiped his thumb across her cheekbone a couple of times, she leaned into it feeling a sense of calm over come her she didn't like sharing her past, or her problems with anyone she'd kept all of that to herself throughout the years; but having a family was opening her up.

Elijah:_** "You should speak to Niklaus about this Holland, I'm sure he will understand but he will be a wolf, an Alpha wolf, it will be in his nature to procreate so he can secure his line of succession, I will research and see what can be discovered to help you love, I want you to have everything in the world."**_

Holland would love to believe, she wanted there to be a way to fix her body she had tried potions, and spoke to the best Healers at St. Mongos they had all given her the same answer, magic could heal a lot it had replaced splinched limbs, regrew broken bones, but they couldn't fix things that were cursed with Dark Magic! they weren't able to regrow the original organs, magical medicine hadn't progressed that far but Voldemort had to create him self a whole new body with a regeneration potion and a ritual.  
Lydia had used the Blessing of Lady Magic and the Gift of three souls to reclaim life and Gaia had gifted the dirt, combining the earth and the magic of Hecate it created Poppets all Lydia had to do was make the sacrifice of blood, flesh, and bone and the spirits of Severus, Henrik and Shelia had received new and youthful bodies. In essence Lydia would need to die and be granted life again my Lord Death and created a new body to ever be able to have children... she wanted them, of course she did it was part of the pattern of behavior all of abused and abandoned children had, they wanted what they never had, she didn't want to argue the merits of treatments so she smiles slightly and kissed his cheek then walked away so she could find Rebecca.

Elijah:_** "I'm so sorry love, I'm sorry you have had so much pain."**_

Elijah turned, he took Holland's Satchel with all the gilbert Journals, the Donavan Documents that Holland had collected Elijah walked into his and Severus's bedroom, he walked over to the liquor cabinet he was so distracted that he didn't notice that he had filled his glass of whisky all the way to the top; he took his drink and sat in the wing backed chair, after a minute took a drink he placed his right hand pointer finger on his temple, his middle finger lightly grazed his lips while his thumb was supporting his chin. he sat contemplating What could he do so his daughter could have a family of her own something that had been long denied, how could he help her?  
Severus walked in the room, he noticed his partner was sitting plaintively by the fire place of course Elijah knew that he had entered the bedroom his smell and the slightest noise he made would all but confirm it, Severus knew Elijah was aware of him but he made no physical action indicating that he knew. Severus walked over and sat in the opposite chair, He contemplated his next move, neither one of them were one for words and spilling their emotions, but he also knew that there was a time and place for such things he reached over and took the whisky glass from Elijah's hand, he set it on the table he then grabbed Elijah's hand and just held it; after a while of just silence Elijah squeezed Severus's hand then said.

Elijah: _**"She can't have children, Severus she was abused so thoroughly abused as a child that her organs are so damaged that she can never sustain a viable pregnancy."**_

Severus was trying to be careful and sensitive with his questioning and words.

Severus: _**"She has been pregnant before?"**_

Elijah nodded, he couldn't imagine the pain she had gone through, the guilt she kept in her heart at having been unknowingly the cause of killing a child because her body couldn't keep it alive, his heart wept for his broken daughter.

Elijah_**: "She said that she became a surrogate, for a couple that were pureblood, the woman was afflicted with a Blood Malediction or so she called it, so the woman had been weak and sickly all her life her husband was the last of his line, they wanted to have a family but they were sure if she carried she wouldn't live very long after the birth."**_

Severus nodded in recognition of the description of whom his partner had been speaking of.

Severus: _**"Astoria Greengrass had that infliction, who was the father of her child?"**_

Elijah: _**"She said the friend's name was Draco Malfoy, do you know him Severus?"**_

Severus was stunned, he had no Idea that Holland and Draco had over come their antagonism of each other, he was pleased though, when Holland wasn't playing the golden girl she could recognized that they had a lot in common, both of them had the misfortunes of playing to the public's expectations and that of their families; both the good and the Bad.

Severus: _**"Yes, Draco was named my God son at his naming ceremony. He and Holland had an antagonistic relationship from the moment they met, it is good that after the war it seems like they have overcome their issues, that makes me all the more proud of them both."**_

Elijah nodded, he remembered what Holland had told him about the pureblood bias in the wizarding world from her original timeline, he chuckled inwardly seeing in his mind's eye how she might have laid him low with her fire and spirit, how Draco Malfoy might have responded with his own fire in Rebuttal if his name held true with his personality, but that was what Holland did, she was talented at bringing out passion and fire out of everyone she met; whether it might be good or bad passion, that was left up to her opponent to decide.

Elijah:_** "Holland was a surrogate for them for a month, that's when her body began to reject the fetus, from what she said the healers declared that she could never have a viable pregnancy, it was because her organs were to badly damaged from her childhood, her relatives neglect and abuse, it was unknown to her that she was in such a bad way, she'd never seen a Doctor before and the medi witch at the school had neither the knowledge nor the inclination to diagnose her as severely malnourished."**_

Severus sighed, he could just imagine what had happened after that, of course she would blame herself for loosing Draco and Astoria's child, even though it only happened because of her ignorance of the consequences from her childhood, the blame of course couldn't be put on her, neither could the blame be put on the young Malfoy's, they were ignorant as well because they were rich purebloods, they had not wanted for anything in their young lives, no the blame went squarely on the shoulders of the Dursley's coupled with bad circumstances.

Severus: _**"She blames herself?"**_

Elijah: _**"Of course the world has been placed on her shoulders, and she feels responsible for everyone when she cannot possibly bare the load, she holds to much of herself accountable for the happiness of others."**_

Severus mentally rolled his eye's, mentally sighing exasperatedly, Holland always had the Saving people complex, she could never say No! though it made her an excellent Hero, it cost her a lot as well, because she could never stop and think before she ran in headlong into situations, it always ended giving her a hit on her self esteem when things didn't go her way.

Severus: _**"She was told that there was no cure for her, not in the muggle world and certainly not with magic I assume?"**_

Elijah: _**"Yes, she was told that neither the doctors in the muggle world could give her help and Magic had not been discovered that would regrow organs, nor could it make damaged organs healthy again."**_

Severus Nodded absently, hearing Elijah but also thinking back to the last potion journals that he recollected, he knew of course about skelegro, but that wasn't a potion that had the ability to repair damage, it wasn't also re-growing bone from nothing either it had a source for the bone to be regrown from, it was a conundrum that would take a lot of thought and engineering. He would need guidance and help form his patrons God/Goddess.

While Severus was busy in thought, Elijah continued his pondering of his daughter's predicament in the comfort of their rooms. Holland was busy with Rebecca they had apparated to where Niklaus Had stored his families treasure trove of clothing that they had taken and put in their collection, and since Rebecca had been asleep since the 1920's, she happily tore through Nik's collection of 60's outfits that he'd collected from discarded meals and lovers.

Rebecca: _**"Oh, look at this lovely dress, Holland it would look very lovely, it'll show of those lovely legs, give you a bit of length, yea?"**_

Holland took the dress and held it up to her, She was glad that she was at least proportionate, her Leg's weren't overly leggy, she didn't have a long torso, and neither were her breast's either too big for her body type or to small the God's had at least granted her a good looking body even if it didn't work right on the inside.

Holland: _**"You don't think it's too short? it won't Cover by backside if I bend over, it's not very battle worthy."**_

Rebecca gave her a look that said, are you serious? she was stunned they were going to a bloody Highschool dance for the Goddess sake.

Rebecca_**: "Holland, Love, we are going to a high school dance not a bloody fight, there will absolutely not be any need for you to wear pants or boots to dance, this is all about dressing up pretty, getting to flirt, using your body to connect with the music and the people around you, Especially nick it's a mating dance."**_

Holland burst out laughing, she couldn't help it, a mating dance? what did Rebecca think she and nick were Bloody peacocks? she could help the extra snort that came our of her when she envisioned Nik strutting around and showing off his brightly colored plumage.

Holland:_** "Oh! Oh, Rebecca, you mustn't say things like that. **__(she said as she continued to chuckle.)__** we aren't Bloody Peacocks, and I for one can not see Niklaus strutting around showing himself off like a bird to attract attention to himself, Oh; it's just to much."**_

Rebecca smirked as well, Holland had no Idea how much of a deva her Elder brother truly was, he may like nice comfortable every day clothing but when the occasion called for it he knew how to present himself in the best of light, they all did it was part of their ability to lure in their prey. Stephanie Meyer, the author of the twilight series, had the right of it Everything about them was made to draw you in, Nik who would be the Alpha of alpha's, was no different it was the way of every creature that wanted a mate; she'd seen them together she knew that, that's where everything was going for them Holland, was his mate and he would know how Exactly how to draw her in.

Rebecca sniffed, in response to Hollands laughing.

Rebecca: _**"Yes, well... you may not be Peacocks My Lovely niece, but... you are certainly not a G.I. joe either, and, you will dress as befits a young woman of your age, that lived in the 60's, Now! I've been studying the 60's, They were all about free love, freedom to do what ever you wanted, rebelling against the status Quo. So that's what we are aiming for, you get to wear this lovely thigh length Yellow number,**_(The dress it's self was Yellow but it was also decorated all over with white daisies, of course as Rebecca said it came about mid thigh.)_** we'll put some boy shorts under it so you won't feel quits so exposed, well pair this with these white platform gogo boots, and a yellow hair band, Oh you'll look stunning."**_

Holland: _**"Well, I cant argue with you can I? since I made you my clothing consultant, I'll just have to trust you."**_

Rebecca nodded, then she proceeded to choose her own outfit for the dance, they had at least two day's, to make their final preparations for the dance, there was still much to do to prepare for Friday, Rebecca would Certainly be busy in that respect. Holland would also be busy she was preparing to bring back Mason Lockwood, when she was done here she would then go to the wood and commune with Her Lord and Lady and seek the permission and guidance she needed to bring him back to the mortal realm and give him a new body she new she was given the first three as a gift but she would have to seek their permission for this raising.

While Holland was out of the town boarders distracted by playing dress up with Rebecca, she was not aware of whom had just crossed the ward line into Mystic Fall's, Five men had come into town, one by the name of Connor Jordan another was named Galen Vaughn then there was mitch Hydel, josh ecker, and Bryan Dunn, They had all met each other at Whitmore Collage after having been contacted by a professor that taught occult studies there, He introduced himself as Atticus Shane, he told them that he knew who and what they were, He also explained that he could help them complete their hunter's mark, it was the Mark that would lead them to the site where Silas laid in wait so they could find him and Destroy him. Even though secretly, that was not what Professor Shane wanted to happen at all. He sent them to Mystic Falls, knowing that the town tended to draw in Vampires like flies to honey, because of the Magical Vortex that was there from the Witch massacre's, he had also obtained some white oak, He obtained a substantial amount from the Wickery Bridge that had just been rebuilt, Atticus had also informed them that the Originals were staying in that town, and that if they could kill them then their whole blood line would follow them in death, not knowing that Holland had protected their bodies from white oak and that she would be righting the wrongs of the Wiccan spell in due course but until she did they were protected by rune's from all physical and magical harm, truly the only thing that could kill them now, would be the God's themselves.

Galen Vaughn: _**"Alright Lad's, How shall we go about this?"**_

He stood with his thumbs in his pockets looking around at his brethren.

Connor Jordan:_** "Well you four, do what you want I am going to approach the Doppelganger, If the originals are here then I know that they are gearing up to proceed with the sacrifice on the next full moon, so she'll be likely to make a deal."**_

The other hunters nodded in approval.

Mitch Hydel: _**"Not a bad Idea, I'll go investigate the founding families, see if I can sense any Vampires around them, they'd want to stay close if they are day walkers they'll blend in."**_

Again the Hunter's nodded, they all had Ideas in how they wanted to deal with the Originals and the Vampires Bryan Dunn and Josh Ecker were going to be hanging out in the local areas of the town to see if they could either sense or hear anything that was supernaturally note worthy, so that's what they did Connor went off to Elena's home, once he got there he rang the door bell and waited for someone to answer.

Jeremy Gilbert: _**"Hey, Can I help you?"**_

Connor Jordan:_** "Yeah man, You know where I can find Elena Gilbert?"**_

He held out his hand, unknown to his prey, he had laced the gloves he was wearing with Vervain so he could catch them out, and stake them fast, but when Jeremy shook his hand there was no reaction so he rightly assumed that he was not a vampire.

Jeremy Gilbert: **_"Uh... Yeah, she's up in her room, can I tell her who's calling after her?"_**

Connor pulled his hand away, he smiled slightly not wanting to make Elena's brother wary of him or he wouldn't get the information he wanted, at least not with out hurting him and outing his intention so soon to someone who didn't know what was going on.

Connor Jordan: _**"Yes, My Name is Connor Jordan and she filled out a college application to Whitmore and I'm here in an advisory role to help her with placement and tuition cost's and boarding arrangements."**_

Jeremy: _**"Cool, um just have a seat out here I'll let her know your here."**_

Connor Jordan nodded, he thanked him with a warm smile and a head nod Jeremy closed the door and Connor walked over to the porch swing and waited, it was not more then a couple of minutes when the front door opened again, Elena she glanced at him warily she hadn't expected anyone from Whitmore college to come personally with out a letter of intent or at least a phone call, but maybe it was pure happenstance she was cautiously optimistic for now.

Elena:_** "Mr. Jordan is it? (He nodded, then held out his gloved hand, she looked at it momentarily but dismissed the threat that ran through her heart.) I'm Elena Gilbert, um I would invite you in but we're remodeling at the moment and the kitchen is a mess."**_

Connor held up his hand to placate the obvious lie, she was good controlling the access he had not giving him an inch so he could take a mile, she was being appropriately careful which was impressive, she must know that the originals were already after her or she was in on the big town secret, that there were Vampires around.

Connor Jordan: _**"Please, Call me Connor I have a proposition for you Elena, I know what you are and I know that you are going to be targeted by someone you can't hope to defeat on your own."**_

Elena: _**"I already know everything... and your right, he is too powerful to be defeated his family is with him his 5 siblings along with two extremely powerful witches, (Severus would certainly sneer and the mere thought of being called a witch, he was a Wizard thankyou very much.) there is no way to escape my fate."**_

Connor was surprised, that she was so well informed but that didn't really matter all he needed was her to go along with his plan, it didn't matter to him if she lost her life in the process his only purpose was to kill Vampires and then Kill Silas.

Connor: _**"What if I told you that me and my brethren each possessed a white oak stake that would End them?"**_

Elena perked up at that she remembered bonnie mentioned that every magic spell had a loophole that nothing was truly immortal, if White oak was one of their weaknesses then that was perfect for her and for Stefan, Speaking of Stefan he should probably be here so he could help them Plan.

Elena: _**"Excuse me for just a moment, I need to call my boyfriend...**_(She paused at his incredulous look.) _**Uh, he already knows about all this supernatural business and about what's happening with me, He'll be able to help, He's a Vampire..."**_

Elena walked back inside her house, all the while pulling out her Cell phone and texting Stefan that she needed him to come to her house and to bring Damon, whom had withdrawn from her, which was beyond annoying she liked having them both around, where one would fail the other would follow through she had had the best of both before Damon stopped Caring about saving her, while Connor followed her into the house with his eyes he couldn't help but smirk that she was giving him a little extra treat, He would have to take off his gloves so the Vampire would trust him and his intentions.

Else where Mitch was just leaving the Fell home he had visited the a lot of the founding Families like the Fells the he tried to find the Maxwell's but he was told that the Maxwell's married into the Donavan Family and there was only one teenager left in that family but he went anyway, he didn't sense anyone supernatural yet so he perused his plans and went to the Sheriff's house, Once he got there he knocked on the door and waited he saw a young woman walk up and look through the window she opened the little shutter box on so she could speak with him, it had been her Idea to get a new door put in and she had compelled the Hardware store to have it installed and to not remember and destroy all records of the purchase, she wasn't taking any chances with her mother after what had happened at the Lockwood mansion the other night.

Caroline: _**"Can I help you?"**_

Mitch: _**"yes I'd like to speak to Sheriff forbs if she's available?"**_

Caroline looked at mitch, she squinted her eyes for some reason she didn't trust him and she didn't want him near her mother, she thought furiously for a second or two, but then decided that she was going to eliminate the threat, she smiled at him brightly then opened the door she would know if he was a vampire because he wouldn't be able to cross the threshold and the only Vampires that had been invited in were herself Stefan and Damon.

Caroline: _**"yeah why don't you come in and sit in the lounge, she 's in her office upstairs I'll go grab her."**_

Caroline led him into the lounge room, he looked around at all the family photos of Caroline at Cheer Camp, School pictures, pictures of Caroline in various town events that ranged from the age from when she was a young girl to her current reign as Miss Mystic Falls, there were some sporadic photos of a man with the sheriff but they were so minimal that he could tell that they were either divorced or at least separated, he turned his back to Caroline confident in his senses enough to determine a threat to himself.  
What Neither of them had known was that Kol had been Following the Hunter having caught wind that there were several people in town asking about things that they should not, Kol had sent Rebecca and Henrik after the two men they had spotted in the Grill he informed them of his suspicions, Reminded Rebecca that under no circumstances was she to kill them but if she had to incapacitate them to do so then knock them out reminding her if the Hunter's curse she nodded and grabbed Henrik by the elbow and explained what the hunters were, because he had just simply stood there looking confused because he didn't know anything about what the Five were.  
Kol followed the other Hunter, whom had introduced him self as Mitch to the Fell's when he approached them, it led him to listening to their conversation with the Fell's then Matt Donavan whom had all denied Vehemently that they neither believed in the supernatural, they laughed at the thought of Vampires being real, it was ludicrous really, he was astounded as he waited the twenty minutes that was the allotted time for the Obliviation Wards to activate and Erase their conversation from their minds. It was Fascinating to watch as their eye's glazed over then Clear then they went about their business as if nothing had happened, out of Curiosity he approached them to ask what they had been talking about with the man they had just met? they answered that they couldn't remember, that it must have been something trivial to have escaped them so readily.

Kol: _**"Holland is truly a remarkable Woman, to have this system put in place for the safety of our entire world and it works Brilliantly."**_

He pulled out his mirror that Holland had given him and called out Elijah's name, Kol then proceeded to inform him of his suspicions that they were of the (Brethren Of The Five), Kol also informed Elijah that he Currently had Rebecca and Henrik, shadowing the other two that if he wished to get an update from them as well he should proceed accordingly, which Elijah Did, while the mirror was still activated to talk to Kol it seemed that Holland had added a nifty Conference call charm so he could talk with multiple people at once, Kol's oohing and awing over Hollands cleverness Rebecca went onto inform them that after Holland and herself had picked out their outfits for the dance, Holland had set off to "the old witch house" with the Martin witches to dissipate the magic and send it back into the earth, Severus and Elijah agreed that that would need to be taken care of since the Sacrifice would happen with in two weeks, they had a lot to do since the Gathering of the Covens would take place next week! they didn't want anyone to tap into that well of gathered magic's, Elijah then proceeded to tell all three of his siblings that once their targets were sufficiently incapacitated that they should bring them to the B&B, that Severus would ward one of the rooms there so that the Hunter's wouldn't be allowed to leave, they would also be able to gather information about their plans and plots.

Rebecca: _**"Right brother, we'll see you as quick as we can,"**_

Elijah: _**"Be well sister, Henrik do as your sister say's and you'll be perfectly safe, remember you need not fear Death you are a Phoenix and will be reborn if you are mortally wounded."**_

He saw Henrik nod, Rebecca smiled down at her Baby brother with cheerful assurance that everything would be alright, she then made her goodbye's and deactivated her mirror.

Elijah: _**"Be alert Kol, I do not believe it is a mere coincidence that they have arrived here just as things are getting done, something is brewing and I believe it will be a challenge for us all."**_

Kol:_** "As you say Elijah, I'll be careful. By the way our little Holly's obliviation wards are masterful I've just seen it's success and they remember nothing anything remotely supernatural that was mentioned was thought of as hooey and then they remembered it no more, she is a genius Witch."**_

Elijah:_** "Yes, she makes me Prouder every day."**_

Kol Followed the hunter from the Donavan's house to the Sheriff's house, Kol sped to the side of the house once the baby blond vampire Mitch entrance into her home, he listened intently he could hear no other heart beat aside from Mitch who had a normal human heartbeat which beat at about 65 beats per minute and the vampire heartbeat from the Newbie Vamp girl which was beating slightly faster at around 50 beats per minute so he was aware that she had lied that her mother was home because he knew that her mother was most likely still human even though she had a choice to make next week of whether to join them or be separated from her Daughter until the end of her human days. Kol watched and listened to Caroline go upstairs, he could hear her riffling through boxes it was moments later that Caroline snuck down and in her hand was a hand gun she figured that for the Police's benefit that she could make it look like a break in since Mitch had touched several of their things so she was justified in shooting him, just as she was raising her hun that she had already cocked Kol sped to the opening of the door but he could go no further since he had been invited in.

Kol: _**"I wouldn't do that if I were you darling."**_

Kol's voice startled both Mitch and Caroline, causing Caroline to accidentally pull the trigger and just about shoot Kol in the head, he was fast enough to as they say (Dodge the bullet), once Mitch was aware of the Original he pulled out his own gun that was loaded with White ash wood bullets he started firing not only at Caroline who vamped out of the house and next to Kol, Kol took the Gun from her and held it in his hand and continued to dodge the bullets, he was unlucky enough to catch one in his bicep of his left arm.

Kol: _**"Ow, Dammit, You'll Pay for that Hunter."**_

Mitch: _**"Kill me Vampire and you'll soon follow, if you know who I am you know of the Hunter's curse."**_

Kol: _**"Oh, I know who you are, and about the curse, I won't kill you but I will certainly maim you hard! Jack ass."**_

He then turned to Caroline and told her to call her mother and have her invite him in so he could take care of the Hunter, She paused briefly she didn't want an Original Vampire to have access to her home, her mother but she could see that the Hunter could certainly take up residence in her home for quite a while since he knew she wouldn't be going back in there with out back up and he was skilled enough to kill her, while she was deciding the glass above them broke and then a canaster dropped in front of them then exploded, covering them in Vervain water astoundingly enough Kol wasn't damaged by it since Holland had protected them from white ash and it seemed from Vervain as well but Caroline was screeching in agony, he pulled her Cell phone from her hands and dialed the sheriff's phone number and after a ring or two Liz answered.

Liz Forbes:_** "Hello, Caroline?**_(she could hear the shrieks of agony from her daughter coming from the other end of the phone call.) _**Caroline, Honey what's wrong?"**_

Kol: "_**Sherriff this is Kol Michaelson, You're daughter and your home are being attacked by a Vampire hunter, if you want her to live then you need to invite me in."**_

Liz was stunned as she continued to listen to her daughters endless whimpers of pain, she wanted her daughter safe but she didn't want to invite an original into her home Bonnie wasn't there anymore so she couldn't reset the boundary spell and she didn't know any other Witches Except for the ones she was introduced to at the Lockwood Mansion but they were with the originals, she couldn't trust them with her Daughters safety, Just then more shots rang out and Caroline shrieked again and Kol also yelled out in pain.

Kol: _**"Sheriff, IN-VITE-ME-IN, NOW!"**_

Liz: _**"Kol, I invite you in to my home."**_

Kol: _**"about bloody time, woman."**_

With that Kol dug out the last white oak slug that hit him in his shoulder, he let it drop to the ground then he proceeded to vamp into the house, Mitch sent a stake bomb off Kol responded my ripping the closet door off it's hinges just in enough time to have several wooden stakes hit the door and the walls around him, once that was done Kol threw aside the door; Kol then vamped right behind the Hunter and placed him in a choke hold, Mitch tried to use his vervain soaked gloves on Kol's trying to release himself from the Iron grip Kol had him in but again Vervain had no effect on him, and after another 30 seconds he had passed out.  
Kol walked over to Caroline and picked her up he laid her on the couch and then proceeded to dig out several wooden bullets from her thigh, arm, and hip once that was done he figured she could take care of herself and that he needed to make himself scarce he picked up the hunter and then proceeded to walk out the front door.

Kol: _**"Alright Baby Vamp, you tell your mother I took the big bad Vampire hunter and we skedaddled but be sure to tell the, other police that the robber simply ran away when he heard all the sirens, right?"**_

Caroline: _**"Yeah, thankyou... for saving me and all."**_

Kol Smirked at her, then bowed himself out of the Forbes house hold. He Vamped his way back to the B&B, once he dropped off his package in the Room that Severus had specified, he jauntily walked back to his room, once inside he grabbed a Blood bag from the minifridge that they all had in their rooms and drank it up so he could restore his strength. he then proceeded to launch himself on the bed turning on the Television and flipped through the channels, until he found a baseball game.  
It wasn't long after that, that Rebecca and Henrik came back to the Bed and Breakfast with their two hunters. Though it was Rebecca, who had to carry them since she had the supernatural strength, Severus Noticed several burns on of the hunters fore arms when that when Elijah's attention turned from Rebecca to Henrik he asked about it and how it had happened, Henrik looked around a bit embarrassed because he felt like a coward for wanting to escape the man's hold and have his sisters protection, but when he looked up into his brother's understanding eyes Elijah said noting about what Henrik must had previously thought about, Henrik smiled in gratitude then proceeded to tell Elijah and Severus about how the hunter had gotten ahold of him, that he'd been trying to escape the hold but was not strong enough so, he simply closed his eyes and wished to be let go and before he knew what was going on all of a sudden Henrik was engulfed in flames, he explained that he had disappeared in fire then reappeared in fire standing next to his sister.

Severus: _**"It sounds like you truly are a Phoenix in human form, you have their healing ability, the tears that can save someone from the brink of death and you are immortal by the words of Lady Magic you can travel by Phoenix flame as well, most likely when you age your Phoenix fire will incinerate anything it touches, by your will alone. It's all very interesting Henrik it's a true gift, for you need not fear confinement or death, since Phoenix's can flash through any wards or barrier and the Phoenix is reborn from it's own ashes."**_

Henrik: _**"Wow! how do you know all that? "**_

Elijah and Severus grinned at the young man's enthueasim, it was good Elijah thought His littlest brother was so very young he often thought about how vulnerable he was but hearing that he was completely beyond Death's reach, truly took a burden off of his shoulders, Holland was safe from Death Save the exception of Lord Thanatos's will, since she was his champion and Mistress of Death he need not worry about loosing her, although as he'd seen many time she could be injured mortally, but she was beyond death as well his brothers and sisters were invulnerable as well it was only Severus he would have to worry about but with Henrik and Holland the chances were significantly lowered that Severus would be in harms way, and he was not bold enough to give words to his anxieties since Severus had lived through almost two wars, but he had his family and they would be strong and protect each other Always and forever.

Stefan was in his bedroom pulling on a clean white shirt since he had come from the shower not more then ten minutes earlier, he reached into his back jean pocket when he heard his text message alert go off, he looked at the message which was from Elena.

Elena text: _**"Hey, need you at My house, a guy showed up claiming to have a weapon to use against Originals, say's it can kill them Bring, Damon."**_

Stefan Texted back that he would be there in 15 and he'd try to get Damon to come along, he received the acknowledging text back and then continued to finish dressing by getting his shoes and socks on, he jumped up from the end of his bed, out of his room he walked down the hall and listened for his brothers heart beat and to his surprise there were to Vampires in there. he knocked on the Door it was opened surprisingly by Rose who was wearing a pair of sleep shorts and a camisole tank top.

Rose:_** "Oh! hello Stefan, (she said smiling at him) do you need your brother?"**_

Stefan: _**"Uh, yeah, I do actually um when did you get here?"**_

He was stunned that she was as casual as she could be standing there in her night ware.

Rose: _**"About three in the morning, Damon invited me to stay since my business with slater concluded yesterday."**_

Stefan: "_**Oh, well Good I hope everything went alright... with the business I mean."**_

Rose smiled brightly again they had contacted so many covens especially in New Orleans which was like the supernatural center of the world and the Witch capital of the southern states. they had all received the announcement of Lady Magic and Knew who Holland was instinctually, they were intrigued enough to make there way here to Mystic Falls next week.

Rose: _**"Yes, Everything was a success."**_

Stefan: _**"great, so are you and my brother Uh..."**_

Rose giggled a bit, behind her hand at Stefan's embarrassment once she got herself under control she responded lightheartedly.

Rose: _**"Were just enjoying each other and the company."**_

Stefan nodded.

Rose: _**"I'll go tell Damon he's needed, shall I?"**_

Stefan: _**"Yes please, thank you rose."**_

She smiled then closed the door she walked over to the tub Damon was soaking in, he had his head laid back and the Woman that they had both been with laid in there as well relaxing it was the local fast action news reporter Andi Star that they had compelled to come home with them not only for their meal which all three of them enjoyed but also for their bed partner, she was kind and intelligent and a bit of a spit fire, but they would have to give her back to the real world today.

Rose: _**"Damon Love, Stefan requires your presence, it might be about that thing Elijah want you to keep an Eye on."**_

Damon: _**"Oh Rosie, Don't go and say something like that, were relaxing aren't we Andy?"**_

Andy: _**"Damn, I love this Bathtub Damon, It's amazing."**_

Damon grinned as he flicked bubbles up onto her nose, which resulted in a scoff, Andy wiped off the bubbles and then got up and out of the tub, she took the Towel that Rose offered and then wrapped her self up in it.

Andy: _**"I've got to go and get ready for work anyway, Action news waits for no one."**_

Damon then got up and gave his girls the full frontal which they each appreciated very much, when they finally let their eyes drift up to his face he was giving them a small pout.

Damon: _**"I think it would be more beneficial if we all just stayed in my bed and had an afternoon delight, don't you two?"**_

Rose rolled her eyes and threw Damon the other towel then walked over to her bag and started changing out of her clothes, while Andy went up and pecked Damon on the lips then twirled out of his grasp and began to dress as well.

Damon: _**"Fine, Fine I'll get out you've made yourselves very clear."**_

He wrapped the towel around his waist and walked over to the mirror and began brushing his teeth and styling his hair once that was done he dried off his back and then walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of black silk boxer briefs after he had those on he pulled on his black Henley Jeans and a grey shirt, he then proceeded to put his socks and boots on he put his wallet, keys, and his two way mirror in his pocket then his phone, he grabbed his leather jacket that was hanging on the Coat hook and then walked Andy and Rose down to the Kitchen where Andy filled her coffee mug with coffee she also grabbed a Muffin. she then gave rose a peck on the lips then the same to Damon, just as Stefan walked out of the Cellar with three blood bags one for Damon, and one for Rose, Andy said goodbye Rose followed her out, Damon noticed that Rose had her runestone in her hand so she could Erase Andy's memories of them, Damon grabbed the blood bag the Stefan tossed to him, he thanked him with the inclination of his head and proceeded to drink the blood.

Stefan: _**"So Elena Texted a bit ago, she said that some guy came to her house claiming to have a weapon that could kill an original."**_

Damon didn't let on to his alarm at that he'd been compelled to do everything the originals had told him to do and Elijah had compelled him to keep an eye out for potential Danger to them and Holland and this counted as potential Danger, he let down his blood bag and asked uncaringly.

Damon: _**"you think that's true?"**_

Stefan: _**"I..I Don't know but it's a lead and Elena has all but given up, apparently what Holland said to her really got to her that she could willingly die and offer her Family a sacrificial protection charm or they would drag her there and her family would be left up to their own devices, and you know Elena she wants nothing more then to keep her family safe."**_

Damon: _**"Yeah but I would trust the words of the Originals and that witch of theirs, I mean you saw what they did the other night at the Lockwood's you were out of commission for at least an hours with what ever witchy voodoo they did and then they latterly tuned John Gilbert into a snake and Bonnie into a baby, I mean they mean business Stef."**_

that did it Damon thought he saw Stefan pause and then stiffen in remembrance, he had to drink two whole blood bags to recover from the bout of cruciatus that was activated in his brain because he had intended to kill Holland, it made him remember his own bout, he shivered at the memory he didn't want to ever experience that again, Stefan huffed out a sigh of frustration, the originals and their witches were formidable but he couldn't give up, he loved Elena enough to do anything to give her a chance at life.

Stefan: _**"I know that, But she deserves to live, not be used in some stupid ritual to unlock a curse, it's cruel, she's jut turned 17 this summer she'll Miss her senior year and everything after that, College, marriage, Kids..."**_

Damon: _**"Yeah but how long really were those options available to her, especially with us in her life she's far more likely to be put in mortal danger and one day enough danger that she might end up dying or being changed into a vampire anyway I mean if you really think about it, and like the witch said she's the Doppelganger it's her destiny to be used."**_

Stefan huffed again in frustration, he didn't understand it had irritated him that it had been like pulling teeth to get Damon to help him lately, when it wasn't long ago that he was practically running the save Elena show, and all he had to worry about was keeping the locals alive and not Damon's bad mood food, but now he didn't care one whit about keeping Elena alive he did the bare minimum and only if he begged him, it was beginning to really annoy.

Stefan: _**"Please will you Help me? let's see if this is real and if it will really work."**_

Damon sighed, he looked at Stefan from out of the corner of his eye, he could careless about Elena but he did love his brother, but he was walking on the edge of a knife he could help his brother up to a point but he was also compelled so he had to warn Elijah as well, he nodded figuring he could use the two way mirror so they could at least listen to what was going on at the very least.

Damon: _**"Fine, but if this is fake or it ends up turning out badly, you'll pay for it brother."**_

they walked out of the boarding house and Damon drove them to Elena's house in his car.


End file.
